De Repente Papai
by paulinhahalle25
Summary: O mulherengo, irresponsável e bon vivant, Edward Cullen, se vê, subitamente, em uma situação inusitada. Um bebê é deixado em sua porta do tipo: "toma que o filho é teu!" Agora ele vai ter que largar as festas e bebedeiras para aprender a trocar fraldas e canções de ninar. Será que ele conseguirá?
1. De Repente Desesperado

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs:** Então eu to baseando mais ou menos essa fic em uma serie de TV que eu adoro. BabyDaddy, quem não viu corre pra ver, três solteirões confusos cuidando de um bebê, é hilario, também me baseei em uma fic em ingles muito fofa que li a um tempo, logico que a minha vai ser diferente, em alguns aspectos, mas a ideia básica é a mesma, três homens que não tem nenhuma noção de como cuidar de um bebê, De repente se veem pais._

* * *

 **De repente Papai...**

 **Autor (a):** Paula Halle

 **Beta:** Tuca Cullen

 **Shiper:** Edward  & Bella, e Emmett e Jasper

 **Gênero:** Romance/ Comédia

 **Classificação:** +18

 **Sinopse:**

O mulherengo, irresponsável e _bon vivant,_ Edward Cullen, se vê, subitamente, em uma situação inusitada. Um bebê é deixado em sua porta do tipo: " _toma que o filho é teu!"_ Agora ele vai ter que largar as festas e bebedeiras para aprender a trocar fraldas e canções de ninar. Será que ele conseguirá?

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1 - De Repente Desesperado**

\- Hey Eddy, olha que maneiro o meu novo celular.

\- Emmett, já te falei milhões de vezes, não me chame de Eddy. É Edward! E.D.W.A.R.D. Edward! Entendeu? - perguntei ainda mexendo no cabelo.

Porque deixar uma bagunça, perfeitamente bagunçado, era um dom!

\- Beleza, Eddy. Mas olha que legal! Ligar para Edward... - Emmett falou me ignorando e o fitei e ao seu celular.

\- _"Ligar para Edgard!"_ \- uma voz meio robótica feminina murmurou e vi o meu amigo idiota grunhir, enquanto tentava desfazer o que quer que o seu celular estivesse fazendo.

\- Impressionante... - murmurei com uma sobrancelha arqueada e ele bufou.

\- Vai te lascar! Uma hora vai funcionar. - rolei os olhos e voltei a me olhar no espelho.

Cabelos ok! Perfeitamente bagunçado, sem barba, mandíbula lisinha para as senhoritas babarem, pisquei para mim mesmo e sorri.

Eu estou um arraso se me permitem dizer.

Como sempre!

Uma mão pegajosa passou por meu cabelo o bagunçando e gemi olhando para Jasper.

\- Cara!

\- Edward, se você sair do banho e passar uma toalha vai ficar a mesma merda.

\- Você está com inveja, por que as senhoritas correm atrás de mim, e correm de você.

\- Claro, o que faz você se sentir melhor. Idiota. - ele resmungou se jogando no sofá, e pegando o note que estava na mesinha de centro.

Emmett ainda tentava mexer no celular.

\- Ligar para Jasper!

\- " _Ligar para Gasper!"_

\- Jasper Whitlock!

 _\- "Gasper Murdock!"_

\- Que inferno!

\- " _Kenia Dello!"_

\- Desisto... - ele se jogou no sofá e vi Jasper rindo enquanto digitava rapidamente no notebook.

\- Então como estou? - me virei movendo as sobrancelhas.

Estava com a minha melhor calça, de camisa social preta, o cabelo perfeitamente bagunçado, mais uma vez, um arraso!

\- Vai ver Tania hoje?

\- Essa é a ideia. E quem sabe me dar bem... - movi as sobrancelhas mais uma vez e Emmett riu.

\- Boa sorte. Aquela lá só vai dar pra você depois do casamento. - estremeci.

\- Cara, para de me rogar praga.

\- O quê? Você não quer se casar e depois ter filhos?

\- Não! Ter crianças catarrentas atrás de mim? Deus me Livre!

\- Eu queria ter um filho. Alguém para herdar o meu sobrenome. - falou estufando o peito, Jasper e eu rimos.

\- Pobre criança!

\- Fique você sabendo que o meu filho vai ser incrível!

\- Tendo você como pai, eu duvido... – ele me ignorou e se voltou para Jasper.

\- E você Jazz?

\- Eu o quê? - ele parou de digitar e olhou para Emmett.

\- Quer se casar e ter filhos?

\- Sei lá, não penso nessas coisas.

\- É cara, para de viajar. - ouvi a campainha e fui até a porta. - Você não vai ter um filho tão cedo... - parei de falar quando abri a porta, olhei pra frente e não vi ninguém.

\- Quem é? - Emmett perguntou, eu já ia dizer _ninguém_ quando ouvi um resmungo baixinho.

Olhei para baixo e havia um bebê na minha porta.

Que porra!

\- Quem é Eddye?

Ainda estava olhando para o bebê com a boca aberta, senti Emmett me empurrar do caminho, e ele ofegou.

\- Que diabo!

\- O que foi? - Jasper veio também, e ele grunhiu. - Isso é um bebê?

Nós três ficamos olhando para o pequeno bebê em uma daquelas cadeiras de carro de bebê. Ele era pequeno, bem branquinho, com cabelos ralinhos que pareciam dourados, ou huh, que Deus me livre, acobreados e tinha grandes olhos verdes.

\- De quem é? - Jasper perguntou pra ninguém em particular e dei um passo para trás, na verdade, nós três demos.

\- Acho que alguém o esqueceu aqui. - Emmett murmurou e bufei.

\- Isso é óbvio, mas quem? E por que justo aqui?

\- Na verdade, é bem óbvio! Um de nós é o pai.

\- Eu não sou!

\- Nem eu!

\- Pois muito menos eu! - falamos todos ao mesmo tempo e bufei.

\- Bem, um de nós tem que ser.

\- Eu voto no Edward!

\- Eu também!

\- Hey, não é assim que funciona.

\- Vamos ver então! - Emmett me empurrou e pegou o acento de carro do bebê e o trouxe para dentro.

O colocou na mesinha de centro e o bebê grunhiu acenando, ele até que era bonitinho.

\- É uma menina...

\- Sério? Como sabe? - me aproximei mais, ela esticou os bracinhos e me afastei rapidamente.

\- Está no bilhete.

\- O que mais tem escrito? - perguntou Jasper olhando o bebê desconfiado e ri.

\- Seu nome é Melissa. E ela é... - ele começou a rir.

\- O quê? - grunhi e ele me entregou a carta.

\- Sua...

\- Foda-se!

\- Olha a boca! - Jasper me repreendeu e lhe mostrei o dedo.

\- Mal a sua filha chegou é já está sendo um mau exemplo.

\- Ela não é minha, caralho!

\- É sim!

O ignorei e passei a ler a maldita carta.

Carta idiota!

 _Edward,_

 _Sei que não nos vemos há algum tempo, e isso é meio repentino, mas essa é Melissa... Eu fiquei grávida e não pude abortar, eu até tentei ser uma boa mãe para ela. Mas eu não posso fazer isso, então eu vou dá-la para a adoção, porém achei que antes você tinha o direito de conhecê-la._

 _A Assistente Social passará aí amanhã para buscá-la, na cadeira já tem os papéis com a minha assinatura desistindo de meus direitos. Só tem que assinar, desistindo dos seus direitos, assim ela não estará mais sobre a sua proteção..._

 _Sinto muito por fazer as coisas assim, mas não queria te ver, ou vê-la._

 _Dói-me fazer isso, mas sei que ela será mais feliz com uma mãe que a ame incondicionalmente, infelizmente não serei eu..._

 _Lauren._

Merda, ela é minha...

\- O que vou fazer? – perguntei a ninguém em particular, olhando o bebê... huh Melissa, que esticava os bracinhos pra mim.

\- Deixe-me ver... – Jasper agarrou a carta da minha mão, eu mordi o polegar pensando no que fazer.

Qual seria a primeira decisão aqui?

Fazer um teste de paternidade? Chamar a minha mãe?

\- Não quer pegá-la? – Emmett murmurou e olhei para o bebê rosado e choroso.

\- Não. Eu preciso uh, tomar algumas decisões. – me afastei do bebê mais um pouco, porque ela estava deixando de ser rosa e começando a ficar vermelha.

\- Acho que ela não gosta de ser ignorada.

\- Então a pegue, preciso uh... ...fazer umas ligações.

\- EU?!

\- Estou ocupado. – resmungou Jasper ainda lendo a carta.

Cara, a carta é minúscula, por que será ele estava demorando tanto?

De repente, a menina começou a chorar. Emmett xingou e a pegou de um jeito estranho, o que a fez chorar mais.

\- Merda, eu acho que estou segurando errado.

\- Muito errado. – resmungou Jasper.

\- Edward o que eu faço?

\- E eu que sei?

\- É sua filha?

\- Sei tanto sobre bebês quanto você.

O choro já estava começando a soar histérico, o meu pânico foi ficando maior, assim como o dos caras.

\- Vamos olhar na internet.

\- Isso! É uma ótima ideia. Eu olho...

\- Não, Jasper olha! Ele é o especialista.

\- Eu sei usar o google como todo mundo.

Jasper ignorou os meus resmungos e foi até o seu notebook.

\- Que seja! Eu vou ligar pedindo ajuda.

\- Pra quem? Conhece alguma mulher que saiba cuidar de bebês?

\- Ah...

\- Ela deve estar com fome. Ou suja. – o nosso pânico aumentou, assim como o choro.

Uma batida forte na porta nos assustou, todos nós olhamos para a porta, era como se estivéssemos presos no farol.

\- Quem será? – sussurrei, os caras deram de ombros.

\- A mãe? – chutou Jasper e corri para atender a porta como um louco tropeçando em tudo, e ao abrir dei de cara com uma mulher que nunca vi na vida.

Morena, baixinha, com longos cabelos escuros e um pequeno nariz arrebitado.

\- Olá?

\- Uh, desculpe-me incomodar, mas estava seriamente pensando em chamar a Polícia, pois pensei que estavam matando alguém.

\- Ah isso? É o bebê.

\- Ah, desculpe-me incomodar então... - ela começou a se afastar e agarrei o seu braço.

\- Você é uma garota!

\- Hein? - ela definitivamente era uma.

Embora fosse baixa e a sua cabeça mal batia no meu peito, ela era cheia de curvas, não tinha peitos tão grandes quantos os de Tânia, mas o dela cabiam perfeitamente nas mãos. Nas minhas pelo menos.

\- Pode nos ajudar? – consegui falar depois de apreciar as suas formas.

\- Eu?

\- Ela foi deixada aqui e não sabemos o que fazer. - ela suspirou.

\- Ela é um bebê abandonado?

\- Er...

\- Quem é Eddie?

\- Ah, é... - olhei para a moça que sorriu.

\- Isabella... Hmmm, mas podem me chamar de Bella, sou a vizinha do lado.

\- Desde quando?

\- Sei lá, tem um ano?

Olhei pros caras que pareciam tão confusos quanto eu.

Como não notamos essa gracinha de vizinha?

Melissa escolheu aquele momento para chorar mais alto e Isabella suspirou e passou por mim.

Ela achou o bebê no colo do Jasper se contorcendo e resmungando, rindo a tirou dos braços dele, agarrou um cobertor que estava na cadeira de carro e a colocou no chão, a colocando em cima em seguida.

\- Ela parece estar molhada.

\- Huh, tem uma bolsa na cadeira? - Emmett ofereceu e ela sorriu para ele pegando a bolsa.

Ela rapidamente abriu a bolsa e tirou uma fralda e algumas outras coisas. Rapidamente, tirou as roupas dela e trocou a fralda, eu estava de perto observando. Pois imaginava que eu não podia chamá-la todas as vezes que a menina estivesse molhada, não é?

Ela prendeu os lados da fralda e sorriu satisfeita.

\- Prontinho, limpinha e seca. Qual o nome dela?

\- Melissa.

\- Ah, que nome lindo! - a menina tinha grandes olhos verdes e olhava fixamente para ela. - Você é muito linda, muito, muito linda. - falou esfregando a barriguinha dela e a vi sorrir, um bonitinho sorriso sem dentes.

\- Você é muito boa nisso. - ela se virou pra mim é sorriu.

Um lindo e aberto sorriso que a deixou mais deslumbrante.

Porra, como perdi a chance de conhecer aquela mulher?

\- Eu tenho irmãos e primos, ajudei a cuidar deles.

\- Que sorte a minha. - sorri e ela corou levemente.

\- UH certo. Eu... Eu preciso ir.

\- Você não pode! - gritou Emmett e percebi que não era o único rodeando a menina.

Jasper e Emmett estavam quase em cima de nós.

\- Caras... - resmunguei e eles se afastam.

\- Desculpe-nos... Bella,não é? Mas tem que nos ajudar.

\- A chamar a Polícia? - ela olhou ansiosamente entre nós.

\- Por que chamaríamos a Polícia?

\- Ela não é um bebê abandonado?

\- Não, ela é desse cabeçudo aqui. - Emmett me deu uma tapa na nuca e o olhei feio.

\- Cara!

Resmunguei olhando para Bella que me olhava com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Dei um sorriso tímido e ela bufou.

\- Eu não sei o que vocês estão aprontando aqui, mas eu não quero me intrometer.

Ela se levantou, então começou a ir. Nós nos entreolhamos. Precisávamos dela.

Ela estava quase à porta quando me levantei a alcançando.

\- Espere... - fiquei na frente dela, barrando-a e a vi arquear uma sobrancelha.

\- Eu preciso ir!

\- Por favor, ela é minha sim, mas... - abaixei a voz em um sussurro - a mãe a abandonou aqui.

Ela se curvou em minha direção.

\- Por que está sussurrando?

\- Pra ela não ouvir. - ela me avaliou um momento, em seguida deu um pequeno sorriso.

\- Tudo bem, eu ajudo.

\- Sério?

\- Sim, mas eu não vou cuidar dela para você, só, huh, dar algumas dicas.

\- Isso vai ser ótimo!

Vi os caras assentindo, ela suspirou e voltou para dentro. Melissa ainda estava no chão com os seus grandes olhos abertos e balançando os bracinhos, sorrindo Isabella se abaixou e a pegou no colo.

\- Olá meu amor, aposto que está com fome. – ela grunhiu e agarrou o cabelo de Bella, o que a fez rir e Melissa a olhou com aquele bonito sorriso banguela.

\- Então o que fazemos agora? – perguntei, ela se sentou no sofá com Melissa em seu colo.

\- Vamos começar com as compras.

\- Compras?

\- Sim, precisam de muitas coisas. Vamos começar com o que tem na bolsa.

\- Na bolsa?

\- Sim, a que veio com ela.

\- Já peguei. – Jasper falou trazendo a bolsa, tirando tudo o que tinha dentro e colocando sobre a mesa de café.

Havia uma mamadeira, além de uma lata de leite em pó, alguns papéis, mais duas fraldas e uma latinha de lenços, por fim, ele tirou dois macacões e os colocou sobre a mesa.

\- Isso é tudo.

\- Hmmm, nós já sabemos a marca do leite que ela toma. Vocês precisam comprar algumas latas, além de fraldas, chupeta e lenços umedecidos.

\- Eu vou! – Emmett se ofereceu.

O vi pegando papel e caneta e marcando tudo.

\- Ótimo! Ela precisa de um lugar para dormir, sabe um berço ou uma daquelas cestinhas, e também um chocalho, pelo menos mais algumas roupinhas e alguns mordedores.

\- Mordedores, o que diabos seria isso? – perguntei confuso e ela riu.

\- Nessa idade os dentes começam a nascer, os mordedores ajudam a aliviar, são de borracha e têm formatos bonitinhos para os bebes.

\- Certo, eu...

\- Eu vou comprar! – Jasper falou prontamente e reparei que ele tinha o celular na mão, com certeza, marcando tudo o que ela tinha falado. – Tem um Walmart aqui perto.

\- Isso é bom.

Sem esperar por mim, os dois se foram e olhei da porta para Melissa que olhava tudo em volta com os olhos curiosos.

\- Agora vamos fazer o leite. Ela deve estar com fome.

\- Ok, o que eu faço?

\- Traga o leite em pó e a mamadeira, vou te ensinar.

Segui-a até a cozinha, ela me mandou ferver um pouco de água, o que fiz rapidamente, enquanto esperávamos a água, vi-a sorrir e beijar a cabecinha de Melissa, a menina parecia em êxtase nos braços de Bella.

Aquilo me fez pensar em Lauren... Será que ela era carinhosa com a pequena? Ou aquele seria o primeiro afeto maternal que ela estivesse recebendo? Por algum motivo, eu não me senti bem com aquele pensamento.

\- Edward, eu acho que já está bom.

\- Ah, certo. O que faço agora?

\- OK, primeiro pegue um pouco da água e lave a mamadeira por dentro, depois coloque duas colheres do leite, e coloque a água e chacoalhe bem.

Fiz como ela mandou e ao terminar estendi a mamadeira para ela.

\- Não, antes veja se está bom.

\- Como?

\- Coloque um pouco no dorso da mão, e veja se não está muito quente.

\- Ah, ok. – fiz e me queimei um pouco. – Esta muito quente.

\- Então coloque sobre a torneira ligada para esfriar.

Assenti e depois de alguns segundos testei de novo e estava bom.

\- Aqui!

\- Obrigada. Agora, vamos alimentá-la.

Ela foi até o sofá e começou a dar de mamar para Melissa. Observei-a com curiosidade e sorri ao vê-la tentando segurar a mamadeira junto com Bella.

Ela ficou em silêncio todo o tempo, quando acabou me entregou a mamadeira e virou Melissa dando tapinhas em suas costas, ri quanto ela arrotou.

\- Prontinho!

\- Isso não me parece tão difícil.

\- E não é! Você vai se acostumar, isso se for ficar com ela.

Assenti, mas não disse nada. Eu não sabia se eu ficaria.

Eu deveria?

Eu seria um bom pai?

Eu duvidava muito. Mas eu era tudo o que ela tinha. A sua mãe a havia deixado, e se eu a deixasse também, como ela ficaria? Como...

\- Edward? – senti a mão dela na minha e a olhei deixando as minhas reflexões de lado por um momento.

\- O quê?

\- Eu não sei se fará diferença, mas eu acho que você seria um ótimo pai.

\- Sério? – ela sorriu.

\- Sim, pais não precisam ser perfeitos, eles só precisam amar os seus filhos acima de tudo.

\- É uma grande responsabilidade.

\- Isso é... E você tem que ter certeza.

\- Eu sei. Mas eu...

\- Isabella? – alguém gritou ao longe, notei-a arregalar os olhos e levantar rapidamente.

\- Droga!

\- Quem é?

\- Uh, eu preciso ir...

\- O quê? Mas os caras nem voltaram!

\- Isabella? – a voz pareceu mais alta e meio irritada, ela gemeu e empurrou a menina para mim, peguei-a meio desajeitado.

\- Eu preciso mesmo ir, boa sorte com tudo.

Antes que eu entendesse o que estava acontecendo, ela se foi, me deixando sozinho com Melissa. Estiquei os braços a olhando e a vi dar aquele sorriso banguela sem barulho, antes de ouvi-la peidar e o cheiro ofensivo vir na minha cara.

\- Sério? Você esperou ela sair pra fazer isso? – se possível o sorriso dela ficou maior, eu suspirei.

 **Bem era hora de ser o pai...**

 **Ou tentar, né?**

* * *

 **N/A: Oieeeeeeeeee povo pervo \o/**

 **Voltei, e com uma fic novinha, e como prometido, uma fic bem ligth pra gente se divertir \o/**

 **E quem já está com dó do Edward levanta a mão \o/ kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

 **Pobrezinho, será que ele vai ser um bom papai?**

 **E os caras, vão ajudar ou não vão querer um bebezinho estragando a vida de solteirões deles?**

 **Curiosa e vocês?**

 **Agora momentinho Avisos**

 **LALARARATURULARATURURULARA e um GUGUDADA da Melissa**

 **Vou dar uns aviso importantes sobre a fic e a vida, então prestem atenção.**

 **A fic é BEWARD Bella pode não aparecer muito, por que o foco é mais o Edward aprendendo a ser pai, mas ela vai.**

 **Outra coisa, as postagens nessa fic, vão ser toda terça-feira, agora isso é um SE DER bem grande, eu posto algumas sextas ao vivo no grupo.**

 **Vai depender da minha semana, tem semana que to morrida e sem condições de escrever mais de um capitulo por semana ok.**

 **Ah e sobre o Humanward, eu vou postar EM BREVE, mas preciso adiantar alguns capítulos antes ok**

 **Bem acho que de aviso é isso**

 **Ah a Melissa manda avisar que ela está com 4 meses, então nessa fase da sua vida é assim**

 **"** **Quarto Mês**

 **Desenvolvimento**

Até então, o bebê só era capaz de segurar aquilo que era posto em sua mão. Com 4 meses, 8 em cada 10 bebês já pegam o que querem. Neste período, ele não pode ficar sozinho em lugares altos. Mesmo estando de bruços, levanta as pernas e pode virar de um lado para outro. Por isso, nada de deixar o pequeno sozinho sobre, camas, sofás e outros locais que o coloquem em risco."

vamos torcer para o Papai não esquecer dessas coisas.

 **De resto a vida ta boa pra quem quer saber, to trabalhando muito, to quase uma "gerente" no meu trabalho *LIXA, KKKKKKKKK**

 **enfim, de resto to de boa**

 **Acabou o momentinho Aviso**

 **LALARARATURULARATURURULARA e um GUGUDADA da Melissa**

 **Fuiiiiiiiiiiiiiii povo pervo, nos vemos na terça \o/**

 **N/B** – Todos prontos para a nova aventura? O que acharam?

 **TUCA GRIPADA**


	2. De Repente Decidido

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs:** Então eu to baseando mais ou menos essa fic em uma serie de TV que eu adoro. BabyDaddy, quem não viu corre pra ver, três solteirões confusos cuidando de um bebê, é hilario, também me baseei em uma fic em ingles muito fofa que li a um tempo, logico que a minha vai ser diferente, em alguns aspectos, mas a ideia básica é a mesma, três homens que não tem nenhuma noção de como cuidar de um bebê, De repente se veem pais._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2 - De Repente Decidido...**_

Voltei a colocar Melissa no chão, com cuidado abri a fralda, quase vomitei ao ver o tanto de cocô.

\- Ai meu Deus! Como uma coisinha tão pequena e bonitinha pode fazer isso?

Ela me deu o seu sorriso banguela e colocou a mão na boca.

\- Aposto que está se divertindo a beça com o meu sofrimento, não é?

Ela me olhou com os seus olhos grandes e curiosos, eu suspirei.

O que eu faço? Não poderia tocar... ...naquilo...

Corri até a cozinha e peguei as luvas que usávamos para lavar a louça as colocando. Satisfeito, voltei para a sala e gemi ao ver que fui um idiota... Eu havia deixado a fralda aberta e o pé dela estava cheio do cocô nojento.

\- E agora?

Agarrei o pote de lenços umedecidos e me preparei mentalmente para aquele momento.

Eu conseguiria... Eu era um homem...

Ao chegar perto quase vomitei.

Rapidamente, tirei a minha camisa e amarrei na frente da cara, assim iria enganar o cheiro e Melissa estava adorando pelo jeito, pois ela colocava a mãozinha na boca e me olhava com diversão.

\- Ok, vamos lá!

Usei quase o pote todo, mas consegui tirar todo o cocô, enrolei tudo junto com a fralda e corri a jogar no lixo, quando voltei o pé dela estava na boca.

\- Pelo menos está limpo!

Peguei uma das fraldas e coloquei nela.

Bem, tentei... Eu rasguei uma das pontas que cola, e a outra não colava direito. Grunhindo acabei por rasgar mais a fralda em uma tentativa de arrumar o meu estrago.

\- Que inferno!

Deixei Melissa ali no chão e fui até a cozinha, abri a gaveta onde Emmett deixava as suas parafernálias e sorri.

Fita adesiva...

Sorrindo voltei para a sala e usando a fita, prendi a fralda. Gostando do resultado, resolvi prender mais, deixando-a em volta da cintura da fralda. Satisfeito a ergui e sorri.

\- Viu? Eu não sou tão ruim nisso.

Ouve uma batida na porta e suspirei de alívio, finalmente eles voltaram.

Peguei-a no colo e fui até a porta.

\- Edward?

Merda!

\- Oi Tânia. – forcei um sorriso e ela estreitou os olhos, olhando entre mim e a menina.

\- Estou te esperando tem quase uma hora.

\- Merda! Eu me esqueci completamente.

\- Se esqueceu de mim?

Ela não parecia muito feliz.

\- Bem, aconteceram algumas coisas...

\- Eu posso ver. Quem é essa?

\- Ah, essa é Melissa.

\- Certo e cadê os pais da Melissa?

\- Uh...

Tipo, eu até pensei em mentir, afinal eu tava afim daquela mulher tinha quase um ano, e finalmente ela resolveu me dar uma chance. Mas por outro lado, Melissa já teve um dos pais a rejeitando hoje, eu não poderia fazer aquilo com ela.

Então, embora me doesse e doeria muito, eu teria que ser honesto.

\- Ela é minha filha...

\- Repete?!

\- Eu tive essa coisa com uma garota há um ano... E olha só o resultado! – falei tentando soar animado, não estava dando muito certo, pois ela parecia meio verde.

Aquela cor não combinava com ela.

\- E cadê a tal garota?

\- Lauren? Ah, ela se foi e deixou a Melissa aqui.

\- Oh pobrezinha... Mas por que deixou aqui?

\- Ela vai queria dá-la para adoção, mas desejava que eu a conhecesse antes.

\- Aí você vai dá-la pra adoção?

\- O quê?

\- Não foi o que você disse?

\- Bem, eu... ...eu...

\- Qual é Edward? Você acha mesmo que pode ser um bom pai? Você é um moleque!

\- Ok, não precisa ofender, ta? Eu trabalho, pago as minhas contas, tenho uma casa, posso ser um ótimo pai, se eu quiser ser um!

\- E você quer? – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e suspirei.

Eu queria?

Eu com certeza iria estragar aquela menina. Pelo amor de Deus, tem fita adesiva na fralda dela.

\- Eu ainda não sei.

\- Bem, eu não quero brincar de papai e mamãe, então quando você decidir, me liga. – ela jogou os cabelos e foi embora.

Olhei para Melissa que me olhava sorridente e suspirei.

\- Você chegou não tem nem uma hora e já ta acabando comigo. – ela espalmou o meu rosto e ri.

O que diabos eu vou fazer?

Voltei para o sofá e sentei-me no chão, colocando Melissa deitada na manta. Ela gorgolejou e balançou os bracinhos, sorri esfregando a sua barriguinha. Liguei a TV em um canal qualquer e passei a olhar os papéis que Lauren deixou.

Os papéis de adoção, a certidão de nascimento de Melissa, eu estava como pai, e o nome da pequena completo era Melissa Anne Cullen.

\- É um bonito nome, não é Mel? – ela se agitou toda, bracinhos, perninhas e ri.

Então ta!

Vejamos o que mais teria aqui.

Pela data ela estava com quatro meses.

Isso era bom, eu acho...

Achei alguns papéis de médicos, a carteira de vacinação, tudo parecia em ordem, eu acho de novo. Eu era uma merda naquilo.

Havia também, o telefone dos contatos dela, Advogado e o seu celular, pensei em ligar, mas desisti. O que eu diria?

Eu já sabia qual era a sua decisão. Ela não a quer.

Mas a pergunta de um milhão de dólares era se eu a queria...

Antes que eu decidisse o que fazer, a porta se abriu e suspirei aliviado ao ver Emmett, bem, eu estava aliviado até ver que ele carregava umas dez sacolas.

\- Cara, achei que você só iria comprar fraldas. O que é tudo isso?

\- Eu ia, mas aí você sabe quantos tipos de fraldas tem? Além de ter várias marcas, tem tamanhos diferentes, sem contar que algumas fraldas podem dar alergia, e se eu comprasse uma que deixasse ela toda empipocada, hein cara?

\- Emmett você não pegou o nome da fralda que tinha aqui? – apontei para a última fralda sobre a mesa, ele olhou pra ela e de volta para mim.

\- Mais que Merda!

Rolei os olhos.

\- O que mais você comprou?

\- Ah, os lenços umedecidos e o leite em pó. Ah, e algumas mamadeiras e muitas chupetas.

\- Uma só estaria bom?

\- De novo, há uma infinidade de chupetas, cara! Tipo, muitas mesmo! É um inferno aquele lugar.

\- Que seja! Cadê Jasper?

\- Achei que ele já estivesse aqui.

\- Bem, ainda não. Será que ele está bem? Ele saiu logo após de você.

\- Não faço idéia. Cara, por que você está usando a luva de lavar louças?

Olhei para as minhas mãos e grunhi.

\- Eu me esqueci de tirar.

\- Estava lavando louças?

\- Não, eu fui limpar Melissa, e nem fudendo eu iria tocar no cocô dela com as mãos nuas.

\- Você está exagerando.

\- Não cara, aquela merda era perturbadora.

Ele bufou, o ignorei tirando as luvas e voltei a esfregar a barriguinha dela. Ela grunhiu e se agitou toda.

\- Hey, cadê Bella?

\- Ela se foi.

\- O que você fez?

\- Eu nada, mas alguém a chamou e ela foi embora como se o diabo estivesse botando fogo na linda bunda dela.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorri. Era realmente uma linda bunda.

\- Hmmm estranho... Hey, não acha mais estranho ainda que ela more aqui há um tempão e nenhum de nós a conhecesse?

\- Um pouco, mas tem vários vizinhos que a gente não conhece.

\- Sim, de conversar, mas de vista conhecemos todos. Mas ela, eu nunca a vi no prédio.

\- Bom, vai ver ela não gosta de sair de casa.

\- É, pode ser... Então já decidiu o que fazer com ela? – parei de esfregar a sua barriguinha e olhei para Emmett.

\- Na verdade não. Tipo, como eu vou criar uma criança? E uma menina ainda. Sem contar que é uma decisão que envolveria a todos nós.

\- Envolveria?

\- Claro, eu posso ficar com ela de dia, mas e a noite? Vocês estariam dispostos a ficar com ela pra mim? Sem contar que tenho que fazer um teste, ela pode nem ser minha. Além disso, tem as mudanças que vou ter que fazer. Será que valeria a pena? Eu... – parei de falar quando senti a minha mão ser agarrada, olhei para baixo e vi-a me dando o seu sorriso banguela e balançando as perninhas.

Com certeza ela vale à pena!

Mas será que ela não merecia um pai melhor do que eu?

\- Eu acho que ela vale à pena. – ele murmurou e sorri.

\- Ela vale... Mas não acha que ela merece alguém melhor?

\- Eu acho que ela merece ser criada pelo pai.

Suspirei. Eu também achava.

Mais uma vez a porta se abriu de supetão e um Jasper ofegante com várias sacolas, assim como Emmett, entrou. Ele as jogou no chão e me olhou com o cenho franzido.

\- O que você fez?

\- Eu?

\- A garota? Bella, onde ela está?

\- Por que você acha que eu fiz algo? – ele bufou e Emmett riu.

\- Parece que dessa vez não foi culpa dele.

\- Dessa vez? Vocês falam como se eu afugentasse as mulheres. As mulheres me amam.

\- Não essa, pelo visto.

\- Cale a boca! O que você trouxe? E por que demorou?

\- A maioria das coisas eu achei fácil, mas as roupas meio que me deram uma chicotada. Não foi fácil cara.

\- Por quê?

\- Eram tantas opções bonitinhas.

Emmett e eu começamos a rir, ele enfiou a mão na sacola e jogou algo na cara de Emmett, depois na minha, senti Melissa se agitando e quando tirei o pano do rosto, achando que ela estava assustada, ela estava era achando graça.

Aquela menina iria ser a minha morte.

\- Ai meu Deus! Que coisa mais fofa! – ouvi Emmett, e quando o fitei, ele segurava um vestidinho.

Era fofinho mesmo.

\- Eu te disse!

\- Trouxe mais desses? – ele perguntou entusiasmado, Jasper sorriu jogando as roupas no chão. Emmett se juntou a ele para olhar e ri, enquanto mirava na que ele tinha jogado na minha cara.

Caralho!

Era uma camiseta rosa toda brilhante e do Giants, o meu time favorito.

Era absolutamente incrível.

\- O que acha Mel? Você vai ficar incrível nessa! – mostrei a camiseta e ela riu agitando os bracinhos.

Sorrindo, peguei-a no colo e a embalei com cuidado.

\- Cara, por que tem fita adesiva na fralda dela? – olhei para a fralda e de volta pra Emmett e Jasper.

\- Foi o que deu pra fazer, essas merdas são complicadas.

Os dois me olharam céticos e bufei.

\- Então acho que é melhor nos tentarmos evitar as palavras feias.

\- Como? – olhei para Jasper que deu de ombros.

\- O quê? Você não quer que a primeira palavra dela seja porra, não é?

\- Não, mas, uh acha que devo ficar com ela?

\- Você não iria? – ele parecia chateado e ri.

\- Eu não sei... Tipo, ela é incrível, mas como vamos cuidar de uma menina? É como estava dizendo a Emmett... Vocês estariam dispostos em me ajudar? Porque eu ainda trabalho a noite no bar e precisaria de alguém pra cuidar dela.

\- Claro que estaríamos! Não é Emmett?

\- Pode apostar!

\- Bem, então eu vou fazer o teste de paternidade.

\- Pra quê?

\- Pra saber se ela é minha mesma.

\- E se não for?

\- Oh, uh é claro que é!

\- Mas e se não for? – ele insistiu e olhei para Melissa que enfiou a mãozinha na minha boca e fingi morder os seus dedinhos. Ela me deu aquele sorriso bonito.

\- Sabe, tem razão, ela é minha não preciso de teste.

\- Tem certeza cara? – olhei para Emmett e assenti.

\- Não importa mais, ela foi deixada aqui para mim. Ela é minha agora.

\- Bem, então temos que acomodar a Srta. Melissa.

\- Ela vai ficar no meu quarto.

\- Mas e quando for mais velha?

\- Bem, quando ela for, nos decidiremos, no momento, ela vai ficar comigo, e depois, a gente vê. Você comprou aquela por... Aquela parada que Bella disse, sabe, o cesto? – Jasper se moveu desconfortável.

\- Então, eu não achei, aí comprei uma coisa parecida.

Ele abriu uma das sacolas e tirou um tipo de cesto almofadado com desenhos de ossinhos.

\- Cara isso é uma caminha de cachorro?

\- Bem, é um cesto e bem fofo, ela vai ficar confortável.

\- É de cachorro!

\- Nunca foi usado, cara.

\- Mas é de cachorro!

\- Hey, vamos fazer um teste e ver se ela gosta.

\- Mas... ...mas é de cachorro... – voltei a repetir e fui ignorado. Emmett a tirou dos meus braços, a colocou no cesto e ela ficou quietinha.

\- Viu? Ela adorou!

\- Ela é um bebê, nem sabe que o seu tio a está tratando feito um cachorro.

\- Eu não! Eu peguei o mais confortável que tinha.

Rolei os olhos e fui pegar a bagunça que fizemos.

\- Eu vou ao meu quarto ajeitar as coisas para Melissa, e uh, pro cesto de cachorro.

\- Nunca foi usado, cara. – Jasper grunhiu.

Assim que entrei em meu quarto suspirei.

Meu quarto até que era grande, além do closet, eu tinha uma cômoda em que só colocava coisas tipo meias, cuecas e tranqueiras, a minha cama era bem grande e estava no meio do quarto. Eu tinha uma poltrona e alguns pôsteres de mulheres seminuas.

Bem, era por aí que eu iria começar.

Rapidamente, arranquei os pôsteres.

Empurrei a cama para um canto, podia colocar o cesto de cachorro ali, assim ficava de olho nela.

Abri as gavetas da cômoda e tirei todas as revistas e as besteiras que tinham dentro. Fui ao closet onde tinha umas caixas desmontadas, as montei e joguei tudo dentro. Enfiei de volta no canto do armário, então dei uma limpada nas gavetas.

Bem, aquilo iria dar.

Voltei para a sala, ri ao ver Emmett e Jasper fazendo caretas para Melissa que os olhava com olhos arregalados e curiosos. Ela ainda estava dentro do cesto de cachorro e parecia bem confortável mesmo.

Fui até a cozinha e preparei outra mamadeira como Bella me ensinou, assim que vi que estava boa, fui para a sala, a me ver, ela sorriu.

\- Hey por que ela não sorri para nós?

\- Eu disse que as mulheres me amam.

\- Idiota!

\- Metido!

Rindo a peguei no colo e comecei a ir para o meu quarto.

\- Emmett traga o cesto do cachorro.

\- Não é de cachorro! – Jasper gritou e ouvi Emmett rindo.

Assim que entramos, eu sentei na minha poltrona com ela no colo e comecei a dar a mamadeira.

\- Onde quer que eu coloque?

\- Ali no canto. – apontei com o queixo e ele assentiu.

\- Ok.

Reparei que ao falarmos, ela parou de mamar, e ri.

\- Ah por isso Bella ficou em silêncio.

\- O quê?

\- Ela se distrai com os barulhos e conversa. Melhor ficar quietinho enquanto ela come.

\- Certo, eu vou dormir.

\- Tudo bem.

Assim que Emmett saiu voltei a colocar o leite na sua boca e ela me olhou atentamente enquanto comia.

Sorri e fiquei o mais quieto possível.

Ao acabar, tentei fazê-la arrotar e consegui. Feliz a aconcheguei em meus braços e a balancei. Ela bocejou bem alto e sorri beijando a sua cabecinha.

\- Seja uma boa menina e vá dormir, teremos um dia cheio amanhã.

Fiquei com ela nos braços por mais alguns minutos quando ela finalmente dormiu. Esperei mais um pouco para ter certeza.

Levantando-me com cuidado, fui até a cama e a deitei. Ela resmungou em seu sono, mas não acordou, sorrindo a coloquei no cesto de cachorro, e assim que ela estava quietinha, corri para a sala, não havia sinal dos caras, imaginei ou que já tivessem ido dormir, ou estavam tomando banho.

Peguei a coberta que veio na cadeira de carro e voltei para o quarto.

Lá, cobri Melissa, a minha filha e me deitei ao seu lado, a observando.

Ela até que parecia comigo. O cabelo e as sobrancelhas, e com certeza, ela tinha os meus olhos.

Minha filha...

Aquilo iria ser assustador pra caralho.

Mas agora que a conheci, eu não posso mandá-la embora.

 **Pelo menos, eu não mais estou sozinho...**

* * *

 **N/A: Oláaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa povo pervo**

 **Mais um capitulo e Edward finalmente decidiu, ele vai ficar com a Mel \o/**

 **sera que esse pai, ou melhor, pais de primeira viagem vão conseguir ser papais?**

 **E a Tânia, pobrezinha, mal chegou e ja saiu, tão triste e vcs? kkkkk**

 **ja vai tarde essa bruxa**

 **Então o que acharam das compras dos meninos.**

 **fraldas, chupetas, roupinhas fofas e uma cama de cachorro, Melissa tem muita sorte kkkk**

 **Pervas vcs arrasaram nos comentários, estavam divasticos, ameiiii mesmo**

 **Sobre os mistérios da fic, ainda são mistérios.**

 **Então vamos ler, comentar muitãooo, rir pra caramba, e esperar que terça que vem tem mais capitulo \o/**

 **Agora um momentinho entre nós.**

 **LALARARATURULARATURURULARA e um GUGUDADA da Melissa**

 **Primeiro, um beijo pra leitora que também chama Melissa \o/**

 **Outra coisa, sim a fic é meio que baseada na serie BabyDaddy, só escrevi por causa dessa serie, eu coloquei nas obs, la em cima ok.**

 **E terceiro, mais perguntas sobre a Bella não direi nada u.u**

 **Vão ler a fic :p**

 **kkkkkk**

 **Mas não se preocupem a fic é BEWARD \o/**

 **Agora um aviso da Melissa**

 **Características** **do Quarto** **mês**

 **Características**

 **O bebê chora quando é deixado sozinho por alguns instantes. Para os cientistas, esse é o primeiro sinal de desenvolvimento da sociabilidade. Quando ouve a voz da mãe, vira a cabeça e os olhos procurando por ela.**

 **Acabou nosso momentinho**

 **LALARARATURULARATURURULARA e um GUGUDADA da Melissa**

 **Agora me vou**

 **Amanado os coments, e nos vemos semana que vem, fuiiiiii**

 **.**

 **N/B** – Que meigo! Posta mais DIVA! Comentários ajudam a imaginação fluir, então mãos a obra meninas!

 **TUCA!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs:** Então eu to baseando mais ou menos essa fic em uma serie de TV que eu adoro. BabyDaddy, quem não viu corre pra ver, três solteirões confusos cuidando de um bebê, é hilario, também me baseei em uma fic em ingles muito fofa que li a um tempo, logico que a minha vai ser diferente, em alguns aspectos, mas a ideia básica é a mesma, três homens que não tem nenhuma noção de como cuidar de um bebê, De repente se veem pais._

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Alguém me mate!

Por favor, me matem agora...

Gemi, quando o choro ficou mais alto, e alto.

\- Será que ela está doente?

\- Ela não está suja mesmo? – olhei para os dois e neguei.

\- Não, ela está bem... Ela só me odeia. – grunhi, andando de um lado para o outro a balançando.

Era a porra das três da manhã e aquela criatura _dumal_ me acordou aos berros há uma hora e não parou mais.

Ela não estava suja. Eu havia tido outra luta ferrenha com a fralda, mas graças à santa fita adesiva, eu ganhei de novo.

Ela não estava com fome. Eu tentei dar de mamar e recebi uma golfada na minha camisa.

Ela só me odiava... Só pode!

\- Deixe-me pegá-la. – Jasper estendeu os braços e a entreguei.

O choro pareceu mais alto ainda.

Agarrei o meu cabelo em frustração.

O que ela tinha?

\- Shiii, shiii, calma Mel, não chore. – Jasper pedia e a balançava de lá pra cá. Emmett estava sentado no sofá abraçando os seus joelhos e olhando ansiosamente para eles.

\- Ela deve estar doente. Vamos ao médico. – Emmett falou novamente se levantando.

\- Doente? Mas ela parece bem. Ela não está quente, está? – me aproximei de Jasper e toquei a sua testa, ela parecia bem.

Eu devia ir ao médico?

\- Eu sou um péssimo pai... – lamuriei, Jasper grunhiu e me entregou a minha pequena.

\- Já chega! Eu vou olhar no Google.

\- Cara, por que não viu isso há uma hora?

\- E quem consegue pensar com ela chorando tanto?

\- Bom ponto!

Abracei Melissa e a balancei, ela ainda chorava, mas não parecia tão desesperada. Será que ela sabia que tinha sido abandonada por isso estava triste?

\- Não fique triste querida, eu nunca vou te deixar. – prometi e ela fungou, aquilo me partiu o coração, ver os rastros de lágrimas em suas bochechas.

\- Hey, por que não damos uma chupeta pra ela? – Emmett falou de repente e nos três nos olhamos como idiotas.

As chupetas!

Seria tão simples?

\- Onde estão? – Jasper largou o notebook e correu para as sacolas que ainda estavam no chão da sala.

\- Em algum lugar por aqui. – Emmett foi ajudá-lo.

Melissa parou de chorar um pouco, imagino que curiosa pra ver o que os dois doidos faziam.

\- Achei! – Jasper gritou virando um saco cheio de chupetas. – Cara, pra que tanta chupeta?

\- Diz o cara que comprou um milhão de roupinhas fofas!

\- Elas eram fofas! Você compra roupas da próxima vez.

\- Caras, concentra, me dá uma chupeta.

Emmett lutou com a embalagem de uma, enquanto Jasper lia algo na embalagem.

\- Aqui. – Emmett me entregou a chupeta, mas antes que eu a tocasse, Jasper deu um tapa na mão dele e a bendita voou longe.

\- Cara?!

\- Tem que ferver antes, ou ela pode ficar doente.

\- Como sabe disso?

\- Eu li as instruções. – ele mostrou a embalagem e gemi.

\- Até chupeta tem manual de instruções?

\- Sim, e temos que ferver antes.

\- Então vão rápido com isso pelo amor de Deus.

Assentindo, Jasper correu para a cozinha e Emmett atrás dele com todas as chupetas nos braços. Suspirei e olhei para Melissa, com toda a nossa agitação, ela até que não chorava mais, tão alto pelo menos, só fungava e tinha as bochechas molhadas, mas me olhava com curiosidade.

\- Só mais um pouquinho Mel.

Assim que Jasper voltou com a chupeta, eu testei uma para ver se não estava quente e em seguida dei a ela, assim que ela pegou, chupou furiosamente ficando totalmente em silêncio.

\- Conseguimos!

\- Mas e se ela só estiver distraída por um momento. E se ela piorar?

\- Vamos ao médico.

\- Vamos?

\- Sim, eu sou o pai, e é minha decisão. Nós vamos! Algo pode estar errado com ela.

Todos assentimos! Eu só peguei a manta de Melissa a enrolei nela, saí com os caras atrás.

Chamamos um táxi, assim que estávamos na rua. Fomos direto para o Hospital mais próximo. Ao chegarmos, eu fui logo para a recepção.

Felizmente o lugar não estava muito cheio, o que agradeci aos céus. Ninguém merece uma sala de emergência lotada quando está com um bebezinho sofrendo.

\- Senhora pode me ajudar? – ela olhou para nós e franziu as sobrancelhas. Olhei para nós também e grunhi ao reparar que estávamos de pijama, descabelados e com uma bebê chorosa nos braços.

\- O que houve? – ela perguntou gentilmente e sorri aliviado ao ver que era uma senhora boa, que não iria me chamar de péssimo pai, porque eu sou um, mas não precisava de lembretes constantes.

\- Ela não para de chorar, acho que tem algo errado com ela. – ela deu uma rápida olhada em Melissa e sorriu.

\- Pai de primeira viagem, né?

\- Uh, sim.

\- Querido, ela só deve ter tido um dia muito estressante, ou então os dentes podem estar nascendo. Bebês choram, às vezes sem motivo.

\- Tem certeza? – olhei ansiosamente para Melissa, ela não chorava mais, mas não dormia e parecia agitada.

\- Tenho. Mas se você for se sentir melhor, a Doutora Platt pode dar uma olhada nela.

\- Mesmo?

\- Sim, ela está de plantão hoje.

\- Muito obrigada. – ela sorriu e me entregou uma prancheta para anotar os dados meus, de Melissa e disse que iria ligar.

Ditei para Jasper as informações, enquanto Emmett andava de um lado para o outro roendo a unha do dedão e olhando para Melissa com preocupação.

\- Olá? – ergui a cabeça e uma mulher bonita, nos seus 40 anos, eu acho, sorriu para mim. Ela tinha longos cabelos cor caramelo e olhos dourados.

\- Oi. Posso ajudar?

\- Sou a Dra. Platt.

\- Ah oi, sou Edward, e essa é Melissa. Ela acordou tem uma hora, talvez duas atrás e não parou mais de chorar.

Ela sorriu e esticou os braços, um pouco hesitante lhe entreguei. Ela aconchegou Melissa contra o seu peito.

\- Olá querida. Vamos ver se você está bem?

\- O que você acha que ela tem? – Jasper perguntou e ela olhou para os meus amigos e me apressei em apresentá-los.

\- Ah desculpe, esses são os meus amigos, Jasper e Emmett. – ela assentiu e começou a andar.

\- E a sua esposa?

\- Huh, só somos eu e Melissa.

\- Oh, ok. Bem, eu acredito que não deva ser nada sério. Mas vou fazer um exame só para tranqüilizá-lo, está bem?

\- Está ótimo. – os caras assentiram em acordo e ela riu.

Ela nos levou até um dos leitos e assim que entramos colocou Melissa na cama e tirou o estetoscópio do bolso do jaleco e usou em minha pequena. Fez mais alguns exames rápidos e sorriu.

\- Ela está muito bem.

\- Então por que chorava tanto?

\- Edward, alguns bebês choram sem motivo. Mas às vezes, ela pode estar molhada, ou com fome, às vezes triste ou estressada, mas acredito que sejam os dentes, aqui, sinta isso.

Ela pegou minha mão e colocou na boca de Melissa, eu senti a pontinha afiada na gengiva.

\- É um dente?

\- Sim, e ele está começando a nascer, e imagine, você é um pequeno bebê e sente a sua boca rasgando.

\- Deve ser doloroso.

\- Muito. Você tem mordedores.

\- Sim, nós temos vários. – se apressou em assegurar Emmett, Jasper e eu concordamos.

\- Ótimo! Isso vai ajudar. Esse é o primeiro de muitos dentinhos, então se prepare para os choros noturnos. Eu até te receitaria algo para dor, mas eu não sei o que a pediatra dela já receitou...

\- Hmmm, ela não tem uma.

\- Não?

\- Na verdade, é o meu primeiro dia com ela.

\- Eu não entendi.

\- A mãe dela abandonou-a... – sussurrei e ela suspirou.

\- E creio que seja o pai.

\- Isso, e descobri hoje também.

\- Nossa! Quer saber, eu tô aceitando novos pacientes.

\- Você?

\- Sim, sou pediatra.

\- Ah, achei que era médica da emergência. – ela sorriu.

\- Eu estou de plantão no meu andar. Na verdade, ainda estou, mas Joan a recepcionista me bipou para que eu ajudasse esse jovem pai desesperado e sua adorável filha e vim dar uma olhada.

\- Ele realmente é um pai desesperado. – murmurou Emmett.

\- E ela é adorável. – completou Jasper.

\- Valeu, caras.

A Dra. Platt riu.

\- Bem... Eu preciso voltar, que tal eu lhe passar o meu número para nos marcarmos a primeira consulta de Melissa.

\- Seria ótimo. E se eu tiver algum problema posso te ligar?

\- É claro.

\- Ok.

Ela me deu um cartão, com o número da sua sala e do celular.

\- Me chame a qualquer hora Edward.

\- Obrigada Dra. Platt.

\- Me chame de Esme. Preciso ir, adorei conhecê-los. – ela me entregou Melissa que parecia bem, ainda chupava a sua chupeta com vontade.

Assim que estávamos sozinhos suspiramos, parecia que tinham tirado cem quilos de nossos ombros. Era bom saber que não tinha nada de errado com ela.

\- Vamos pra casa.

\- Eu vou pagar a consulta.

\- Vou chamar um táxi.

Os caras correram em direções opostas e sorri, olhei para a minha filha que me olhava com curiosidade.

\- Que dia hein Mel? Vamos pra casa descansar. Eu não sei você, mas o papai está acabado.

Ela sorriu mesmo com a chupeta na boca e ri.

Parece que tudo iria ficar bem, afinal.

[...]

Ao entrarmos no apartamento, Emmett se largou no sofá com um gemido.

\- Estou morto!

\- Eu preciso de uma cama. – Jasper resmungou caindo na poltrona.

Dei Melissa para ele.

\- Vou fazer uma mamadeira.

\- OK. – ele a embalou e fui para a cozinha.

Rapidamente fiz a mamadeira e voltei para a sala.

\- Valeu cara.

\- Sem problemas. Eu vou dormir... – ele foi interrompido pelo ronco de Emmett, rimos ao vê-lo roncando com a boca aberta no sofá.

\- Boa noite cara.

\- Noite.

Levei Melissa para o quarto, tirei os sapatos, subi na cama e lhe dei de mamar. Ao terminar a fiz arrotar, balancei-a até que ela dormisse.

Ainda fiquei com ela nos braços por uma meia hora, ao ter certeza que ela dormia, coloquei-a na cama de cachorro e a cobri, deitei de lado a olhando e sorri.

Ela parecia um anjo dormindo.

Pelo amor de Deus, que ela continue assim.

Estava tão cansado que dormi que nem vi, só acordando na manhã seguinte, de repente.

Abri os olhos e dei de cara com Melissa me olhando.

\- Bom dia Mel. – ela sorriu e peidou, o cheiro veio bem na minha cara. – Sério? – o seu sorriso se tornou maior.

Com um suspiro me levantei e fui à sala pegar as fraldas, lenços, fita adesiva, e claro, as luvas.

Emmett ainda estava roncando no sofá.

O ignorei e peguei as coisas dela, depois voltei para o quarto.

Meus olhos quase saltaram para fora da cara quando a vi rolando, mais um pouco e ela caia da cama.

\- Melissa Cullen, você quer me matar? – ela sorriu e com horror vi que ela parecia que ia rolar de novo, larguei tudo e a peguei antes que ela caísse.

Claro, que com o meu serviço de porco de ontem, a fralda estava mal colocada, e graças a sua _rolação_ , tinha cocô por toda a minha cama. Ah que nojo, tinha até nos meus braços.

Engoli a ânsia de vômito, vi-la-ei na cama e tirei a fralda, com dificuldade, claro, graças à fita adesiva.

Ao terminar, limpei o cocô como deu, quase vomitando o tempo todo.

Depois, peguei-a no colo, agarrei uma toalha e fui pro banheiro.

No meio do caminho, voltei e agarrei outra toalha, afinal tinha que secar a nós dois.

Já no banheiro, tirei as minhas roupas com uma mão, enquanto mantinha Melissa no meu peito com a outra. Liguei o chuveiro até a água estar morna e entrei.

Melissa guinchou e se agarrou em mim cravando as unhas. Ri e esfreguei as suas costas calmamente. Pouco depois, ela parecia mais acostumada com o chuveiro e pareceu até gostar.

Lavei-nos como deu... Principalmente ela e meus braços.

Quando tive certeza que estávamos limpos, enrolei-a na toalha e prendi em volta da minha cintura. Não foi fácil, mas consegui.

Estava saindo do banheiro e quase fui cegado por uma câmera.

\- Cara?!

\- Ah, perdemos o primeiro banho dela. – resmungou Emmett e olhei para Jasper que ria.

\- Emmett acha que devemos documentar os grandes momentos de Melissa.

\- Ah é? Você deveria ter documentado quando ela quase caiu da cama, isso antes de sujar a cama toda de cocô.

\- Eu preciso ver isso. – Emmett correu para o meu quarto voltando logo em seguida. – Cara o que morreu lá dentro?

\- É o cocô dela.

\- Puff! Não seja exagerado Edward, caquinha de bebê nem fede.

\- Você já viu cocô de bebê?

\- Não.

\- Então como sabe?

\- É só olhar para ela, como essa coisa bonitinha e fofa faria algo fedido?

\- Aposto que você também achava que as meninas não peidavam...

\- É óbvio! – olhei para Jasper em busca de ajuda, mas ele só ria.

\- Quer saber, eu vou me trocar e desinfetar o meu quarto. Quem quer ficar com a Srta. Melissa?

\- Eu! – Emmett a agarrou a beijando na bochecha, ela sorriu e espalmou o seu rosto. – Vou te vestir com o vestido mais lindo do mundo.

Ri, e fui para o meu quarto.

Vesti-me rapidamente e enrolei os meus lençóis, e pensei se deveria lavar, mas neguei.

Vou é jogar no lixo!

Peguei a cama de cachorro achando que estaria contaminada também, mas a infeliz estava intacta.

\- Incrível!

Depois de trocar os lençóis, comecei a arrumar as coisas de Melissa na cômoda, as roupas, as fraldas, os mordedores e as chupetas. Ainda precisava comprar mais coisas, como um termômetro e ter um kit de primeiro socorros em casa, para emergências. Tinha a impressão que tendo um bebê em casa, iria ter muitas emergências.

Voltei para a sala e sorri ao ver o vestido super rosa e cheio de brilho que ela usava, enquanto Jasper dava de mamar.

\- Não vai trabalhar hoje?

\- O que eu tenho pra fazer, dá pra fazer em casa. – Jasper murmurou sorrindo para Mel.

\- A vigilância vai à obra hoje, então tô de folga. E você? – Emmett perguntou se sentando e ligando a TV.

\- Só tive ontem de folga, hoje vou ter que ir trabalhar.

Olhei ansiosamente para Melissa.

Eu não me sentia muito a vontade em deixá-la.

E se ela pensasse que eu a abandonei, também.

Uma batida na porta me tirou de meus pensamentos, eu me levantei para atender.

Ao abrir a porta forcei um sorriso.

O que ela fazia aqui?

\- Não vai deixar a sua mãe entrar? – resmungou colocando as mãos na cintura, suspirei abrindo mais a porta.

\- Rosie! – ouvi Emmett guinchar e gemi.

\- Olá gracinha. – ela piscou para Emmett que ficou vermelho, gemi alto dessa vez.

 **Por que Deus, por que você me amaldiçoou com uma mãe como Rosalie Cullen?**

* * *

 **N/A: Aposto que por essa ninguém esperava em kkkkk**

 **Rosie? Mãe do Edward O.o**

 **Como Assim kkkk**

 **O que falta a Paulinha fazer agora**

 **Acreditem, eu ainda vou aprontar mais :p kkkkk**

 **Amando escrever essa fic, e espero que voces estão amando ler.**

 **Agora eu to doente e gripada, então vão ler e comentar pra me animar \o/**

 **Agora um momentinho entre nós.**

 **LALARARATURULARATURURULARA e um GUGUDADA da Melissa**

 **Me fizeram essa pergunta eu nem lembro se foi nessa fic**

 **mas vou responder aqui.**

 **foi sobre me acharem no facebook pra poder entrar no grupo**

 **É só colocar no Google "Facebook Paulinha Halle", ai me manda um oi lá que ja te add no grupo OK**

 **Agora um Aviso da Melissa**

 **P** or volta do quarto mês de vida, seu estômago está maior, pode armazenar mais, e ele não precisa se alimentar com tanta frequência. Somente quatro ou cinco vezes por dia. Alimentá-lo agora pode ser um pouco mais difícil, pois ele se distrai com facilidade encantado com qualquer movimento á sua volta. Se possível, procure um lugar tranquilo para dar de mamar.

 **Acho que era só, então acabou o nosso momentinho**

 **LALARARATURULARATURURULARA e um GUGUDADA da Melissa**

 **Gente to indo, quero dormir um pouco, antes de ir trabalhar**

 **Nos vemos de novo na sexta \o/, vou postar ao vivo lá no facebook, e em seguida aki no site \o/**

 **bjssss e fuiiiiii**

 **.**

 **N/B –** Rosie mãe de Eddie?! Eita que isso ta ficando cada vez melhor!

 **TUCA**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs:** Então eu to baseando mais ou menos essa fic em uma serie de TV que eu adoro. BabyDaddy, quem não viu corre pra ver, três solteirões confusos cuidando de um bebê, é hilario, também me baseei em uma fic em ingles muito fofa que li a um tempo, logico que a minha vai ser diferente, em alguns aspectos, mas a ideia básica é a mesma, três homens que não tem nenhuma noção de como cuidar de um bebê, De repente se veem pais._

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

\- Mãe o que está fazendo aqui? – grunhi e ela suspirou.

\- Você se esqueceu?

\- Do quê?

\- Aff! Às vezes você é o pior. Íamos almoçar hoje.

Merda!

Era o nosso dia de almoçar juntos.

Tipo, apesar de ser um pouco constrangedor ter uma mãe super gata, ela ainda era uma mãe incrível e muito importante para mim. Saíamos uma vez por semana para almoçar e colocar o papo em dia.

Ela ainda vivia em New Jérsei, mas gostava de vir à Nova York fazer compras e me ver. Principalmente me ver e reclamar sobre a minha vida. Ela não era muito a favor do meu sonho de ter um bar, de acordo com ela, eu tinha potencial para mais.

Mas eu não me importava, era isso o que eu queria e apesar dela reclamar, ela estava ali para mim quando eu precisasse.

E para me constranger também, afinal ter uma mãe loira de olhos violetas e toda turbinada, não era fácil. Principalmente porque Emmett tinha uma quedinha por ela... A mulher adorava provocá-lo só pra me irritar.

\- Aconteceram umas coisas que eu me esqueci totalmente.

\- Bem, o que poderia ter acontecido de tão grande para que você se esquecesse de sua adorada mamãe? – ela beliscou a minha bochecha e grunhi empurrando a sua mão.

\- Então... – um choro irritado fez a minha mãe tirar a atenção de mim, grunhi mais uma vez ao vê-la olhando para Melissa com os olhos arregalados.

Melissa voltou a resmungar e corri para pegá-la, ela pareceu feliz em meus braços e beijei a sua bochecha, fazendo barulho, ato que a fez sorrir.

Eu adorava os seus sorrisos banguelas.

\- Edward, há algo que queira me contar? – ela perguntou finalmente e sorrindo fui até ela.

\- Mãe, essa é Melissa, a minha filha.

\- Ai meu Deus! O que você fez? – ela meio guinchou, meio gritou e suspirei.

\- É uma longa história e não uma feliz, mas ela é minha e vou ficar com ela. – seus olhos se arregalaram mais.

\- Você vai?

\- Sim, os caras vão me ajudar, eu posso me virar! – empinei o queixo, pronto para briga se ela quisesse.

Mas agora que eu estava decidido, eu seria o pai de Melissa, podia ser uma porcaria de pai, mas ainda assim, eu era o pai.

\- Eu posso pegá-la? – ela falou de repente e assenti.

Entreguei Mel para ela e a vi sorrir nos braços da minha mãe.

\- Ela é tão bonita e se parece com você.

\- Mesmo?

\- Sim. O seu pai podia ser um escroto, mas o danado era bonito. Olha só como você é lindo... E a nossa pequena Melissa vai ser linda também. – sussurrou a última parte para ela e sorri.

\- Eu espero ser um bom pai pra ela. – ela bufou.

\- Você vai ser ótimo! Afinal, você teve um grande exemplo, eu! – piscou e rolei os olhos.

\- Quanta modéstia mãe.

\- Só dizendo. – ela sorriu amplamente e tomou um lugar no sofá ainda com Melissa.

A menina parecia encantada com o cabelo de minha mãe, já que o agarrava com força e o colocava na boca.

\- Então quem é a mãe?

\- Lauren, mas ela não a quer.

\- Você sabia que ela estava grávida? – ela me olhou atentamente, imagino que pronta para o sermão se eu soubesse e não tivesse lhe contado.

\- Não mãe... Eu só fiquei sabendo ontem.

\- Ontem?

\- Isso, eu não vejo Lauren há mais de um ano, não fazia idéia...

\- Por que ela não entrou em contato com você antes? – dei de ombros.

\- Sei lá, foi coisa de uma noite. Pode ser que ela não tenha conseguido me achar.

\- Certo. E onde ela está agora?

\- Não faço idéia. Ela deixou Mel na porta e se foi.

\- Espera! Ela deixou a minha neta sozinha na porta? E se não tivesse ninguém em casa?

Estremeci, não havia pensado naquilo.

Normalmente eu trabalho no horário que Melissa havia chegado, e geralmente, Jasper e Emmett ficam no bar bebendo ou saem.

Graças a Deus, nós estávamos todos em casa naquele dia.

\- Bem, felizmente era a minha noite de folga.

\- Sim. Então o que vai fazer a partir de agora?

\- Uh, já estou fazendo. Vou ser o pai dela.

\- Isso eu já entendi Edward, mas e o que mais?

\- Como assim o que mais?

\- Onde ela vai dormir?

\- No meu quarto, ué!

\- Você já comprou roupas, fraldas, mamadeiras e...

\- Sim, sim, já compramos um pouco dessas coisas.

\- Oh, vocês estão bem preparados.

\- Nossa vizinha deu uma ajuda. Ficamos feito baratas tontas quando ela chegou.

\- Imagino. E como vai fazer a noite?

\- Jasper e Emmett vão me ajudar. – murmurei olhando em volta e nenhum dos dois estava à vista.

Imagino que queriam nos dar um pouco de privacidade.

\- Parece que você tem tudo planejado já.

\- Sim tenho.

\- E nem precisou de mim... – ela fez beicinho e ri.

\- Mãe, claro que preciso. Eu só não sabia como te contar. – ela suspirou e olhou para Melissa que ainda mastigava o seu cabelo a olhando com olhos bem abertos e curiosos.

\- Você tem certeza que quer isso Edward? – me sentei ao lado dela, Melissa finalmente largou o cabelo e se voltou para mim, sorrindo a peguei no colo e beijei a sua cabecinha.

\- Eu não vou abandoná-la! Ela é minha e vou ser o pai dela.

Uma porcaria de pai. Mas eu já tinha me decidido.

\- Tenho certeza que será um ótimo pai. Estou orgulhosa de você filho.

\- Mesmo?

\- Claro. Podia ter fugido, negado, mas está aqui assumindo a sua responsabilidade.

\- Bem, eu tive um excelente exemplo.

\- Pode apostar que você teve.

A campainha tocou e comecei a me levantar, mas a minha mãe negou indo primeiro.

\- Eu atendo!

Observei do sofá, ela abrir a porta e um homem com aparência bem seria estava lá. Ele tinha cabelos loiros pálidos, olhos azuis, ele vestia um terno escuro e tinha um ar meio severo.

\- Olá, olá olhos azuis. – mamãe brincou e o cara arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Grunhindo, me levantei e fui até eles.

\- Mãe, se comporte! Oi, bom dia.

\- Você nunca me deixa me divertir! – reclamou pegando Melissa de meus braços e voltou para o sofá.

O cara ainda olhava para ela, com certeza babando na bunda dela.

Que nojo!

\- Uh, com licença? – chamei, pigarreando e o homem se voltou para mim.

\- Ah, me desculpe, você é Edward Cullen?

\- Sim. E o senhor?

\- Carlisle Masen, Assistente Social. Eu vim pegar a criança. – dei um passo para trás pronto pra fechar a porta na cara dele.

\- Levar? Mas ela é minha.

\- Foi me dito que os pais não a queriam... – ele murmurou abrindo uma pasta, que nem percebi que ele segurava. – Melissa?

\- A mãe não quis, mas eu quero. – ele sorriu parecendo bem menos carrancudo.

\- Oh, isso é bom! É muito melhor quando os pais resolvem ficar com a criança.

\- Bem, eu sou o pai dela, é comigo que ela deve ficar. – ele assentiu parecendo satisfeito.

\- É muito bom ouvir isso.

\- Eddie, quem é esse?- senti Emmett ao meu lado olhando ameaçadoramente para o cara.

\- O Assistente Social.

\- O que veio pegar, Mel? – se intrometeu Jasper ficando do meu outro lado com os braços cruzados.

Agora eles apareciam...

\- Não, já esclarecemos isso. Melissa vai ficar comigo.

\- Conosco!

\- Com vocês? – o Assistente Social, não pareceu muito feliz com aquela idéia.

\- Qual o problema?

\- Bem, eu só estou interessado no melhor para a criança. E não sei se é o mais apropriado vocês três cuidarem dela.

\- Por quê?

\- tem que haver uma figura materna.

\- Minha mãe está bem ali.

\- Mas ela vive com vocês?

\- Não, ainda. – minha mãe interrompeu do sofá.

\- Como assim ainda?

\- Você não acha mesmo que vou ficar longe da minha neta, não é? – bufou e me voltei para o Assistente Social.

\- Agora nós temos!

\- Certo... Ainda assim, eu gostaria de fazer mais algumas visitas, para poder relatar sobre o bem estar da criança.

\- Tudo bem.

\- Ótimo! Voltarei para outra entrevista em breve. Tenham um bom dia.

Assim que ele se foi, fechei a porta e olhei para os dois _manés._

\- Valeu caras! – resmunguei.

Jasper bufou.

\- Ouvimos a campainha, não sabíamos que já era da Assistência Social.

\- Só queríamos ter certeza que estava tudo bem.

\- E estava, até ele ver vocês. – grunhi um pouco preocupado.

Melissa era a minha filha, será que ele poderia tirá-la de mim?

Ambos se olharam ansiosamente e bufei.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem caras, logo ele vai ver que Mel é importante para todos nós. – tentei soar confiante.

Era naquilo que tinha que me focar, afinal nós iríamos ser uma família e cuidar dela. Todos nós!

\- Sim. Vamos ser os melhores tios. – falou Emmett e Jasper concordou.

\- Sei que vão caras. Vou preparar uma mamadeira. – murmurei saindo da sala, ouvi mamãe cumprimentar os rapazes, mas eu estava mais focado nos últimos acontecimentos.

Será que realmente ele poderia tirá-la de mim?

Coloquei a água pra ferver e deixei o leite em pó preparado na mamadeira, enquanto esperava.

A minha mente rondando com medo do futuro.

Eu só conhecia Melissa há um dia e eu já me importava com ela, não queria perdê-la. Sei que não sou o melhor pai do mundo, mas sou o pai dela, aquilo deveria contar pra algo, não era?

\- Edward? – mamãe entrou na cozinha e forcei um sorriso.

\- Uh?

\- A água já ferveu!

\- Merda! – rapidamente desliguei o fogo, me virei preparando a mamadeira.

Senti-a colocar as mãos em meus ombros, os apertando levemente.

\- Querido, vai ficar tudo bem... – suspirando me virei para ela.

\- Acha que eles podem tirá-la da gente?

\- Edward, isso só aconteceria se ela fosse maltratada. O homem só ficou na duvida, porque vocês são três homens, mas assim que ele ver como Melissa é feliz e bem cuidada, ele não vai mais se importar.

\- Ok. Eu sei que não sou o melhor pai do mundo, ainda mais porque só sou pai há um dia, mas ela é minha filha, quero ficar com ela.

\- Hey não diga isso! Só de você pensar assim já te faz um ótimo pai.

\- Mesmo?

\- Mesmo! Agora vá cuidar de sua filha, antes que ela fique toda babada.

\- Babada?

\- Sim, dos dois idiotas que não param de babar nela. – piscou e ri.

Voltamos para a sala e entreguei a mamadeira a Jasper, ele sorriu agradecido e passou a amamentar Melissa.

Sentei-me no sofá os observando.

\- Então Rosie, vai mesmo morar aqui? – Emmett perguntou depois de alguns minutos, ela o encarou com um sorriso maroto.

\- Sim querido, vai poder me ver todos os dias. – piscou e as orelhas dele ficaram vermelhas.

\- Hehehe, ok. Que bom, uh, para Mel, sabe ter a av... isso é, você por perto.

\- Oh meu bem, pode dizer avó, eu não me importo. Eu sou a avó mais gostosa que já existiu, deve ser um recorde ou coisa assim. – riu passando as mãos pelos cabelos e os jogando para trás.

\- Com certeza... – ele falou sonhadoramente e fiz uma careta de nojo.

Vi Jasper rindo, bufei cruzando os braços.

\- Estou pensando em ir procurar alguns apartamentos amanhã, alguém quer me ajudar?

\- Tenho que trabalhar amanhã. – murmurou Jasper.

\- Eu preciso ficar com Mel, e levá-la a Pediatra.

Ainda não tinha marcado com a Dra. Esme, mas se eu tivesse que provar pra o Assistente Social que a Mel era bem cuidada, levá-la ao medico seria um dos primeiros itens da lista.

\- Eu vou! – Emmett quase guinchou e gemi em desgosto.

Aquela quedinha pela minha mãe era muito estranha.

\- Você é um doce, vou adorar a sua companhia. – ela piscou novamente e mais uma vez as orelhas dele se avermelharam.

Eca!

\- E você Jasper, como vão às coisas?

\- Vai tudo bem Rosie. E você já arrumou um namorado? – ela suspirou.

\- Não, estou esperando Emmett amadurecer pra dar conta de tudo isso.

\- Mãe, credo! – gemi enquanto Jasper ria, já Emmett ficava vermelho como um pimentão.

Eu nunca sabia se ela falava sério ou só pra me irritar.

Ela riu e piscou para Emmett, depois voltou a falar com Jasper.

Rolei os olhos e os estreitei para o meu amigo.

Era bom que ele levasse tudo na brincadeira, todas aquelas doideiras que saiam da boca da minha mãe.

Porque a coisa iria ficar feia se ele as levasse a sério.

[...]

Estava perto das cinco quando a minha mãe foi embora com promessas de voltar no dia seguinte, para a caça ao apartamento.

Já estava perto da hora de eu trabalhar, eu estava quase considerando ligar pro trabalho e dizer que eu estava doente.

Eu não estava tão bem em deixá-la. E se ela precisasse de mim? E se achasse que eu a tinha abandonado também?

\- Eu vou voltar ok?– falei para Mel que estava deitada na cama com a mão na boca, me olhando com os seus grandes olhos verdes.

\- São só algumas horas, tio Emmett e tio Jasper vão cuidar de você. – ela fez algum barulhinho feliz e sorri.

Vou entender aquilo como um sim.

Terminei de ajeitar a gravata que fazia parte de meu uniforme e alisei a camisa cinza. Peguei-a no colo e fui para a sala, assim que entrei, abracei-a apertado antes de entregá-la para Emmett.

\- Tem certeza que vão ficar bem?

\- Edward vai dar tudo certo. Vamos cuidar bem de Mel.

\- Ok, mas se ela precisar de mim...

\- Ligaremos imediatamente. Mas nem se preocupe, ela vai dormir e nem vai perceber que você saiu.

Esperava que sim...

Dei um beijo na testa dela.

\- Ok eu já vou... – falei começando a ir em direção a porta.

\- Tudo bem. Tchau cara. – falou Jasper pegando uma chupeta e dando pra ela que a pegou com vontade.

\- Estou indo... – estava cada vez mais perto da porta.

\- Ok. Bom trabalho. – disse Emmett embalando Mel.

\- Certo. Não se esqueçam qualquer coisa...

\- Te ligaremos... – falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Forcei um sorriso e abri a porta.

Hesitei um momento, mas como parecia que estava tudo bem, eu saí de casa.

Assim que estava fora, eu queria voltar.

E se ela precisasse de mim?

Já estava quase voltando, quando ouvi um barulho de algo caindo.

Sorri ao ver a nossa vizinha Bella, corri para ela, a sua bolsa tinha caído, dentro antes havia batom, comprimidos e uns óculos, além da carteira e mais alguns papéis espalhados pelo chão em frente a sua porta.

\- Oi Bella. – ela estava abaixada quando a alcancei, vi-a pegar os óculos e os colocar rapidamente.

\- Uh, oi Edward... – sussurrou agarrando as suas coisas, eu me apressei em ajudá-la.

\- Tudo bem?

\- Sim, só... Como está Melissa? – ela murmurou e sorri.

\- Bem. Muito bem na verdade, e você? Sumiu naquele dia...

Quando tudo estava guardado, ela se levantou e a imitei, ela parecia evitar me olhar, embora eu não pudesse ver muito dela, ela parecia tão... ...triste.

\- O que houve?

\- Nada... – antes que ela reagisse, eu puxei os óculos de seu rosto.

Os seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados.

\- Você chorou? O que houve?

\- Nada, eu... uh...

\- Olha, desculpa-me por me intrometer. É que você me ajudou tanto com Melissa, eu só queria ter certeza que estivesse bem. – ela suspirou e me deu um olhar triste antes de colocar os óculos de novo.

\- Estou bem, só tem acontecido muita coisa...

\- Certo. Olhe, eu estou indo trabalhar, sou Bartender, e se quiser, pode vir comigo, a primeira bebida será por conta da casa.

\- Oh, uh...

\- Vamos! Pode até despejar os seus problemas em mim, pois sou um ótimo ouvinte.

\- Eu... – ouvi um barulho alto vindo de seu apartamento, ela ficou tensa, em seguida agarrou a minha mão e começou a marchar pro elevador com pressa.

\- Isso é um sim?

\- Com certeza!

Por mim tudo bem, quem sabe eu não descobrisse um pouco mais sobre a minha vizinha misteriosa e gostosa!

 **Mas ainda assim, muito misteriosa...**

* * *

 **N/A: Oláaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa povo pervo**

 **Mais um capitulo do nosso Dadward**

 **Ele não é um papai super fofo.**

 **kkkkkk**

 **Mo cansada, mas espero que tenham amado o cap**

 **ficamos sabendo um pouquinho mais de Rosie a mama Cullen, e Carlisle apareceu na fic O.o**

 **Será que ele vai ser um cara legal e ajudar esses papais atrapalhados?**

 **Agora um momentinho entre nós.**

 **LALARARATURULARATURURULARA e um GUGUDADA da Melissa**

 **Acho que não tenho muito a falar...**

 **..**

 **serio to cansada kkk, quase curada da gripe, mas essa vida de trabalhadora acaba comigo, cade meu Edward rico e bonito pra cuidar de mim u.u**

 **enfim, enquanto não tenho, vou dormir pq trabalho amanha kkkkk**

 **Agora umas palavrinhas da Mel.**

 **Destaques do Quarto Mes**

O bebê já distingue bem os sons da língua materna e paterna. Ele controla os movimentos e está sempre tentando alcançar objetos, por isso, nunca o deixe em cima de camas ou trocadores sem supervisão. Nem por um piscar de olhos.

Agora me vou, acabou o nosso momentinho

 **LALARARATURULARATURURULARA e um GUGUDADA da Melissa**

 **Pervas amandoooo muito os coments**

 **vocês são divasticas.**

 **Um beijos e ate terça ;)**

N/B – Minha nossa, será que o pai da Bella é do Mau? Que mistério há ali? Coooonnntttaaaaa Paulinha... Eu seiiiiiiii, mas eu NÃO DIGO! CARL Assistente Social, oi?!

 **TUCA**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs:** Então eu to baseando mais ou menos essa fic em uma serie de TV que eu adoro. BabyDaddy, quem não viu corre pra ver, três solteirões confusos cuidando de um bebê, é hilario, também me baseei em uma fic em ingles muito fofa que li a um tempo, logico que a minha vai ser diferente, em alguns aspectos, mas a ideia básica é a mesma, três homens que não tem nenhuma noção de como cuidar de um bebê, De repente se veem pais._

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Como o bar onde eu trabalhava não ficava muito longe de nosso prédio, fomos andando. Era somente três quadras até lá. Aquele havia sido um dos motivos de eu ter alugado o apartamento ali, na verdade. Eu já estava trabalhando no bar, tinha somente um mês quando vi o folheto de _aluga-se_ , e, como Emmett e Jasper também procuravam um lugar, foi perfeito para nós, sem contar que iria caber em nosso orçamento, se dividíssemos o lugar entre a gente.

Nós andamos em silêncio pela maior parte do caminho, embora eu quisesse enchê-la de perguntas, eu fiquei na minha.

Era difícil ficar na minha, estava quase explodindo, o nosso silêncio estava me incomodando um bocado. Então resolvi iniciar a conversa.

\- Er, eu decidi ficar com Melissa... – ela me olhou com um grande sorriso.

\- Mesmo?

\- Sim, eu... ...eu não pude abandoná-la sabe, ela precisa de mim.

\- Você vai ser um ótimo pai!

\- Eu não tenho tanta certeza disso, mas vou fazer o meu melhor. – ela riu.

\- Eu acho que será um pai maravilhoso. Melissa tem sorte por ter você. – senti as minhas orelhas se aquecerem com o seu louvor.

Eu não era tudo naquilo, mas me senti bem com o seu apoio.

\- Os caras vão me ajudar, o que vai ser ótimo, pois eu vou precisar de muita, tipo, muita ajuda.

\- Isso é bom. E a mãe dela?

\- Como eu te disse, ela só a deixou na minha porta. Eu até tenho o telefone de contato, mas achei que era inútil, já que ela não a quer.

\- É uma pena... Melissa é uma criança incrível! Ela quem vai sair perdendo. – sorri em acordo.

Andamos mais um pouco, ela voltou ao silêncio.

Jesus, eu vou ter que fazer toda a conversa aqui?

\- Você trabalha?

\- Não.

\- Estuda?

\- Não.

\- É casada?

\- Não.

Meu Deus! É como arrancar um dente.

\- Namora? – ela mordeu o lábio me olhando hesitante.

\- Sim.

\- Oh... hmmm legal... Ele é um cara legal? Qual o nome dele? Ele mora com você? Por isso você não estuda nem trabalha e... – parei de falar ao ver que ela parou de andar e me olhava com os olhos meio arregalados.

\- O quê?

\- Acho melhor eu ir...

\- O quê? Por quê?

\- Você... ...eu... – suspirei.

\- Que tal eu parar de fazer tantas perguntas, e você só me falar o que estaria confortável em falar? – sugeri e ela pareceu relaxar um pouco e voltou a andar.

Segui-a e voltamos ao silêncio.

Caralho! Será que ela não queria falar nada?

Sei que eu sou um cara e caras deveriam ficar feliz em ficar em silêncio, porque quem gosta de uma mulher faladeira? Mas eu fui criado pela minha mãe e ela não parava de falar nunca.

Então eu só precisava de um assunto tranqüilo, que a fizesse falar, se ela não quisesse falar sobre si mesmo, poderia falar comigo sobre outras coisas.

\- Sabia que Melissa já sabe rolar? – falei para preencher o silêncio e a vi sorrir.

Ali estava um assunto no qual ela não poderia resistir.

\- E como você descobriu isso?

\- Da pior maneira possível. Ela quase caiu da cama.

Vi-a rir baixinho e rolei os olhos.

Mas acabei contando pra ela toda a minha luta com as fraldas e fitas adesivas.

Ao chegarmos ao bar, ela ria.

Da minha desgraça, né? Mas ria...

Ela parecia bem mais relaxada e feliz do que quando a encontrei mais cedo.

O letreiro do " _Drinks Nigth & Day"_ entrou em vista e apontei.

\- Trabalho ali! O nome é meio brega, mas o lugar é legal. – ela sorriu.

\- Parece legal... Trabalha aqui há muito tempo?

\- Tem quase dois anos. Pode não ser grande coisa, mas ajuda nas contas e ainda consigo guardar dinheiro pra um dia poder abrir o meu próprio bar.

\- Hey não fale assim! O seu trabalho é tão importante quanto qualquer outro. Se ele te faz feliz é ainda melhor.

Sorri e peguei a sua mão puxando-a para o fundo.

O meu turno estava prestes a começar e se não fosse rápido me atrasaria. Conforme caminhávamos, eu pensei que ela tiraria a sua mão da minha, mas ela não se moveu, só me seguiu, sorri para mim mesmo, tipo, eu sabia que ela tinha um namorado e tudo mais, mas a sua pequena mão se sentia tão bem na minha...

\- Hey Cullen! – Garrett, o meu chefe acenou e sorri.

\- E aí chefe?

\- Em cima da hora, hein? – dei de ombros.

Eu não iria contar pra ele como foi difícil deixar Melissa sozinha, até ontem, eu não era pai, então iria deixar pra jogar essa bomba no meu chefe em alguns dias. Quando eu estivesse mais acostumado com a idéia, assim poderia deixar ele mais acostumado com a idéia também.

Como o bar ficava aberto desde o meio dia, havia mais funcionários, cada um cobrindo um horário, o meu era o da noite. Das 18h ás 2h, lógico que em dias de movimento, eu tinha que ficar um pouco mais.

Cumprimente Mike, ele apertou a minha mão e trocamos de lugar, assim que estava atrás do balcão e Bella sentada em um banquinho, misturei uma bebida a colocando na sua frente.

\- Primeira bebida por conta da casa! – ela sorriu e deu um gole.

\- Gostoso! – pisquei para ela e a vi corar levemente.

Sexy!

Infelizmente alguém me chamou e como hoje era uma sexta, logo o bar começou a lotar, então não tive muitas chances de falar com Bella. Eu até tentei, fazendo mais duas bebidas pra ela, puxando papo vez ou outra, mas era impossível ficar parado em um só lugar. Conforme o bar ficava mais cheio, notei-a indo embora, somente me dando um aceno antes de ir.

É, parecia que não seria hoje que iria descobrir os seus mistérios.

[...]

Cheguei a minha casa quase quatro da manhã, estava morto.

Tudo o que eu precisava agora era de um banho bem quente e cama... Parei na porta do quarto ao ver Emmett e Jasper dormindo sentados no chão, a cabeça de Jasper encostada na cama e a de Emmett no ombro de Jasper, ambos tinham a boca aberta. Melissa estava na cama de cachorro e uma porrada de travesseiros em volta dela, não sei como não acordava com os roncos de Emmett.

Chacoalhei Jasper, porque Emmett depois que dormia, era impossível de acordar.

O vi piscar os olhos confusos, em seguida se sentar ereto, o que fez Emmett cair de cara no colo de Jasper, comecei a rir enquanto Jasper o empurrava com raiva.

\- Saí de cima cara!

Emmett bocejou e se levantou como se nada tivesse acontecido.

\- Ah, você chegou, vou dormir! – e saiu do quarto, olhei para Jasper que suspirou.

\- Sua filha é um pesadelo...

\- O que ela fez?

\- Ela ficava rolando pra fora da cama. – gemeu se levantando e se esticando todo, enquanto esfregava as costas.

Ri, eu havia dito pra eles que ela rolava. Com certeza ambos achavam que eu estava exagerando, assim como quando eu disse que o cocô dela era assustador.

\- Mas ela ficou bem?

\- Estranhou um pouco, mas foi bem.

\- Certo, eu vou tomar uma banho e dormir, eu cuido dela agora.

\- Ok. Boa noite cara.

Assim que ele se foi, fiquei olhando a minha filha e sorri.

Ela ia dar trabalho, mas era malditamente perfeita.

Corri pro banheiro tomando um banho rápido, voltei pro quarto, vestido somente com uma calça de pijama, deitei na cama, adormeci observando a minha filha com um sorriso idiota.

Na manhã seguinte, eu estava na cozinha fazendo a mamadeira pra Melissa com ela no meu colo, já tinha travado a luta matinal com a fralda e agora ela estava limpa e sequinha, mas com fome.

\- Jesus, menina calma. – ela chorava agarrando o meu cabelo.

Assim que estava pronto, fui para o sofá e a alimentei.

Ela me olhava com os seus grandes olhos, enquanto segurava a mamadeira e sorri.

\- Você sentiu minha falta ontem Mel? Eu senti a sua falta como um louco. – ela tirou o bico da boca e me deu o seu bonito sorriso banguela, ri e levei a mamadeira de volta a sua boca.

\- Essa é a minha garota!

Ao terminar a mamadeira, coloquei a garrafa no chão e a fiz arrotar.

Em seguida, fui até o quarto, agarrei uma das mantas dela e ao por no chão, deixei Melissa de barriga pra baixo, ela rolou e sorriu, enquanto eu ria.

Fiquei brincando com ela, até ouvir a movimentação dos caras acordando.

Jasper levantou correndo, meio vestido e descabelado gritando que estava atrasado antes de sumir pela porta. Emmett bocejou alto e se sentou ao meu lado no chão, riu ao ver Mel rolando.

\- Ela é tão bonitinha.

\- Eu sei. Mas também é minha filha, então é lógico que ela iria ser impressionante assim como o pai. – me vangloriei e recebi uma tapa na nuca.

Melissa riu e Emmett me deu outro.

\- Cara!

\- Ela gosta. – dei uma tapa na nuca dele e ele grunhiu. Melissa sorriu colocando o pé na boca.

\- Tem razão, vamos fazer de novo. – dei outra tapa e ele ergueu a mão pra me bater quando a campainha tocou.

Ambos olhamos para a porta, mas nenhum de nós se moveu.

\- Está esperando alguém?

\- Não. Você?

\- Também não. – a campainha voltou a tocar e murmurei um _"entre"._

Minha mãe entrou e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- O quê?

\- Por que estão no chão? E cadê a minha netinha? – olhei para baixo e arregalei os olhos, a menina não estava.

Já ia começar a entrar em pânico, até ouvir os seus grunhidos e resmungos, ao seguir o som a vi de baixo da mesa de centro.

Emmett riu e o olhei feio.

Ergui a mesa e a retirei, a bendita somente sorria pra mim.

Eu iria ter cabelos brancos antes dos trinta com aquela menina.

\- Você é um pai tão atencioso. – mamãe provocou e a ignorei vendo se Mel não tinha nenhum arranhão. Mas ela parecia bem.

\- Por que veio tão cedo? – pedi, me levantando e mamãe suspirou

\- Esqueceu que vou procurar apartamentos pela vizinhança? Ainda vai comigo Emmett? – ela olhou para ele batendo os cílios e o vi assentir apressadamente.

\- Só vou me trocar. – falou antes de correr para o quarto, olhei-a com uma sobrancelha arqueada e ela sorriu dando de ombros.

\- Então como foi à primeira noite longe dela?

\- Um pouco difícil. Mas eu vou me acostumar.

\- Eu estava perguntando sobre Melissa. – suspirei.

\- Foi bem, ela nem sentiu a minha falta. – sei que estava resmungando, mas não rolou nenhum chorinho básico.

Mãe riu e pegou Melissa de mim, brincando com ela.

\- Já ligou pra a Pediatra?

\- Vou ligar hoje e marcar uma consulta.

\- Isso é bom. Pensei em fazer algumas comprinhas para Melissa se estiver tudo bem.

\- Claro, mas o que falta? Temos milhões de pacotes de fraldas graças a Emmett. – ela riu.

\- Vou me lembrar disso. Mas posso comprar umas roupas, e com certeza, você precisará de uma babá eletrônica, um berço, já pensou nisso?

\- No momento ela tá na minha cama.

Preferi não comentar sobre a caminha de cachorro.

\- Eu vou pesquisar sobre essas coisas para ela, ok?

\- Ok. Valeu pela ajuda mãe.

\- Sempre. Você sabe como os seus avós foram importantes para nós quando você era pequeno.

Sorri assentindo.

Mamãe me teve com 16 anos e se não fosse pelo apoio dos meus avós, eu poderia nem estar aqui hoje. Mas graças à vovó e vovô Cullen, a minha mãe conseguiu me criar, terminar a Escola e a Faculdade. Melhores avós de sempre, sentia muita a falta deles, faleceram não tinha nem dois anos, mas parecia que havia sido ontem.

\- Estou pronto! – Emmett voltou usando uma camiseta preta e jeans, ele colocou os óculos escuros sorrindo. – Vamos?

\- Wow! Vou matar as mulheres de inveja ao me verem andar com uma gostosura dessas do lado. – ela piscou pra mim me entregando Melissa e gemi.

\- Mãe! – rindo ela agarrou a mão de Emmett, que a seguiu com a cara vermelha.

Era demais pra uma pessoa só.

Olhei para minha filha que enfiou a mão na minha boca e suspirei.

\- Prometo nunca te fazer passar vergonha assim, ok? Mas você tem que me prometer só namorar depois dos 30. Temos um acordo? – ela sorriu lindamente, em seguida peidou e senti o calor do cocô na fralda.

\- Você me odeia, né? – se possível ela sorriu mais.

Ela era _dumal,_ às vezes.

[...]

\- Vamos lá, diga papai! PA- PAI! – movi os meus lábios devagar, enquanto Melissa só me olhava como se tivesse algo de errado comigo.

\- Você consegue, não é tão difícil. PA-PAI! – ela enfiou a mão na minha boca e entendi a deixa, ela queria que eu me calasse.

Passamos a tarde toda só nos dois, eu a alimentei, troquei as suas fraldas nojentas, brinquei de rolar com ela. Eu não deveria incentivar, mas era muito bonitinho quando ela rolava, liguei pra Pediatra marcando horário na próxima segunda, e agora estava ensinando-a a falar.

Estava tentando né? Mas sem sucesso algum...

Eu sabia que era muito cedo, mas não podia me ajudar, eu queria ouvi-la me chamando de papai.

Mal podia esperar, na verdade.

Era engraçado como só fazia um dia que eu era pai, mas já não podia me imaginar não sendo o pai dela.

\- Sabe, sei que é meio precipitado, pois acabamos de nos conhecer, mas eu já te amo. – ela agarrou o meu rosto sorrindo e me inclinei para beijar as suas bochechas gordinhas.

Soprei fazendo barulho em seu pescoço e ela se agitou toda sorrindo. Ri e fiz do outro lado.

Ouvi uma batida na porta e agarrei Melissa, indo atender.

Ao abrir a porta fiquei surpreso ao ver Bella.

\- Oi... – ela falou baixinho e sorrindo, abri mais a porta para que ela entrasse.

Ela sorriu e entrou, assim que fechei a porta, me virei para ela, que me olhava mordendo o lábio inferior, ela parecia ansiosa.

\- Tudo bem Bella?

\- Ah, sim, sim, eu só... ...eu só queria ver Melissa.

Sorrindo entreguei Melissa a ela que a pegou rapidamente, abraçando-a.

Ela sorriu pra mim.

\- Sabe, às vezes não importa os problemas, ou se você está mal, só de segurar um bebê, de sentir o cheirinho bom deles, tudo parece bem novamente.

Franzi as sobrancelhas, meio confuso.

O que teria acontecido para ela estar tão mal?

Esperei que ela dissesse algo, mas ela só abraçou Mel mais forte, contudo ao mesmo tempo com carinho.

\- Bem, sempre que precisar de um abraço da Mel pra se sentir bem, pode vir. – falei por fim, tomando um lugar no sofá e ela sorriu.

\- Valeu! Vou me lembrar disso...

Sei que mal conhecia aquela mulher, mas algo me dizia que ela iria precisar de muitos abraços da Mel. E quem sabe um dia, um meu também...

 **Não custa sonhar, né?**

* * *

 **N/A: Oláaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa povo pervo**

 **morrendo de sono aqui, mas escrevendo \o/**

 **Então o que sera que chateou a Bellinha?**

 **EU também queria um abraço da Mel kkkkk e vcs?**

 **Edward está se saindo super bem como papai em**

 **Ele vai ser ótimo nisso, e ainda bem que ele tem o EMmett e o Jasper e agora a mamãe Rosie kkkkk**

 **Gente to meio cansada então as notas são só isso hoje**

 **Amoooooo vcs**

 **Voces arrazam**

 **comentários** **divasticos como sempre, e nós vemos terça que vem \o/**

 **fuiiiiiiiiiiiii**

 **N/B:** Esse Ed é um fofo! O que acham meninas?

 **TUCA**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs:** Então eu to baseando mais ou menos essa fic em uma serie de TV que eu adoro. BabyDaddy, quem não viu corre pra ver, três solteirões confusos cuidando de um bebê, é hilario, também me baseei em uma fic em ingles muito fofa que li a um tempo, logico que a minha vai ser diferente, em alguns aspectos, mas a ideia básica é a mesma, três homens que não tem nenhuma noção de como cuidar de um bebê, De repente se veem pais._

* * *

 **Capítulo Seis**

Esperei que Bella falasse algo. Mas tudo que ela fez foi abraçar e beijar Melissa.

Tipo, não me entendam mal, eu estava feliz por ela amar a minha filha...

Mas um cara precisava de um pouco de atenção também.

Um pouco de conversa, um bom papo, quem sabe um sorrisinho... Não iria fazer mal, né?

\- Então você foi embora ontem... – comecei e ela suspirou quando deixou de olhar para Mel e se concentrou em mim.

Finalmente!

\- Você estava ocupado, não queria atrapalhar.

\- Não atrapalhou, mas esperava que a gente pudesse, sei lá, conversar, nem aconteceu o seu momento terapêutico com o barman. – ela sorriu.

\- Está tudo bem... Foi bom só... ...sair um pouco.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Sim. Eu precisa... ...bem, obrigada. E como foi deixar Melissa pela primeira vez? – ah, ela não queria falar dela, mas sim de mim. Entendi...

Sorte dela que eu não me importava em falar sobre mim mesmo. Eu sou _uma garota_ , às vezes, triste, mas verdade...

\- Foi... Espera, você quer saber de mim, ou da Melissa? Por que já passei por isso hoje? – ela riu.

\- De você Edward.

\- Ah, ok, foi meio difícil sabe, eu ficava pensando que as piores coisas poderiam acontecer, mas ela nem ligou pra mim, na verdade, nem chorou em desespero porque eu não estava aqui. – ela sorriu e fez cócegas na barriguinha da Mel.

\- Isso é bem comum... Lembro-me de Renée toda desesperada na primeira saída, quando os meus irmãos eram pequenos, ou quando iam para o primeiro dia de aula, mas eles nem ligavam. E apesar de ela não querer que eles sofressem, quando um deles ficava mais dengoso, ela ficava muito feliz.

Cara, aquilo era preocupante, mas eu entendia totalmente.

Eu não queria que Melissa sofresse, contudo eu queria que ela sentisse a minha falta.

Como disse, eu sou _uma garota_ , às vezes.

\- Então quantos irmãos você tem? – ela me olhou surpresa por um momento e pigarreou.

\- Três...

\- Nossa! Devem ter dado muito trabalho a sua mãe, uh, Renée?

\- Eles davam, mas eu a ajudava como podia.

\- Isso é legal. Você ficava muito de babá?

\- Sempre que eu podia. E você já pensou nisso?

\- No quê?

\- Babá, nem sempre os seus amigos vão poder ficar com Melissa.

Puta merda! Eu não tinha pensado nisso.

\- Onde vou arrumar uma babá? Como se consegue referências de uma boa babá? Ser um pai é realmente tão complicado.

Ela riu e veio para perto de mim e me entregou Melissa.

\- Você já vai? – perguntei confuso abraçando a minha filha.

\- Não, mas você parecia precisar de um abraço dela. – olhei para a minha pequena Melissa e sorri.

\- Papai te ama. – e a abracei.

Sim, aquilo me fez sentir melhor e mais calmo.

\- Isso é bom! – ela sorriu.

\- Sobre a babá, você poderá achar uma agência especializada, ou até ver se algum dos seus vizinhos poderia lhe ajudar. Sabe, sempre tem algum adolescente disposto a conseguir um bom dinheiro.

\- Ah, isso seria perfeito! A Sra. Brandon tem uma filha.

\- Sra. Brandon?

\- Nossa vizinha de cima, ela é muito... ...legal! Imagino que a filha dela deva ser também. – espero que não tanto quanto a mãe.

\- Ela é muito jovem?

\- Não, acho que uns 16 ou 17. Está quase acabando a Escola, parece que vai pra Faculdade daqui mesmo.

\- Como sabe de tudo isso? – corei um pouco.

\- A Sra. Brandon me encurrala no elevador, às vezes e não para de falar da filha. – e me tocar também, além de se inclinar muito para que eu tenha uma boa vista de seu decote, mas preferi omitir aquela parte.

\- Oh, ela tem uma quedinha... – brincou e meu rosto corou um pouco mais, já podia sentir as minhas orelhas quentes.

\- Hehehe, acho que não...

Esperava que não...

\- Qual o nome dela? Talvez a conheça pelo nome e não o sobrenome.

\- Ah é... – fui cortado pela porta abrindo, um Emmett cheio de sacolas e minha mãe atrás dele verificando a sua bunda?

Por que Deus? Por quê? O que foi que eu te fiz?

\- Bella? – Emmett falou surpreso largando as sacolas no chão. Bella sorriu meio sem jeito.

\- Oi, uh, Emmett, certo?

\- Isso! Você sumiu aquele dia, tudo bem? – ele me olhou de esguelha e bufei.

\- Sim, eu só precisei ir para casa.

\- Certo. Ok. Ah, essa é Rosie.

\- Sua namorada. – Emmett ficou vermelho feito pimentão e minha mãe sorriu.

\- Já gostei de você.

\- Uh, obrigada?!

\- Bella, essa é a minha mãe Rosalie Cullen. – me apressei em apresentar e vi a sua boca cair aberta, em seguida, olhar de mim para a minha mãe.

\- Sua mãe? E namorada de Emmett?

\- Não! – falei um pouco alto demais e a vi franzir as sobrancelhas, já minha mãe me olhava com a sua arqueada, mas a ignorei.

\- Oh, uh, ok. Eu preciso mesmo ir.

\- Mas já? – ela veio até mim e beijou Mel na bochecha, em seguida a mim.

Isso!

\- Sim, está tarde, mas, uh posso voltar depois?

\- Sempre que quiser. – ela sorriu abertamente.

\- Ok. Tchau Emmett. Foi bom conhecê-la Sra. Cullen.

\- Me chame de Rosie. – a minha mãe piscou e ela assentiu.

\- Claro. Tchau.

E ela se foi.

Olhei para a porta com tristeza.

\- Vejo que já está a caça de uma mamãe para Mel. – a minha mãe moveu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

\- Deus, não! Ela tem namorado. – me apressei em dizer e suspirar.

Por que ela tinha que ter um namorado idiota?

Tipo, eu nem conhecia o cara, mas era óbvio que ele era um idiota. E Bella era uma garota tão legal, merecia um cara mais... ...como eu. Só acho!

\- Isso nunca impediu ninguém. – mamãe piscou e veio até mim pegando Mel e a abraçando.

\- Então como foi?

\- Ah, fomos a uma imobiliária e nunca vai acreditar.

\- Se não me contar, não vou mesmo.

\- Achei um ótimo apartamento no prédio em frente ao seu.

\- Sério? Foi rápido.

\- Pois é... É o destino. Vou poder ajudar bem mais com a linda Melissa. – a minha bebê sorriu, em seguida agarrou uma mecha do cabelo da minha mãe e colocou na boca.

\- Hmmm, destino com certeza. – murmurei indo preparar uma madeira, já fazia algumas horas desde a última.

Mamãe me ignorou e continuou falando com Mel. Estava na cozinha esperando o leite ferver quando Emmett entrou.

\- Uh, tudo bem cara?

\- Sim, por quê?

\- Sei lá parece meio distante.

\- Só pensando, aconteceram tantas coisas tão rápido...

\- Isso foi... Ainda tô tentando entender tudo. – assenti em acordo.

\- Te contei que Tânia terminou comigo?

\- O quê? Quando?

\- No dia em que Melissa chegou. Lembra que eu tinha um encontro com ela?

\- Puta merda, é mesmo, tinha me esquecido completamente. – assenti e desliguei o fogão quando o leite estava quente e passei a fazer a mamadeira.

\- Sim, eu também! E como não fui buscá-la, ela apareceu aqui... Nada feliz devo dizer.

\- Merda, e aí?

\- Aí que apresentei a minha filha pra ela. Então, disse que ainda não sabia se iria ou não ficar com ela. E ela não gostou muito.

\- Ela queria que você desse Mel?

\- Ela esperava que sim.

\- Bem, eu nunca gostei muito de Tânia mesmo, que bom que pode pular desse trem desgovernado antes que fosse tarde.

\- Credo, não sabia que não gostava dela.

\- Ela era uma cadela metida, sempre cheia de frescuras e não me toques. – torci o nariz.

Ela era assim mesmo, mas era gostosa pra porra, então eu relevava.

\- Bem, ela não faz parte das nossas vidas mais. A única mulher pra mim agora é a minha filha.

\- Eita que você falou como um pai!

\- Eu sei, é assustador não é?

\- Muito. Mas é muito legal também.

\- Isso também.

Verifiquei se a mamadeira estava boa, em seguida fui para a sala. Emmett murmurou que iria tomar um banho e capotar, antes da hora de eu sair.

Mãe estava trocando a fralda de Mel.

\- Eu fiz uma mamadeira. – murmurei me aproximando e ela sorriu.

\- Muito bom! Essa coisinha linda está mesmo com fome.

Ao terminar com a fralda, ela tomou Melissa nos braços e pegou a mamadeira de mim.

Sentei-me ao seu lado as observando de perto. Emmett agarrou as sacolas, dizendo que as deixaria no meu quarto.

\- Hey querido, por que tem fita adesiva na fralda de Melissa? – ela perguntou de repente e forcei um sorriso.

\- Para ficar mais firme? – ela riu.

\- Os adesivos nas laterais não fazem isso?

\- Até fariam, mas quem disse que consigo usá-los? – ela balançou a cabeça sorrindo.

\- Não se preocupe, eu vou ensiná-lo mais tarde.

\- Ok.

Ainda estava olhando as duas quando Jasper chegou. Ele se largou no móvel mais próximo, parecendo exausto.

\- Tô morto!

\- Oi pra você também, cara. – ele sorriu e se espreguiçou na cadeira antes de se largar de novo.

\- Foi mal, mas hoje foi corrido. E como anda a nossa princesinha? – sorri.

\- Bem, ela teve uma tarde de qualidade com o papai incrível dela. – Jasper rolou os olhos mais sorria.

\- Legal cara! E você Rosie, já achou um apartamento?

\- Na verdade sim, vou dar uma olhada nele na segunda.

\- Legal. Vai ser bom ter uma mulher ao redor, ia acabar dando em... ...uh caquinha três machos atrapalhados com essa pequena.

\- Caquinha? – torci o nariz e ele riu.

\- Você preferia que eu tivesse falado a palavra feia?

\- Er... ...não, mas sério? Caquinha?

\- Ok, vou procurar uma palavra melhor da próxima. – murmurou sarcasticamente e bufei.

\- Chega os dois. Hora de colocar a mocinha pra dormir.

\- Eu coloco. – falei rapidamente, pegando-a e vi a minha mãe arquear uma sobrancelha, mas dei de ombros.

Não era grande coisa, mas eu gostava de tê-la em meus braços sempre que podia.

Mãe me entregou Mel, e depois de fazê-la arrotar, aconcheguei-a nos meus braços a balançando suavemente. Ela bocejou e sorri beijando a sua cabecinha.

Pisquei confuso quando ouvi o barulho de fotos, gemi ao ver Jasper, minha mãe e Emmett... De onde diabos ele veio? (...) Todos com os celulares tirando uma foto.

\- Caras! – grunhi e eles riram.

\- Vocês estão tão bonitos. – mãe cantarolou.

\- É pro álbum de Mel, a sua primeira foto com o pai. – falou Emmett sorridente.

\- E a do banho. Ela estava comigo.

\- Aquela não conta. Aquela é a foto do primeiro banho.

\- Que seja. E você? – olhei para Jasper que sorriu e tirou outra foto.

\- Eu só fui na onda.

\- Aff!

Os ignorei e levei a minha Mel sonolenta para o quarto. Assim que ela dormiu, coloquei-a na cama de cachorro e tirando os sapatos deitei ao seu lado. Defini o alarme do meu celular para a hora de ir trabalhar e resolvi tirar um cochilo, não que eu realmente fosse dormir, mas só fiquei olhando pra ela até a hora de precisar ir.

Porra, eu era um pai...

Eu era o pai de Melissa...

Às vezes achava que a ficha já tinha caído, mas sempre que a olhava, a realização da grandeza da situação me pegava.

Eu sou o pai de Melissa...

E eu seria um malditamente incrível pai!

[...]

Sentei-me no banco colocando a bolsa rosa de Mel no chão.

Sim, eu tinha uma enorme bolsa com todas as porcarias de bebês, e como a minha mãe me odiava, era rosa, e não um rosa suave. Era rosa Pink com detalhes em rosa claro.

Nem pra ela comprar uma bolsa branca ou quem sabe, amarelinha, mas não, ela gostava de me fazer sofrer.

Mas eu não iria reclamar apesar da bolsa rosa, que descobri muito necessária, a mãe comprou várias outras coisas úteis. Como a babá eletrônica e mais roupas, um termômetro e outras mamadeiras para água e chá, um chocalho, enfim era muita merda de bebê.

Algum bebê chorou e ambos, eu e Mel olhamos, havia muitas mulheres na sala de espera. Algumas grávidas, outras com bebês e algumas com garotinhos mais velhos.

Pai mesmo, só havia eu...

Fiz uma careta, mas já imaginava que seria assim, a partir de agora. Além de ser um pai, eu sou um pai solteiro.

\- Melissa Cullen? – a enfermeira chamou, suspirando agarrei a bolsa de Mel e segui a Enfermeira para a área dos consultórios.

A moça me levou por um longo corredor parando na porta escrita, "Esme Platt", deu uma rápida batida antes de abrir.

\- Ah, olha a minha paciente favorita! – a Dra. Platt sorriu e entramos na sala.

Ela sorriu e veio até mim a pegado no colo.

\- Bom dia Doutora!

\- Bom dia Edward! Como você e a Srta. Melissa estão?

\- Estamos bem. Uh, ela não teve mais choros à meia noite. – ela riu e beijou a cabecinha da Mel.

\- Isso é bom. Então hoje, vamos preparar o histórico da Melissa, medir, pesar, ver se está tudo em ordem com suas vacinas. No primeiro ano de vida dela, ela tem que vir ao consultório todo mês, sempre faremos um check up, sabe, para ver se ela está crescendo bem e se desenvolvendo.

\- Ok, posso fazer isso...

\- Ótimo! Mas só de olhar para ela já posso ver que ela é muito bem cuidada e amada.

\- Ela é. Todos nós a amamos.

\- Todos?

\- Ah, sabe, os meus amigos, e claro, a minha mãe. – ela sorriu.

\- Os rapazes que estavam com você?

\- Isso mesmo, Emmett e Jasper, moramos juntos sabe, e temos a Melissa agora. É meio complicado, mas estamos nos ajeitando para cuidar dela.

\- Isso é ótimo Edward, que bom que tem os seus amigos para lhe ajudar. No primeiro ano os bebês são difíceis.

\- E como! – rindo ela levou Mel até uma balança e a deitou em cima.

Rapidamente ela fez os procedimentos.

Entreguei-lhe a carteira de vacinação de Mel e estava tudo em ordem também.

Quando terminou, ela me entregou Melissa que parecia meio irritada com todo o " _vai pra lá e vem pra cá_ ".

\- Bem, está tudo em ordem Edward. Ela está ótima e crescendo muito bem. Você tem alguma pergunta?

\- Acho que não. Mas se eu tiver uma mais tarde, posso ligar?

\- Você deve. Sei que é um pouco assustador ser um pai tão repentinamente, mas acredite está fazendo um ótimo trabalho.

Sorri mais animado.

\- Pode dizer isso pro Assistente Social? – ela fez uma careta.

\- Assistente Social?

\- Uh, sim, sabe como a _coisa_ da mãe da Mel a abandonando, o Assistente Social veio buscá-la, mas disse que iria ficar com ela. Ele até que ficou feliz, até descobrir que morava com Emmett e Jasper.

\- Entendo... Mas não se preocupe Edward, ele só quer ter certeza de que Melissa estará segura e feliz, o que um Assistente Social mais deseja é que os pais verdadeiros possam criar os filhos.

\- Espero que sim, não quero perder Melissa.

\- E você não vai. É um ótimo pai. E aposto que os seus amigos são ótimos tios.

\- Eles são mesmo.

Rindo, ela se levantou e fiz o mesmo.

\- Bem, já deu a nossa hora... Eu estou muito feliz que Melissa seja a minha mais nova paciente.

\- Eu também, obrigada Doutora!

Ela sorriu e acenei antes de sair.

Na recepção, já deixei marcada a consulta para o mês que vem.

Na rua, andava com Mel no colo, mas já planejava comprar um carrinho, ou um daqueles trecos que coloca no peito pra colocar o bebê. Sim, era de um daqueles trecos que eu precisava.

Estava olhando algumas vitrines, pois tinha muitas lojas de bebê naquele bairro, quando vi Bella, sorri e já ia falar com ela, até ver que ela não estava sozinha.

Havia um homem com ela. Ele era alto e moreno, cabelos curtos e todo musculoso, meio bombado, se quiser mesmo saber.

Pensei em ir falar com ela, mas mudei de idéia ao ver o cara, rodeando-a meio protetoramente e agressivamente, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Ele pairava sobre ela com a mão na nuca dela e falava algo só pra que ela ouvisse.

Bella parecia meio tensa, mas não fugia dele, então imagino que fosse o namorado dela. Ele de repente, beijou-a e ela sorriu calmamente, me senti mal em olhá-los, dei meia volta e resolvi pegar um taxi.

Pois é, ela tinha mesmo um namorado e ele podia chutar a minha bunda fácil, fácil.

Sentindo-me meio derrotado, fui embora.

Era tudo o que eu podia fazer, eu era um pai agora, e tinha maiores preocupações do que uma garota com um namorado marombeiro.

Mesmo eu querendo muito estar perto da garota em questão.

 **Mas Melissa vinha em primeiro, então só fui pra casa, que era o nosso lugar...**

* * *

 **N/A: Oieee povo pervo**

 **postando rapidinho hoje**

 **Espero que amem o capitulo**

 **Eu to amando essa fic e vcs?**

 **E essa Bella em, ela tem mesmo um namorado, pelas características ja sabem quem é?**

 **Eu sei \o/ e vcs? kkkkk**

 **Tenho que ir povo pervo, mo cansada aki**

 **mas nos vemos na sexta \o/**

 **Fuiiiii.**

 **N/B:** Muito _fofovisque_ esse Dadward! Mas será mesmo que Emmet vai namorar a mãe de ED? Comentem e aguardem as cenas dos próximos capítulos...rs...

 **TUCA**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_ _ **:** ObsEntão eu to baseando mais ou menos essa fic em uma serie de TV que eu adoro. BabyDaddy, quem não viu corre pra ver, três solteirões confusos cuidando de um bebê, é hilario, também me baseei em uma fic em ingles muito fofa que li a um tempo, logico que a minha vai ser diferente, em alguns aspectos, mas a ideia básica é a mesma, três homens que não tem nenhuma noção de como cuidar de um bebê, De repente se veem pais._

* * *

 **Capítulo Sete.**

Entrei no elevador, ajeitando a bolsa da Mel, mas com a própria no outro braço, antes que as portas se fechassem, a Sra. Brandon entrou, ela não me notou por um momento, imagino que por causa do bebê, mas quando olhou de novo, vi a sua boca se abrir em choque.

\- Edward?!

\- Oi Sra. Brandon.

\- Oh Meu Deus! Onde arrumou esse bebê tão fofo? – ri.

\- Essa é Melissa, minha... uh filha... – a sua boca abriu e fechou algumas vezes, em seguida ela pigarreou.

\- Oh, não... não sabia que tinha uma filha.

\- Nem, eu... Mas agora eu tenho. – ela abriu a boca novamente, imagino que para perguntar mais alguma coisa, porém a fechou e sorriu.

\- Bem, ela é linda. – falou finalmente e sorri abertamente.

\- Sim, ela é...

\- E como está sendo ser papai? Você ainda mora com os garotos?

\- É um pouco assustador sabe, mas os caras têm me ajudado muito, e minha mãe também.

\- Isso é bom. Sabe que se precisar de qualquer coisa, pode falar comigo, não é? – ela sorriu e se inclinou um pouco para frente para que eu visse o seu decote.

Céus!

\- Uh, muito legal de sua parte, na verdade, eu queria falar com a Senhora sobre algo...

\- Que seria? – ela me olhou esperançosa, talvez esperançosa demais.

\- Será... uh quem sabe... – parei de falar quando ela começou a ficar muito perto.

\- Sim... – incentivou tocando o meu braço.

\- Eu... – tentei novamente, mas ela estava encostando o seu peito em meu braço.

Pelo amor de Deus, eu estava segurando um bebê.

\- Diga querido. – a sua voz era toda sussurrada, além dela ficar batendo os cílios, eu hein!

\- ...talvez possa precisar de uma babá. – falei rapidamente e isso a fez acordar, e graças a Deus, se afastar.

\- Oh! Babá?

\- Isso, sabe que trabalho à noite e nem sempre os caras poderão ficar com Melissa.

\- Certo! Babá... Não sei se posso... – começou e rolei os olhos.

\- Eu estava pensando em sua filha.

\- Minha filha?

Jesus, será que ela esqueceu que tinha uma?

\- Sim, Alice.

\- Ah, sim claro! É uma ótima idéia, Alice sempre precisa de algum dinheiro, como sabe, ela vai para a Faculdade ano que vem.

\- Sim, eu me lembro, por isso pensei nela.

\- É claro!

\- Pois é...

Ambos ficamos meio constrangidos sem saber o que falar e dei graças a Deus, quando as portas se abriram no meu andar.

\- Ah, eu tenho que ir. Foi bom falar com você, Sra. Brandon.

\- Claro, claro. Até logo. – ela acenou e forcei um sorriso correndo para o meu apartamento.

Olhei para Mel que me olhava quietinha e suspirei.

\- Quando o papai precisa que você seja chorona, você é um anjinho, né?

Ela só deitou a cabeça em meu ombro e sorri beijando a sua testa. Acho que a ida ao médico a esgotou.

\- Vou te fazer uma mamadeira, depois nós dois vamos tirar uma soneca, o que acha? – ela arrulhou baixinho e sorri.

Vou tomar isso como um _sim_.

Ao entrar no apartamento, estava tudo bem silencioso. Emmett e Jasper estavam trabalhando, já minha mãe havia me ligado mais cedo para dizer que iria falar com o agente mobiliário sobre o apartamento em frente ao meu.

\- É, somos só nós dois Mel.

Tirei a bolsa e puxei a sua manta, jogando-a no chão e deixei Mel deitadinha.

Troquei a sua fralda rapidamente e ao levantá-la a fralda caiu.

\- Inferno! – Mel riu e grunhi.

Ótimo, estou sozinho com a menina há dois minutos e já a estou ensinando as palavras feias.

Peguei uma fralda nova e a coloquei, peguei a fita adesiva que estava sobre a mesa de café e prendi em volta da fralda, a levantei, sorri abertamente quando a fralda não caiu. Mel colocou a mão na boca me olhando e sorri abertamente.

\- Agora sim... Perfeita! – ela sorriu e beijei a sua bochecha rosada. – Vamos pegar algo para você comer.

Fiz uma mamadeira e fui para o quarto, depois de alimentá-la e fazê-la arrotar, deitei-me com ela e não demorou muito para nenhum de nós adormecer.

Abri os olhos com um barulho estranho e gemi ao ver Emmett com o celular quase na minha cara.

\- Cara, que merda você está fazendo?

\- Hey, não xingue na frente da sua filha. – dei uma rápida olhada em Mel e ela dormia ainda.

\- Ela tá dormindo, então posso te xingar! Caralho, o que está fazendo?

\- Aff! Não é óbvio?

\- Não!

\- Tirando uma foto da Mel dormindo com o papai. Essa vai ficar ótima para o álbum. Vocês dois dormem de boca aberta.

\- Vai se fuder e saí do meu quarto. – grunhi tacando o meu travesseiro nele, mas o idiota saiu correndo antes que o acertasse.

Esfreguei o rosto para afastar o sono, então gemi ao ver que faltava só uma hora para eu ir trabalhar.

Merda!

Me levantei e ajeitei Mel na caminha de cachorro, precisava comprar uma cama de verdade para a menina. Fiz uma barricada de travesseiros em volta dela para me assegurar de que ela não rolaria para fora da cama. Satisfeito, liguei a babá eletrônica e peguei algumas roupas para tomar um banho.

Saí do quarto, achei Emmett no sofá brincando com o celular.

\- Vou tomar um banho, fica de olho em Mel.

\- Claro! – murmurou sem deixar de olhar o aparelho idiota, rolei os olhos, mas deixei a babá eletrônica do lado dele e fui pro banheiro.

Relaxei sobre a água quente, mas não poderia ficar muito tempo, pois tinha que me apressar ou chegaria atrasado para o trabalho.

Depois de me lavar, me vesti e saí do banheiro secando o cabelo com uma toalha, sorri ao ver Emmett brincando com Melissa, que sorria e fazia os mais fofos grunhidos, quando ele fingia jogá-la para cima, então ela esticava as mãozinhas e agarrava a cara dele.

\- Jasper ainda não chegou?

\- Não, mas ele ligou, vai ficar até mais tarde hoje.

\- Certo, acha que dá conta de cuidar dela sozinho?

\- Sem problemas! Eu e Mel aqui, vamos ter um monte de diversão. Não é Mel? Não vamos? – assoprou a barriguinha dela a fazendo guinchar.

Sorrindo, fui atrás dos meus sapatos, os peguei debaixo da cama, voltei para a sala e me sentei os calçando, enquanto os observava.

\- Quer que eu deixe uma mamadeira pronta?

\- Não, eu me viro.

\- Ok, mas me liga.

\- Claro, qualquer emergência eu te ligarei.

\- Certo!

Fui até eles e peguei Mel no colo e abracei-a apertado.

\- Papai te ama, seja boazinha para o tio Emmett. – ela fez mais dos seus barulhinhos fofos e ri beijando as suas bochechas.

Claro que o momento foi cortado por Emmett tirando outra foto.

\- Cara que, mer... caquinha. – grunhi e ele riu.

\- Vocês estavam fofos! – deu de ombros e o ignorei lhe entregando Mel.

\- Bom, eu já vou.

\- Ok. Bom trabalho.

\- Valeu.

Relutantemente saí de casa com um suspiro.

Iria ser outra longa noite.

[...]

Já passava da uma, e como era segunda, não tinha muito movimento, dei graças a Deus, quando o chefe nos dispensou mais cedo, fechando o bar em seguida.

Depois de me despedir dos caras, fui para o apartamento.

Caminhei as poucas quadras até em casa, ao chegar, sorri ansioso para ver Mel.

Estava tão agitado que fui de escada mesmo, ao chegar ao meu andar, parei abruptadamente ao ver Bella no topo da escada, se abraçando e olhando para as suas mãos, pensei em passar direto por ela, ou voltar para trás, talvez murmurar um _oi_ , depois correr para o meu apartamento. Mas assim que ela ergueu a cabeça, me encarou e sorriu, eu sorri de volta e sentei ao seu lado.

\- Oi...

\- Olá...

\- Chegando do trabalho agora?

\- Sim, as noites de segunda são meio fracas.

\- Imagino... E Melissa?

\- Emmett ficou cuidando dela hoje.

\- Ah que bom, ela ficou triste quando você saiu?

\- Não, nem ligou. – ela riu baixinho.

\- É porque ela ainda não entende, assim que ela for maior, vai ser mais difícil de enganá-la quando quiser sair.

\- Não sei se é uma coisa boa ou ruim.

\- Acredite, é muito ruim. – ri e ela sorriu.

Ficamos em silêncio por um momento, queria perguntar sobre o seu namorado. O porquê de ela estar sozinha ali. Por que será que ela não largava o marombeiro e ficava comigo?

Cara, descobri que eu tinha uma paixonite agora, nem conhecia aquela mulher direito e já queria que ela terminasse com o namorado de longa data por mim...

\- Eu te vi na rua hoje. – deixei escapar e ela sorriu.

\- E nem foi me dar um _Oi_?

\- Estava, huh, acompanhada...

\- Oh... Você viu meu... Jake.

\- Seu namorado?

\- Sim...

\- Legal, ele parece um cara... – agora iria ser difícil descrever como aquele cara assustadoramente grande era.

\- Eu sei... – ela falou antes que eu pensasse em algo para dizer.

\- Sabe?

\- Sim sei, Jake é... bem Jake.

\- Claro uh, por que está aqui?

\- Aqui?

\- Sim aqui fora. Ele não está em casa?

\- Na verdade, sim. Está dormindo, eu só precisava de um pouco de ar.

\- Queria poder te oferecer um abraço de Melissa, mas ela já deve estar dormindo. – eu espero, porque eu estava acabado.

Ela sorriu.

\- Eu posso passar na sua casa para ganhar um abraço dela, amanhã?

\- Claro que pode, ela vai adorar. Ela parece gostar de você.

\- Eu a adoro. Ela é um bebê muito lindo. – sorri abertamente.

\- Puxou ao pai. – Bella riu.

\- Ok, você é bonito também. – o meu sorriso se possível se tornou maior.

\- Obrigado, é bom ser notado como homem, ultimamente eu só tenho sido pai. – ela riu.

\- E vai piorar.

\- Sério?

\- Sim.

\- Bem, eu até reclamaria, mas eu nem posso porque não trocaria Mel por nada no mundo.

\- Mel?

\- É como eu a chamo.

\- Gostei. Posso chamá-la assim também?

\- Claro, até os caras já estão a chamando assim.

\- E os caras têm sido bons babás?

\- Até que sim. Mas eu falei com a Sra. Brandon hoje, e vou falar com a filha dela, em breve. Não quero prender os caras, eles podem querer sair para namorar ou algo do tipo, pois no momento, não estão indo para poder ficar com Mel.

\- E você também...

\- O que tem eu?

\- Pode querer sair para namorar.

\- Não sei se seria uma boa ideia.

\- Por quê?

\- Porque eu sou um pai agora. Qualquer mulher que entrasse na minha vida, teria que fazer parte da vida de Melissa também.

\- Muito legal você pensar assim.

\- Mesmo?

\- Sim. É importante que ela sempre seja a sua primeira prioridade.

\- Ela é...

\- Bom, como eu te disse, você vai ser um ótimo pai, já é, na verdade.

\- É parece que eu sou mesmo. Quem diria... – ela riu, imagino que pelo meu tom perplexo.

\- Não fique tão surpreso, você é um bom homem e um bom amigo. Essas são ótimas qualidades e ajudam muito na hora de ser um bom pai.

\- Eu não sei se sou tudo isso, porque tudo o que eu quero é que ela seja feliz.

\- Aí está a prova, você é um grande pai! – a sua aprovação por algum motivo, me fez inchar de orgulho de mim mesmo.

\- Valeu Bella!

Voltamos a ficar em silêncio, já estava pensando em ir embora quando ela falou de novo, imagino que ela não quisesse entrar ainda.

\- Então, o que rola entre Emmett e sua mãe? E a propósito, a sua mãe é linda. Tem certeza que você não é adotado?

\- Hahaha, muito engraçado! – resmunguei e ela riu.

\- Só perguntando...

\- Primeiro, eu não sou adotado. Minha mãe me teve com 16. E não rola nada entre ela e Emmett. – Deus, eu esperava que não!

\- Nossa, ela era bem jovem... E quanto ao pai?

\- É um idiota! Ele a abandonou assim que descobriu da gravidez, os meus avós a ajudaram a me criar, assim ela pode terminar os estudos.

\- Isso é legal! Onde eles estão agora?

\- Faleceram já, a minha mãe ainda mora na casa que era deles, acho que ela tem dó de vender, mas agora com Mel, ela finalmente decidiu vir viver na cidade.

\- Que bom! Será bom para Mel ter uma figura materna, mesmo que seja a avó.

\- É vai ser bom mesmo, porque eu vou ter um trabalhão com penteados e menstruação.

\- Eu posso te ajudar, se eu ainda estiver morando aqui.

\- Ainda? Por que vai mudar?

\- Não, mas a primeira menstruação é entre os 11 ou 12, às vezes até mais tarde, quem sabe onde estaremos daqui a dez anos.

\- É, onde estaremos... – murmurei para mim mesmo querendo saber também.

Se bem que eu sabia onde eu estaria daqui a 10 anos. Eu teria o meu bar e ainda seria o pai de Melissa. Agora onde Bella estaria? Só dependeria dela...

\- Eu preciso ir... – falei por fim, dei uma rápida olhada em meu celular e já passava das duas e meia, ela bocejou e se levantou.

\- Eu também...

Caminhamos o resto do caminho em direção ao corredor em silêncio, nos despedimos com um aceno e cada um entrou em seu apartamento, ao fechar a porta, suspirei recostando-me nela.

Eu realmente estava começando a gostar de Bella.

E amanhã, ou melhor, hoje mais tarde, ela estaria vindo aqui.

Para ver Melissa, não a mim...

Mas ainda assim, estaria na minha casa, sozinha comigo e Mel.

Quem sabe eu poderia tirar algumas coisas de Bella, e finalmente desvendar os seus mistérios?

Satisfeito com os meus planos, fui para o quarto e sorri ao ver os caras mais uma vez sentados com a cabeça apoiada no colchão, enquanto Mel dormia tranquilamente rodeada de travesseiros.

Rindo, os acordei sem fazer muito barulho.

Emmett como um zumbi murmurou um _boa noite_ e foi para o quarto. Jasper despertou com um grande bocejo.

\- Oi cara, desculpa a demora... – ele começou a falar e bufei.

\- Hey nem se incomode, não pode deixar o seu trabalho de lado por causa de Mel. – me apressei em dizer e ele deu um sorriso agradecido.

\- Ok.

\- Amanhã vamos conversar sobre arrumar uma babá de vez em quando, e comprar uma cama de bebê para Mel, em vez dessa de cachorro.

\- Nunca foi usada, cara! – ele grunhiu e ri o enxotando do meu quarto.

Tudo o que eu precisava agora era de minha cama.

Tirei as minhas roupas de trabalho, depois de reforçar a barricada que eles fizeram em volta de Mel, fui tomar um banho rápido, para tirar os cheiros de cerveja e cigarro do bar.

Voltei para o quarto usando uma cueca boxer e caí na cama adormecendo em seguida.

Abri os olhos com o barulho irritante, olhei para o lado e Mel ainda dormia.

Ela deve ter demorado para dormir ontem.

O barulho chato voltou e saí da cama com um grunhido irritado.

Ao chegar a sala, percebi que era a campainha e ao abrir a porta com um " _o quê"_ irritado, me arrependi na hora ao ver Bella me encarando com a boca aberta.

\- Bella?

\- Edward, eu uh...

\- O quê? – perguntei mais confuso agora, e vi que as suas bochechas estavam ficando rosadas.

\- Eu, eu vou... – vi que ela não olhava para o meu rosto e sim para baixo, segui o seu olhar e sorri.

Ah, eu estava só de cueca.

Bem, era bom para que ela visse os meus dotes masculinos.

Isso foi meio gay...

Ouvi Melissa chorando e gemi.

\- Entra aí, vou pegar Mel. – corri para o quarto enquanto ouvia a porta bater, com certeza, ela foi embora, peguei o meu bebê chorão, aconchegando-a contra meu peito.

\- Estou aqui amor. – sussurrei a embalando e voltei para a sala, mas qual foi a minha surpresa ao ver Bella sentada no sofá, esperando por mim.

\- Oh, ainda está aqui...

\- Você quer que eu vá? – ela murmurou se levantando e corando um pouco, me apressei em negar.

\- Não, estou feliz que tenha ficado.

\- Mesmo?

\- Claro!

Ficamos nos encarando, como dois bobos, até Mel resmungar.

\- Ah é, tenho que alimentá-la e trocá-la. – falei olhando pra Melissa e Bella veio mais perto de mim.

\- Uh, por que você não vai vestir uma roupa, enquanto eu a troco?

\- Tem certeza? – ela deu mais uma rápida olhada para o meu corpo e o seu rosto ficou mais vermelho.

\- Com certeza.

\- Ok.

Lhe entreguei Mel, voltei para o quarto e sorri.

Ah, eu a afetava.

Aquilo era bom.

Mas ela ainda tinha um namorado...

Um cara meio estranho, então era o meu dever como bom vizinho, mostrar para ela, que eu poderia ser muito melhor do que ele.

E se eu tivesse que usar os meus dotes masculinos para o intento, eu iria me sacrificar...

Então, vesti uma calça e continuei sem camisa para assim voltar para a sala.

Bella tinha acabado de colocar a fralda em Mel, e ao me olhar engoliu em seco.

\- Achei que iria se vestir.

\- E já me vesti!

\- Quer me ajudar a dar mamadeira para ela. – vi que ela encarava o meu peito e sorri torto. – Bella?

\- Uh?

\- Mamadeira?

\- Ah sim, mamadeira. – assentiu, me entregou Mel e correu para a cozinha.

Sorrindo abertamente a segui.

 **Acho que eu não precisarei me resignar afinal, eu poderia bem ser o pai de Mel, e talvez com um pouco de sorte, ser algo a mais para Bella.**

* * *

 **N/A: aí Pervas o cap betadinho pela Tuca**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs:** Então eu to baseando mais ou menos essa fic em uma serie de TV que eu adoro. BabyDaddy, quem não viu corre pra ver, três solteirões confusos cuidando de um bebê, é hilario, também me baseei em uma fic em ingles muito fofa que li a um tempo, logico que a minha vai ser diferente, em alguns aspectos, mas a ideia básica é a mesma, três homens que não tem nenhuma noção de como cuidar de um bebê, De repente se veem pais._

* * *

 **Capítulo Oito**

Sentei-me ao lado de Bella, enquanto ela dava a mamadeira para Melissa, tentei esconder o meu sorriso, ao vê-la disparando olhares ansiosos para o meu peito.

Também tive que resistir a vontade de flexionar os meus músculos, sabe, para impressionar mais com os meus dotes masculinos.

Se bem que pela cara dela, nem precisava...

\- Então, você está melhor hoje? – falei, cansado do silêncio e ela tirou os olhos do meu peito meio assustada.

\- O quê?

\- Queria saber se está melhor?

\- Ah sim, sim estou... Muito melhor quero dizer... Estou bem, mas você tinha me prometido um braço da Mel, então...

\- Hey, eu não estou reclamando, gosto quando vem aqui.

\- Gosta? – ela me olhou com curiosidade e sorri.

\- Muito! – o seu rosto ficou rosado e ela deu uma risadinha nervosa.

\- Eu também gosto de vir aqui.

\- Isso é bom... – Mel terminou de comer e Bella a fez arrotar.

Voltamos ao silêncio e suspirei.

Eu adorava quando ela vinha, mas ela podia falar um pouquinho mais né? Esses longos momentos de silêncio realmente me incomodavam. Como ia aprender mais sobre ela, se ela nunca falava nada?

\- Então... – tentei de novo, - Por que estava triste ontem?

-Uh... – ela me olhou hesitante e me aproximei mais dela.

\- Pode me contar Bella, somos amigos.

\- Somos? – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e senti as minhas orelhas quentes.

\- Bem, eu pensei... – comecei, mas ela suspirou.

\- Desculpe... Eu sou meio... ...fechada, mas tem razão nós somos.

\- Sim? – ela sorriu, imagino que pela minha cara esperançosa.

\- Sim. Você tem sido um grande amigo, você e Mel.

\- Bem, você tem sido uma amiga pra nós também. Sem você naquele primeiro dia, ainda estaríamos andando em circulo feito aquelas baratas tontas. – ela riu.

\- Eu duvido, sei que vocês teriam descoberto o que fazer sozinhos, mas foi bom ajudar, acabou me ajudando também.

\- Como?

\- Só de ficar longe, já ajudou.

\- Argh, eu odeio quando você faz isso. – grunhi e ela me olhou com os olhos arregalados.

\- O quê?

\- Fica toda misteriosa, sempre falando em enigmas, tá me deixando doido. – ela corou um pouco.

\- Oh, eu... ...eu faço isso?

\- Sim, muito, praticamente o tempo todo. O que está acontecendo? Por que não me diz?

\- Edward, eu... ...somos amigos é claro, mas ainda não tão amigos assim.

Ok, eu podia entender aquilo, ela precisava confiar em mim, antes de sair revelando os seus segredos. Por mim tudo bem, mas pelo menos um pouquinho sobre si mesmo, ela podia contar né?

\- Você está certa, mas não precisa me contar todos os seus segredos sombrios, eu só quero te conhecer melhor.

\- Oh...

\- Sim, tipo o seu nome do meio, o seu último nome, se você gosta de panquecas, como eram os seus pais, sabe, só te conhecer...

Ela suspirou e aconchegou Melissa contra o seu peito, a pequena parecia muito feliz ali, só abraçada a Bella e sorri.

\- Vocês ficam bem juntas. – murmurei e Bella deu uma rápida olhada em Mel e sorriu.

\- Sim?

\- Sim. Ela gosta muito de você.

\- Gosto muito dela, também. – voltamos ao silêncio infernal.

Ambos olhamos Mel até ela bocejar e fechar os olhos. Imagino que aproveitando o nosso silencio ela foi dormir.

Eu queria também...

Bella até podia me acompanhar, eu não me importaria.

Mas eu falava sério, elas ficam lindas juntas, como se fossem mãe e filha. Não que eu já pensava em me casar, porque tipo, eu ainda estava me descobrindo pai, não precisava ser um marido tão de repente.

Mas um dia, eu iria querer me casar, dar uma mãe para Mel, e se fosse como Bella, eu não me importaria, e pelo jeito nem Mel.

\- Eu cresci em um orfanato. – ela falou de repente e a olhei com os olhos arregalados.

\- Mas, você disse que teve uma mãe e irmãos. – eu me lembro dela ter me contado aquilo, quando falamos sobre Mel que nem ligou quando eu saí para trabalhar.

\- Renée... – ela falou com um sorriso feliz e arqueei uma sobrancelha.

\- É a sua mãe?

\- Você pode chamá-la assim.

\- Ok. – ela deu um longo suspiro.

\- Ela dormiu. – falou me mostrando Mel.

\- Devia colocá-la na cama.

\- É uma boa idéia.

Suspirando a peguei dos braços de Bella, imagino que ela não me contaria mais nada. Levei Mel para o quarto e a coloquei na cama de cachorro. Coloquei vários travesseiros em volta, depois liguei a babá eletrônica. Estava me virando para sair quando vi Bella parada na porta me olhando.

\- Uh, esse é o meu quarto, bem quarto da Mel também, agora. – ela sorriu e entrou mais.

\- É um bom quarto. Isso é uma cama de cachorro? – apontou para onde Mel dormia tranquilamente.

\- Sim... – ela riu, mas não perguntou mais nada.

Esperei que ela saísse, mas ela veio até a cama e se sentou ao meu lado, fitei-a, mas ela não me olhava e sim para as suas mãos.

\- Sabe aqueles filmes, em que uma mulher adota crianças, mas pra ganhar o dinheiro do Estado e ela é sempre horrível com as crianças? – ri, aquele era um clássico dos filmes infantis bobos.

\- Sei...

\- Renée não era assim. Eu fiquei em uma casa de adoção até os dez anos, depois fui mandada para a casa de Renée, ao contrario do orfanato, ela não tinha muitas crianças, só quatro, cinco comigo. Sam, Paul, Seth e Jake.

Jake? Não é o namorado?

Abri a boca para perguntar, mas ela falou antes.

\- Sam, Paul e Seth eram pequenos, principalmente Seth, ele era o menor, tinha uns 8 meses. Sam e Paul, entre 3 e 5. Jake era o mais velho, tinha 12, logo que eu cheguei eu aprendi que Renée, era sozinha e não podia ter filhos, então ela uniu o útil ao agradável, ela podia ser mãe em tempo integral já que tinha o apoio do Estado sem realmente ter que adotar as crianças. Eu também aprendi que Renée era incrível, ela era boa, divertida, uma amiga, ela foi minha mãe para todos os efeitos e eu a amava.

\- Ela ainda está viva?

\- Sim. E tem novos filhos, mas eu ainda vou vê-la sempre que posso, assim como os caras.

\- Seus irmãos?

\- Isso... Eu cuidei dos menores, sempre ajudando Renée quando eu podia e por isso, nós somos muito próximos, eu sou a irmã mais velha, mas também sou a irmãzinha deles.

\- Muito legal. Mas e Jake? – ela deu um longo suspiro.

\- Como eu disse antes, ele tinha 12 quando me mudei, ele não gostou muito no começo, mas acabamos nos entendendo, acho que começamos a namorar quando eu tinha 15, e estamos juntos desde então...

\- Quantos anos você tem? – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Ok, quantos anos ele tem? – ela riu.

\- Isso não vai ser melhor, revelando a idade dele, você vai saber a minha.

\- Aff! – ambos rimos.

\- Eu tenho 23.

Nossa!

Oito fodidos anos de namoro.

Agora é que eu não tenho chance mesmo.

\- É um bocado de tempo.

\- Pois é...

Voltamos ao silêncio, mas eu estava feliz por saber mais dela.

Mais sobre a sua vida e até um pouquinho mais sobre o namorado idiota.

Sem pensar, agarrei a sua mão dando um aperto, ela entrelaçou os nossos dedos e ficou olhando as nossas mãos unidas.

\- Sabe, eu amei Jake, acho que desde que o conheci, mas as coisas são diferentes agora.

\- Por quê?

\- Eu não sei, mas são... Ele não é mais o mesmo, ele mudou muito e não para melhor.

Engoli em seco, por algum motivo, não gostei de como ela disse aquilo.

\- Ele te bate? – sussurrei as palavras, e embora eu nuca tenha visto nenhum hematoma nela, mas podiam estar escondidos.

\- Eu preciso ir... – ela falou de repente, saindo apressada do quarto.

Merda!

Corri atrás dela a alcançando quando ela estava na porta, ela estava abrindo, mas coloquei a mão a empurrando fechada, o meu peito estava colado as suas costas e ela parecia tensa.

\- Bella...

\- Isabella Marie Swan. – ela falou baixinho, mas por estar tão próximo eu ouvi e sorri.

\- Edward Anthony Cullen. – falei o meu e ela se virou me encarando.

Ergui a mão e ela se encolheu um pouco, hesitei, mas em seguida me aproximei e coloquei uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás de sua orelha, as suas bochechas coraram adoravelmente e sorri, ela sorriu também e comecei a me aproximar.

Ela ofegou, mas não se afastou. Eu prendi a respiração me aproximando mais e mais, querendo, precisando tocá-la.

Nossos peitos estavam colados assim como nossas testas, senti a mão dela de repente em minha pele e estremeci. Ela deslizou a mão entre nós, tocando em meu peito e a descansando sobre o meu coração que batia descontroladamente, só de estar perto dela.

\- Bella... – sussurrei e ela fechou os olhos se inclinando mais para mim.

Segui o seu comando indo de encontro a ela, quando alguém bateu na porta nos assustando.

Bella me empurrou de repente, abriu a porta quase atropelando quem estava ali na sua pressa de fugir.

Grunhindo, olhei pro empata foda pronto para falar um monte, mas gemi ao ver o Assistente Social do outro dia.

\- Oi uh... – merda, qual era mesmo o nome dele?

\- Carlisle Masen. – ele me lembrou e assenti.

\- Certo... O que está fazendo aqui?

\- Vim avaliar a casa.

\- Não tinha que ligar antes?

\- Não, é uma inspeção surpresa.

Merda!

\- Oh, ok. Uh, pode entrar, vou só vestir uma camiseta.

Ele entrou avaliando tudo com uma expressão entranha.

Corri pro quarto, vesti uma camiseta qualquer, agarrei a babá eletrônica e voltei para a sala.

\- Então, por onde começamos?

\- Primeiro, você sempre recebe mulheres na sua casa?

\- Não, por quê? – ele olhou em direção a porta e grunhi.

\- Ah, aquele é Bella. Ela é minha vizinha, ela me ajudou no primeiro dia, a não entrar em pânico com um bebê em casa, sabe.

\- Eu vejo. E por que estava sem camisa?

\- Ah...

Eu não podia contar pro cara que eu tinha planos pra seduzir a minha vizinha, na esperança de que ela desse um pé na bunda no namorado idiota e bombado que podia ou não estar batendo nela.

\- É que eu tinha acordado fazia pouco tempo. – falei por fim, ele não pareceu acreditar muito, mas também não fez mais perguntas.

\- Ok, vamos dar uma olhada no lugar.

Assenti e o acompanhei enquanto ele fazia a bendita inspeção.

Ele verificou a cozinha, a sala, o banheiro, o quarto dos caras, sempre anotando algumas coisas em um caderninho. Ele estava me deixando em pânico.

\- Vamos ver o seu quarto agora?

\- Claro.

O guiei para o meu quarto, ele avaliou o lugar, em seguida Mel.

\- É uma cama de cachorro?

\- Não. – me apressei em negar, ele não pareceu acreditar muito.

\- Vamos falar lá fora. – falou baixo, imagino que para não acordar Melissa.

Assim que estávamos de volta na sala, ele me olhou atentamente.

\- Olha rapaz, eu fico feliz que você queira ficar com a sua filha, mas obviamente você não está preparado para ter um bebê.

\- Claro que eu estou! Eu tenho as mamadeiras e fraldas, brinquedos de morder e um milhão de chupetas além de roupas, eu já tô procurando uma babá. Mel já tem Pediatra, eu sou ótimo nisso. – disparei falando rápido e ele sorriu.

\- Edward, eu sei, eu acredito em você. E apesar de não ter certeza se deixar aquela menininha ser criada por três homens é a melhor solução, eu prefiro isso a que ela vá para um orfanato.

\- Eu quero cuidar dela.

\- Eu sei, mas precisa se preparar melhor.

\- Como assim?

\- Além de mim, virá outro Assistente Social, que será mais duro, ele só pensará no melhor da criança, é claro. E se ele vir o que eu vi, não acreditará que o melhor pra ela é aqui.

\- E o que você viu?

Será que ele me diria? Ele estaria do meu lado nisso.

\- Você precisa preparar o apartamento, sabe segurança.

\- Oh, eu posso fazer isso.

\- Trava na privada, proteger as bordas das mesas, tampar as tomadas, crianças são terríveis quando começam a ficar curiosas. Tirar objetos do caminho, ela pode enfiar qualquer coisa na boca e engasgar.

\- Eu faço tudo isso. Pode deixar.

\- Bom, e, por favor, se livre da cama de cachorro.

\- Mas não é...

\- Rapaz nós dois sabemos que é. – ri corando um pouco e ele sorriu.

Bem, até que ele não era tão mal.

\- Fora isso, é bom saber que você já tenha arranjado uma Pediatra. Quem seria ela?

\- Dra. Platt. – ele fez uma careta. – Algo errado?

\- Não, não, só me pegou de surpresa.

\- Você a conhece? – ele pigarreou.

\- Bem, sim, já cruzamos os caminhos...

\- Ok.

Melissa escolheu aquele momento para chorar e corri para o quarto a pegando, ela se acalmou assim que estava nos meus braços e sorri beijando a sua cabecinha cheirosa.

Ao voltar para a sala, o Sr. Masen sorriu me vendo com Mel.

\- Ela parece muito bem.

\- Ela está com o pai, claro que está bem.

\- Estou vendo. Eu preciso ir rapaz, virei em algumas semanas para ver como vocês estão indo...

\- Tudo bem.

\- E, por favor, se livre da cama de cachorro.

\- Não é... – me calei quando ele bufou.

\- Nós dois sabemos que é!

Melhor ficar quieto.

Ele apertou a minha mão e me desejou sorte, em seguida, se foi.

Olhei para Mel, que sorria e suspirei.

\- Que manhã agitada, hein Mel? E o dia mal começou. O que falta acontecer?

Mal terminei de falar, a minha mãe entrou toda animada.

\- Oi meus amores.

\- Mãe, não bate mais não? Eu podia estar sei lá, com alguém.

\- Edward você é um pai agora, acabou a privacidade, se acostume. – abri e fechei a boca, mas não disse nada.

Pois no fundo sabia que ela tinha razão.

\- Então a que devo a honra da sua ilustre visita?

\- Pois bem, eu aluguei um apartamento.

\- O do prédio em frente?

\- Melhor, no seu prédio.

\- No meu?

\- Sim, não é demais? Vou estar pertinho de você e da minha netinha linda. – arrulhou pra Mel que sorriu e esticou os braços.

Mãe a pegou e me sentei as olhando.

Porra mãe iria morar no mesmo prédio que eu.

Aquilo não ia prestar!

\- Qual apartamento?

\- Duas portas do seu. – gritou empolgada e murmurei um "Iei", mas ela nem se importou se não era tão entusiasmado quanto foi o dela.

Hmmm mãe vai morar do lado do apartamento de Bella. Será que ela se importaria de eu aparecer lá, às vezes, pra tentar ouvir através da parede o que acontecia ali?

Por algum motivo, eu estava começando a temer que o idiota bombado batesse em Bella. Senão, porque mais ela pareceria tão desolada, às vezes.

Bem, depois de hoje, era meu dever descobrir e ajudá-la, éramos amigos afinal, e era aquilo que os amigos faziam, ajudavam as amigas se livrar dos namorados marombados e possivelmente agressores, e se no final ela acabasse percebendo que eu poderia ser um namorado muito melhor, eu não iria reclamar.

 **Iria acabar bem pra todo mundo!**

* * *

 **N/A: oiii povo pervo**

 **Postando to no trabalho**

 **Aproveitando que a Tuca consegui betar o cap pra gente cedo. Ontem num postei pq nesse frio num me dá ânimo de nada, :(**

 **Mas hj fiquei na sala, no frio, na sofrencia só pra vcs u.u**

 **Então cometa por favor u.u eu mereço kkkk**

 **Então ficamos sabendo mais da Bellinha**

 **O que acham do Jake agora?**

 **Dadyward está certo?**

 **E Carlisle bem e tão mal em :)**

 **Bem to indo povo pervo**

 **Amando os comentários, vcs são divasticooooooos**

 **Fuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs:** Então eu to baseando mais ou menos essa fic em uma serie de TV que eu adoro. BabyDaddy, quem não viu corre pra ver, três solteirões confusos cuidando de um bebê, é hilario, também me baseei em uma fic em ingles muito fofa que li a um tempo, logico que a minha vai ser diferente, em alguns aspectos, mas a ideia básica é a mesma, três homens que não tem nenhuma noção de como cuidar de um bebê, De repente se veem pais._

* * *

 **Capítulo Nove**

Mãe continuou falando sobre o apartamento maravilhoso, além de como havia tido muita sorte por ele ser no mesmo prédio que o nosso, já eu não tinha tanta certeza assim...

Mas não iria cortar o seu entusiasmo, então só assenti.

Estava bem mais interessante fazer caretas para Mel, ela sorria e tentava agarrar o meu rosto, o que me fazia querer beijá-la e beijei mesmo, só a deixando mais risonha.

\- Edward? – parei de dar beijos em Mel e olhei para a minha mãe.

\- Sim?

\- Você ouviu algo do que eu lhe disse?

\- Ah... ...claro... – nem fudendo que eu iria lhe dizer que não ouvi uma única palavra.

\- Sério?

\- Com certeza! – assenti solenemente.

\- Então concorda com tudo? – ela estreitou os olhos e sorri hesitante.

\- Ah... ...claro!

\- Ótimo, que bom que concordou em ajudar na mudança, além de levar os rapazes juntos. – sorriu abertamente e gemi.

Merda, eu não acredito que caí nessa.

Às vezes esqueço que a minha mãe só tem cara de anjo, porque a mente dela era maligna.

\- Ok, ok eu ajudo. Sabe você não precisava me enganar pra eu te ajudar. – resmunguei e ela sorriu.

\- Eu sei que não precisava, mas é divertido mesmo assim.

Rolei os olhos.

\- Então pra quando é a mudança?

\- Que tal sábado? Eu vou assinar os papéis amanhã. Preciso ver o que faço com a casa dos seus avôs.

\- Não vai vender né?

\- Como se eu conseguisse. Tô pensando mesmo é em alugá-la.

\- Parece bom. E o que aconteceu com o apartamento no prédio da frente?

\- Ah, eu combinei de me encontrar com o corretor aqui. Ele comentou do apartamento no seu prédio, ele até achou que eu já estava olhando, mas com outro agente de imóveis. Depois de desfazer o mal entendido, ele me falou do apartamento que acabou de ficar vago. Não foi muita sorte?

\- Muita mesmo. O que acha Mel? – a ergui para olhá-la e ela sorriu enfiando a mão na boca. – Mel também concorda.

\- Você fica tão bonito como um pai, Edward.

\- Mesmo?

\- Com certeza, apesar das minhas reservas, tenho que admitir que esteja muito feliz que tenha dado certo. Vocês são perfeitos juntos. – sorri e abracei Mel contra o meu peito.

\- Eu tinha minhas reservas também, mas agora eu estou amando ser um pai, principalmente eu amo ser o pai dela. – beijei a sua cabecinha de bebê e me voltei para a minha mãe.

Ela sorriu para nós e começou a se levantar.

\- Você já vai? – ela parou e voltou a se sentar.

\- Eu ia, mas se você precisa de mim, posso ficar.

\- Eu só queria te perguntar uma coisa, vai ser bem rápido, prometo!

\- Edward, pode levar o tempo que quiser, sempre terei tempo para você e agora para Mel também. – assenti e respirei fundo.

\- Certo. Huh você se lembra da Bella?

\- Sua vizinha?

\- Isso... A que me ajudou com Mel, quando ela chegou.

\- Sei, a que tem um namorado.

\- Essa mesma. – ela esperou que eu elaborasse, mas não sabia como dizer o resto, podia ser coisa da minha cabeça, afinal.

Imagino que cansada de esperar ela bufou.

\- Então, o que tem ela?

\- Ah, uh... ...bem, então, primeiro, não fique toda louca sobre isso porque não tenho certeza.

\- Tudo bem. – falou hesitante e respirei fundo antes de continuar.

\- Eu acho, que bem, talvez, o namorado, bata nela...

\- O quê? – ela guinchou se levantando e gemi.

\- Mãe é só um talvez, e um bem grande. Sente-se e me escute. – ela sentou, contudo bem na beirada do sofá, como se estivesse pronta para sair correndo e ir salvar Bella.

\- Ok, continue, por que acha isso?

\- Eu não sei, embora eu nunca tenha visto machucado algum nela... ...pelo menos não que fosse visível... Ela está apenas sempre tão... ...tensa o tempo e guardada, sabe, como se tivesse medo de falar demais, eu... ...eu não sei. – terminei confuso e ela suspirou.

\- Pode ser coisa de sua cabeça, afinal ela tem um namorado e você claramente gosta dela.

\- Eu sei, eu penso assim também, mas aí ela aparece aqui toda perdida e dizendo que precisa de um abraço da Mel pra se sentir bem e eu fico perdido de novo.

\- Eu queria poder ajudar filho, mas se ela não tem machucados visíveis, não tem como interferir, ela pode ter outros problemas que não envolvam o namorado.

\- Eu não sei... Eu os vi na rua ontem, ele parecia tão... ...sufocante, pairando sobre ela, como, sei lá, se quisesse protegê-la, mas também deixando claro que ela era dele... Tipo propriedade...

\- Sabe, não se precisa bater em alguém para ser abusivo, às vezes atitudes e palavras servem tão bem quanto.

\- Pode ser... Enfim, você vai ser vizinha deles agora, poderia uh... Dar uma olhada?

\- Eu?

\- Sim, sabe eu já pensei em ir lá, mas eu sou homem, se ele realmente for abusivo, as coisas podem piorar para ela, se ele descobrir que somos amigos. Afinal ela vem aqui por algum motivo.

\- Claro que eu posso dar uma olhada neles.

\- Valeu mãe. – ela sorriu e se levantou.

\- Sem problema! Ah, eu pensei em dar uma festinha pra inaugurar o apartamento.

\- Parece bom.

\- Vou convidar os vizinhos do nosso andar. O que acha?

\- Parece muito bom. – ela piscou e veio se despedir.

Entreguei-lhe Mel, que ela abraçou apertado e beijou as suas bochechas.

Quando me devolveu Mel, ganhei um beijo e um meio abraço também.

\- Te amo filho.

\- Te amo.

Com mais um beijo em cada um de nós, ela se foi e sorri olhando para Mel.

\- Bem, temos o resto da tarde só para nós. O que quer fazer? – ela peidou, senti o calor na minha mão e gemi.

\- Você faz de propósito, né? – ela sorriu com a mão na boca e grunhir.

Ser um pai não era tão divertido, às vezes.

[...]

\- Então ele disse que devíamos deixar o apartamento mais preparado para Mel.

Terminei de falar e os caras assentiram, fazia pouco mais de uma hora que ambos haviam chegado. Eu lhes estava contando os acontecimentos do dia.

Eles ficaram um pouco chateados por ter perdido a visita do Assistente Social, contudo lhe disse que não foi grande coisa, só precisávamos seguir as instruções demandadas que tudo ficaria bem.

Contei também sobre a minha mãe e eles ficaram muito felizes que ela fosse ficar no mesmo prédio que nós. Emmett um pouco feliz demais.

Nada bom...

Fora isso, eles não viram problemas em ajudar com a mudança. Emmett principalmente, ele parecia especialmente entusiasmado. Nada bom mesmo!

\- Acha que ele foi sincero? – Jasper me olhou preocupado, Emmett parou de brincar com Mel pra me olhar.

\- Acho que sim. Apesar de ele não gostar muito de sermos um bando de homens cuidando de Mel, ele sabe que o melhor pra ela é ficar com o pai dela.

Ambos assentiram.

\- Bem, vamos deixar o apartamento impecável, assim ninguém poderá dizer nada contra nós. – decretou Emmett e todos nós concordamos.

\- Ah, teremos que nós livrar da cama de cachorro.

\- Não é de cachorro! – grunhiu Jasper e Emmett riu.

\- Primeiro de tudo, Jasper é sim, e segundo, eu... – parei de falar quando houve uma batida na porta.

Quem seria?

\- Estão esperando alguém?

\- Eu não.

\- Nem eu.

Dando de ombros, fui até a porta e sorri para a adolescente diante de mim.

Tipo, ela tinha quase 18, mas por sua altura e jeito de se vestir, ela parecia não ter mais do que 15. Vestia um micro shorts, um top e tênis " _all star_ ", ela parecia muito mais nova do que os seus 17. Ela tirou o pirulito da boca e lambendo os lábios sorriu.

\- Boa noite, Edward.

\- Noite Alice, quer entrar?

\- Uh, você está sozinho?

\- Eu e os caras, além de Melissa. – os seus olhos verdes brilharam interessados.

\- Certo, uh, Melissa, a sua filha né?

\- Isso! Imagino que está aqui pelo que falei com a sua mãe.

\- Sim, ela disse que precisava de uma babá.

\- Venha, entre para que você possa conhecer Mel.

\- OK.

Ela entrou rebolando e segurei a risada quando Jasper a viu. Seus olhos quase saltaram da cara e ele olhou pra mim desesperadamente.

\- Caras, se lembram de Alice, certo? Ela é a filha da Sra. Brandon.

\- Olá garota. – Emmett a cumprimentou distraidamente e Jasper assentiu bruscamente.

\- Hey...

\- Oi Jasper. – ela sussurrou batendo os cílios, eu ri ao ver Jasper grunhir um _oi._

Rolando os olhos, tirei Mel dos braços de Emmett e fui até Alice.

\- Alice, essa é a minha filha Melissa. – ela se virou para os caras rebolando a bunda na cara de Jasper, eu tive que segurar a risada.

\- Oh, ela é a coisa mais linda. Quando você vai precisar de mim?

\- Eu ainda vou ver com os caras. Como eu trabalho a noite, irei precisar mais de você para alguma emergência. Haveria algum problema, caso você precise trabalhar a noite?

\- Problema algum, até prefiro.

\- Certo, e que tal sábado? Temos um compromisso e eu preferia não levar Mel.

\- Por mim tudo bem.

Assenti, então começamos a discutir o pagamento. Ela pegou Mel por um pouquinho, e como sempre, a minha menininha adorou estar nos braços de uma mulher.

Pobre bebê, já tinha um trauma e nem sabia.

Parece que não ter a mãe fazia mais falta do que eu esperava.

Assim que estava tudo acertado, Alice acenou para Jasper lambendo os lábios e se foi, assim que fechei a porta, Emmett e eu caímos na risada, enquanto o pobre Jasper gemia.

\- Cara, justo ela!

\- Hey, a culpa não é minha que você seja tão irresistível para as adolescentes. – ele grunhiu.

\- É cara, ela é só uma adolescente que nutri uma paixão, daqui a pouco passa.

\- Você a viu rebolando aquela bunda na minha cara?

\- E que bundinha linda... – piscou Emmett e Jasper grunhiu.

\- Cara!

\- O quê? Ela tem mesmo! Não acha Eddie?

\- Sim, muito bonita. – Jasper me olhou feio.

\- Hey, não fica falando da bunda dela, eu por acaso fico falando que Bella tem um belo traseiro?

\- Opa, olha como fala! – me irritei.

A bunda de Bella não era da sua conta, só da minha.

\- Aff Edward! Ele só tá brincando, embora seja bonito mesmo.

\- Cara?! – grunhi e Jasper riu.

\- Viu? Nada legal, né?

\- É diferente, eu gosto de Bella e... – parei de falar e olhei para Jasper com um sorriso. – Você gosta dela!

\- O quê? – ele guinchou e Emmett olhou confuso entre nós.

\- De quem, da Bella?

\- Não, ele gosta de Alice. – Emmett começou a rir e Jasper cruzou os braços com uma careta.

\- Eu não!

\- Sim gosta, mas por ela ser mais nova tá se contendo.

\- Cara, você gosta daquela menininha? Isso é estranho!

\- Olha quem fala! E você, que tem uma tara pela mãe do Edward!

\- O quê? – grunhi e Emmett fuzilou Jasper com os olhos, antes de se voltar pra mim.

\- Eu não tenho nada.

\- Eu já te vi olhando pra bunda dela.

\- Emmett! – guinchei e ele corou um pouco.

\- Eu só tava olhando, é bonita e uh, olhar não faz mal. Vocês estavam olhando pra bunda da Alice quase agora.

\- Ela não é a minha mãe. – gritei.

\- Mas ela só tem 17. – ele gritou de volta.

Nós três nos entreolhamos com os olhos estreitados.

Tipo, era óbvio que Emmett tinha uma quedinha pela minha mãe, mas eu não precisava ter certeza daquilo.

E quanto a Jasper e Alice, era outro problema que eu não estava a fim de resolver agora.

Eu teria que trabalhar em breve.

\- Olha, nós vamos conversar sobre os seus problemas mais tarde. Eu tenho que ir trabalhar.

\- E quanto ao seu problema? – Emmett perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

\- Eu não tenho um problema.

\- Gostar de uma garota comprometida parece um problema pra mim. – completou Jasper arqueando uma sobrancelha também.

Grunhi, dei um abraço em Mel que estava quase adormecida em meus braços, não sei como, depois de toda a nossa falação, mas estava, dei um beijo em sua testa e a entreguei para Jasper.

\- Ok, falamos depois sobre os nossos problemas. Mas eu preciso me trocar.

Eles assentiram, porém era óbvio que não íamos mais falar sobre aquilo.

A questão era... Todos nós estávamos além de tudo fudidos, eu não via solução alguma para nenhum de nós. Principalmente para Emmett. Ele era o mais ferrado, porque nem fudendo que ele iria namorar a minha mamãe.

[...]

Levei a caixa pesada pelo corredor ao mesmo tempo em que lançava olhares ansiosos para a porta de Bella. Já fazia quase uma semana desde o quase beijo e eu não a vi mais.

Era como se ela nem morasse ali.

Será que ela tinha ido embora?

Nem para ver Mel ela aparecia.

Pensei em ir até a sua porta e chamá-la para ver se ela estava bem, e viva, mas tive medo de que pudesse piorar as coisas para ela, e aquilo seria a última coisa que eu quisesse.

Com um suspiro pesado, voltei a caminhar e deixei a caixa na sala do novo apartamento de mãe. Ela estava sentada no sofá, um que tínhamos subido primeiro e brincava com Mel, que sorria e enfiava o cabelo da mãe na boca.

Sorrindo, voltei para pegar outra caixa quando a porta do apartamento de Bella se moveu e prendi a respiração.

Seria ela?

Ela veio me ajudar?

Ou pelo menos conversar? Quem sabe só ver Mel... Já seria alguma coisa.

Mas minhas esperanças se foram, quando o bombadão saiu pela porta e sorriu para mim.

\- Hey cara, vizinho novo?

\- Ah...

\- Jake você esqueceu... – Bella saiu em seguida e congelou quando me notou perto de seu namorado marombado.

Vi a cor sair de seu rosto e resisti ao impulso de ir até ela e ver se estava tudo bem.

O idiota alheio ao seu desconforto, a puxou para perto a abraçando pelos ombros.

\- Sou Jake Black, e essa é minha namorada Isabella. – ele olhou para mim insistentemente e olhei para Bella que parecia cada vez mais pálida.

Bem, aquela era à hora da verdade.

Eu poderia ser honesto e dizer que já nos conhecíamos, mas eu temi que se eu dissesse, as coisas ficariam muito feias.

Então forcei um sorriso e estendi a mão para ele.

\- Edward Cullen, é um prazer conhecê-los.

Ele sorriu abertamente e apertou a minha mão, mas não conseguia tirar os olhos de Bella. Ela parecia aliviada por eu não ter dito algo, mas ao mesmo tempo ansiosa.

Talvez eu tivesse imaginado tudo, talvez ela nunca fosse abusada, nem fisicamente e nem verbalmente.

Talvez ela realmente amasse o bombadão, e eu não passasse de um idiota com uma paixão, uma paixão não correspondida.

\- Então, é só você? – ele perguntou e abri a boca pra falar, mas Bella me interrompeu.

\- Jake vai se atrasar... – vi a sua mandíbula se contrair e ele grunhir.

\- Isabella! Eu estou conversando, melhor voltar pra dentro. – ele a repreendeu, como se ela fosse uma criança, a vi abaixar os olhos e corar.

\- Sim, tudo bem. Até logo Edward, foi um prazer... – ela começou em uma voz bem baixinha e ele grunhiu.

\- Agora, Isabella! – ela suspirou e correu para a casa, ele se voltou para mim sorrindo. – Mulheres. Nunca sabem onde é o seu lugar.

A minha boca caiu aberta e sem saber o que dizer, eu só assenti.

Porque se eu falasse, acho que eu falaria poucas e boas para aquele troglodita.

Abusador ou não, eu iria fazer ser a minha missão, tirar Bella dele. E agora que eu sabia o tipo de homem que ele era, eu não sentia mais remorso algum, ela merecia um homem muito melhor.

 **E podem acreditar, eu seria esse homem!**

* * *

 **N/A: Eita Jake é...**

 **Sou uma moça educada e não vou dizer todos s palavrões que estão passando pela minha cabeça, mas vou deixar vcs dizerem kkkkk**

 **Agora Alice apareceu e por essa alguém esperava? Kkkk**

 **Qual será a próxima que vou apronta O.o**

 **Vamos comentar e muitão**

 **Amando comentário**

 **Vcs são divasticas**

 **Ah e respondendo uma pergunta, eu não sei quanto cap a fic vai ter ok**

 **Então vamos aproveitar enquanto tem \o/**

 **N/B** – Meu Deus! Que homem fofo! Comentários ajudam Paulinha a ficar mais inspirada. Fica a dica!

 **TUCA**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs:** Então eu to baseando mais ou menos essa fic em uma serie de TV que eu adoro. BabyDaddy, quem não viu corre pra ver, três solteirões confusos cuidando de um bebê, é hilario, também me baseei em uma fic em ingles muito fofa que li a um tempo, logico que a minha vai ser diferente, em alguns aspectos, mas a ideia básica é a mesma, três homens que não tem nenhuma noção de como cuidar de um bebê, De repente se veem pais._

* * *

 **Capítulo Dez**

\- Enfim, é só você? – ele voltou a fazer conversa e forcei um sorriso, eu não podia dar bandeira, se eu chegasse e falasse poucas e boas, ele poderia se irritar e voltar pra casa e descontar em Bella.

Esse tipo de homem, com certeza, era daquele tipo covarde que só descontava a sua raiva nos mais fracos, ou seja, na pobre namorada.

\- Na verdade, já moro no prédio tem um tempo, só estou ajudando a minha mãe com a mudança.

\- Ah, legal da sua parte. Qual é o seu apartamento?

\- O do final do corredor, eu moro com meus amigos.

\- Ah lembrei! Já te vi por aí, mora com o grandalhão e o nerd.

\- Isso! Emmett e Jasper.

\- Parece ser divertido morar com os amigos. – ele sorriu abertamente me deixando confuso, ele estava sendo tão... ...simpático?

Nem parecia o verme de um minuto atrás.

\- E como! Temos muita diversão mesmo... Então, é só você e huh... Isabella?

\- Sim, desde... ...sempre eu acho. Às vezes tempo demais, mas ela vale à pena.

\- Imagino, ela é muito bonita, aposto que é uma garota legal. – toda a sua simpatia se foi de repente, e ele me olhou com os olhos semi cerrados.

\- Ela é legal, e minha _! Me pertence_ , entendeu?

Aí estava o verme novamente.

Levantei as mãos afastando um passo.

\- Calma aí cara, só comentando. – melhor não provocar muito, eu podia estar errado, e ele ser do tipo que me arrebentasse, e depois também descontasse na namorada.

Cadê os meus amigos, o grandalhão e o nerd, quando mais precisava deles?

\- Certo...

\- Edward? Cadê você... – mãe saiu do seu apartamento e parou quando me viu no meio do corredor com um bombado idiota.

\- Hey, aqui.

\- Ah, você demorou e cadê os rapazes? – ela caminhou para mais perto com Mel nos braços assim que ela me viu, esticou os bracinhos e sorri a abraçando apertado.

\- Oi amor, se divertindo? – soprei a sua bochecha fazendo barulho e ela sorriu agarrando os meus cabelos.

Ah, era disso que eu precisava para me sentir melhor.

\- Essa é minha filha, Melissa. – murmurei, ele assentiu, mas olhava meio confuso entre a minha mãe, Mel e eu.

\- E quem é o seu amigo Edward? – mãe perguntou vendo que eu não estava fazendo um grande esforço para apresentá-lo.

\- Ah sim, mãe, esse é Jake Black, ele e a namorada moram ao lado. – mãe o olhou por um minuto e vi perfeitamente o momento em que ela percebeu tudo, quem era Jake Black.

Ela já começou a avaliá-lo e podia ver que o seu sorriso era falso.

\- Oh, olá, Rosalie Cullen. – ela sorriu e me olhou de canto de olho, fiquei dando uns beijos em Mel e fingindo que não ligava muito para eles.

Embora estivesse preso a cada palavra que eles diziam ou diriam.

\- Você é a mãe dele? – apontou pra mim claramente confuso.

Sim, cara, todos nós já sabemos disso, ela é a minha mãe e é gostosa, segue em frente.

\- Eu mesma.

\- Uh, ok...

\- Ah, vou dar uma festinha de inauguração mais tarde, lá pelas oito, apareça aí e traga a sua namorada. – ele fez uma careta, talvez porque mãe tenha convidado Bella também.

\- Eu vou ver se vai dar... – murmurou ainda olhando para a minha mãe, que sorriu, se voltou pra mim e tirou Mel dos meus braços.

\- Hey!

\- Volte ao trabalho e ache aqueles dois preguiçosos. – ela voltou para dentro da casa e forcei um sorriso para Jake, o troglodita marombado.

\- Bem, eu preciso ir, foi bom conhecê-lo cara.

\- Você também.

Ele foi em direção ao elevador e dei uns minutinhos antes de pegar o próximo.

Nem fudendo que eu iria passar mais que o necessário com aquele idiota.

Peguei o próximo elevador, e ao chegar à rua, gemi ao ver Emmett e Jasper recostado no caminhão de mudança falando com duas meninas,

\- Caras! – grunhi e ambos arregalaram os olhos quando me viram.

\- Ah, Edward, oi...

\- Nos vemos à noite. – as meninas acenaram, saíram rebolando e olhei feio pra eles.

\- Em vez de me ajudar, estavam enrolando?

\- Aff! Nada a ver, só estávamos convidando as duas pra festa. – falou Jasper dando de ombros e Emmett sorriu.

\- Que festa?

\- A de sua mãe?

\- Mas ela queria convidar só os moradores do prédio, e de preferência, do andar dela.

\- São apenas duas meninas, Edward. E vai ser bom, quem sabe alguma delas não lhe seja realmente interessante e lhe ajude a se livrar de sua paixonite por Bella.

\- Eu não tenho uma paixonite. – grunhi e eles riram.

\- É claro que não. – debochou Emmett e bufei.

\- Quer saber, vamos parar com esse papo e voltar ao trabalho.

Eles assentiram, agarramos mais caixas e subimos.

Assim que estávamos no nosso andar, levamos as caixas pro apartamento e ao sairmos fiquei encarando a porta de Bella.

Deixei os caras irem à frente e cansado de toda aquela enrolação e mistério, bati em sua porta. Ela abriu hesitante e quando me viu, olhou em volta freneticamente.

\- Ele já foi. – aquilo pareceu a acalmar, mas não totalmente, ela ainda parecia cautelosa.

\- O que... ...o que faz aqui?

\- Precisamos conversar.

\- Não há nada para falar...

\- Porra Bella! Claro que há, eu acabei de mentir pro cara que não te conhecia, eu o vi te tratar como merda. Realmente, nós precisamos conversar. – ela mastigou o lábio por um momento e em seguida assentiu.

\- Entre...

Ela abriu mais a porta e entrei.

O apartamento deles era bem parecido com o meu, exceto que era bem mais feminino, ela encostou-se à porta me olhando e aquilo fez lembrar-se da última vez que a vi.

Lambi os meus lábios olhando para os dela, e isso a fez corar.

\- Você, huh, quer beber algo? Tenho água e suco e... – ela falou apressadamente se afastando da porta, suspirando fui até ela e a segurei pelos ombros, esperei até que ela me olhasse.

\- Bella, o que foi aquilo?

\- Ah? – ela me olhou com os seus grandes olhos meio aflitos e suspirei me afastando.

\- Por favor, fale comigo. O que está acontecendo? Por que você está com aquele idiota?

\- É complicado, Edward...

\- Descomplica pra mim. Somos amigos, lembra? Quero... ...quero te ajudar.

\- Eu sei, e fico feliz que queira, mas Jake... Bem, ele é difícil de explicar.

Fitei-a atentamente, voltei a me aproximar, peguei uma mecha de seu cabelo e coloquei atrás de sua orelha.

\- Por que deixa ele te tratar assim, Bella? Não é certo... – ela baixou os olhos.

\- Ele não é assim o tempo todo...

\- Não?

\- Não, ele é bom e carinhoso, mas, às vezes, ele só... ...muda.

\- Ele te bate?

Pronto falei!

Eu precisava saber.

Os seus olhos se arregalaram.

\- O quê?

\- Ele bate em você, Bella? Ele é abusivo? Conte-me, eu preciso... ...me conta. – ela negou e começou a se afastar.

\- Acho melhor você ir embora. – murmurou enquanto se abraçava.

Um gosto ruim veio a minha boca, ela não respondeu a minha pergunta.

Aquilo não era bom.

\- Bella... – comecei a falar, mas me calei quando a porta começou a abrir.

Olhamos-nos em pânico e para a porta.

Merda, ele voltou!

\- Ai Meu Deus! – Bella arfou, eu não sabia se me escondia ou se me preparava para brigar, mas antes que eu decidisse, um bando de caras enormes invadiu a casa.

Eles eram altos, com cabelos escuros, sorrisos abertos, sorrisos que morreram, imagino que a me ver com Bella.

\- Bella?

\- Oh, Meu Deus! – dessa vez a sua voz era super animada e ela correu para eles, e logo eles a engoliram em um super abraço.

Jesus, quem eram aqueles caras?

Quando eles pararam de sufocá-la, soltaram-na e a sua atenção se voltou para mim, eles não pareceram felizes.

\- Bella, quem é o seu amigo?

\- Onde está Jake?

\- Está tudo bem? – todos falavam ao mesmo tempo e a vi sorrir.

Tão leve, bem diferente de a pouco, ou quando a vi com o bombadão.

\- Calma, calma, esse é Edward. Ele é o meu vizinho.

\- Vizinho? – o mais alto deles perguntou, parecia ser o mais velho também.

\- Sim, ele e os amigos moram no final do corredor.

\- Jake sabe disso? – o mais jovem perguntou, e mesmo parecendo ser mais novo que Bella, ainda era mais alto do que ela, pela primeira vez, ela enrijeceu um pouco.

\- Não e nem precisa saber. – se eles estranharam a sua resposta, não falaram nada.

\- Vamos lá irmãzinha, apresente-nos para o seu vizinho. – o outro falou, esse era mais calmo e mais sorridente.

\- Irmãzinha? – perguntei confuso, e os caras se voltaram pra mim mais uma vez.

\- Sim, essa é a nossa irmãzinha. – falou jogando o braço enorme sobre os seus ombros e ela sorriu.

\- Eu te falei deles, Edward. Esses são Sam, Paul e Seth, bem nessa ordem. – sorriu e os olhei avaliativamente.

\- Mas achei que eles fossem mais novos que você. – o que imaginei ser Paul, riu.

\- A culpa não é nossa que ela tenha parado de crescer.

\- Assim como a culpa não é minha, que vocês tomem bomba.

\- Aff! Não tomamos bomba. – grunhiu o mais novo e ela sorriu.

\- É a única explicação lógica!

\- Você é uma nanica, aceite isso Bellinha. – brincou Paul e ela sorriu.

Muito estranho, ao contrário do marombado, eles pareciam adorá-la.

Não que _ele_ não adorasse, mas duvido que qualquer um desses caras, pudesse um dia levantar a mão para ela.

\- E onde está Jake? – perguntou o mais velho.

\- Ah, você sabe, aos sábados, ele gosta de ir jogar bola.

\- E quanto a você?

\- Eu?

\- Sim, por que está sozinha aqui? Cadê as suas amigas? – ela olhou ansiosamente entre eles.

\- Ah...

\- Isso! Mamãe disse que você falou que estava saindo bastante e já tinha muitos amigos.

\- Bem...

\- Renée também não deixou de dizer como você parecia um pouco estranha ao telefone da última vez.

\- Estão aqui para me verificar?

\- Não... – Sam e Seth começaram, mas Paul parecia que não aturava enrolação.

\- Com certeza!

\- Paul?! – repreendeu Sam, mas ele ignorou o irmão e se focou em Bella.

\- Cansamos de você nos deixar de fora. Queríamos ver como você e Jake estavam.

\- Estamos bem, já lhe disse...

\- Se estão bem, então não vão se importar que passemos o fim de semana aqui, sim? – Paul sorriu e beijou a sua bochecha.

Ela abriu e fechou a boca, em seguida olhou pra mim. Eu estava adorando.

Quem sabe eles não veriam como o marombado era e eles mesmos o chutassem para longe de Bella.

\- Eu...

Vendo que ela estava um pouco oprimida, resolvi ajudar, e quem sabe dar algumas dicas sutis sobre o verme do irmão deles, ou quem sabe pelo menos, sondar e ver se eles não eram vermes também, afinal, as primeiras impressões podem não ser as verdadeiras.

\- Hey, eu estou ajudando a minha mãe com a mudança, vocês não querem ajudar? Um par de mãos extras viria a calhar. Ah, vamos dar uma festa de inauguração depois, e são mais do que bem vindos a comparecer.

Os caras se entreolharam e assentiram.

\- Claro!

\- Por que não?

\- Vamos lá!

Assenti e comecei a sair e os caras me seguir.

Bella ficou parada lá, olhando para nós com a boca aberta, o seu irmão Paul riu.

\- Você não vem, Bella?

\- Eu?

\- Sim, imagino que o garoto bonito aqui quer que você venha também. – vi as bochechas dela se enrubescerem e franzi o cenho.

Tipo, eu sabia que eu era muito lindo, tipo, impossível não notar, né? Mas era meio estranho um cara me chamando assim.

Enfim...

\- Claro Bella, venha, pode ajudar a minha mãe com Mel.

Foi só o que precisou. O seu rosto todo se iluminou e ela assentiu.

\- Isso seria bom.

\- Quem é Mel?

\- Minha filha Melissa.

\- Você é casado? – Sam me olhou carrancudo.

\- Não.

\- Divorciado? – perguntou Seth e neguei também.

\- Pai solteiro.

\- Oh, e onde está a mãe da sua filha?

\- No inferno, se tivermos sorte. – assim que as palavras saíram da minha boca, foi que percebi o quanto eu queria aquilo.

Lauren era agora a pior pessoa do mundo pra mim, mas também era o meu pior pesadelo. Tinha muito medo de ela voltar de repente e querer a minha Mel de volta.

\- Wow, foi uma separação difícil? – Paul me encarava curiosamente.

\- Nem tanto, mas eu não sabia da minha filha até recentemente. Lauren largou Mel comigo e se foi.

\- Que fudido cara. – murmurou Paul e assenti.

\- Muito. Mas o importante é que Mel está bem.

\- E você decidiu ficar com ela?

\- Bem, ela é minha filha, com quem mais ela ficaria?

Os três me olharam atentamente e por algum motivo sorriram.

Não sei se estava certo, mas tinha a impressão de que acabei de ganhar a aprovação desses caras.

Fora do apartamento de Bella, os guiei para o da minha mãe.

Assim que entramos, vi Emmett e Jasper deixando as duas caixas no chão, quando me viram começaram a reclamar.

\- Cara, onde você foi?

\- Está se vingando, só porque te deixamos trabalhar sozinho mais cedo? – resmungou Emmett e rolei os olhos.

\- Não idiotas. Eu passei em Bella para chamá-la para nos ajudar, e huh, eu conheci os seus irmãos.

Só agora eles reparam nos caras atrás de mim.

Minha mãe entrou na sala com Mel nos braços e parou ao ver tantos homens na sua sala.

\- Nossa! O que está acontecendo?

\- Hey mãe, lembra da Bella?

\- Claro, olá querida.

\- Oi Rosie. Esses são os meus irmãos, Sam, Paul e Seth, viemos ajudar. – ela apresentou os irmãos apontando pra cada um.

\- Olá garotos.

\- Ah, esses são Jasper e Emmett, moramos no final do corredor, e essa é Melissa. – fui até a minha mãe, peguei-a e levei-a até os caras.

Eles dispararam olhares entre os meus amigos, a minha mãe e finalmente, a minha filha.

\- Nossa! – murmurou Sam.

\- Família interessante, a sua. – sussurrou Seth.

\- Porra, a sua mãe é gostosa. – decretou Paul e seus irmãos gemeram.

Fiz uma careta e Bella lhe deu uma tapa na nuca.

Já a minha mãe piscou pra ele.

\- Mãe!

\- O que é? É bom ser apreciada.

Aff! Ninguém merece!

 **Se já começou assim, tenho até medo de como esse dia vai acabar!**

* * *

 **N/A: Oláaaa povo pervo**

 **Ja postei no face e agora to Aki \o/**

 **to mega cansada hj gente, então postando rapidinho que vou dormir**

 **Amandoooooo seus coments**

 **Vcs sãi divasticas**

 **Agora O que acha que vai rolar com os irmãos da Bella?**

 **Sera que eles são gente boa?**

 **Vamos comentar muitãooo**

 **Fuiiii**

 **N/B** – Como sofre o pobre Ed... só que não! Amando essa Rosie _boasuda_!

 **TUCA**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs:** Então eu to baseando mais ou menos essa fic em uma serie de TV que eu adoro. BabyDaddy, quem não viu corre pra ver, três solteirões confusos cuidando de um bebê, é hilario, também me baseei em uma fic em ingles muito fofa que li a um tempo, logico que a minha vai ser diferente, em alguns aspectos, mas a ideia básica é a mesma, três homens que não tem nenhuma noção de como cuidar de um bebê, De repente se veem pais._

* * *

 **Capítulo Onze**

Depois que todo mundo se acalmou, eu principalmente, fingimos esquecer a gafe de Paul, mais uma vez, eu principalmente, continuamos a mudança.

Com a ajuda extra, terminamos tudo bem mais rápido do que o esperado.

Mãe estava pedindo algumas pizzas, enquanto descansávamos depois de toda a subida e descida, durante a maior parte da tarde.

\- Então, como é... huh Jake? – perguntei distraidamente, pelo menos eu esperava que fosse, pois Mel estava no meu colo e eu fingia prestar toda a minha atenção nela, e não nos irmãos de Bella, que ficaram um pouco surpresos com a minha pergunta.

Na verdade, até Emmett e Jasper, que pararam de falar, começaram a prestar atenção.

Estávamos aproveitando que Bella havia ido para casa tomar um banho, e no momento, era somente nós caras.

Ouvi um suspiro triplo, foi bem bizarro, na verdade, como será que os três conseguiam fazer aquilo? Emmett e Jasper me olharam, eu entendi, não seria bom...

\- Jake é complicado... – murmurou Sam, e os outros assentiram.

\- O que tem de complicado? Eu só perguntei como ele é?

\- Bem, ele é nosso irmão mais velho. – começou Seth, olhando para Paul que continuou.

\- Mas ele também namora a nossa irmãzinha.

\- Vocês não aprovam?

\- Não é que não aprovemos... Mas tipo, ele é... – Sam parecia procurar a palavra certa.

Idiota, bombado, troglodita, arrogante, babaca, eu tinha vários adjetivos, por que ele estava tendo tanta dificuldade?

\- Possessivo? – completou Paul e Sam assentiu.

\- Entre outras coisas, mas essa é a principal quando se trata de Bella. – ele continuou e assenti um pouco confuso.

\- E está tudo bem pra vocês? Quero dizer, ele ser assim com ela?

\- Bem, não, mas ele é o que Bella quer, e enquanto ela estiver bem com isso... – Sam deu de ombros.

\- Mas e se ela não estivesse bem com isso? – vi os três se empertigarem e me olharem atentamente.

\- O que quer dizer? – olhei para Jasper e Emmett, ambos me olhavam com curiosidade, eu hesitei, as minhas suspeitas podiam ser só suspeitas, além de todas baseadas no meu ciúme.

Eu podia acabar estragando a vida de Bella, tudo porque eu queria estar com ela.

Vai ver ela gostasse daquele tipo mandão e desrespeitoso.

Tipo, se eu fosse mulher, eu já teria metido o pé na bunda do idiota, mas tem gosto pra tudo!

\- Nada, é só... bobagem. Enfim, acha que Jake deixará Bella vir hoje? Ela ajudou tanto, seria uma pena ela perder.

Mais uma vez os três se empertigaram.

\- Como assim ele vai deixar? Por que ele teria que deixar algo? Se ela quiser vir, ela vem. – Paul pareceu irritado de repente.

\- Uh, certo, é só que mais cedo, quando eu o convidei, não parecia muito feliz com a idéia de festa, então achei que ele não vinha, e se ele não vem, imagino que ela não venha, também. – falei rapidamente e Paul relaxou um pouco, mas ainda estava sério.

Os seus irmãos não estavam diferentes.

\- Ok, acho melhor irmos embora. – Sam decretou e todos começaram a se levantar.

Droga, eu e a minha boca grande.

\- Mer... caquinha! Desculpa caras, não vão, não queria dar uma de intrometido. Eu só... Preocupo-me com ela, ela se tornou uma boa amiga, isso é tudo. – me apressei em dizer.

Os três me olharam e voltaram a se sentar.

Respirei um pouco melhor, não queria que eles fossem. Eles eram gente boa, além disso, se fossem embora, Bella não voltaria.

\- Então, caquinha? – perguntou Paul com uma sobrancelha arqueada e bufei.

\- Estou tentando limitar as minhas belas palavras na frente de Mel. – murmurei fitando a minha menininha, que me olhava com um pequeno sorriso e a mão na boca. Beijei-a, soprando um pouco na sua bochecha e ela sorriu mais.

\- É uma boa idéia. Renée não fez isso e a primeira palavra de Seth foi _polla._

\- Que pode significar um monte de coisas. – Seth resmungou, mas os irmãos riram.

\- Nós todos sabemos muito bem o que significava. – rimos e o clima voltou a se descontrair, todos relaxaram, falando e brincando.

Pouco depois, mãe se juntou a nós, as pizzas haviam chegado.

Os caras começaram a se servir, eu me levantei para fazer uma mamadeira para Mel.

\- Eu vou a nossa casa.

\- Trocar Mel?

\- Não, ela está bem, mas faz tempo desde que comeu. Uh... – olhei pra Paul. – Bella está demorando, quer que eu passe lá?

\- Meninas sempre demoram, deve estar fazendo maquiagem ou algo assim. – resmungou Seth, e Sam parecia na dúvida.

Já Paul, bufou e se levantou.

\- Como se Bella fosse assim. Deixa que eu vá...

\- Ok.

Saímos juntos, eu fui pro meu apartamento e ele entrou no de Bella, sem bater.

Ao entrar em casa, olhei para Mel.

\- É um dia bem agitado, hein pequena? Está cansada?

Ela fez os seus barulhinhos fofos e enfiou a mão na minha boca.

\- Vou tomar isso como um não, sua bagunceira. – soprei outro beijo em sua bochecha e ela sorriu.

Fiz uma mamadeira, depois de alimentá-la ainda a troquei.

Felizmente era só xixi, eu a troquei rapidamente, soprando alguns beijos em sua barriguinha. Ela esperneava e agarrava o meu cabelo, sempre mantendo o sorriso mais fofo no seu rosto.

\- Quando você vai dar uma risada pro papai, hein?

Ela sorriu e agarrou o meu cabelo, rindo, voltei a beijar a sua barriga.

\- Vamos, só uma risadinha, papai quer ouvir.

Nada.

Bem, ainda era cedo, estava com ela só há algumas semanas, ainda tinha tempo para risadinhas, engatinhar e algumas palavras acontecerem.

Mas agora, eu mal podia esperar para todas aquelas coisas.

\- Bem, já que você não quer rir pro papai, vamos voltar para a festa.

Terminei de prender a fralda com as partes que colam da própria fralda e levantei Mel, é claro, a fralda caiu e pra completar, ela fez xixi em mim.

\- Caquinha! – grunhi e ela sorriu.

Por que será que eu num conseguia colocar aquela maldita fralda? Deve ter algo de errado comigo.

Voltei a limpar Mel, peguei a fita adesiva, no meu criado mudo, sim, eu deixava aquela merda bem acessível agora, e coloquei uma fralda nova.

Deixei Mel sobre a cama, e sem tirar o olho dela, troquei a camiseta. Felizmente, ela não molhou a cama, ninguém merecia ter que trocar todos os lençóis, só porque não soubesse colocar uma maldita fralda.

Quando estávamos prontos, saí do apartamento, mal dei dois passos, quase fui derrubado, abri a boca para xingar o infeliz, afinal, estava com um bebê caramba! Mas as palavras morreram na minha boca, ao ver que o cara que passou por mim era o bombado.

Ele ia em direção aos elevadores e não parecia nada feliz.

Merda!

Rapidamente, eu fui para o apartamento de mãe, não sem antes olhar o de Bella, mas a porta estava firmemente fechada. Ao entrar todos me olharam, eu sorri, mas os meus olhos procuraram por ela, dei um suspiro de alivio ao vê-la sentada no sofá, infelizmente, o meu sorriso morreu ao ver como ela parecia abatida, tinha um prato em seu colo com uma fatia de pizza, mas ela nem tocava nela.

Merda, merda, merda...

Olhei para Paul, e ele também a olhava e não parecia feliz, como se sentisse o meu olhar, ele se voltou para mim, me deu um sorriso triste e um dar de ombros.

Uh, nada bom...

\- Filho, demorou. – mãe se aproximou e bufei.

\- Fui trocar Mel, e mais uma vez, a fralda caiu e ela mijou na minha camisa. – ela riu.

\- Isso aí menina, não dê mole pro seu pai.

\- Mãe! – grunhi. – Você devia ficar do meu lado.

\- Ah ta! Sabe quantas noites você me deixou acordada? Sem contar as mijadas na cara. Você era um bebê com uma super pontaria. – senti a minha cara inteira se avermelhar.

Tipo, ela tinha mesmo que contar aquela merda na frente de todo mundo?

Os caras estavam rindo, eu já ia mostrar o dedo do meio para eles, mas a risadinha de Bella me fez sorrir, ela me olhou e rolei os olhos, o que a fez baixar os seus, mas ainda podia ver o pequeno sorriso em seus lábios.

\- Você não é legal, mãe.

\- Pare de ser um bebê, me dê a minha neta aqui. Ela já comeu?

\- Já. Alimentei-a antes de ser atacado. – mãe riu e me beijou na bochecha antes de tirar Mel de mim e ir se sentar com Emmett e Sam.

Agarrei um pedaço de pizza, peguei um prato e fui sentar no braço do sofá que Bella estava. Ela tava um pouco longe dos outros.

\- Oi... – ela me olhou e sorriu um pouquinho.

\- Oi.

\- Então, está tudo bem? – ela suspirou e olhou para o seu prato.

\- Não...

\- Quer conversar?

\- Na cozinha? – me olhou e rapidamente me levantei, agarrei a sua mão e a levei comigo.

Assim que estávamos sozinhos, pude realmente olhar para ela, os seus olhos pareciam um pouco inchados e vermelhos. Ela parecia tão perdida...

Sem pensar, larguei a minha pizza sobre a mesa, tirei a dela e a puxei para os meus braços.

Ela ficou um pouco tensa no começo, mas em seguida, ela estava me abraçando com força. Apertei-a em meus braços, enterrando o rosto em seu cabelo. Ela era tão boa e cheirosa, dei uma fungada e a ouvi rir.

\- Tá me cheirando?

\- Tô! – ela riu e dei mais uma fungada, dessa vez, bem exagerada, com direito a uma enterrada em seu cabelo bonito.

Ela se afastou de mim e sorriu.

\- Obrigada...

\- Por quê?

\- Por estar aqui...

\- Ah... somos, uh, amigos, certo? – ela hesitou por um momento, mas em seguida assentiu.

\- Somos... Eu... Eu tive uma briga com Jake.

\- Oh, eu sinto muito. O que aconteceu?

\- Eu entrei em casa e ele já estava lá, então ficou furioso porque eu não estava em casa. Aí começou a gritar e... – ela deitou a cabeça em meus ombros, enquanto me olhava e continuou. – Sabe, ele não era assim antes, ele era doce, divertido, bom e estávamos tão bem juntos.

\- O que foi que o fez mudar?

\- Eu não sei... Vai ver, ele sempre tenha sido assim, só eu que não via. Vai ver aconteceu algo, eu só... ...não sei.

\- Ele já te bateu alguma vez, desde que mudou? – a senti ficar rígida e apertei-a mais forte em meus braços, por algum motivo, ela relaxou e baixou os olhos.

\- Já...

\- Bella... – comecei com um gemido, ah eu sabia, quando eu ver aquele miserável, eu vou matá-lo... Ela tentou sair dos meus braços, enquanto falava rapidamente, mas não deixei.

\- Foi minha culpa, eu o irritei e... – coloquei o meu dedo em seu lábio, ela se calou, em seguida esfreguei o polegar por seu lábio superior, depois o inferior.

\- Nunca é culpa sua, você... Você não vê como você é linda e preciosa? Homem algum, nenhum tem o direito de te bater, nunca!

\- As coisas não são fáceis assim, eu...

\- São sim Bella, você consegue imaginar Mel um dia tendo um namorado que batesse nela? – ela estremeceu.

\- Nunca!

\- Então, por que ele pode te machucar, qual a diferença?

\- Eu... Eu não sei... O que eu deveria fazer?

\- Deixe-o! – os seus olhos se arregalaram.

\- Deixar Jake?

\- Isso, ele não faz bem pra você. – ela começou a morder o lábio com tanta força, que achei que iria começar a sangrar.

\- Bella, vai se machucar. – sussurrei, ela me olhou e sorriu fracamente.

\- Não posso deixá-lo, ele precisa de mim...

\- Bella, não! Ele não faz bem pra você. – voltei a repetir, ela saiu dos meus braços.

\- Eu queria... É complicado Edward, além de tudo, você já tem Melissa, não vou arranjar mais complicações pra você.

\- Hey! Em primeiro lugar, Mel nunca foi uma complicação! Ela é a solução de todas as coisas ruins, assim como você. – ela torceu o nariz.

\- Por que você faz isso?

\- Isso o quê?

\- Você diz que é meu amigo...

\- E sou!

\- Mas aí você fala... ...fala como, bem como se quisesse mais...

\- Oh... – dei de ombros. – Deve ser porque eu queira... – os seus olhos se arregalaram.

\- Mas... Não pode! Nós não podemos, eu... ...e tem Jake... – ela parecia meio perdida em suas palavras, suspirei e me aproximei dela. Ela se afastava cada vez mais.

\- Eu posso! Nós podemos! E Jake é um idiota, que não te trata bem... Eu te trataria! – a cada palavra eu me aproximava mais, até ela bater as suas costas na geladeira e eu estar bem próximo dela.

\- Edward...

\- Eu te trataria como uma princesa, como você merece, nunca te machucaria.

\- Eu sei... – sussurrou.

Ergui a mão e coloquei o seu cabelo atrás da orelha, mas mantive a minha mão em sua pele.

\- Sei que tenho muita bagagem. Os meus amigos doidos, a minha mãe, que nem vou comentar, e claro, Mel, mas é quem eu sou...

\- Eu adoro quem você é. – murmurou e sorri.

\- E eu adoro quem você é, com o seu coração enorme, os seus irmãos barulhentos... E eu sou louco para conhecer a sua mãe. – ela sorriu.

\- Ela te adoraria, e Mel, também. – havia lágrimas em seus olhos.

\- Ainda assim, você não vai deixá-lo?

\- Eu não posso...

Queria gritar com ela, me afastar, ir embora.

Mas mais do que tudo, eu queria mostrar pra ela, que comigo, seria melhor.

Então, eu a beijei.

Encostei o meu corpo no dela e esmaguei os nossos lábios juntos.

Ela arfou, eu esperei que me empurrasse, mas ao contrário, se agarrou em mim como se dependesse disso para respirar.

Era exatamente assim que me sentia.

Beijei os seus lábios, mordi e chupei, e quando ela gemeu, aproveitei para aprofundar o beijo, empurrando a língua em sua boca.

Se antes parecíamos precisar do beijo para respirar, agora parecíamos precisar dele para existir.

Suguei a sua língua e varri o céu de sua boca. Ela gemeu e se agarrou a mim com força, enquanto chupava a minha língua e a enroscava com a dela, nos beijamos pelo que pareceram horas, mas foram meros minutos e quando nós nos afastamos finalmente, ambos estávamos ofegantes e havia lágrimas em seus olhos.

\- Bella... – sussurrei e me inclinei para beijar uma lágrima, depois outra do outro lado, quando me afastei, ela sorriu.

\- Eu queria que as coisas fossem diferentes.

\- Mas... – ela se inclinou e escovou os seus lábios contra os meus docemente, então ela se afastou.

\- Bella... – tentei chamá-la, mas ela somente sorriu e se foi.

Suspirei enquanto a via partir, mas não havia mais nada a fazer.

Ela sabia como eu me sentia, mas ela ainda o escolheu sobre mim...

Cansado daquela merda, esfreguei o rosto, e já ia sair da cozinha, mas gemi ao ver Paul na porta.

Merda, isso era tudo o que eu precisava...

\- E aí cara. – comecei, mas ele negou.

\- Eu vi vocês... – ele começou, e até pensei em me desculpar, ou me explicar, mas estava cansado.

\- Então, eu a beijei mesmo, e não me arrependo. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e arqueei uma de volta.

Por fim, ele sorriu.

\- Queria que ela tivesse te escolhido.

\- Mas...

\- Sabe, Jake é meu irmão também, e eu o amo, mas eu sei que tem algo errado com ele... No começo achávamos, bem, esperávamos pelo menos, que Bella o curasse... ...que ela fizesse bem pra ele, e no começo fazia... Ele era melhor quando ela estava por perto, mas depois, ele... Eu sei lá, ele não é mais o meu irmão. Ele se assemelha, a cada dia mais com os seus verdadeiros pais.

\- Achei que todos vocês eram adotados.

\- Nós somos. Mas de todos nós, Jake foi o único realmente abandonado, nenhum de nós se lembra dos nossos pais, mas Jake se lembra dos dele e eles eram o pior tipo de gente.

\- Ainda assim, ele não tem direito de abusar dela! – ele assentiu.

\- Claro que não tem! Eu e os rapazes vamos falar com ela, com os dois. Mas eu só estou dizendo isso, pra você entender, porque ela não vai deixá-lo.

Merda.

\- Oh!

\- Eu sei cara, é fudido! E eu sinto muito, você é um cara legal e tudo mais, contudo Bella sempre foi do tipo que não desiste, e ela cismou que o Jake precisava dela, e até ela ter certeza que não precise mais, ela não vai deixá-lo.

Meu coração caiu.

\- Certo. Obrigado por me dizer.

\- Sinto muito.

\- Tudo bem. Eu huh... Vou pra casa.

Ele pareceu querer dizer algo, mas se calou.

Com um suspiro, saí da cozinha. Bella não estava e mãe estava com Mel, então só fui para o meu apartamento, mas ao chegar a porta, parei abruptadamente ao ver Jake.

Que inferno!

\- O que você quer? – grunhi e ele me olhou atentamente.

\- Que fique longe de Isabella.

\- Não se preocupe cara, ela já deixou bem claro que é toda sua. – resmunguei passando por ele, lhe dando um encontrão, ignorei a sua cara perplexa e entrei em meu apartamento.

Eu precisava trabalhar em breve e daqui a pouco, Alice apareceria para cuidar de Mel.

Tomei um banho demorado, me vesti pro trabalho, ao sair do quarto, sorri ao ver os caras me esperando e com Mel.

\- Achei que ainda estavam na mãe.

\- Ah, achamos melhor vir e ficar com Mel... – Jasper começou e neguei.

\- Nada disso, ela vai ficar com a nova babá hoje. Vocês vão se divertir, embora eu não me importasse se viessem verificar Mel pelo menos uma vez, mais tarde. – eles assentiram.

\- Sem problemas. – murmurou Emmett e Jasper assentiu.

Terminei de calçar os sapatos e agarrei Mel e lhe dei alguns beijos.

Eu podia beijar as suas bochechas rosadas o dia todo. Ela era tão fofinha.

\- Cara, o que houve? – Emmett finalmente perguntou e suspirei.

\- Bem, vamos colocar assim, se eu tinha um problema com Bella, ele já acabou. – eles se entreolharam.

\- Tudo bem...

Houve uma batida na porta, Jasper gemeu e sorri.

Bem, os meus problemas acabaram, era hora de Jasper enfrentar os dele.

E ao abrir a porta e ver Alice, com uma roupa nada inocente, temia que os seus problemas fossem ser mil vezes piores que os meus.

 **A menina não estava pra brincadeira!**

* * *

 **N/A: Olaaaa povo pervooo**

 **Mais um capítulo**

 **Postando rapidinho aqui e to no trampo**

 **AI tadinho do dadyward**

 **Bellinha precisa de mais um empurrão pra se livrar do encosto do Jake**

 **Será que os irmãos vão ajudar?**

 **Bora comentar pra sabemos**

 **Amando os comentários**

 **Vcs são divas**

 **Bjss e fuiii**

 **N/B** – Bella má! Tadinho do EdBarman! Te cuida Jasper que o furacão Alice ta chegando...

 **TUCA**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs:** Então eu to baseando mais ou menos essa fic em uma serie de TV que eu adoro. BabyDaddy, quem não viu corre pra ver, três solteirões confusos cuidando de um bebê, é hilario, também me baseei em uma fic em ingles muito fofa que li a um tempo, logico que a minha vai ser diferente, em alguns aspectos, mas a ideia básica é a mesma, três homens que não tem nenhuma noção de como cuidar de um bebê, De repente se veem pais._

* * *

 **Capítulo Doze**

Olhei para Alice em seu micro shorts jeans, um top que mais parecia um sutiã, o seu cabelo estava amarrado com duas tranças longas, ela calçava botas que iam até os seus joelhos, além de um batom bem vermelho, e para completar, ela chupava um pirulito, de forma meio indecente, na minha opinião.

\- Hey Alice, você veio, e huh, toda produzida... Não poderá ficar mais? – ela parou de devorar Jasper com os olhos e olhou para mim com um sorriso doce.

\- Claro que posso! Essa roupa é velha. – olhei mais uma vez pra a sua roupa e arqueei uma sobrancelha.

\- Sei... Vamos lá, entre.

Entramos e assim que fechei a porta, ela foi até Mel, não sem antes quase esfregar a sua bunda na cara do pobre Jasper.

Emmett e eu seguramos a risada, enquanto Jasper se movia meio desconfortável.

Cara, que situação!

Fui até Alice que beijava a bochecha de Mel, felizmente, o seu batom era daqueles que não saia fácil, ou a menina ficaria toda marcada.

\- Venha, eu vou te mostrar as cosias de Mel.

\- Claro!

Fomos até a cozinha, lá a ensinei como fazer a mamadeira, depois a levei ao meu quarto, local em que ficaria as fraldas e troca de roupas, se necessário.

\- Bem, esse é o nosso quarto, qualquer coisa que precise tem aqui.

Ela olhou tudo e assentia enquanto eu explicava, sobre fraldas e mamadeiras. Eu acho que até já tinha mostrado tudo isso a ela, mas estava um pouco nervoso em deixar Mel. Ela já tinha ficado de babá antes, então não tinha muito o que lhe explicar ou com o que eu me preocupar. Mas dizia isso pro meu coração de pai.

Estávamos voltando para a sala, eu lhe entreguei um papel.

\- Qualquer emergência, ligue para mim. Eu digo, qualquer coisa mesmo!

\- Vai ficar tudo bem Edward. Eu sei cuidar de um bebê.

\- Eu sei, eu sei, mas eu me preocupo com ela. Olha, aí tem o meu celular e o número do bar, ah, tem também o celular do Jasper e Emmett.

\- Oh... – os seus olhinhos chegaram a brilhar e gemi.

\- Sei o que está pensando, mas por favor, ligue para mim primeiro. Eu sou o pai dela. – ela corou um pouco, mas assentiu.

\- Eu prometo... Te ligarei imediatamente.

\- Certo, obrigado por fazer isso.

\- Hey, você tá me pagando, tô de boa!

\- Uh, tudo bem.

Chegamos a sala, Emmett e Jasper estavam esperando por nós.

\- Tudo bem? – pediu Emmett e assenti.

\- Só mostrando a Alice onde Mel dorme e as coisas dela.

\- Certo, nós já vamos. – murmurou Jasper, eu anuí.

\- Eu também... É sábado e não quero me atrasar. Hoje vai ser movimentado... Alice você tem alguma pergunta antes de sairmos?

\- Não... Ah sim, por que tem uma cama de cachorro no seu quarto? - ela tinha um sorriso travesso, e escondi a risada, a diaba só queria provocar Jasper, e deu certo.

\- Não é de cachorro! – gritou Jasper antes de sair tempestivamente da sala, Emmett riu e acenou para nós antes de ir atrás dele.

\- Eu disse algo errado? Eu só estava curiosa. - piscou inocentemente e ri.

\- Não se preocupe. A cama de cachorro, foi um erro de comunicação nosso, nos primeiros dias da Mel, mas amanhã vou comprar uma para bebê mesmo.

\- Ok.

\- Certo, eu já vou. – fui até Mel, a peguei nos braços e beijei as suas bochechas gostosas. – Papai vai trabalhar, mas ele volta logo, seja boazinha para Alice, está bem?

Ela enfiou a mão na minha boca com um sorriso, eu entendi aquilo como um sim.

Devolvi-a para Alice, não sem antes dar mais um beijo estalado nela e fui embora, assim que saí Alice trancou a porta e quase morri do coração ao me virar e dar de cara com Emmett e Jasper.

\- Porra, o que estão fazendo aqui? Achei que já tinham ido pra mãe.

\- Estávamos indo, mas antes queríamos saber como você está? – começou Jasper colocando a mão no meu ombro, eu sorri.

\- Eu estou bem.

\- Tem certeza? – Emmett me olhava com cautela e ri.

\- Cara, é sério. Eu gosto de Bella, mas ela... ela tem problemas não resolvidos com o namorado... eu tenho Mel, não vou ficar correndo atrás dela. Ela sabe onde eu moro, quando ela decidir que sabe o que quer, e se for a mim, eu vou estar aqui.

\- Uau, olha pra você todo crescido. – Emmett bagunçou o meu cabelo e lhe dei um soco no ombro, ele grunhiu e se afastou rindo.

\- Estamos orgulhosos de você Edward, está sendo o pai que Mel merece.

\- Valeu caras, agora vão se divertir que tenho que trabalhar.

Eles sorriram e se foram, eu fui para o elevador.

Antes dei uma rápida olhada no apartamento de Bella, mas a porta estava fechada e tudo estava silencioso. Balançando a cabeça segui em frente, eu gostava dela, de verdade, mas agora era a vez dela de decidir se queria a mim ou a ele.

Ela já sabia como eu me sentia, eu lhe dei uma amostra de como beijo bem pra caramba, quem tinha que vir atrás agora seria ela.

E eu só podia esperar.

Só espero que não demore muito.

[...]

Caminhei pelo corredor lentamente, estava acabado, sábados sempre eram os piores, tão lotados. Esfreguei o rosto e cocei a barba que estava começando a nascer, dei um bocejo, só mais alguns passos e estaria em casa.

Entrei em casa e estava tudo silencioso, fui até o meu quarto e sorri ao ver Alice, sentada na minha cama, descalça e brincando com o celular. Melissa dormia tranqüila na cama de cachorro.

\- Oi. – ela ergueu a cabeça ao som da minha voz e sorriu.

\- Hey, tudo bem chefinho? – piscou e ri.

\- Tudo, sabe, você não precisava me esperar acordada. Podia dormir, eu caia no sofá até de manhã. - ela bufou se levantando.

\- Que nada, estava vendo uns vídeos, falando com uns amigos e amanhã... bem, já é domingo mesmo, então durmo até mais tarde.

\- Tudo bem então. – tirei a minha carteira e lhe dei cem.

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas.

\- Eu não tenho troco.

\- E eu não estou pedindo. – tínhamos combinado 50 por noite, mas acho que ela mereceu mais, pois não teve que me ligar vez alguma, e Mel estava muito bem.

Ela sorriu e me abraçou.

\- Obrigada Edward. – ri e a abracei de volta, ela mal batia no meu ombro, e aquilo me fez sorrir mais ao pensar que um dia Mel seria adolescente também.

\- Sem problemas, você fez um ótimo trabalho. – ela se afastou corando um pouco.

\- Você é o melhor, pena que não é meu pai.

\- Como? – ela riu e deu de ombros.

\- Bem, você sabe que a minha mãe é doidinha para entrar nas suas calças, poderia ter acontecido. – Abri e fechei a boca e ela riu.

\- Er... – ainda não sabia o que dizer, ela sorriu e me deu um beijo na bochecha.

\- Eu já vou, te mandei uma mensagem no _cel_ com o meu número, assim não precisará mais ligar em casa quando precisar de mim, ok? – piscou antes de sair e ri.

Assim que ela estava fora, rodeei Mel de travesseiros e fui correndo tomar um banho.

Ao voltar para o quarto, só vesti uma cueca e desmaiei.

Havia sido um longo, longo dia e tudo o que eu precisava agora era dormir.

[...]

As semanas seguintes passaram voando, entre manter o apartamento seguro e em ordem, comprar uma cama de verdade para a minha filha e trabalhar, eu estive tão ocupado que quase não pensei em mais nada.

Certo, isso era mentira, eu pensei muito em Bella, mas agora era pior, pois eu não a via em parte alguma, era como antes, era como se ela nem morasse ali, mas era pior, pois eu sabia como ela era agora.

Isso tudo era tão fodido.

O bombado também não era visto, e isso me preocupava mais ainda.

Mãe dizia para eu esperar que quando fosse a hora Bella viria até mim.

Emmett dizia para eu arrumar alguém para fuder e esquecer Bella, pois quando fosse a hora ela viria a mim.

Ele ganhou um tapa da mãe por isso.

Minha mãe era a melhor.

Já Jasper...

Ele estava meio irritado comigo.

Mas em minha defesa, como eu ia imaginar que ao passar o celular dele para Alice, iria dar no que deu.

O ouvi grunhir no sofá e fiz uma careta.

\- Desculpe...

\- Por que, por que você tinha que fazer isso?

\- Hey, na hora eu só pensei em Mel, e se acontecesse algo com ela e Alice não conseguisse me ligar? – ele abriu e fechou a boca, em seguida bufou me ignorando.

Até o seu celular apitar novamente com uma mensagem e ao olhar, ele grunhiu.

\- Eu sei que tinha que dar o meu número, mas por que tinha que dar o meu número?

\- Cara, isso não faz sentido algum.

\- Eu sei... – ele resmungou.

Emmett sorriu e sentou no sofá ao lado de Jasper, depois ajeitou Mel em seu colo.

\- Você sabe o que eu acho?

\- Não quero saber.

\- Eu acho que devia Fu... – – ele olhou rapidamente para Mel que o olhava com a boca aberta e os olhinhos arregalados e pigarreou... – ter momentos privados com a menina, bem forte, assim ela larga de seu pé.

\- Ou volta para mais. – opinei e Emmett riu.

\- E isso é ruim?

\- Na verdade, não. – ambos rimos e Jasper só nós olhou irritado.

Seu celular apitou com outra mensagem e rapidamente ele olhou antes de grunhir mais uma vez.

\- Cara, aposto que você está exagerando, deixa eu ver as mensagens... – começou Emmett estendendo a mão para o celular, Jasper se moveu tão rápido que até nos assustou.

\- É particular!

Emmett e eu nos entreolhamos, em seguida rimos.

\- O quê?

\- Você está tão fu... – olhou mais uma vez para Mel, e suspirou– Lascado.

\- Eu não.

\- Sim está cara, devia seguir o conselho de Emmett e tirar isso do seu sistema.

\- Mas ela só tem o quê? 15 anos?

\- Acho que ela tem 17.

\- Mas ela é tão pequena, eu vou quebra-la...

\- O cara nem se acha. – bufou Emmett e ri.

\- Eu sei do que sou capaz. - deu um sorriso malicioso e um dar de ombros.

\- Vocês não prestam, sorte de vocês Mel não entender, ou iam ver!

Eles riram, fui até Mel a abraçando e beijando.

\- Papai vai trabalhar, mas volta logo, seja boazinha para os seus tios cabeçudos.

\- Hey, eu me ofendo disso.

\- Problema seu. – Emmett me mostrou o dedo e mostrei o meu de volta.

\- Olá rapazes. – a porta se abriu e mãe foi entrando sem nem bater.

Desde que se mudou, ela fazia muito aquilo.

Já me pegou duas vezes só de cueca, Jasper tomando banho e mais de uma vez Emmett só de toalha saindo do banho.

Acho que ela estava fazendo de propósito.

\- Oi mãe.

\- Olá Rosie. – murmuraram os rapazes, eu lhe entreguei Mel.

\- Já vai trabalhar?

\- Sim. Os rapazes vão ficar de babá.

\- Hmmm, por que vocês não vão se divertir e eu fico?

\- Sério?

\- Claro, vai ser divertido ter um tempo só de meninas, não é Mel? – minha pequena sorriu e colocou o cabelo da mãe na boca.

\- Por mim tudo bem.

\- Ótimo.

\- Uh, sabe onde fica as coisas dela, e se quiser pegar a cama dela, sabe onde fica.

\- Eu não vou pegar a cama de cachorro.

\- Não é de cachorro... – começou Jasper e todos grunhimos.

\- Sim, era de cachorro.

Ele bufou e o ignorei.

\- Eu comprei uma cama de verdade para ela.

\- Sério?

\- É, comprei uma cesta, meio berço que dá para levar pra todo canto, pois tem alças, é bem legal, e bem rosa.

Ela riu.

\- Eu já gostei. Eu levo tudo para o meu apartamento, e amanhã você pega, ok?

\- Beleza.

Dei um beijo em cada uma e olhei para os caras.

\- Querem ir ao bar? Eu pago a primeira rodada.

\- Claro, faz tempo que não vamos.

\- Com certeza.

Nos despedimos da mãe e saímos.

Foi divertido, como nos velhos tempos.

Rimos brincamos, fizemos piadas, e ao chegarmos ao bar, os dois tomaram lugar em um banquinho, eu fui para trás do balcão, rendendo Mike.

Comecei a preparar bebidas enquanto conversava com os caras, o bar estava lotando aos poucos, já passava das dez, e eu estava servindo uma bonita mulher loira que sorria muito para mim, com certeza me queria.

Pena que eu tinha dona.

Era pequena e linda, eu não trocaria ela por mulher alguma deste mundo... Melissa.

Estava a ponto de dispensar a loira quando vi um casal dançando, ou melhor, quase fudendo na pista de dança, a mulher era morena e pequena e o cara enorme. Uma sensação ruim me pegou e quis desviar o olhar, mas não consegui.

O cara pegou na bunda dela e ela o agarrou, se esfregando nele vergonhosamente, vi o cara rindo e a minha sensação ficou pior. Era o bombado...

Mas quando a mulher se afastou dele meu ar faltou, a mulher não era Bella.

 **Quem diabos era aquela mulher?**

* * *

 **N/A: olá povo pervo finalmente consegui postar no dia certo kk**

 **Gente o que aconteceu com a Bella e quem é essa?O.o**

 **Só eu to curiosaaaaa?**

 **E agora? O que o nosso dadyward vai fazer?**

 **Eita que Jasper se deu mau, ou se deu bem, depende do que tem nessas mensagem da Alice kkk**

 **O que vcs acham?**

 **Agora me vou que to morrida**

 **Ah sábado é feriado aki em SP então não vou dar certeza de sexta, pq sexta é niver da minha madrasta e vou sair Ok.**

 **Então comentem muitão e nos vemos um dia aí**

 **Fuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

 **N/B** \- Leah? Já chegou tarde, pode ficar com ele! O que acham? Vamos comentar?

 **TUCA**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs:** Então eu to baseando mais ou menos essa fic em uma serie de TV que eu adoro. BabyDaddy, quem não viu corre pra ver, três solteirões confusos cuidando de um bebê, é hilario, também me baseei em uma fic em ingles muito fofa que li a um tempo, logico que a minha vai ser diferente, em alguns aspectos, mas a ideia básica é a mesma, três homens que não tem nenhuma noção de como cuidar de um bebê, De repente se veem pais._

* * *

 **Capítulo Treze**

Ainda estava olhando em choque para o casal pervertido, quando senti uma mão em meu ombro esquerdo, desviei o olhar rapidamente e vi Emmett.

\- Tudo bem cara?

\- Me diz que vocês estão vendo isso também? – Emmett olhou pro casal e riu.

\- Eita que alguém está animado hein?

\- Puta merda! Ele a está traindo também, pra completar, né?

\- Quem?

\- Aquele bombado filho da puta.

\- De quem ele está falando? – registrei a voz de Jasper, mas não consegui tirar os olhos daqueles dois pervertidos.

\- Eu não faço idéia. – isso me fez olhar pra eles.

\- É o bombado.

\- Quem? – perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, e só então foi que percebi, eles não chegaram a conhecer o namorado de Bella.

Só eu havia visto aquele ser inútil.

\- Ah, eu pensei... esquece, aquele é o namorado de Bella.

\- Como?

\- Aquele cara? – assenti ainda os olhando, quando acabou a música, ele a abraçou pela cintura e foi com ela em direção a uma das mesas no fundo.

\- Não acredito que ele a está traindo, o que há de errado com esse cara?

\- Tem certeza que é ele, Edward?

\- Absoluta, e aquela com certeza não é Bella.

\- E o que você vai fazer? – perguntou Jasper e bufei.

\- Obviamente, vou contar para Bella.

\- Ela pode achar que é mentira, que só está contando pra atrapalhar o namoro deles. – murmurou Emmett e grunhi.

\- Puta merda, eu nem pensei nisso... O que faço?

\- Não conta... – começou Jasper, a voz da razão como sempre.

\- Tira uma foto e aí conta. – falou Emmett, a voz da esperteza, isso sim.

\- Muito boa idéia. – sorri apertando o ombro de Emmett que riu.

\- É uma péssima idéia. – Jasper emendou e ambos bufamos.

\- Deixa de ser invejoso, só porque a minha idéia é melhor que a sua.

\- Ah, a sua idéia é ridícula...

\- Emmett pega o seu celular e vai lá tirar uma foto. – o sorriso de Emmett morreu.

\- Por que eu?

\- Foi sua idéia. – provocou Jasper e rolei os olhos.

\- E você vai ajudá-lo!

\- Eu?

\- Sabe como Emmett é ruim com celulares.

Emmett abriu a boca pra negar, mas em seguida a fechou e saiu arrastando Jasper.

Tentei me concentrar no trabalho, mas estava difícil, já fazia um tempo que eles se foram e nada de voltarem.

Já estava quase indo eu mesmo lá.

Quando eles finalmente voltaram, já havia passado uma boa meia hora. Emmett parecia irritado, e Jasper divertido.

\- Então, tiraram a foto?

\- Sim e não.

\- Como assim? – ainda sorrindo, Jasper me mostrou o celular, o bombado estava devorando a boca de uma ruiva, a mão dele dentro da saia dela, ao mostrar a próxima, ela beijava o pescoço dele e dava pra ver bem o rosto dele e a mão dele bem, bem dentro mesmo da saia dela.

\- As fotos estão ótimas, mas cadê a morena?

\- Bem, o idiota aqui foi tirar uma foto e ficou muito perto, então a morena achou que ele estava dando em cima dela, e como ela disse, ela adora homens grandes e começou a perseguir Emmett.

Ri e olhei para Emmett, ele bufou cruzando os braços.

\- Como se eu ficasse com aquele tipo de mulher... Eu tenho princípios!

\- Sei, e aí?

\- Então, enquanto o Don Ruan ali despistava a morena, eu fiquei de butuca esperando, não demorou muito pra ele agarrar uma ruiva e começar tudo de novo.

\- Que miserável! Mas pelo menos temos as fotos, mande pro meu celular, antes que Emmett as apague por engano.

\- EPA! Eu só fiz isso três vezes!

\- E foi mais do que o suficiente.

\- Eu não tenho culpa que o maldito comando de voz nunca me entenda.

\- Então pare de usá-lo.

Ele abriu a boca, em seguida a fechou irritado.

Ele não iria parar.

Jasper rapidamente me mandou as fotos, depois devolveu o celular para Emmett.

\- Acho que já vamos.

\- Sério?

\- Sim, tivemos aventuras demais por uma noite.

\- Sem contar que a morena ainda está por aí.

\- Se ela o encontrar, diz que é gay e que Jasper é o seu namorado.

\- Eu não sei, eu poderia arrumar alguém melhor que Jasper.

\- Cara... – Jasper o olhou ofendido e ele deu de ombros.

\- Sem ofensas cara, mas vai ficar bem óbvio que você não é o meu tipo.

Ri da cara de indignado de Jasper.

\- Pois fique sabendo que você também não é o meu. – então ele saiu irritado e Emmett suspirou.

\- Diva! – ri enquanto Emmett corria atrás dele. – Me espere querida.

Rolei os olhos, idiotas.

\- Um uísque e um Martini. – me virei para atender e gemi ao ver o bombado, ele estreitou os olhos ao me ver e estreitei os meus de volta.

\- Olá vizinho, se divertindo?

\- Não faz idéia, como nunca me diverti na vida. E você aproveitando muito? – o que ele queria dizer o aquilo? Eu preferi não perguntar e dei de ombros com um sorriso.

\- E como, e você?

\- Também.

\- Bom.

\- Bom.

Voltamos a nos encarar, a nos medir, em seguida, ele bufou e se foi indo pra outra ponta do bar, onde outro barman iria atendê-lo.

Queria que tivesse um código secreto para cuspir na bebida de alguém, estaria dando um agora mesmo para Tyler.

Acabei não vendo mais o bombado, o que foi bom, pude me concentrar no meu trabalho, quando fechamos eu estava acabado, foi uma noite bem movimentada. Dei boa noite pro pessoal, e fui pra casa. Ao chegar, olhei para a porta do apartamento de Bella, mas não bati, amanhã falaria com ela. Iria lhe dar um motivo para deixar aquele idiota.

Sabia que antes ela via boas qualidades nele, que ela queria salvá-lo, mas não havia nada para salvar naquele monte de merda.

Ao entrar em casa fui direto para o meu quarto, mas ao olhar para a cama vazia suspirei. Ah é, ela estava na mãe.

Fiz um beicinho.

Já sentia falta da minha bebê.

Mas eu não iria acordar a pobrezinha, só pra ela dormir comigo.

Então fui tomar um banho, fiz algo que não fazia a semanas, dormi nu mesmo.

Acordei com o som de algo martelando a minha cabeça, grunhindo me levantei agarrei uma cueca e a vesti, pelo horário os caras ou foram trabalhar ou saíram, para ninguém atender a maldita porta.

Assim que cheguei a sala ouvi a batida de novo, corri para abrir, mas gemi ao ver uma ruiva alta com um longo cabelo cacheado me olhando de cima abaixo, ela estava com uma careta quando abri a porta, mas agora me olhava lascivamente e grunhi.

Merda, abri a porta de cueca.

\- Desculpe moça acabei de acordar.

\- Eu vejo. – ela lambeu o lábio inferior e me senti meio que um pedaço de carne.

\- Certo uh, eu vou me vestir, entre.

Corri para o quarto e vesti uma calça de moletom e uma camiseta, voltei para a sala passando a mão no cabelo para ajeitá-lo, ela olhava tudo em volta.

\- Oi.

\- Ah, vestiu roupas, que pena...

\- Hehe, sim certo. Huh, eu tive que correr, mas huh, quem é você? – perguntei, porque não fazia idéia de quem fosse aquela mulher e do que ela quisesse aqui.

\- Que cabeça a minha, Assistente Social. Victoria Summer.

Merda!

\- Oh, e quanto ao Sr. Masen?

\- Ele fez a visita inicial, eu vou fazer a vistoria... ...e uma bem profunda... – sussurrou a última parte e me movi desconfortável.

\- Certo... Eu tenho tudo em ordem, como me foi dito, então pode começar.

\- Eu vou... – ela tirou uma prancheta e passou a avaliar o apartamento e os quartos, ao chegarmos no meu, ela começou a ficar muito perto de mim, me deixando meio desconfortável.

\- Então Melissa dorme aqui, o cesto/berço dela fica ali no canto da cama, e as roupas dela na cômoda, como já sabe, eu divido o apartamento com outros caras né? Então... por isso divido o quarto com Mel.

\- Deve ser meio incomodo.

\- O quê?

\- Ter que dividir o quarto com um bebê, ainda mais para um rapaz tão jovem e sexy. – murmurou sedutoramente e pigarrei.

\- Uh, bem, na verdade, está tudo bem, a minha maior prioridade é Melissa, no momento, então nada incomoda, na verdade, está bem cômodo para nós dois.

\- E onde está Melissa agora?

\- Com a minha mãe, ela ficou de babá hoje, ela mora no fim do corredor.

\- Bem conveniente se você quiser se divertir.

\- Ah, é se eu quisesse, mas eu não quero. Nem um pouco.

Ela tocou o meu peito com as suas longas unhas vermelhas e foi descendo e descendo, agarrei o seu pulso antes que ela descesse mais.

\- Tem certeza?

A olhei atentamente e ela era linda, sexy, gostosa, no estilo de Tânia, a minha última namorada, talvez o Edward de antes, já estivesse em cima dela, mas o Edward de agora, não queria aquilo, tipo, seria ótimo ter algo, mas seria vazio, e nada na minha vida, no momento, me dava ânimo para àquele tipo de relacionamento.

\- Tenho certeza!

\- Que pena... – ela suspirou e saiu rebolando, dei graças aos céus, por ela entender e começar a sair.

\- Então está tudo bem com o apartamento, né? Acha que tenho chances de ficar com a Melissa? Há algo que eu possa fazer...

Ela se virou para mim com um sorriso malicioso.

\- Até tem...

\- E o que é? – ela se aproximou mais e comecei a me afastar um pouco desconfortável, quando as minhas costas bateram contra a parede, os meus olhos se arregalaram e o seu sorriso se tornou maior, ela colou o seu corpo ao meu.

\- Me fuder...

Puta merda!

Agarrei os seus ombros para empurrá-la, porque eu não iria transar com a mulher para poder ficar com Mel, era errado, e aquelas merdas sempre voltavam para nos assombrar.

\- Escute senhorita...

\- Vic.

\- Certo Vic, acho melhor...

\- Edward? – ambos nos viramos quando o meu nome foi chamado e os meus olhos se arregalaram ao ver Bella parada na minha sala.

E o pior, ela estava parada na minha sala me vendo ser abordado por outra mulher.

Mais que merda!

\- Bella?

\- Quem é essa? – Vic perguntou se afastando de mim ajeitando as roupas, ela não parecia feliz, assim como Bella.

\- É a minha namorada. – gritei correndo para o lado de Bella, as duas me olharam confusas, rapidamente abracei Bella e sussurrei no seu ouvido. – Me ajuda...

\- Namorada? – Vic guinchou e me voltei para ela.

\- Sim, achei que sabia.

\- Bem, o Senhor não comentou nada comigo.

\- E nem você perguntou. – arqueei uma sobrancelha, mantendo o braço em volta dos ombros de Bella.

\- Certo huh, eu preciso ir... – ela saiu rapidamente e me voltei para Bella, que assim que a mulher estava longe, se afastou de mim.

\- Eu juro que não fiz nada. Ela que veio e ficou tentando me agarrar.

\- Sério? Não parecia que você estivesse odiando.

\- Mas eu estava, eu nem sei direito o que aconteceu. Tipo, ela ficou fazendo comentários sugestivos, mas eu os ignorei, então ela só estava fazendo a vistoria, em seguida me agarrando.

\- Tá, claro... – ela bufou e fui até ela, segurando os seus ombros.

\- Te juro Bella! Eu nem a toquei, nem gosto dela. – ela me olhou atentamente, em seguida suspirou.

\- E se gostasse não seria problema meu, não sou nada sua... – murmurou tristemente e grunhi.

\- Porque não quer!

\- Detalhes... Então, quem era ela?

\- A Assistente Social.

\- Nossa, aquela era a Assistente Social da Melissa?

\- Sim, e espero que possa trocar, pois ela é meio vulgar. – Bella sorriu por fim.

\- Você é tão estranho.

\- Por quê?

\- Podia estar transando com aquela ruiva espetacular agora mesmo, mas está aqui, comigo.

\- Bem, eu prefiro as morenas. – pisquei e ela suspirou.

\- Estou vendo... E cadê Mel, enquanto você era assediado?

\- Ela passou a noite com a minha mãe.

\- Hmmm isso é bom.

Assenti e ficamos nos olhando.

Espera, Bella estava aqui!

Podia lhe provar que o bombadão não prestava.

Abri a boca pra dar uma de fofoqueiro mesmo, mas ela falou antes.

\- Eu deixei Jake...

\- O quê? Como? Quando?

\- Tem uns dias.

\- Sério? O que aconteceu? – ela pegou a minha mão e fomos para o sofá.

\- Antes eu queria te pedir desculpas, eu, eu realmente gosto de você Edward, e de Mel... ...muito mesmo, mas eu estava tão perdida nessa coisa com Jake... Antes dele ser assim, ele era bom, pelo menos para mim. Eu não sei o que o fez mudar, ou se foi culpa minha ou não, mas depois que você me beijou, eu não pude mais ficar com ele.

\- Você disse a ele?

\- Disse...

\- Merda!

\- Sim, foi uma merda. Eu não quis dizer, mas estava me corroendo, eu nunca fui boa em mentir, e ele percebeu que algo estava errado. Então eu lhe disse, e disse que gostei e muito... Ele pirou e veio pra cima de mim, e...

\- Ele te bateu? Por minha culpa? – sussurrei, e ela sorriu tristemente e agarrou a minha mão entrelaçando os nossos dedos, o seu rosto ficou fixo em nossas mãos, enquanto ela continuava.

\- Ele me bateu, forte, e enquanto ele batia eu só conseguia lembrar das coisas que me dizia, eu só conseguia pensar em você, em Mel, que estavam onde eu queria estar...

Coloquei a minha outra mão sobre a dela.

\- E depois?

\- Depois que ele parou, eu já tinha me decidido ir embora. Eu não podia ficar com ele, ele não era mais o Jake que eu amava... Eu sequer suportava o homem que ele se tornou, ele começou a falar que íamos mudar, e que não podíamos ficar aqui perto de você, então quando eu disse que acabou e iria embora, ele ia me bater mais, mas Paul apareceu.

\- Paul?

\- Sim, ele estava desconfiado de Jake.

\- Então os seus irmãos não sabiam?

\- Claro que não! Eu nunca tive coragem de contar a ninguém, só pra você.

\- Eles eram os seus irmãos, iriam protegê-la.

\- Eu sei, mas eu estava com vergonha e machucada, na primeira vez que aconteceu, Jake jurou que nunca aconteceria de novo, enfim, eu fui deixando pra lá, não era como se ele me batesse todos os dias, era bem raro, ele mais gritava e me xingava quando estava com ciúmes.

\- Bella...

\- Eu sei, eu devia ter contado, a gente vê isso em filmes e livros, a mulher abusada boba que deixa alguém pisar nela, e sempre pensa, se fosse comigo eu não faria isso, mas quando acontece com você, tudo o que pensa é foi só dessa vez, ele se desculpou, então está tudo bem. É triste e errado, mas é difícil sair depois que você entra nesse tipo de situação.

\- Eu não vou nem tentar entender então. Só me diz, o que aconteceu quando Paul chegou?

\- Ele esteve vindo todos os dias desde a festa de sua mãe. Ele estava desconfiado que algo estava errado. Todos estavam, mas Paul sempre foi o mais teimoso, então quando ele me viu encolhida e machucada e Jake gritando comigo, ele ficou louco e bateu em Jake. Depois disso, ele me levou pra casa da minha mãe, eu estou lá desde então.

\- Você foi ao hospital? A Polícia? – ela abaixou a cabeça envergonhada e grunhi.

\- Bella... – falei mais uma vez, ela suspirou.

\- Eu só queria dar um fim, sair de lá e por um fim naquela parte de minha vida.

\- Quando foi isso?

\- Já faz duas semanas, eu acho.

\- Por que só veio me ver agora? – ela soltou as minhas mãos e olhou para longe.

\- Não queria que você me visse...

Toda machucada ela queria dizer.

Suspirei.

Mas pelo menos, ela está aqui agora.

\- Então, você o deixou de vez?

\- Sim.

\- E não vai voltar?

\- Nunca.

\- Bom... – ela ergueu a cabeça e sorriu um pouquinho.

\- Sei... sei que não tenho o direito, ainda mais... bem depois de ter te deixado, mas... – ela mordeu o lábio e bufei.

\- Mulher, você acha que eu vou ser doido e não te pegar pra mim agora que eu posso? – ela me olhou esperançosamente.

\- Vai me perdoar? – sorri e segurei o seu rosto entre as minhas mãos e me aproximei dela.

\- Bella boba, não há nada a perdoar. – murmurei antes de esmagar os meus lábios contra os dela.

Ela suspirou contra os meus lábios, gemi me deleitando com o seu gosto, estava a ponto de aprofundar o beijo, quando ouvi um guincho.

\- Edward? – ambos nos afastamos.

\- Tânia?

\- Edward? – Bella me olhou hesitante. – Quem é ela?

\- Sou a namorada dele, e quem é você? – Bella me olhou com a boca aberta, começou a se afastar e grunhi.

 **Maldita hora para aquela assombração voltar para a minha vida!**

* * *

 **N/A: Esse Dadward é muito requisitado em kkkkk**

 **amandoooooooooo os coments dessa fic, vcs tão arrasando pervas**

 **Divando mesmo**

 **Postando rapidinho, pq to morrida, folguei ontem e ja to cansada kkkk**

 **Que tenso em**

 **Hey Sabado é meu niver uhuh \o/**

 **Ai vou postar uma one pra gente comemorar, la no grupo do Facebook, e depois aki no site**

 **Quem ainda não ta no grupo, é só colocar no Google "Paulinha Halle facebook", e me manda uma mensagem la que add ok**

 **Vou postar o cap ao vivo, quem ta super animada ? \o/ eu to**

 **Agora o que sera que esse encosto da Tanya quer?**

 **Voltou só pra atrapalhar ne, aff**

 **Bellinha finalmente se livrou do Jake \o/**

 **Sera?**

 **Ain tanta coisa ainda pra acontecer né pervas, ansiosa e vcs?**

 **Vamos comentar muitãoooo, que estou ansiosa pra ver o que vai rolar \o/**

 **amando os comentes, e vejo vcs no proximo cap em**

 **fuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

 **.**

 **N/B** – Eita! O carinha "sortudo"! Primeiro Vic e agora Tãnia! Confiemos, tudo vai dar certo!

 **TUCA**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs:** Então eu to baseando mais ou menos essa fic em uma serie de TV que eu adoro. BabyDaddy, quem não viu corre pra ver, três solteirões confusos cuidando de um bebê, é hilario, também me baseei em uma fic em ingles muito fofa que li a um tempo, logico que a minha vai ser diferente, em alguns aspectos, mas a ideia básica é a mesma, três homens que não tem nenhuma noção de como cuidar de um bebê, De repente se veem pais._

* * *

 **Capítulo Quatorze**

Bella se afastou de mim, me olhando magoada e grunhi.

\- Não é assim, Bella...

\- Mas... mas... ela disse... – podia ver que ela estava realmente chateada, também se livrou do bombado e aí vem e descobre que eu sou um conquistador.

Maldita Tânia!

\- Tânia, o que faz aqui? Você terminou comigo. – achei melhor me livrar dessa louca primeiro, daí explicaria as coisas para Bella.

\- Eu não!

\- Terminou sim, disse que quando eu cansasse de brincar de papai fosse atrás de você. Bem, eu não cansei, eu vou ser pai da minha filha, então está tudo acabado. – ouvi Bella suspirar, eu não sei se de choque ou de alívio.

Tânia, ao contrário, bufou.

\- Vai mesmo ficar com aquela criança remelenta?

\- Hey, a minha filha não é remelenta. – grunhi irritado, ela cruzou os braços.

\- Que seja... E quem é essa aí?

\- Minha namorada.

\- Edward... – Bella começou, mas não dei atenção, ela querendo ou não, seria a minha namorada, afinal, veio até aqui, não foi?

\- Eu sou sua namorada! – Tânia guinchou batendo o pé e bufei.

\- Mais uma vez, Tânia, nós terminamos! Você queria que eu escolhesse entre você e a minha filha, eu a escolhi. Achei que tinha entendido já que não liguei. Tem semanas que não falo com você, mulher.

\- Achei que estava ocupado.

\- E estava com a minha filha.

\- Argh! Maldita hora que essa criança veio! Por que quer ser o pai dessa melequenta mesmo?

\- Porque ela é a minha e eu a amo. E pare de chamar a minha filha desse jeito.

\- Mas achei que me amasse...

\- É nem era pra tanto... – ela soltou um bufo irritado.

\- Você não presta Edward Cullen, espero que apodreça! E você, querida, fuja enquanto pode, pois esse escroto só vai te usar e jogar fora. – e com mais um bufo ela se foi.

Maldita hora em que saí com aquela mulher.

Voltei-me para Bella que me olhava ansiosamente e suspirei.

\- Desculpe-me por isso.

\- Uh, tudo bem. Eu acho melhor eu ir...

Merda!

\- Bella, por favor, não deixe aquela idiota estragar as coisas com a gente.

\- Eu não sei... – suspirando voltei a pegar o seu rosto entre as minhas mãos e olhei em seus lindos olhos castanhos.

\- Olha, eu não irei dizer-te que fui um santo, porque nunca fui, mas eu também não sou um idiota... Eu gostava de Tânia, já estávamos juntos há semanas quando Mel apareceu, mas quando ela a viu, ela a rejeitou, eu ainda não sabia se seria um bom pai, e nem se iria ficar com ela, mas na hora em que ela rejeitou Mel, eu já não quis mais nada com ela. – ela soltou um longo suspiro e para a minha felicidade me abraçou.

\- Está tudo bem Edward, é só... Eu já tenho uma vida bem confusa, não sei se é uma boa idéia, adicionar mais aos seus problemas.

\- Hey, como eu te disse antes, você assim como Mel, são a solução dos problemas, nunca ao contrário, eu quero você em minha vida Bella, assim como quero Mel, não nos afaste... – ela suspirou mais uma vez, contudo acabou sorrindo.

\- Você é muito bom com as palavras.

\- A gente faz o que pode. – ela riu e se inclinou para me dar um beijinho rápido.

\- Sabe, você já me apresentou como a sua namorada duas vezes no mesmo dia, mas eu não ouvi nenhum pedido. – ri e dei um beijo nela, um mais demorado, provando os seus lábios deliciosos e me perdendo neles.

Quando nos afastamos sorri.

\- Isabella, quer ser a minha namorada?

\- Ok. – sussurrou toda corada, ofegante e absolutamente deslumbrante.

Voltei a beijá-la, enquanto caminhava para o sofá, ela se agarrou em mim rindo, quando caímos, eu sorri contra os seus lábios, afastando o seu cabelo do rosto, ela estava deslumbrante, sorrindo, feliz, perfeita.

Beijei-a novamente, passando as mãos pelo seu corpo, ela gemeu e suspirou se agarrando a mim, o seu corpo se esfregando contra o meu, da forma mais deliciosa possível, as minhas mãos estavam a ponto de entrar por sua camisa, quando ouvi um ofego e grunhi enterrando o rosto entre os seios dela.

Que inferno...

Eu não devia ter saído da cama hoje.

Ouvi Bella rindo e quando a olhei, ela estava corada e sorrindo.

Na verdade, valeu à pena sim, pois agora ela era minha.

Com um bufo me levantei e olhei para o meu novo visitante.

\- Mãe? – ela sorria com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

\- Desculpe, mas se não queria ser incomodado, fechasse a porta.

\- Estava fechada.

\- Mas não trancada.

\- Valeu pela dica mãe. Agora vaza!

Ela me ignorou entrou no apartamento e me entregou Mel. Em seguida, colocou as coisas dela no sofá.

\- Olha como fala com a sua mãe, ainda posso te colocar no colo e dar umas boas palmadas.

\- Duvido! – murmurei para Mel e ouvi Bella rir, enquanto ajeitava as roupas.

\- Eu ouvi isso rapazinho.

\- Mãe... – grunhi, mas ela me ignorou e ficou olhando para Bella.

Rolei os meus olhos e beijei Mel, afinal eu morria de saudades dela.

Ela sorriu e agarrou o meu rosto, fingi morder as suas mãozinhas, o que a fez sorrir mais e fazer vários ruídos fofos.

\- Olá Bella, como está?

\- Bem Sra. Cullen.

\- Rosie, querida, não me faça me sentir mais velha do que eu já sou. – bufei e ela me mostrou a língua.

\- Muito maduro, mãe.

\- Vai te catar Edward. Então, vocês pareciam bem agora à pouco...

Tão sutil.

\- Estamos namorando.

\- Oh, mesmo! E desde quando?

\- Tem uns dez minutos. – ela olhou de mim para Bella que corou um pouco, em seguida deu de ombros.

\- Ok, isso é bom. Já era hora. Então presumo que deu o fora naquele pedaço de merda de namorado?

\- Uh, sim.

\- Melhor ainda. Mas onde está morando? Porque eu o vi ontem, o escroto. – Bella suspirou.

\- Na casa da minha mãe, em Jersey.

\- Isso é meio longe.

\- Muito longe. – resmunguei e ela riu.

\- Sinto muito, mas é o único lugar que eu tinha para ir.

Abri a boca para dizer que ela podia ficar aqui, mas minha mãe começou a negar freneticamente.

\- Bem, imagino que não queira morar em Jersey para sempre, então em breve voltará para cá?

\- Eu até queria, mas eu preciso arrumar um trabalho antes.

\- Não trabalha? – ela corou um pouco e abaixou a cabeça, evitando o olhar da minha mãe.

\- Não.

\- Mas tem quantos anos?

\- Eu, uh... 24.

\- Então como...

\- Mãe, eu acho que está na hora de você ir.

Ela abriu a boca, em seguida olhou para Bella que evitava olhá-la e torcia as mãos nervosamente, vi minha mãe suspirar e ir até Bella, puxá-la para um abraço, o que a assustou um pouco.

\- Sinto muito querida. Mas estou feliz que as coisas entre vocês se acertaram.

\- O-obrigada.

Mãe assentiu e saiu rapidamente.

Grunhindo, entreguei Mel para Bella, que pareceu muito feliz em tê-la nos braços, assim como Melissa pareceu extasiada em estar com Bella.

Sorri para as duas e fui trancar a porta.

\- Desculpe a minha mãe, ela é meio intrometida, às vezes.

\- Está tudo bem... Eu... Eu sei que é meio estranho eu não ter um trabalho ou estudos nessa altura da minha vida.

\- Eu não me importo Bella.

\- Eu sei, e obrigada, mas ambos sabemos que não é legal.

\- Pode até ser, mas também sei que não é culpa sua. – ela suspirou.

\- É um pouco, Jake sempre foi reticente, no fato de que não queria que eu trabalhasse, achava que eu devia ser uma mãe e esposa, eu não preciso de um trabalho para isso, então aceitei e só fiquei em casa cuidando das coisas.

\- Está tudo bem pensar assim.

\- Mas eu não pensava, apesar de tudo, eu tomava a pílula escondida de Jake, eu não queria ser uma mãe, tão nova, como ele queria que eu fosse. Eu só... só queria aproveitar com o meu namorado, fazer coisas. Mas tudo que ele parecia querer de mim é... eu nem sei, uma escrava. – cuspiu a palavra e suspirando fui até ela sentando-me ao seu lado. Coloquei a minha mão em sua coxa e ela sorriu pra mim.

\- Que bom que apesar de tudo, você não se deixou dominar completamente por ele.

\- Eu tentei não me perder, ele tentou muito me mudar, mas no fundo, eu nunca fui o que ele quis, assim como ele acabou não sendo o que eu queria também.

\- E o que você quer agora?

\- Eu não sei. Mas arrumar um trabalho seria bom, e quem sabe arrumar o meu próprio apartamento _chulezento._ Sabe, toda a experiência de Nova York.

\- Eu dispensaria a do apartamento _chulezento._

\- Se eu conseguir, eu também. Mas nunca tendo trabalhado, eu duvido muito que vá conseguir algo melhor que isso.

Abri a boca para convidá-la de novo, mas a fechei.

Era muito cedo, eu sabia disso.

Minha mãe com certeza sabia, então aquilo não iria prestar.

Ela acabou de sair de um relacionamento opressivo, eu não precisava me tornar o mesmo cara, ela precisava da liberdade de estar sozinha e ter as suas coisas, de tomar as suas próprias decisões e eu iria ajudá-la, e o melhor modo de fazer aquilo, era não me impondo algo a ela.

Deixá-la sozinha para decidir o que fosse melhor.

-Tenho certeza que quando for à hora certa, vai encontrar algo perfeito para você. Hey, pode achar uma colega de quarto.

\- Colega?

\- Sim, ache alguma garota perto de sua idade. Além de poder ter um apartamento, vai ter alguém pra passear, uma amiga.

\- Seria legal. Mas não vamos nos apressar, preciso arrumar um trabalho antes.

\- Já começou a procurar?

\- Na verdade sim, e tenho algumas entrevistas hoje.

\- Mesmo?

\- Sim, foi por isso que vim aqui, já que tinha que vir na cidade.

\- Hey, tô me sentindo meio insultado.

\- Por quê?

\- Se não tivesse as entrevistas não teria vindo? – ela riu.

\- Claro que eu teria! Talvez eu apenas tivesse demorado um pouco mais.

\- Por quê?

\- Vergonha...

\- Bella...

\- Eu estava mal Edward, eu ainda estou. – olhei para o seu rosto, embora ela tivesse olheiras não havia hematomas, então... ...os meus olhos foram para o seu corpo, só agora percebendo que ela usava camisa de mangas cumprida e calças, daí estremeci.

Ela evitou os meus olhos se concentrando em Mel, que sorria e enfiava o cabelo dela na boca, Bella não parecia se importar, o que era bom, porque a minha filha era louca por cabelo de mulher.

\- Eu quero surrar aquele cara! – ela finalmente olhou pra mim, olhei de volta esperando alguma critica, mas ela sorriu.

\- Eu também. Mas ele é passado Edward, e é onde ele deve estar... Eu quero viver a minha vida, e você tem Mel, não se meta em problemas, ainda mais por mim.

\- Mas vale à pena...

\- Eu? – ela pareceu tão surpresa que rolei os olhos e me aproximei mais, me colando a ela e passando o braço em volta do seu ombro.

\- Você vale muito à pena, Bella. – ela sorriu e se inclinou em minha direção e a beijei, e teria beijado para sempre, mas a minha filha riu, sim riu de verdade, e me fez afastar a boca da de Bella.

\- Você ouviu? – Bella guinchou e ri agarrando Mel.

\- Sim, você riu pra nós, Mel? – a ergui e soprei um beijo em sua barriga e ela riu de novo.

Uma verdadeira risada, alta, gostosa e perfeita.

Valeu muito à pena esperar por ela.

Bella e eu ficamos fazendo cócegas e brincando com Mel, nos deleitando com as suas risadinhas, até a hora dela ir. Ela me passou o seu celular e combinamos de sair no dia seguinte, em um encontro.

Eu iria folgar, e iria levar a minha namorada em um lugar legal.

Assim que ela se foi, olhei para Mel que sorria do chão.

\- Então meu amor, o que acha de Bella? Ela é a minha namorada agora. – ela sorriu agitando os braçinhos e perninhas gordinhas, eu sorri e me ajoelhei no chão, soprei mais beijos em sua barriga, ela riu alto.

\- Sim, eu também gostei da novidade. E o que você acha de Alice? Vou chamá-la amanhã para cuidar de você. – ela pareceu menos animada e ri antes de soprar outro beijo a fazendo gargalhar.

\- Hey, eu não posso levar um bebê em um encontro, seria estranho. – ela resmungou e a peguei no colo.

\- Desculpe-me amor, mas no próximo você irá, ok? Faremos um piquenique no parque ou algo assim.

Ela agarrou o meu rosto com um _sorrisão_ e beijei o seu nariz a fazendo rir.

Abracei-a contra o peito e senti o momento exato em que ela peidou, encheu a fralda e gemi.

\- Por que você sempre espera as mulheres capazes saírem pra fazer isso comigo? – resmunguei a afastando e ela sorriu.

\- Você não ama o papai? hein? – fiz cócegas nela, ela riu alto.

Com um suspiro triste, fui trocá-la e esperar que ela não fizesse mais quando a fralda estivesse aberta. Já aconteceu uma vez e não foi bonito.

[...]

Entrei no apartamento da mãe sem bater, ela guinchou de susto, estava no sofá vendo TV.

\- Edward, Jesus, você não bate? – arqueei uma sobrancelha.

\- E você não tranca a porta?

\- Touche! – ela riu e esticou os braços e lhe entreguei Mel. Ela olhou para a fralda com a fita adesiva e riu.

\- O quê? – perguntei irritado e ela riu mais.

\- Como você não consegue usar os lados adesivos?

\- Eu tento, mas essa merda rasga toda vez.

\- Tem que puxar delicadamente.

\- Eu puxo! – ok, eu tentava, mas quando eu finalmente conseguia colar, não ficava tão firme, aí eu tinha que tirar e recolocar, e meio que fazendo aquilo muitas vezes, ou ele perde a cola, ou rasga, então eu voltava pra fita adesiva.

\- É claro que puxa, tente mais delicadamente da próxima vez, sabia que tem uma fralda que parece uma calcinha.

\- Sério?

\- Sim, você só coloca nela.

\- Que incrível! Eu preciso comprar algumas dessas. – ela riu, imagino que dos meus olhos arregalados, mas nem liguei.

Eu realmente precisava daquelas fraldas. Primeira coisa a fazer amanhã.

\- Então, como foi com Bella? – parei de pensar nas incríveis fraldas e sorri.

\- Foi bom. Vamos a um encontro amanhã.

\- Vai folgar?

\- Sim. – ela sorriu enquanto beijava a bochecha de Mel.

\- Isso é bom querido. Ela parece ser uma ótima garota.

\- Ela é mãe, e passou por muita coisa, mas agora que ela conseguiu sair do inferno de onde ela vivia, ela merece felicidade.

\- Fico feliz por vocês.

Sorri agradecido e ficamos brincando com Mel por um bom tempo, ela deu algumas gargalhadas, fato que fez a mãe gritar extasiada. E o que me fez mais feliz ainda, pois aquilo significava que Mel esperara a mim para dar a sua primeira risada.

Mãe estava fazendo caretas para Mel no sofá, quando olhei em volta do apartamento dela.

\- Mãe?

\- Huh?

\- O seu apartamento é quase igual o meu, né?

\- Sim, só que só tem dois quartos, eu acho muito só pra mim, mas como é ao lado do seu, ignorei esse detalhe.

\- Legal, legal! E o que vai fazer com o quarto extra? – ela se sentou puxando Mel para o seu colo.

\- Não sei. Eu não trabalho, então um escritório seria inútil, assim como uma Biblioteca, sabe que tenho preguiça de ler.

Ri, mãe era uma mulher mais de filmes.

Até na época da Escola, quando eu tinha algum trabalho de um livro, se ela descobrisse que tinha um filme sobre o livro, nos estávamos vendo. Meu professor não gostou muito, mas também quando viu a minha mãe, não reclamou. Tipo, credo, mesmo que tenha evitado que eu tirasse nota baixa, mas ainda assim, credo!

\- Sei, sabe você podia arrumar uma colega de quarto.

\- Colega de quarto?

\- Sim, não acha uma boa idéia? Uma amiga para morar com você, dividir as despesas e fazer coisas de garotas.

\- Oh, não acha que estou muito velha pra uma colega de quarto?

\- Você? Imagina mãe.

\- Tem razão, estou linda como sempre. – ri e peguei Mel do seu colo, beijando a sua bochecha, ela bocejou e se aconchegou contra mim.

\- Também acho mãe, e acho que se tivesse uma colega de quarto, iria se sentir mais jovem ainda. Sabe, ir a festas, ter uma amiga para ir ao cinema, pra dividir segredos e essas coisas.

\- Sabe, até que é uma boa idéia.

\- Com certeza é!

\- Mas onde vou arrumar uma colega de quarto? Eu coloco no anúncio? Na internet?

\- Você poderia, mas eu já tenho uma perfeita para você.

\- Mesmo? Quem?

\- Bella.

\- Que Bella?

\- A minha Bella. – ela abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, em seguida, grunhiu.

\- Seu filho da puta, me enganou!

\- Mãe... – grunhi olhando para Mel, que já dormia ainda bem.

\- Não me venha com mãe, seu manipulador.

\- Hey, só queria te ajudar.

\- Tá claro!

\- Então?

Ela bufou e se sentou no sofá com os braços cruzados.

\- É uma péssima idéia e nunca daria certo.

\- Eu acho uma ótima idéia.

\- Bem, mas eu, a dona do apartamento em questão, acho péssima e não vai rolar, de jeito algum! Não mesmo! – negou, mas mordeu os lábios, pensativa e sorri.

Ela podia negar, mas eu conhecia a minha mãe e ela queria muito uma colega de quarto agora.

 **Só tinha que torcer para que ela desse uma chance a Bella.**

* * *

 **N/A: Olaaa povo pervo**

 **Mais um capítulo do dadward**

 **E o que acham da idéia dele?**

 **É boa ou muito noção kkkkkk**

 **Eu to na duvida é vs?**

 **Tô no trabalho então postando rapidinhoo pra vcs ok**

 **Amando os comentários**

 **Vcs arrasam como sempre**

 **Bjss e fuiii**

 **N/B** – Eu tô aqui torcendo!

 **TUCA**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs:** Então eu to baseando mais ou menos essa fic em uma serie de TV que eu adoro. BabyDaddy, quem não viu corre pra ver, três solteirões confusos cuidando de um bebê, é hilario, também me baseei em uma fic em ingles muito fofa que li a um tempo, logico que a minha vai ser diferente, em alguns aspectos, mas a ideia básica é a mesma, três homens que não tem nenhuma noção de como cuidar de um bebê, De repente se veem pais._

* * *

 **Capitulo Quinze**

\- Como eu estou? – perguntei ao sair do quarto. Eu estava com a minha melhor camisa, de calças jeans escuras, sapato social e o cabelo perfeitamente bagunçado.

Um gato se me permitem dizer.

\- Normal. – murmurou Jasper com os olhos no computador e Emmett me ignorou, fazendo caretas pra Mel, tentando tirar uma risada dela.

Aff! E aqueles eram os meus melhores amigos! Sei...

\- Uma ajudinha aqui, caras! Hoje é uma noite importante. – grunhi.

\- Edward, ela já é a sua namorada. Então pra que tanto esforço? – murmurou Emmett e suspirei.

\- Agora entendo porque você não tem uma namorada... – Jasper riu. – Ou você!

\- Hey, eu posso ter uma se eu quiser, eu prefiro não ter uma, no momento.

\- Sei, acredito... – sussurrou Emmett, eu ri quando Jasper lhe deu uma tapa na nuca, isso fez com que Mel risse.

\- Cara, você falou a verdade, ela ri mesmo. – Jasper largou o notebook e se juntou a Emmett.

\- Pena que é as minhas custas, né?

\- Bate nele de novo, quem sabe ela não ri mais. – sugeri e Emmett me olhou feio.

\- Que belo amigo você é.

\- Não tenho culpa se ela acha o seu sofrimento divertido. – Jasper riu e realmente deu outra tapa na nuca de Emmett e Mel riu alto.

A sua risada era linda e me fazia sorrir abertamente toda vez que ouvia.

\- Eu só não vou ficar irritado, porque a risada dela é linda. Mas se me bater de novo, eu tiro uma foto sua nua e dou pra Alice.

\- Você não ousaria!

\- Tenta a sorte! – Jasper o avaliou em seguida se afastou.

Ri e fui até os idiotas, peguei Mel, abracei-a e beijei a sua bochecha, ela sorriu e agarrou o meu rosto.

\- Falando em Alice, ela vem hoje, viu?

\- O quê? – Jasper se levantou de um pulo e Emmett riu.

\- Achei que nós ficaríamos com ela. – ele perguntou ainda rindo do desespero de Jasper, ele olhava de um lado para o outro.

Imagino que decidindo se fugia ou ficava.

\- Eu não quis me impor, sei que ficariam com ela, mas vocês poderiam ter um compromisso, ainda mais que é a minha folga hoje.

\- Legal cara, mas realmente não me importo.

\- Huh, nem eu. Quer ligar pra ela e cancelar?

\- Não, deixe a vir... Mel gosta dela e vocês podem ter um pouco de descanso. Amanhã podem cuidar dela pra eu trabalhar?

\- Claro!

\- Certo, hora de ir. Tchau Mel, o papai te ama.

\- Você vai até Jersey, buscá-la? – isso fez Jasper parar de tentar se esconder e prestar atenção, eu havia contado pra eles tudo sobre Bella, Jake e seus irmãos, e assim como eu, eles também queriam surrar o infeliz.

\- Não, ela me mandou uma mensagem, parece que arrumou um trabalho na cidade, eu vou buscá-la lá.

\- Hmmm, e o ex-idiota?

\- O que tem ele?

\- Ele ainda mora no prédio...

\- Não posso fazer nada sobre isso. Ela escolheu não denunciá-lo, pelos velhos tempos, imagino.

\- Isso é uma caquinha, cara.

\- Uma enorme! – concordei com eles.

Ouve uma batida na porta.

\- Deve ser Alice.

\- Merda! Quer dizer, caquinha... – ri e fui atender.

\- Ignore os seus tios Mel, nada de bom sairá dali.

\- Eu ouvi isso hein? E me recinto, pois sou incrível. – resmungou Emmett, Jasper estava mais preocupado em achar uma rota de fuga rápida.

\- Eu tenho as minhas duvidas.

Abri a porta com um sorriso e tive que segurar a risada. Alice parecia mais pervertida que o normal.

Arquei uma sobrancelha e ela corou um pouco, sorriu enquanto entrava no apartamento, ouvi Jasper ofegar e Emmett tossiu pra esconder a risada.

Se possível os shorts dela pareciam mais curtos, e dessa vez, ela usava uma meia calça preta que ia até as coxas, além de saltos altos. O seu top era muito revelador, na cor vermelha, eu podia muito bem notar a falta de sutiã ali, o seu cabelo estava amarrado em um rabo de cavalo alto.

O pobre Jasper parecia que iria enfartar.

\- Olá garotos... – sussurrou picando para Jasper.

Ele pigarreou e se moveu desconfortável, assentiu antes de correr para fora, rolei os olhos e lhe entreguei Mel.

\- Olhe, não me importo com o que você está tentando fazer, só espero que você não influencie a minha filha.

\- Sem problemas papai! – piscou e ri.

\- Se comporte, hein? – puxei o seu rabo de cavalo e ela riu.

Despedi-me dela. Emmett aproveitou para sair comigo, assim que estávamos fora do apartamento, encontramos Jasper do lado de fora sentado no chão.

\- Cara, por que tá aí?

\- Eu não posso ficar lá com ela daquele jeito.

\- Eu sei cara, eu nem precisava sair, mas estava começando a me sentir como um pervertido, só de olhar pra ela.

Ri, ninguém merecia aqueles dois.

\- Jasper diz pra menina que não vai rolar nada logo, que ela te deixará em paz. Vai até começar a se vestir normalmente em torno de você.

\- Você acha?

\- Com certeza!

\- Ok, mas deixa eu me recuperar primeiro... ...e me preparar.

\- Certo, eu já vou. Até.

Despedi-me deles e fui para o elevador, já na rua, resolvi chamar um táxi, o trabalho de Bella, não era tão longe, mas pra irmos ao restaurante que fiz reservas, seria melhor ir de táxi.

[...]

Pedi pro taxista esperar um minuto e corri para o pequeno restaurante. Bella estava encostada na parede me esperando e sorriu ao me ver.

\- Oi linda.

\- Oi. – ela corou um pouco e sorri dando um beijo em sua bochecha rosada.

\- Está pronta para ir?

\- Claro. – peguei a sua mão e comecei a guiá-la para o táxi.

\- É ali que está trabalhando? – fiz um sinal para a lanchonete e ela assentiu com um sorriso.

\- Sim. Sou garçonete agora.

\- Legal. Vai adquirindo prática pra poder me ajudar quando eu abrir o meu bar. – ela sorriu mais ainda.

\- Eu já tenho uma vaga lá?

\- É claro!

Entramos no táxi e dei o endereço do restaurante. Assim que o carro estava em movimento, dei uma boa olhada nela e sorri.

\- Você está bonita. – ela corou sorrindo levemente, usava um bonito vestido azul e sapatilhas simples, mas linda como só Bella conseguia ser.

\- Obrigada, você também.

\- Até que enfim. – reclamei e ela riu.

\- O que foi?

\- Nada, só que os caras gostam de me irritar. – ela sorriu e apoiou a cabeça em meu ombro. – Então, como foi o seu primeiro dia?

\- Foi ótimo! O pessoal é bem legal, e tem me ajudado muito. Espero ser contratada.

\- Tá em experiência?

\- Sim, pelo menos duas semanas.

\- Tenho certeza que vai conseguir.

\- Espero que sim, o salário é bom e preciso começar a minha vida.

\- Já pensou sobre onde vai morar?

\- Ainda não, mas eu gostei da sua idéia de ter colegas de quartos.

\- Mesmo?

\- Sim, seria bom! Seria mais fácil se eu dividisse as despesas do apartamento com alguém.

\- Com certeza, dividir as despesas ajudaria muito. – ela riu.

\- Como você e os rapazes resolveram morar juntos?

\- Hmmm, eu e Emmett somos amigos desde a Escola, na quinta ou sexta série. Depois fomos pra mesma Faculdade. Lá conhecemos Jasper. Eu dividia o dormitório com Jasper e ele era muito legal. Quando tivemos que sair do dormitório, Emmett e eu queríamos o nosso próprio apartamento, sabíamos que Jasper iria procurar um também, então começamos a procurar juntos.

\- Moram nesse mesmo prédio desde a Faculdade?

\- Sim, e na época foi um grande achado.

\- Muito legal!

\- Não é?

O táxi parou, paguei a corrida e desci ajudando Bella.

Guiei-a para um pequeno Restaurante Francês, era bonito e aconchegante, bem romântico.

Falei o meu nome para a recepcionista e ela nos guiou para uma pequena mesa no fundo, o ambiente era escuro, com muitas velas e nas mesas havia um vasinho com uma vela, era bem legal.

\- Aqui é bonito.

\- Um cara do trabalho que me indicou.

\- Obrigada por me convidar. Acho que eu nunca tive um encontro.

\- Serio? Mesmo, com... ...aquele cara? – ela suspirou.

\- As coisas com ele foram meio que apenas acontecendo, sabe? Nenhum de nós viu a necessidade de sair em encontros ou essas coisas.

\- Isso é besteira.

\- Agora eu percebo que é... – murmurou e peguei a sua mão.

\- Hey, não pense mais nele, ou no passado, se concentre no presente e no futuro, ou seja, em mim! – pisquei e ela riu.

\- Sabe, isso é o que mais gosto em você...

\- Minha boa aparência? – movi as sobrancelhas e ela riu mais.

\- Bom, isso também, mas eu quis dizer o seu bom humor. Você está tão de bem com a vida, feliz.

\- Eu sou feliz, tenho uma mãe incrível, dois melhores amigos e uma linda namorada, além de uma filha que amo de paixão... A vida é ótima!

\- Você só se concentra no positivo, né?

\- Essa é a idéia.

\- Quero ser mais como você. Nada de negativismo, só ver o lado bom das coisas.

\- Passe mais tempo comigo que vai ver, querida. – pisquei e ela sorriu.

\- Vou passar, então!

Ela entrelaçou os seus dedos com os meus e sorrimos como idiotas.

\- Prontos para pedir? – olhamos para o nosso garçom e soltamos as mãos para agarrar o menu.

\- Claro, deixa só a gente dar uma olhadinha.

\- Sem presa, Senhor!

Fizemos o pedido e o resto do jantar passou do mesmo jeito, muitos toques, risadas, sorrisos e nos conhecemos melhor.

Foi ótimo.

Quando saímos do restaurante, ainda era cedo. Bella queria ver Mel antes de ir, então voltamos para o meu apartamento.

Chamei outro táxi para nos levar, a viagem transcorreu em silêncio e bem calma, só ficamos curtindo estar um ao lado do outro, ao chegar, paguei a corrida e fomos para o prédio.

Ao abrir a porta estava tudo escuro, ouvi uns ruídos estranhos. Confuso, eu acendi a luz e ouvi Bella arfar... Então, quando os meus olhos se ajustaram a não escuridão, arfei também, ao ver Jasper deitado no sofá e Alice em cima dele, praticamente estuprando a sua boca, graças a Deus eles estavam de roupas...

Quando reparam que a luz foi acessa, ambos nos olharam. Alice sorrindo e Jasper com os olhos arregalados.

\- Cara, quando te disse pra tomar uma atitude, não era isso que eu quis dizer, exatamente...

Ele grunhiu e Alice sorriu mais, nem um pouco envergonhada.

Aquela menina era terrível.

O pobre Jasper não tinha chances mesmo.

\- Edward, eu posso explicar... – ele começou e ergui a mão.

\- Cara, você é adulto e faz o que bem quiser, mas não é legal fazer isso com Mel aqui... E cadê ela?

\- Dormindo. O monitor está bem ali chefinho. – anunciou Alice rapidamente e assenti.

\- Certo, eu vou vê-la. Ah, aqui Alice. – lhe entreguei o seu pagamento e os deixei sozinhos, puxando Bella para o quarto, seja o que fosse que aqueles dois resolverem, eu não queria fazer parte.

Ao entrarmos no meu quarto, olhamos Mel e felizmente ela dormia mesmo.

Desliguei a babá eletrônica para que eles não nos ouvissem, caso ainda estivessem na sala.

\- Então, aquela era a babá? – perguntou, assenti me sentando na minha poltrona e a puxando para o meu colo.

\- Sim. – ela riu do meu ar exasperado, eu imagino...

\- E Jasper gosta dela?

\- Muito! Mas não faz nada porque ela só tem 17.

\- Ela tem 17?

\- Sim.

\- Caramba, ela é bem atirada, hein?

\- Você não faz idéia. – ela riu e deitou a cabeça em meu ombro.

\- Que fim estranho para o nosso encontro.

\- Hey, a noite ainda não acabou.

\- Verdade. Mas até agora eu gostei muito de como as coisas têm ido.

\- Eu também. Obrigado por vir hoje.

\- Eu adorei, obrigada por me convidar.

Sorrimos e afastei o seu cabelo do rosto, passei a beijar os seus lábios, ela suspirou contra a minha boca e se ajeitou melhor no meu colo, me beijando com vontade.

Aprofundamos o beijo, enquanto nos tocávamos, eu não era melhor que Jasper, mas pelo menos Bella era a minha namorada.

Estávamos nos beijando por algum tempo quando nos afastamos.

\- Está tarde...

\- Sim.

\- Melhor eu ir.

\- Mas está muito tarde para você pegar o metrô.

\- Eu já peguei o metrô tarde antes, Edward. – fiz uma careta não gostando nada daquilo.

\- Eu não sei... – ela riu e beijou a minha bochecha.

\- É onde eu moro agora...

\- Passe a noite aqui...

\- Huh?

\- Eu durmo no sofá e você na cama, só não vá...

\- Eu até queria, mas não é uma boa idéia. E minha mãe vai ficar preocupada.

\- Ah, você mora pelo menos perto da estação?

\- Não muito.

\- Então, eu vou te dar dinheiro para o táxi.

\- Edward, não precisa.

\- Eu insisto. E você tem que me prometer me ligar assim que pisar em casa, não importa a que hora seja.

\- Ok, ok. – rolou os olhos, mas sorria.

Sorri também e dei mais um beijo nela, antes de me levantar.

Dei mais uma olhada em Mel que ainda dormia e liguei a babá eletrônica novamente.

Ao chegarmos à sala, Jasper estava sozinho, ainda bem, ele me deu um sorriso envergonhado e bufei.

\- Cara, vou levar Bella até o metrô. Pode ficar de olho em Mel?

\- Claro, sem problemas.

\- Valeu!

\- Tchau Jasper.

\- Até Bella, foi bom te ver, mesmo er, nas atuais circunstâncias... – ela riu e assentiu.

\- Você também.

Rolei os olhos e saímos.

Estávamos esperando o elevador quando esse se abriu e arfamos praticamente ao mesmo tempo, ao ver o bombado. Ele olhou de mim para Bella e grunhiu ao nos ver de mãos dadas, ele abriu a boca, mas antes que falasse algo, uma mulher o abraçou, estávamos tão surpresos que nem vimos que ele estava acompanhado, eu acho que até ele tinha se esquecido.

\- Bella eu, ela... – ele começou, mas ela o ignorou e foi em direção as escadas, me puxando junto, o vi estreitar os olhos pra mim e lhe mostrei o dedo do meio.

 **Maduro?**

 **Nem um pouco...**

 **Eu ligo?**

 **Claro que não!**

* * *

N/A: Oi povo pervo

Postando rapidinho, que dei uma pausa aqui no trabalho.

Eu dei um aviso no face lá no grupo, mas sei que nem todos estão lá então vou dar aqui tb.

Meu chefe tá viajando e durante uns dez dias, então eu vou ficar meio ocupada.

Tô postando hj, mas não dou certeza se vai ter postagem semana q vem. Ta.

Enfim

Amando os comentários vcs arrasam como sempre povo pervo

Eita o que será que a Bella achou de ver o bombado com outra?

E o Jazz que safadenho kkkkkk

Vamos comentar povo é fuiii

.

N/B – Ameiiiiiii... Vamos comentar galera!

 **TUCA**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs:** Então eu to baseando mais ou menos essa fic em uma serie de TV que eu adoro. BabyDaddy, quem não viu corre pra ver, três solteirões confusos cuidando de um bebê, é hilario, também me baseei em uma fic em ingles muito fofa que li a um tempo, logico que a minha vai ser diferente, em alguns aspectos, mas a ideia básica é a mesma, três homens que não tem nenhuma noção de como cuidar de um bebê, De repente se veem pais._

* * *

 **Capítulo Dezesseis**

Já estávamos na metade do caminho para o próximo andar quando parei e ela teve que parar comigo, ou era aquilo ou ela teria me arrastado escada abaixo, pela sua raiva e andar determinado, eu finquei os meus pés no chão, só um pouquinho, sabe, por precaução...

\- Bella? – chamei-a hesitante, com medo do que eu teria que perguntar, afinal, ela acabara de ver o seu ex com outra.

Mesmo que ele batesse nela, ele ainda era o seu ex.

Então, eu teria que fazer aquela pergunta.

\- O quê? – ela olhava pra frente respirando pesadamente.

\- Você ainda gosta dele? – aquilo a fez me olhar e dei um passo para trás, achando que ela iria me bater.

\- O quê? – praticamente ela gritou e ergui as mãos em sinal de rendição.

\- Calma mulher, mas você o viu com a outra e saiu de lá como se tivesse visto o diabo.

\- E eu vi... ele! Edward, a última vez que eu o vi, ele estava me chutando e me xingando de vadia, dizendo... – ela respirou fundo algumas vezes e quando me olhou parecia devastada, a puxei para os meus braços imediatamente, então ela agarrou a minha camisa com força.

\- Desculpe-me amor, eu só... você o viu com a outra e pareceu tão irritada, que, eu sei lá. – a apertei mais forte e a senti relaxar aos poucos.

\- Desculpe-me também. – ela sussurrou e me afastei um pouco, a sua cabeça pousou no meu ombro.

\- Não há nada para desculpar. Você não fez nada de errado. – ela suspirou e ergueu os dedos, tocando a minha mandíbula.

\- Você é tão bonito, Edward, por dentro e por fora, às vezes acho que não te mereço.

\- Claro que merece! – falei rapidamente e ela sorriu.

\- Eu quero merecê-lo. Quero ser digna de você e de Melissa.

\- Você é!

\- Eu não me sinto, às vezes... Er, eu deixei Jake me tratar como lixo por tanto tempo, eu... Eu não queria, te juro que não, mas essas coisas se tornam um circulo vicioso... Ele fazia e eu dizia que iria embora, ele pedia perdão e me tratava bem, então, eu tinha medo de como seria viver sem alguém que realmente se importasse comigo, daí eu ficava e tudo se repetia.

\- É por isso que está comigo?

\- Como?

\- Por que quer ficar com alguém que se importe com você?

\- O quê?

\- Tipo, é claro que eu me importo, mesmo... mesmo se não namorássemos, mas eu não quero que fique comigo só por isso...

\- Eu não estou! Eu juro... Eu gosto de você, quero estar com você. Eu entendo a diferença do que eu tive com Jake e não quero aquele tipo de relacionamento nunca mais.

\- Você tem falado com alguém?

\- Como um terapeuta ou psiquiatra?

\- Isso.

\- Não, mas a minha mãe tem me ajudado muito. Ela ficou realmente chateada por eu não ter falado com ela desde o começo. Ela disse, bem, disse que posso não ser a sua filha biológica, mas onde importa eu sou a sua filha, e que ela sempre estaria lá para mim. Eu acho que não tinha percebido isso até então...

\- Ela parece incrível, e como não sabia?

\- É meio que um lar adotivo Edward, eu só... eu acreditava que depois que crescêssemos, Renée não teria mais nada a ver conosco...

\- Você disse que ela era diferente.

\- Ela é... Eu só não fazia idéia de que ela era muito mais...

\- Agora você sabe.

\- Agora eu sei. E agora eu sei que eu não preciso de Jake, ou de você, eu tenho alguém que se importa comigo acima de tudo, a minha mãe.

\- Isso é bom, Bella.

\- Muito bom.

Sorrimos e beijei os seus lábios bonitos. Ela suspirou contra a minha boca e queria ficar ali para sempre, mas ela tinha que ir para casa e já estava muito tarde.

\- Vamos, você precisa ir.

\- Ok. – ela sorriu, entrelaçamos os nossos dedos e continuamos, sorrindo como bobos apaixonados.

Terminamos de descer as escadas para o próximo andar e voltamos para o elevador novamente, ainda bem, por que nem fudendo que eu iria descer tudo aquilo de escada.

\- Então, você não tá chateada em ver o bombado com aquela garota?

\- Bombado? – arqueou a sobrancelha e dei de ombro, abraçando-a pela cintura.

\- É, o idiota do seu ex... – ela riu.

\- Não, mais irritada, na verdade. Ele nunca me levou a um bar ou pra sair, dizendo que eu seria taxada como vadia e ali estava ele com uma mulher daquelas. Tipo, pra que manter o nosso namoro perturbado se era aquele tipo de vida que ele queria, que ele gostava? – ela grunhiu, beijei a sua testa entendendo bem a sua frustração.

\- Ele é um idiota Bella, vai saber o que se passava na cabeça dele?

\- Acha que ele vai bater nela também? – ela sussurrou e suspirei.

\- Não sei querida.

\- Argh! Agora acho que devia ter denunciado, mas já é tarde. Isso é tão frustrante.

\- Eu sei.

\- Naquela hora, eu só queria ir embora, esquecer que ele existe, mas infelizmente, isso nunca vai ser possível.

Soltei um suspiro e fiz o elevador parar, ela me olhou confusa e toquei o seu rosto.

\- Bella, o certo teria sido você denunciá-lo, mas entendo o porquê de você não o ter feito, mas agora, o que ele faz ou deixa de fazer não é mais seu problema, é hora de esquecer, seguir em frente.

\- Se concentrar no presente e no futuro. – repetiu as minhas palavras e sorri.

\- Sim, em mim precisamente. – ela riu e me abraçou apertado.

\- Ok, vou me concentrar em você e só em você.

\- É só o que peço. – apertei o botão pro elevador voltar a funcionar, entrelaçamos os nossos dedos enquanto esperávamos a porta abrir.

\- Hmmm, eu posso me concentrar um pouquinho em Mel, também? – rolei os olhos e dei um beijo estalado nela.

\- Deve!

[...]

Assim que entrei em casa, olhei para Jasper, ele estava vendo TV, trocando de canal distraidamente, Emmett tentava mexer no celular sentado ao lado dele.

\- Noite caras.

\- Hey Eddie. – Emmett murmurou com o nariz franzido, ainda olhando pro celular, com certeza apagou alguma foto ou contato importante.

Jasper resmungou um "e aí!", e continuou concentrado na TV, fui até a cozinha e agarrei uma garrafa de água, depois voltei para a sala.

\- Mel ainda dorme?

\- Sim. – Emmett resmungou.

\- Bom. Então, eu não vi Alice sair, será que ela foi bem pra casa? – aquilo fez com que Jasper se contorcesse e escondi a risada, Emmett me olhou curioso.

\- Quando eu cheguei, ela já não estava. – ele olhou pra Jasper que se afundou mais no sofá.

\- Ela saiu logo depois que você foi pro quarto com Bella. – falou baixinho e deixou em um canal de esporte, imagino que pra prender a atenção de Emmett, o que funcionou, porque ele já ia abrir a boca, até ouvir o locutor falando algo, então fomos esquecidos.

Sorri e terminei a minha água.

Fui jogar a garrafa fora e quando voltei me sentei na poltrona, os olhando atentamente.

\- Caras, precisamos conversar. – Jasper se empertigou e Emmett ficou dividido entre mim e a TV.

\- Sobre o quê?

\- Mulheres. – aquilo o fez esquecer a TV.

\- Continue...

\- Eu nunca falei nada, mas acho que já é hora de falar, não acho legal trazermos garotas pra cá com Mel aqui.

\- Como assim trazer garotas? – Emmett parecia confuso, Jasper estava vermelho e tive que segurar a risada, porque na verdade, era um papo sério.

\- Sabe, só pra transar.

\- Cara, claro que não traríamos uma garota aqui com Mel em casa. Não é Jasper? – ele olhou pra Jasper que arregalou os olhos e não pude me conter mais, então eu ri e alto.

Jasper tampou o rosto com as mãos e Emmett olhou entre nós confuso.

\- O que está acontecendo?

\- Jasper...

\- Não ouse cara! – ele me interrompeu e ri mais.

\- Oh porra, você trouxe uma garota pra cá?

\- Mais ou menos...

\- Quando foi isso? – ele olhava entre nós, cada vez mais confuso.

\- Hoje. Eu e Bella os pegamos de amassos no sofá. – Emmett deu um pulo se afastando do dito sofá.

\- Cara, nós sentamos aqui.

\- Nós só nos beijamos, não transamos. – Emmett olhou em duvida para o sofá, eu sorri, mas em seguida, fiquei sério.

Afinal era um papo sério!

\- Que seja! Eu prefiro que não faça isso enquanto Mel estiver aqui. Sei que tô pedindo demais... ...tirando um pouco da liberdade de vocês, mas se quiserem, eu me mudo, eu só não acho legal.

\- Claro que não precisa se mudar. – se apressou em dizer Emmett.

\- É cara, nada a ver, eu meio que agi por impulso e a menina meio que me agarrou também, mas eu não faria aquilo com Mel em casa.

\- Valeu caras. Obrigado.

Eles sorriram assentindo.

Ouvi Mel resmungando e sorri.

\- Hora da mamadeira.

Corri para o quarto e encontrei a minha menininha me olhando com os olhos arregalados, sorri e a peguei no colo, ela grunhiu e choramingou, eu quis choramingar também, ao sentir o calor na sua fralda.

\- Por que você sempre espera o papai chegar em casa pra fazer essas artes, hein? – ela resmungou e com um suspiro a coloquei na cama, tirei a fralda suja e a limpei rapidamente, sem as luvas, mas ainda prendia a respiração.

Porque o cheiro não era normal.

E evitava olhar diretamente também.

Depois que ela estava limpinha, peguei a fralda nova, coloquei nela, a ergui e a bendita caiu.

\- Mas que inferno... er caquinha.

Será que comprei o tamanho errado?

Fui olhar a embalagem e quase chorei, era G, nunca caberia nela.

Pelo menos não por enquanto.

Com um suspiro triste, peguei uma das fraldas antigas e coloquei, arrumando a fita adesiva.

Quando ela estava limpa e feliz, voltei para a sala. Jasper a pegou de mim, ele já tinha uma mamadeira pronta.

\- Valeu cara.

\- Sem problemas.

Sorrimos cúmplices.

Com certeza, ele estava grato por eu não ter contato pra Emmett que a garota com quem ele deu uns amassos, fora Alice.

Me sentei no sofá ao lado de Jasper, Emmett estava na poltrona, bem longe do sofá, não duvidava nada que amanhã ele estivesse desinfetando o sofá.

Assim que Mel acabou de comer, Jasper a fez arrotar e ficou fazendo cócegas nela, o que a fazia rir lindamente.

Cara, nem parecíamos os três manés que ficaram desesperados quando viram um bebê na porta.

Mel grunhiu esticando os bracinhos e a peguei no colo, beijei o seu rosto, soprei beijos em sua bochecha, ela ria alto adorando a brincadeira.

Como com certeza ela estava bem acordada, achei que fosse uma boa hora de brincar um pouco. Fui pro quarto e peguei a sua manta, voltei para sala e a estiquei no chão, colocando Mel em cima, em seguida, de barriga pra baixo, ela tentou se erguer, ela balançava os pezinhos, as mãos e ria.

Sentei-me no chão e a virei, fiquei brincado com os seus pezinhos, os movendo como se ela tivesse andando de bicicleta, ela sorria e colocava a mão na boca, me inclinei e soprei um beijo em sua barriga, ela riu alto agarrando o meu cabelo.

\- Espera, você trouxe uma menina pra cá hoje, e ela te agarrou? – Emmett falou de repente e Jasper olhou para mim que ri e dei de ombros, vi quando os olhos de Emmett se arregalaram. – Você deu uns amassos na Alice?

\- O quê? – Jasper guinchou, Emmett e eu começamos a rir.

\- Porra, você deu!

\- Emmett a boca! – o repreendi e ele bufou.

\- Mel me entenderia. Isso é épico!

\- Não é nada épico.

\- É sim cara, você é um pedófilo.

\- Eu não! Ela já tem quase 18. – Jasper resmungou o que só fez Emmett rir mais.

\- É um papa anjo.

\- Ai Meu Deus, ela tem 18 pelo amor de Deus.

Ri e agarrei as mãozinhas de Mel, fingindo mordê-las, ela riu e agarrou o meu rosto.

\- Nunca dê atenção aos seus tios, eles são uns bobões.

\- Então vocês vão sair de novo, ou ela tem que pedir permissão para a mãe dela?

\- Cara!

\- Ah, e dia de semana não hein? Porque é dia de Escola.

Ri e Jasper cruzou os braços irritado.

\- Viu só? Uns bobões!

[...]

Saí da loja de fraldas, com a fralda certa dessa vez, eu também estava com um canguru. Melhor invenção de sempre.

Mel ficava presa ao meu peito, e eu podia usar as mãos pra segurar as sacolas, era incrível.

Porque ninguém me contou sobre aquilo antes?

Ter um bebê era muito legal.

\- Você gosta de ficar coladinha ao papai Mel? – ela riu e espalmou o meu rosto com as suas mãozinhas e ri.

Vou considerar aquilo como um sim.

Estava andando pela rua, então lembrei-me de que o restaurante que Bella trabalhava era próximo dali, sorri pensando em passar por lá para lhe dar um oi, quem sabe até roubar uns beijinhos.

Andei mais um pouco e alcancei o restaurante, não estava muito movimentado, mas também já era fim de tarde.

Ao entrar na lanchonete, olhei em volta em busca de Bella e a vi conversando com uma moça, enquanto tirava o avental, a mulher me percebeu primeiro e arregalou os olhos, a vi sussurrar algo para Bella que olhou pra mim, ela sorriu abertamente, elas falaram algo mais rapidamente, em seguida, Bella veio em minha direção.

Sorri ao vê-la em seu uniforme rosa e sapatilhas.

\- Edward, Mel! O que fazem aqui? – ela tocou as costas de Mel e me inclinei para roubar um beijo rápido dela, o que a fez sorrir mais.

\- Estávamos passeando, aí como estávamos na vizinhança, vim te dar um oi. Bem, nós viemos te dar um oi.

\- Eu adorei que vieram. Eu estava pensando em passar na sua casa agora.

\- Agora?

\- Sim, o meu turno já acabou.

\- Achei que trabalhasse até mais tarde.

\- Não, o meu chefe está testando em qual turno me encaixo melhor. Espero que fique nesse.

\- Seria bom, aí você poderia passar um pouco mais de tempo conosco.

\- Seria maravilhoso!

Ficamos sorrindo como dois bobocas apaixonados, até Mel se cansar e agarrar o meu cabelo.

\- Ai, desculpa ai Mel, eu me distraí! – beijei a sua bochecha e ela fez os seus murmúrios felizes.

Bella riu e olhou para nós avaliativamente.

\- Eu adorei o seu canguru.

\- Não é incrível? Eu nem sabia que existia uma coisa dessas. – guinchei animado e ela sorriu.

\- Vocês ficam lindos assim.

\- Valeu. Então vamos lá pra casa?

\- Claro. – ela acenou para a moça com quem falava antes e depois seguimos para fora.

\- Já fez uma amiga?

\- Sim, aquela é Angela. Ela é muito legal.

\- Possível amiga para morar junto?

\- Infelizmente não, ela mora com o namorado e eles estão noivos, mas disse que se souber de algo me avisaria.

\- Hmmm.

Murmurei distraidamente.

Acho que iria falar mais uma vez com a mãe, seria perfeito se elas morassem juntas, muito mais fácil pra mim, né?

Fomos conversando sobre o seu trabalho até chegarmos ao meu prédio, entramos e fomos para o elevador, a viagem até o meu andar foi rápida.

Entramos em casa e coloquei as minhas compras no sofá e Bella pediu para segurar Mel. Assim que ela tirou ela do canguru, Mel sorriu e agarrou o seu cabelo o pondo na boca, ri e olhei pro canguru e de volta pra Bella.

\- Bella, como eu tiro esse troço?

\- Como você colocou? – ela riu e grunhi.

\- A vendedora que colocou em mim. – tipo, eu acho que ela só queria passar a mão em mim, e como eu estava muito animado com o bendito canguru, eu não me importei muito na ocasião.

\- Aqui, segure Mel. – ela ainda ria, enquanto me ajudava a tirar e depois me explicava como colocar.

\- Ah, é bem simples.

\- Sim, muito. Mel já comeu?

\- Vou fazer uma mamadeira pra ela agora.

\- Eu posso?

\- Claro.

Ela correu para a cozinha e me sentei com Mel, pouco depois ela voltou com a mamadeira e a alimentou, enquanto eu as olhava juntas, eu sorri.

Era assim que tinha que ser.

Nós três, uma família.

WOW!

Era muito cedo pra pensar naquilo...

Mas toda vez que via Bella com a minha filha, eu pensava nisso, mais e mais.

E sabia em meu coração que um dia seriamos assim.

Não agora, eu ainda estava aprendendo esse negócio de ser pai.

Mas em breve...

 **Muito em breve...**

* * *

 **N/A: Olaaaa povo pervo**

 **EU VOLTEI \O/**

 **morreram de saudade de mim né :D kkkk**

 **Pobre Jazz vai ser zoado por um tempinho ainda kkkk**

 **Mas tô prevendo que em breve o Emmett que vai ser zoado :p kkkk**

 **Beward só no love né *.***

 **E a mel cada vez mais fofa**

 **Agora deixa eu ir q tô no trabalho**

 **Amando os comentários vcs são divasticooooooos**

 **Fuiiiiii**

 **N/B:** E se a gente comentasse um montão, será que haveria alguma chance de ganhar um capítulo especial do _**DIA DOS PAIS**_ no domingo? O que acham?

 **TUCA**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs:** Então eu to baseando mais ou menos essa fic em uma serie de TV que eu adoro. BabyDaddy, quem não viu corre pra ver, três solteirões confusos cuidando de um bebê, é hilario, também me baseei em uma fic em ingles muito fofa que li a um tempo, logico que a minha vai ser diferente, em alguns aspectos, mas a ideia básica é a mesma, três homens que não tem nenhuma noção de como cuidar de um bebê, De repente se veem pais._

* * *

 **Capítulo Dezessete**

 _ **Capítulo Especial Dia dos Pais!**_

Ouvi o baixo resmungo e grunhi, fazia menos de meia hora que tinha chegado do trabalho e estava acabado, quem sabe se eu a ignorasse, ela não voltava a dormir?

Lógico que foi só eu fechar o olho que o resmungo passou a ser choro, choro alto e irritante.

Com um suspiro, me levantei e olhei para o cesto de Mel, havia lágrimas em seus olhos e o meu coração se apertou.

\- O que houve bebê? – tirei-a do berço e toquei em sua fralda, ela não parecia molhada.

Mas era melhor conferir.

Deitei-a na cama, tirei a fralda e nada.

Grunhindo peguei uma nova.

\- Sorte a sua que essas novas fraldas são mais fáceis de colocar. - ela me encarou com um beicinho e me inclinei o beijando, isso a fez sorrir um pouco. – Sim, eu também estava cansado da fita adesiva, mas o seu pai aqui, não era muito bom com fraldas, então pode ser que ela volte um dia ainda.

Depois de colocar a fralda dos deuses, eu a peguei no colo, ela resmungou novamente.

\- Você deve estar com fome, não é Mel? – ela agarrou a minha boca e fingi morder os seus dedinhos, aquilo a fez rir.

\- Vamos alimentá-la, depois você vai deixar o papai dormir, não é? Hoje eu estou muito cansado, foi bem movimentado no bar. Falando nisso, você sabia que esse é o meu trabalho? Eu acho que nunca te contei, não é?

Ela só me olhou, sorri e comecei a trabalhar na mamadeira dela, enquanto continuava a falar.

\- Eu trabalho de _bartender_ , sou muito bom fique você sabendo, e algum dia, eu terei o meu próprio bar. Eu já guardei um bom dinheiro pra começar, mas esse sonho vai ter que esperar um pouco.

Ela grunhiu agarrando o meu cabelo na parte de trás e grunhi também.

\- Calma, calma, é difícil fazer uma mamadeira com só um dos braços, seja paciente amor. – ela fez beicinho pra mim.

\- Você não joga justo. Enfim, eu vou deixar o meu sonho do bar pra quando você for mais velha, agora eu não quero perder nada da sua infância, sem contar que você precisa de mim, eu não quero ser daqueles pais ausentes. Eu não tive pai sabia, e eu odiava não ter um. Mas não se preocupe Mel, você vai ter o melhor e mais legal de todos.

Ela sorriu e beijei a sua testa.

\- Prontinho.

Voltei pro meu quarto enquanto ela mamava e sentei na poltrona do canto, ela segurava a mamadeira comigo e me olhava com olhos sonolentos, ela é tão bonita.

Podia olhar pra ela assim sempre.

Um barulho de flash me fez levantar a cabeça e grunhi ao ver Emmett com o celular.

\- Emmett, que inferno!

\- Cara, vocês estavam tão lindos, precisava ser documentado.

\- Você não dorme não criatura? – ele riu e se aproximou de nós sentando na beirada da minha cama.

\- Eu ouvi Mel chorando.

\- Faz tempo que ela parou.

\- Eu sei, mas aí eu ouvi vocês conversando e não quis interromper. – piscou e gemi.

\- Cara...

\- Hey, o papo estava interessante.

\- Você é um maldito curioso isso sim!

\- E não tenho nenhuma vergonha de admitir.

\- Que seja... Já tirou a sua foto, vai dormir!

\- Já vou, já vou... Hey, você vai fazer alguma coisa amanhã?

\- Alguma coisa? Como assim?

\- Bem, é dia dos pais. Hoje na verdade, né? Já passa das quatro.

\- Hoje é dia dos pais? – perguntei confuso e ele assentiu.

\- Não sabia?

\- Honestamente, nunca me liguei muito no dia, era só eu e a mãe sabe? Então tendíamos á esquecer esse dia.

\- Sinto muito cara... – dei de ombros.

Não é como se eu sentisse falta. Tipo, não dá pra sentir falta de algo que você nunca teve, né?

\- Enfim, agora você é um pai, pode comemorar esse dia por uma razão diferente. – olhei para Mel que estava quase dormindo e sorri.

\- É... ...eu não tinha pensado nisso ainda.

\- Então você fará o quê?

\- Não sei. Vou pensar, mas valeu cara!

\- Sem problemas.

Ele se levantou, mas antes de ir foi até Mel e beijou a sua testa.

\- Boa noite, pequena. – ela tirou o bico da boca para sorrir pra ele, aquilo fez com que ele ganhasse a noite, pelo sorriso idiota dele.

\- Noite cara.

\- Boa noite.

Assim que Emmett saiu, fiz Mel arrotar e coloquei a mamadeira no chão, depois a acomodei em meus braços e cantarolei pra ela. Ela não pareceu muito interessada, então voltei a falar, ela parecia gostar daquilo.

\- Bem Mel, amanhã é um dia importante, hein? Dia dos pais... O que acha que devemos fazer nesse dia?

Ela sorriu e fui pegar a sua chupeta lhe dei e voltei para a poltrona com ela aconchegada em meus braços com a sua manta por cima.

\- Podemos fazer o que você quiser. Acho, na verdade, que devemos fazer isso todo ano... ...o dia dos pais deve ser um dia só nosso, para nós ficarmos juntinhos. – ela sorriu deixando a chupeta cair e sorri a colocando de volta na sua boca. – Sim, eu gosto dessa idéia também.

\- Acha que devemos chamar o tio Jasper e o tio Emmett? Eles te amam também, aposto que querem curtir com você no nosso dia. – ela murmurou baixinho já quase dormindo e ri.

Eu vou decidir de manhã.

Mas seria o nosso primeiro dia dos pais juntos.

Tinha que ser épico!

Ou pelo menos memorável.

[...]

Acordei na manhã seguinte e olhei para Mel, ela já estava acordada, com os olhos bem abertos e sorrindo.

\- Vamos começar o dia cedo então, não é? – ela esticou os bracinhos e sorri a pegando.

Felizmente ela estava só molhada, então tirei a sua fralda e o seu macacão. Fomos pro banheiro para que tomássemos banho.

Eu tinha que comprar uma banheira pra ela, mas gostava de tomar com ela, depois de um bom banho, enrolei-a em uma toalha e com alguma dificuldade, consegui enrolar uma em volta da minha cintura. Saímos do banheiro e quase fui cegado pelo flash de uma câmera, olhei irritado para Emmett.

\- Cara!

\- O quê? Vocês são adoráveis saindo do banho. – contive a vontade de mandá-lo ir tomar naquele lugar.

\- Achei que já tinha uma foto do primeiro banho.

\- E eu tenho, mas não queria perder essa chance. – piscou e grunhi.

\- Por que está aqui? Vai trabalhar homem! – ele rolou os olhos.

\- É domingo Edward. Dia de ficar em casa com a família.

\- Hmmm ok. Bem, eu e Mel temos planos para o dia, então se divirta na sua folga.

\- Ah, ok, e quais os seus planos?

\- Vamos ao parque, depois a uma loja de brinquedos e comprar algo para ela.

\- No dia dos pais quem ganha presentes é o pai, não o filho.

\- Bom, Mel ainda não tem idade pra me dar um presente, então vou comprar algo que nós dois possamos brincar juntos.

\- Bom plano.

\- Sim, depois vamos jantar em algum lugar legal, como o Mc Donalds.

\- Eu adoro o Mc Donalds. – ele murmurou tristemente e bufei.

\- É claro que adora. E quais os seus planos pro dia dos pais?

\- Ah, eu liguei pro meu pai já, você sabe que eles moram na Florida e não dar pra eu ir lá todo ano, mas mandei um presente bem legal pra ele.

\- Legal.

\- Bom dia. – Jasper se levantou esfregando o rosto, e olhou para nós, meio confuso. – Por que estão parados aí?

\- Edward estava me contando sobre os seus planos pro dia dos pais.

\- Ah, legal. – murmurou baixinho, o pai de Jasper já tinha morrido há alguns anos, então era um dia meio triste para ele.

\- Então, eu e Mel vamos nos vestir pra ir ao parque fazer um piquenique para começar o nosso dia. É bom vocês estarem pronto em dez minutos. – falei já indo pro quarto, quando Emmett ofegou e Jasper riu.

\- Nós vamos?

\- É claro! É dia dos pais e nós três somos meio que o pai dela. Eu sou mais né? Mas divido-a com vocês de vez em quando.

\- Isso! – Emmett gritou e saiu correndo para se trocar.

Jasper riu, mas podia ver em seus olhos como ele estava animado.

Fui para o quarto e coloquei Mel sobre a cama, preparei as suas roupas, botei a sua fralda e coloquei um lindo vestido rosa nela.

Vesti uma bermuda e uma camiseta, calcei os meus tênis, preparei a bolsa da Mel, com uma manta, fraldas extras e mais dois vestidos. Nunca se sabe, então fui preparar as mamadeiras.

Ao chegar à sala, os dois já estavam prontos, rindo entreguei Mel a Jasper e fui fazer as mamadeiras.

Terminei a primeira e entreguei a Jasper para alimentá-la.

Como não sabia quanto tempo íamos ficar no parque, fiz mais uma e coloquei na térmica para mamadeiras. Bebês tinham as melhores invenções do mundo.

Com tudo pronto, voltei para a sala, bem a tempo, Jasper a fazia arrotar.

Quando estávamos prontos, vesti o meu canguru e coloquei Mel nele. Emmett me fitou com os olhos arregalados, mas rapidamente tirou uma foto, não sem antes reclamar de que ele queria um, o ignorei, fui para a porta e ao abri-la demos de cara com a minha mãe, pronta pra entrar.

\- Nossa aonde vão?

\- Hey mãe, vamos passear.

\- Oh e por que não fui convidada?

\- Huh... – hesitei não sabendo como ela reagiria, assim como eu, ela também fingia que esse dia não existia.

\- É dia dos pais... – falou Emmett animado, eu rolei os olhos, o homem era sutil como um elefante rosa gigante.

\- Oh, é mesmo... E vocês vão passar o dia com Mel, todos vocês? – sorri dando de ombros e ela sorriu, beijou a minha bochecha, em seguida a da Mel.

\- Aproveitem o seu dia dos pais.

\- Valeu mãe.

\- Tchau Rosie.

\- Até Rosalie.

Os caras se despediram e fomos para o parque.

Como não era longe, fomos andando até ao Central Park. Paramos em uma lanchonete para comprar uns sucos e sanduíches, para nós.

Ao chegarmos escolhemos um canto. Emmett havia trazido uma manta grande e jogou no chão, coloquei a da Mel no meio e a coloquei deitada de barriga pra baixo, ela sorriu, grunhiu e ficou tentando erguer a cabeça e os ombros.

Brincamos com ela, comemos, rimos.

Quando ela começou a chorar, trocamos a sua fralda nojenta, por eu ser o pai, sobrou pra mim, depois lhe demos uma mamadeira.

Já passava da uma, quando resolvemos ir embora.

Mel estava sonolenta.

\- Ainda vamos à loja de brinquedos?

\- Claro! Mas vamos deixar Mel cochilar um pouco primeiro.

Eles assentiram e enquanto ela cochilava em meus braços. Os caras limparam a nossa bagunça e ficaram jogando futebol.

Um cara passou vendendo bolas enormes e Emmett comprou uma para Mel toda rosa, ela era meio transparente e tinha um bichinho dentro que fazia barulho. Ela iria adorar.

Quando Mel acordou, Emmett lhe deu a bola e imediatamente ela tentou agarrá-la, o que era difícil, porque a bola escorregava, ela gritou e riu, foi muito fofo, tiramos várias fotos, até ela se irritar com a bola.

Coloquei-a no canguru e pegando as nossas coisas fomos embora.

Passamos no apartamento para deixar as coisas e trocar as roupas sujas de Mel, além de lhe dar mais uma mamadeira.

\- Aonde vamos agora? – perguntou Jasper me entregando uma mamadeira e sorri enquanto Mel a agarrava bebendo com vontade.

\- A loja de brinquedos. – gritou Emmett animado e Jasper riu.

\- Dá pra ver quem é a criança aqui.

\- Aff! Não enche! Assim que Mel tiver mais idade, ela vai ficar tão animada quanto eu, até mais. – falou com uma carranca e sorri.

Jasper rolou os olhos e foi olhar os seus emails. Emmett se sentou ao meu lado e assim que Mel terminou a pegou de mim e lhe fez arrotar. Fui lavar a mamadeira e fazer mais uma para que pudéssemos ir.

Quando voltei para a sala, Emmett estava usando o meu canguru e Jasper a ponto de colocar a minha Mel nele.

\- O que significa isso? – ele arregalou os olhos e Jasper grunhiu.

\- Cara, eu disse que tinha que ser rápido.

\- A culpa não é minha, você é maior que o Edward e as tiras são muito complicadas.

\- Hey, eu sou o pai!

\- Você dividiu o dia conosco. Temos direito.

\- É, e eu sou o próximo. – exigiu Jasper e o olhei de boca aberta.

\- O quê?

\- Se você conseguir tirar isso de mim. – nos intrometeu Emmett e Jasper o olhou irritado.

\- Como assim? Foi o nosso acordo, eu te ajudava, depois era pra ser eu.

\- Cara, eu to incrível com isso, não vou tirar nunca mais.

\- Mas, mas... – se aproveitando da surpresa de Jasper, Emmett agarrou Mel e a colocou no canguru, ela pareceu feliz então fiquei na minha.

\- Bem, vamos embora que está tarde. – Emmett saiu e com bicos enormes Jasper e eu o seguimos para fora.

Caminhamos pela rua e fomos a uma loja de brinquedos não muito longe de casa, ao chegarmos lá, parecíamos que nós éramos as crianças, imagino que sentindo a nossa empolgação, Mel ficou bem animada.

\- O que vamos comprar pra ela?

\- Tem que ser algo que possamos brincar juntos. – falei e eles assentiram.

\- Vamos nos dividir. – gritou Emmett e foi embora com a minha filhinha.

Muita mancada da parte dele.

Andei por uma boa meia hora e não vi nada legal.

Já estava desistindo quando parei e vi uma tenda cheia de bolinhas, estilo uma piscina de bolinhas, mas era em uma barraca toda colorida.

Era perfeita!

Fiquei rodeando a barraca ainda me decidindo se era uma boa idéia, não demorou muito para os caras me acharem.

\- Isso é bem legal.

\- O que você acha Mel? – ela guinchou esticando as mãozinhas para as bolinhas e lhe entreguei uma, ela gritou e tentou por na boca.

Rimos e uma vendedora se aproximou de nós.

\- Olá.

\- Ah oi, acha que isso é indicado pra ela? – ela olhou para Mel e riu.

\- Que tal uma piscina de bolinhas, elas são almofadadas, assim ela não se machucará e as beiradas são infláveis.

\- Parece bom, tem alguma?

\- É claro. – ela começou a indicar o caminho e a seguimos animados.

Alguns minutos depois éramos donos de uma nova piscina de bolinhas. Saímos da loja super animados para montá-la, mas antes passamos no Mac Donalds.

Ao chegarmos à lanchonete, cada um pediu um lanche feliz, o atendente nos olhou confuso, mas deu de ombros, isso até perguntar se o brinquedo era de menino ou menina.

\- Menina. – falamos ao mesmo tempo, ele riu quando Mel grunhiu tentando agarrar o brinquedo que era algum tipo de bichinho de pano.

Depois de sairmos da lanchonete fomos para casa, deixamos Mel na sua manta brincando com a sua bola e bonecos, enquanto montávamos a bendita piscina de bolinha.

Jasper teimou que Mel iria por as bolinhas na boca, e iria pegar alguma doença, então ele estava desinfetando bolinha por bolinha.

Tipo, mais de 150 bolinhas.

Emmett estava roxo tentando encher a piscina, e eu até queria contar pra ele que tínhamos uma bomba de ar em baixo da pia, mas era muito engraçado vê-lo com as bochechas estufadas e revirando os olhos.

Só mais alguns minutos, então eu lhe contaria. Era o que ele ganhava por roubar o meu canguru.

Mel começou a choramingar, agarrei-a e suspirei ao sentir o calor na sua fralda.

\- Só me esperando, né Mel?

Levei-a para o meu quarto e a troquei, assim que estava limpa ela voltou a ser brincalhona e a sorrir, ri e beijei a sua bochecha.

\- Então o que achou do seu primeiro dia dos pais Mel? Eu amei, foi incrível passar esse dia com você. Não sei se já te agradeci por existir, mas obrigada Melissa, por fazer a minha vida cada vez mais feliz.

Ela grunhiu e agarrou o meu rosto, beijei a sua boca fazendo barulho e ela riu, alto, e com a boca aberta. Tão linda e fofa.

\- Papai te ama Mel. Muito, muito, muito.

\- Edward? Onde está a bomba de ar, acho que Emmett vai desmaiar. – Jasper gritou.

\- O quê? – ouvi Emmett arquejar sem fôlego, em seguida os dois idiotas gritando, eu ri.

\- Vamos Mel, vamos curtir o resto do nosso dia especial!

 **E esse foi só o primeiro de muitos, mal podia esperar pelos próximos...**

* * *

 **N/A: Feliz dia dos pais Dadward**

 **Então esse cap surpresa é tudo culpa da Tuca, u.u eu vi as notas dela, depois seus comentários aí num consegui mais parar de pensar nisso :p kkkk**

 **Então aki está dadward curtindo o dia dos pais com a fofa da Mel e claro seus pais de coração**

 **Por que pai não é só quem concebe, é quem cria, quem cuida e quem ama.**

 **Então feliz dia dos pais, padrastos, padrinhos, tios, avôs e até pra aquelas mãezona que são pai e mãe ;)**

 **Fuiii eaproveitem o dia com o pai de vocês Pervas que eu vou aproveitar com o meu**

 **E se vc não tiver pai, padrasto, padrinhos, tio ou avô, aproveita com a sua mãe, por que ela tem sido seu paizão e vc nem percebeu :p**

 **Bjs povo pervo e fuiiiii**

 **N/B:** Fãs unidas jamais serão vencidas! Parabéns a todos os papais do universo!

 **TUCA**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs:** Então eu to baseando mais ou menos essa fic em uma serie de TV que eu adoro. BabyDaddy, quem não viu corre pra ver, três solteirões confusos cuidando de um bebê, é hilario, também me baseei em uma fic em ingles muito fofa que li a um tempo, logico que a minha vai ser diferente, em alguns aspectos, mas a ideia básica é a mesma, três homens que não tem nenhuma noção de como cuidar de um bebê, De repente se veem pais._

* * *

 **Capítulo Dezoito**

Movi-me desconfortavelmente, enquanto todas as mães me olhavam, tipo, tudo bem que eu fosse o único pai no consultório, Mel estava com um vestido rosa, eu tinha nas mãos a sua bolsa de bebê, que eu sempre carregava onde fosse com a minha filha, ela era rosa também, mas fora aquilo, não tinha nada de estranho ali.

Então por que aquele bando de mulheres continuava me encarando?

Tentei me concentrar em Mel, porque estava me sentindo uma perfeita exibição de laboratório, daqui a pouco viria alguém me cutucar.

Mel ao contrário, estava de boa, sorrindo e brincando com o boneco que coloquei em suas mãos, caia toda hora, mas ela não parecia se importar.

\- Edward Cullen? – a Enfermeira me chamou e eu respirei deveras aliviado.

Graças a Deus!

Rapidamente me levantei, agarrei as coisas de Mel e corri para o consultório da Dra. Platt.

Ao entrar, ela me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Bati a porta na minha pressa de me manter longe daquele bando de tubarões. Só faltei trancar, mas não tinha chave na porta, que merda!

\- Tudo bem Edward?

\- Mais ou menos...

\- O que houve?

\- As outras mães ficaram me olhando como se tivesse algo de errado comigo. – grunhi me sentando e ajeitei Mel no braço, a Doutora riu.

\- Ah isso, acredite elas estavam muito surpresas, e imagino, que curiosas.

\- Sobre?

\- Bem, ou você é um pai muito amoroso que vem na consulta pra a sua esposa, ou é um pai gay, no caso, a mamãe já que veio na consulta, ou se elas tiverem sorte um papai gostoso e solteiro.

Caramba!

\- Nossa, elas pensavam isso? E como sabe?

\- Foi o meu primeiro pensamento ao te conhecer.

\- Me achou gostoso? – arqueei uma sobrancelha e ela corou um pouco.

\- Oh, sim, é, bem, um rapaz muito bonito.

\- Obrigado Doutora... – ela sorriu e veio até mim, já pegando Mel.

\- Sim, sim... Enfim, como está a adorável Melissa? – ela desconversou, eu até queria provocar mais um pouquinho, mas como ela resolveu falar do meu assunto favorito, resolvi deixar pra lá.

\- Ela está feliz. – ela riu.

\- Ah, isso é maravilhoso de se ouvir. E você, curtindo ser um papai?

\- Muito, passamos bastante tempo juntos, é muito bom.

\- Que bom. Agora vamos pesar e fazer alguns testes, ok?

\- Ok.

Como sempre, a consulta passou de forma rápida, a Dra. Platt era incrível e Mel comia o cabelo dela, então ela a adorava.

Já havia reparado que quando Mel não gostava de alguma mulher, nem tocava no cabelo dela, vai entender? Mas era o seu modo de mostrar de quem gostava. Então, eu me mantinha longe dessas mulheres, se eu não pudesse confiar no julgamento da minha filha, em quem mais eu iria confiar?

\- Ela está ótima, Edward! Você tem feito um excelente trabalho.

\- Obrigado.

\- E vejo que descobriu as fraldas mais práticas. – brincou me devolvendo Mel e sorri.

\- Sim, chega de fita adesiva, se bem que de vez enquanto, eu rasgo essas também né? Daí, eu volto pra fita... – ela riu.

\- Isso é normal com pais de primeira viagem, não se preocupe. Agora, quero lhe passar algumas recomendações, ok?

\- Ok.

\- Melissa já está no quinto mês, é o mês das descobertas. Cuidado com coisas pequenas ao alcance dela, que ela pode por na boca. Ela também já sente o impulso de rolar, já aconteceu alguma vez?

\- Sim, quase me mata do coração. – ela riu.

\- É normal, só evite deixá-la sozinha em lugares altos, brinque com ela no chão, coloque-a de bruços para ajudá-la a desenvolver e fortalecer os músculos.

\- Eu faço isso.

\- Ótimo! Vocês dois estão indo muito bem. E como tem ido à visita do Assistente Social?

\- Mais ou menos, o primeiro até que era um cara legal, mas teve uma última visita que foi feita por uma mulher, e ela meio que tentou me agarrar.

\- Como é?

\- Foi meio constrangedor, ainda mais quando Bella, a minha namorada chegou, se bem que ela não era a minha namorada naquele momento, mas assim que me livrei da tarada, nós nos acertamos. – sorri e ela franziu as sobrancelhas não parecendo contente.

\- Fico feliz por você e a sua Bella, contudo isso foi assédio Edward... Podia processar essa mulher.

\- Eu sei, mas eu só quero ficar com Mel, não quero problemas, sabe?

Tipo, quem vai acreditar que aquele mulherão me agarrou? Ela pode mentir e dizer que fui eu quem a assediou, então achei melhor ficar na minha e não contar pra ninguém. Se ela ficasse na dela, eu também ficaria. Eu só falei com a Doutora porque todo mundo sabe que Médicos são como Padres, consultórios são como confessionários.

\- Sei, e se ela foi capaz disso, pode vir a te arranjar problemas. Qual o nome do seu Assistente Social? Podia conversar com ele.

\- Não sei se ele acreditaria em mim. Ele é meio sério, sabe? Já não ficou nada feliz por Mel estar sendo criada por mim e pelos caras.

\- Essa é uma situação tão difícil Edward, e injusta, porque você é um ótimo pai.

\- Eu sou? – ela riu, imagino que da minha surpresa e assentiu.

\- Claro que é! Melissa é bem cuidada e amada. Isso é tudo o que um bebê precisa.

\- Podia dizer isso para o Assistente Social?

\- Eu até poderia, e acredite, uma hora ele vai chegar a mim.

\- Sério?

\- Com certeza! É bom pra ele saber que você freqüenta uma Pediatra, que a saúde da criança é uma das suas preocupações.

\- Ah, isso é bom, eu tenho muitas preocupações com Mel e cuido de todas. – ela assentiu satisfeita e se levantou rapidamente, eu a imitei, imaginando que já tínhamos acabado. Fomos em direção a porta e ela a abriu.

\- Foi ótimo ver vocês hoje! E não deixe de marcar a próxima consulta de Melissa, ok?

\- Claro...

\- Sr. Cullen? – parei de falar ao som do meu nome e olhei em choque para o Assistente Social.

\- Sr. Masen? O que faz aqui?

\- Carlisle, chegou cedo?

\- Esme? Uh... – todos ficaram se entreolhando meio perdidos, até a Doutora cansar, imagino que do silêncio constrangedor.

\- Edward, você conhece Carlisle? – demorei um pouco a responder, ainda olhando entre eles.

\- Sim, sim, ele é o meu Assistente Social.

\- Ele é o seu Assistente Social? – ela fechou a cara para ele que se moveu desconfortável.

\- Esme, aqui não é o lugar...

\- E como vocês se conhecem?

\- Ele é o meu namorado.

\- Oh... oh, uh, eu entendo, e, já vou. – falei rapidamente fugindo dali. Ouvi-a me chamar, mas queria ficar o mais longe possível dos dois.

Nem parei pra remarcar a nova consulta.

Merda, eu e a minha boca grande.

Contei da tarada justo para a namorada do meu Assistente Social mala.

Tô ferrado!

[...]

Sentei Mel no sofá e ri quando ela caiu para o lado, ela grunhiu e a ajudei a se sentar de novo, dessa vez a segurando.

\- Assim está bom? – ela grunhiu e fez os seus barulhinhos fofos. Eu tomei aquilo como um sim, liguei a TV, em um desenho colorido e alto e besta, mas era bom pras crianças, e aquilo pareceu chamar a atenção dela, que ficou de olhos fixos na TV.

Ri da sua carinha e peguei o meu celular, então tirei uma foto, aquilo a fez esquecer o desenho e querer o celular, na minha mão, mostrei a foto para ela que riu.

Encostei a minha cabeça na dela e tirei uma foto de nós dois juntos, e aí mostrei a ela, ela parecia mais feliz ainda.

\- Estou entrando, espero que todos estejam descentes. – mãe foi entrando com a mão no rosto e ri.

\- Só tem eu em casa.

\- Ah, então tudo bem, te vi pelado desde pequeno.

\- Credo mãe! – ela riu e ao se aproximar de nós, agarrou Mel e a beijou, fazendo-a rir.

\- Oi coisa linda da vovó. – Mel imediatamente agarrou o seu cabelo, o colocando na boca.

Mãe riu e veio se sentar ao meu lado.

\- Vai trabalhar hoje?

\- Infelizmente sim.

\- Nem reclama, você pode passar o dia todinho com ela, muitos pais não têm essa sorte.

\- Eu sei... Mas nunca gosto de deixá-la.

\- Eu sei querido. Mas não a está abandonando, só está a deixando temporariamente e sempre com pessoas que a amam tanto quanto você.

\- Isso é verdade.

Sorrimos enquanto ela brincava com Mel. Fui lhe preparar uma mamadeira, pois já estava quase na hora do jantar.

\- Quem vai ficar com Mel hoje? – mãe perguntou da sala.

\- Emmett! Jasper vai fazer um extra. – gritei de volta.

Ao voltar para a sala com a mamadeira em mãos, entreguei-a para a mãe.

\- Então, eu tomei duas decisões.

\- Que seriam?

\- Primeiro, eu pensei muito naquela sua idéia de jerico.

\- Que idéia?

\- De eu ter uma colega de quarto, que seria a sua namorada.

\- Não é de jerico!

\- È sim, agora cala a boca e escuta. – rolei os olhos, mas fiquei quieto. – Então, eu vou concordar, como uma experiência...

\- Sério?

\- Sério. Vamos fazer uma tentativa, mas se for estranho, você que vai dar a notícia para ela.

\- Ok, ok, por mim tudo bem.

\- Ótimo!

\- Agora, qual a outra decisão?

\- Ah sim, eu tô pensando em arrumar um trabalho, estou entediada.

\- Isso é bom, mãe! Em que área?

\- Nem sei... Há tantas opções para uma mulher linda e sexy como eu...

Arqueei uma sobrancelha e ela me ignorou.

\- Espero que consiga.

\- Obrigada querido. Ah, e quando eu vou ficar de babá de Mel?

\- Uh sobre isso, eu queria sair com Bella na semana que vem, pode ser?

\- Claro. Mas por que não pede aos rapazes?

\- Ah, é que bem... – senti o meu rosto esquentar e a minha mãe riu.

\- Ah, quer seduzi-la...

\- Mãe!

\- O quê? Não quer?

\- Sim, mas uma mãe não fica falando essas coisas.

\- E desde quando eu sou uma mãe normal?

\- É justo...

\- Enfim, que dia pretende seduzi-la?

\- Para de falar assim! Eu só quero passar um tempo legal com ela.

\- É claro que quer... – ela me deu um sorriso malicioso e grunhi.

Aff! Ela era a pior, às vezes...

\- Vou folgar na terça.

\- Isso é bom, ela já vai está morando por aqui se você der sorte.

\- Sim, preciso falar com ela.

\- Ainda não disse a ela?

\- Eu acho que comentei, mas não dei certeza de nada, afinal você não tinha gostado da idéia.

\- Não é que eu não gostei, ou não goste dela, eu só não sei se vai dar certo e não quero magoá-la, você sabe como eu sou difícil.

\- Eu sei...

\- Caramba! Não precisava concordar tão rápido.

\- Mas você já aceitou isso, pra que evitar? – ela me deu um beliscão e me afastei dela, com uma careta esfregando o braço.

\- Olá família! – Emmett entrou todo animado. Mel ergueu a cabeça para sorrir pra ele.

Ela estava fazendo muito aquilo agora, sempre que ouvia alguém falar, ela procurava a pessoa, e sorria, ela nos reconhecia, e acho que nos amava.

\- Oi cara.

\- Olá Emm.

\- Ownt que fofo! Vovó e Mel! – ele sacou o celular tão rápido e tirou uma foto que até me assustei.

Caralho!

\- Cara?!

\- Eddie... São momentos que precisam ser registrados.

\- Que seja! Eu vou me arrumar pra trabalhar.

Antes de ir, tirei-a dos braços de minha mãe e disse que lhe amava, depois a abracei apertado, ela fez os seus barulhos fofos, resmungos e sorriu. Sorri de volta e a devolvi para a minha mãe.

Odiava ter que ir trabalhar...

[...]

\- Então o que você acha? – Bella me olhou ansiosamente enquanto entravamos no meu apartamento, como agora ela era fixa no horário da manhã, ela tinha as tardes livres, às vezes vinha para o meu apartamento para passarmos um tempo juntos.

Tinha deixado Mel com a mãe e fui buscar Bella, ela ainda estava à caça de um apartamento, então não eram todos os dias que conseguíamos nos ver.

\- Você não acha que seria estranho?

\- Eu acho que seria incrível!

\- Sério? A sua namorada morando com sua mãe?

\- Bella, eu moro com os meus melhores amigos. Eles me ajudam a criar a minha filha e a minha mãe é a minha vizinha, nada pra mim é estranho mais. – ela riu.

\- Isso é... Mas eu não sei. Ela está mesmo bem com isso?

\- Ela também achou meio estranha a idéia quando a dei, mas acabou se aquecendo para ela.

\- Ah, tinha que ser você que deu essa idéia de jerico.

\- Aí! As duas até concordam que a minha idéia tenha sido de jerico! Viu? Vão se dar super bem! – ela riu e beijou a minha bochecha.

\- Você é um bobo. Mas te adoro.

\- Que bom, porque eu duvido que eu mude.

\- Espero que não...

Entramos em casa, estávamos sozinhos, Emmett e Jasper só chegariam lá pelas seis, perto da hora de eu sair. Mel estava com a minha mãe. Então tínhamos pelo menos duas horas só pra nós.

\- Então, nós estamos namorando há um tempo...

\- Duas semanas.

\- Só isso? Eu achei que fosse mais, então deixa pra lá.

\- O que era?

\- Eu achei que fosse mais tempo, mas acho que esse papo tem que esperar um pouco mais.

\- Agora vai me deixar curiosa, que papo?

Suspirando a puxei para o sofá, nos sentamos, peguei as suas mãos e a olhei seriamente.

\- Sexo...

\- Oh, esse papo...

\- Sim. Sabe que eu te adoro, e se você for daquelas que precisa esperar meses, e meses, por favor, não seja dessas, é só para ter certeza, pois está tudo bem pra mim...

\- É claro! – ela riu.

\- Mas eu espero que você seja daquelas, que não vêem à hora de pular no seu namorado gostoso, que no caso, bem convenhamos, eu sou muito gostoso, e realmente espero que você não veja a hora.

\- Entendo...

\- Ah, e só pra concluir, eu sou daqueles que não vê a hora de pular na namorada gostosa, e você é muito gostosa.

\- Obrigada por me dizer isso, e me fez perceber que tipo de garota eu sou.

Por favor, não seja a primeira, por favor.

Eu estava quase rezando, quando Bella soltou as minhas mãos, e para a minha surpresa e alegria, montou em cima de mim, com uma perna de cada lado e colocou o seu corpo no meu, me abraçando pelo pescoço. A sua boca se aproximou do meu ouvido e os meus olhos chegaram a revirar, quando ela mordeu o lóbulo antes de sussurrar.

\- Eu com certeza, QUERO muito pular no meu namorado gostoso!

Isso!

Rapidamente, eu agarrei a sua bunda, ela ofegou quando a ergui e comecei a correr para o quarto.

\- Agora?

\- Quanto mais rápido melhor, mulher. – ela riu enroscando as pernas em volta da minha cintura e passou a beijar o meu pescoço, enquanto eu nos levava para o meu quarto.

Finalmente eu teria alguma ação!

Eu amo ser um pai...

 **Mas o Edward aqui, precisa de um pouco de tempo adulto!**

* * *

 **N/A: Oieeeeeeee povo pervo**

 **Ain gente essa não é minha semana, gripada, Dias DUMAL, tudo de uma vez.**

 **felizmente amanha posso dormir até tarde \o/**

 **enfim, ja postei no grupo \o/**

 **Agora postando aki \o/**

 **Quem não ama esse Dadward, essa Mama Rosie, e a Mel \o/**

 **Mais alguem acha que Carlisle vai levar uma bronca?**

 **E só na cabeça do Edward, os medicos são iguais a padres kkkkk**

 **Enfimmm, amando os coments \o/**

 **Vcs são divasticos**

 **Agora me vou que preciso dormir**

 **bjss e fuiii**

 **N/B** – Esse Dadward é bem espertinho e hilário! Vamos comentar?

 **TUCA**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs:** Então eu to baseando mais ou menos essa fic em uma serie de TV que eu adoro. BabyDaddy, quem não viu corre pra ver, três solteirões confusos cuidando de um bebê, é hilario, também me baseei em uma fic em ingles muito fofa que li a um tempo, logico que a minha vai ser diferente, em alguns aspectos, mas a ideia básica é a mesma, três homens que não tem nenhuma noção de como cuidar de um bebê, De repente se veem pais._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo Dezenove.**_

Assim que nós chegamos ao quarto, eu tranquei a porta e a coloquei gentilmente na cama, felizmente o cesto da Mel não estava ali, a minha mãe deve ter pegado, ainda bem, pois iria cortar completamente o clima.

A quem estou enganando? Estou tão excitado que provavelmente iria ignorá-lo, arranquei a minha camiseta, a jogando pelo quarto e abri os meus jeans, mas sem tirá-los, daí fui para ela. Bella me olhava mordendo o lábio inferior, ato que me fez gemer, apoiei um joelho no colchão ao lado dela e fiquei sobre ela.

\- Te quero tanto, Bella.

\- Eu também... – ela sussurrou erguendo as mãos e as passando pelo meu corpo, tocando o meu peito e estomago, roçando os meus mamilos, os seus dedos em minha pele me fizeram mais excitado que nunca.

Eu precisava tanto dela. E suas palavras e toques mostravam que ela precisa de mim também.

Sem deixar de fitá-la, desabotoei o seu uniforme, empurrei para baixo a parte de cima do vestido, com a sua ajuda, e assim que as suas mãos estavam livres, voltaram para a minha pele. Tirei o seu sutiã, e mais uma vez, ela se afastou somente tempo o suficiente para se livrar da peça.

Agarrando a sua cintura, ergui-a empurrando o seu corpo mais para o meio da cama. Bella suspirou e passou a empurrar o vestido para baixo, se contorcendo sobre mim, ajudei-a e rapidamente, ela estava só de calcinhas na minha cama.

Uma visão gloriosa.

Olhei o seu corpo, vendo os seios redondos e macios com os bicos rosados e duros, subindo e descendo com a sua respiração ofegante, a barriga plana, os quadris largos e arredondados, mas tudo o que eu queria, era me perder dentro dela.

\- Edward... – ela chamou e a encarei com um sorriso.

\- Sim?

\- Você precisa tirar a roupa. – ela mordeu o lábio, sorrindo mais, eu me inclinei, esfregando o meu peito nu contra o seu, ela ofegou e aproveitei para morder o seu lábio para ela, em seguida chupá-lo.

Quando me afastei rapidamente, tirei as calças e cueca, ouvi-a suspirar e sorri... Eu tinha mesmo um pau muito bom, pelo o seu olhar, ela gostou e muito.

Voltei para a cama ficando sobre ela, ela gemeu ao me sentir entre as suas coxas.

\- Te quero tão mal, mulher... – ela riu e passou as suas mãos pelas minhas costas, descendo até a minha bunda, que ela agarrou dando um bom apertão.

\- Então me fode!

\- Porra! Que palavras lindas. – ela riu novamente, eu a beijei com força.

Toquei o seu corpo, deixando-a pronta para mim, deslizei as mãos pelos seus seios, provocando os mamilos, depois descendo mais pelo seu estomago até chegar ao seu centro, ela suspirou e abriu bem as pernas, almejando tanto o meu toque, como eu querendo tocá-la.

Afastei a minha boca da dela ofegante e passei a beijar o seu pescoço e garganta, chupando e mordiscando a sua pele, provando o seu gosto. As minhas mãos ainda estavam entre as suas coxas, sentindo a sua pele, o seu calor, mas sem realmente tocar onde ela mais queria e precisava.

Quando a minha boca finalmente chegou aos seus seios, peguei um mamilo na boca o chupando. Bella gritou, pois ao mesmo tempo empurrei um dedo dentro dela.

E porra, ela estava encharcada. O meu pau se contraiu só de imaginar como seria quando fosse a vez dele.

Passei a chupar os seus seios, ora um ora outro, mordiscando os mamilos, chupando, lambendo, provando, enquanto os meus dedos brincavam em seu interior.

Beliscava o seu clitóris, ao mesmo tempo em que empurrava dois dedos dentro dela, lentamente, só fazendo-a se contorcer.

\- Oh... Edward...

\- Diga amor... – pedi sem tirar a boca de sua pele.

\- Quero você... ...por favor... – pediu ofegante, a contra gosto, me afastei dela para pegar uma camisinha.

Ela me olhava ansiosamente enquanto me via enrolar o preservativo por meu pau, em seguida voltei para ela, deitando o meu corpo sobre o dela, ela agarrou o meu rosto me beijando, com tanta fome e desejo, espelhando os meus próprios sentimentos por ela.

Como se o meu pau tivesse mente própria, sem ajuda, encontrei a sua entrada só com o balanço dos meus quadris, e assim que estava em sua entrada, empurrei o meu pau para dentro. Ela ofegou afastando a boca da minha, eu gemi me afundando nela, preenchendo-a...

Porra, ela era tão apertada, quente e molhada, perfeita!

\- Edward... ...oh meu... – ela cravou as unhas em meus ombros, a vi mordendo o lábio de novo, porra, como aquele gesto me deixava louco.

Gemendo, terminei de me enterrar nela, esperei um momento para que ela se acostumasse. Ela pareceu morder o lábio com mais força, rindo, afastei os seus dentes e mordi pra ela, chupando em seguida, ela suspirou e me olhou sorrindo.

\- Se mova.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Sim, quero que me foda. Forte.

\- Eu já disse que você é ótima com as palavras. – ela riu. O corpo dela tremendo de prazer. Inclinei-me para beijá-la, enquanto saia quase todo dela e me empurrava de volta.

Ela arfou contra a minha boca e gemeu, mas não deixei de beijá-la, provei dos seus gemidos, lhe dei os meus, enquanto comecei a fudê-la, lentamente, para que ambos sentíssemos como era sermos um.

Mas sabia que não iria durar muito, não quando as mãos dela começaram a perambular. Primeiro nos meus ombros, em seguida descendo por minhas costas, arranhando a minha pele, mas quando ela chegou a minha bunda e as cravou lá, apertando-a, eu me perdi e a fudi, como ela queria.

Entrei forte e rápido nela, ela gritou afastando a boca da minha, aproveitei para poder beijar e chupar a sua pele, enquanto aumentava mais e mais as minhas investidas, me perdendo completamente no seu calor, no prazer, na maravilha que era estar dentro daquela buceta quente, melada e apertada.

\- Ah, estou... Edward... – ela estava cada vez mais próxima, assim como eu... Queria que ela chegasse junto comigo, então levei a minha mão ao seu clitóris e esfreguei.

Ela gritou... A sua buceta se contraindo, o seu corpo tremendo quando veio com força, apertando o meu pau, puxando o meu orgasmo junto com o dela.

Vim forte, o meu corpo caindo molemente sobre o dela, exausto e muito feliz.

Senti os seus dedos em meus cabelos, empurrando os fios molhados de suor da minha testa e ao olhá-la sorri, ela sorriu também, mordendo o lábio.

\- Uau!

\- E foi mesmo... – ela riu abertamente e me levantei para tirar o preservativo, joguei-o no chão, me arremessei ao lado dela na cama e a puxei para o meu peito.

\- Caramba mulher você acabou com o meu pau. – ela riu enterrando o rosto no meu peito. Senti o calor das suas bochechas e beijei a sua testa suada também.

\- Sexo nunca foi assim antes.

\- Bom saber. Eu sou muito bom, não é?

\- Sim, você é um _Deus do Sexo_. – falou sarcasticamente, mas podia ver o sorriso bobo.

\- Eu já sabia, mas é bom ouvir... O meu pau é incrível, não é? Gigante. – ela começou a gargalhar e rindo a virei na cama, ficando sobre ela.

\- Tá rindo do meu pau, mulher? – ela negou ainda rindo, beijei-a, mas acabei rindo também, então demos um beijo esquisito entre as risadas.

Quando ela se acalmou, ela sorria e me abraçou pelo pescoço.

\- Eu nunca me senti assim.

\- Assim como?

\- Feliz... Estou tão feliz!

\- Eu também. Por que você está feliz?

\- Por estar com você. Por você ser essa pessoa maravilhosa, que gosta de brincar e me fazer sorrir.

\- Ah, eu gosto de te ver sorrir.

\- Obrigada. – ela me beijou e senti o meu pau se animando de novo.

\- Então, agora que já avançamos no nosso relacionamento para o próximo nível, só resta uma coisa a fazer.

\- Que seria?

\- Fazer sexo de novo. – movi as sobrancelhas sugestivamente e ela sorriu.

\- Claro, mas cuidado com o seu pau gigante. Ele não precisa de descanso?

Esfreguei o meu pau semi endurecido nela e ela suspirou.

\- Não, ele agüenta outra!

\- Hmmm, bom saber. – ela me puxou para um beijo e gemi em sua boca, enquanto tocava o seu corpo já me animando de novo.

Bom que ainda tínhamos mais algumas horas antes do mundo real voltar, pois não sabia quando teríamos outra chance, então iria aproveitar muito da minha namorada gostosa.

[...]

Abri a porta e sorri ao ver a mãe com Mel no chão, mãe lhe dava brinquedos e ela os agarrava enquanto tentava se erguer.

\- Olá garotas. – ao som da minha voz Mel ergueu mais a cabeça, procurando o som, sorri, fui até ela, e a peguei no colo.

Ela gritou e guinchou agarrando o meu rosto, eu soprei um beijo em sua bochecha fazendo barulho.

\- Oi amor, sentiu saudades do papai? – ela fez mais dos seus barulhinhos fofos e a aconcheguei contra o meu peito.

Ouvi a risada de Bella, sorri indo até ela.

\- Oi mãe, lembra da Bella?

\- Oi, claro, como vai querida?

\- Tudo bem e você?

\- Muito bem. Uh, vocês demoraram pra vir... – Bella corou, eu sorri abertamente dando de ombros.

\- Estávamos conversando.

\- Conversando? – mãe disse nos olhando desconfiada, mas achei melhor cortar o assunto logo, ou Bella entraria em combustão na sala. Ela já estava mais vermelha que um tomate.

\- Isso, sobre o nosso relacionamento e sobre o seu quarto para alugar.

\- Ah isso! Edward falou com você?

\- Sim, e eu gostaria muito, se estiver mesmo tudo bem.

\- Por mim está! Mas venha ver o quarto e podemos conversar sobre como as coisas vão ser.

\- Ok.

\- Hey, eu deixarei vocês duas conversando e vou levar Mel pra casa, está na hora dela comer mesmo.

Bella assentiu ansiosamente, mãe deu um olhar agradecido.

Ela queria conhecer melhor Bella e comigo em volta não iria rolar.

Peguei as coisas da Mel e fomos para casa. Ao entrarmos, deixei tudo no sofá mesmo. Então fui fazer a mamadeira da Mel com ela ainda nos meus braços.

Eu estava ficando bom nesse negocio de pai solteiro, já me virava bem.

Voltando pra sala dei mamadeira pra Mel, enquanto ela me olhava e comia, passei a falar, pois ela gostava de conversar.

Mais ou menos.

\- Então, Bella, que é a minha namorada, vai morar com a vovó, assim ela poderá ficar mais perto de nós. Não vai ser ótimo? Eu gosto muita da Bella sabe? Eu quero que você goste dela, também. Eu sei que um dia ela vai ser uma parte importante das nossas vidas. Minha e sua.

Ela murmurou algo soltando a mamadeira, sorri e coloquei de volta em sua boca.

\- Sim, eu sei que você já gosta da Bella, mas você a verá muito mais agora. Talvez ela até se torne uma das suas babás. O que acha? – ela sorriu contra o bico e sorri.

\- Gosto da idéia também. Então o que você fez hoje com a vovó? – antes que eu falasse mais, houve uma batida na porta.

Diabos, quem seria?

Como não havia como eu parar de dar leite pra menina e eu tinha deixado a porta aberta para Bella. Gritei um "entre" e fiquei muito chocado ao ver a Dra. Platt, na minha porta.

\- Uh, Doutora?

\- Edward, oi... – ela parou de falar ao ver Mel mamando e sorriu.

\- O que faz aqui?

\- Bem, você fugiu...

\- Você namora o meu Assistente Social maligno. – ela bufou.

\- Carlisle não é maligno, só muito cheio de formalidades.

\- Mas ainda assim, achei que era melhor cortarmos os laços e tals.

\- Não! Eu falei com Carlisle sobre a Assistente Social abusada e ele...

\- Você contou? Achei que era o nosso segredo! E o seu juramento de nunca revelar segredos dos pacientes.

\- Que juramento?

\- Não tem um juramento assim?

\- Bem, há coisas que não se devem contar, para respeitar a privacidade, é claro. Mas o que essa mulher fez, foi abuso de poder Edward. Eu tive que contar pra ele.

\- Merda... er caquinha. – me corrigi olhando pra Mel, que havia acabando a mamadeira e me olhava atentamente, fiz com que ela arrotasse e a abracei contra o meu peito.

\- Caquinha?

\- Estou evitando falar palavrões na frente dela.

\- Oh, que gracinha! – fiz uma careta.

\- Então o que ele disse?

\- Que iria investigar a situação.

\- Oh não, ele não vai acreditar em mim e tirar Mel de mim.

\- Não seja bobo! Claro que ele acredita em você.

\- Acredita?

\- Acredito. – ouvi a voz do Assistente Social e grunhi, ele estava ali fora todo aquele tempo.

Olhei feio para a Doutora que me deu um olhar de desculpas.

\- Ele insistiu em vir junto.

\- Ok.

Carlisle entrou na sala e olhou para nós e suspirou.

\- Sr. Cullen, uh Edward, eu quero pedir desculpas pelo mal entendido. E saiba que vou tirar a limpo as atitudes de Victoria.

\- Mesmo? Acredita em mim?

Não podia negar que estava perplexo.

\- Sim, é claro! Já houve outras reclamações sobre ela, então ela está sob vigilância. Mas não se preocupe... Ninguém tirará a sua filha por isso.

\- Ok.

Mas ele também não me garantiu que não iria tirar a minha filha, então ainda iria ficar com um pé atrás com ele.

\- Edward, eu espero que ainda me deixe ser a Médica de Melissa? – olhei hesitante, eu queria, mas o Assistente maligno ainda era o namorado dela.

Eu não sabia se seria uma boa idéia.

\- Por favor... – ela pediu fazendo beicinho e assenti.

\- Ok. Mas vamos precisar ter aquele juramento. – ela sorriu.

\- Concordo!

Estava prestes a mandar todo mundo ir embora, porque já tive emoções demais por um dia, quando ouvi alguém suspirar o meu nome.

\- Edward...

Ao olhar para porta, a minha boca caiu aberta. Eu dei um passo para trás querendo correr para longe e esconder a minha filha dela.

\- Lauren, o que diabos faz aqui?

Por que essa infeliz estava ali justo agora?

O dia começou tão bem, e agora só estava indo ladeira abaixo...

* * *

 **N/A: oie povo pervo, postando rapidinho que tá tarde**

 **E tô cansada kkk**

 **Enfim previsse**

 **E Bella e Rosie se acertando**

 **Mas o que foi esse final?**

 **A Paulinha enlouqueceu O.o**

 **Vamos comentar pra saber**

 **Kkkk**

 **ir antes que apanhe via internet o.O**

 **N/B – O que aquela infeliz queria ali? Será que ela tá de casinho com Jacob? Eitaaaaa. Paulinha volta logo!**

 **TUCA**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs:** Então eu to baseando mais ou menos essa fic em uma serie de TV que eu adoro. BabyDaddy, quem não viu corre pra ver, três solteirões confusos cuidando de um bebê, é hilario, também me baseei em uma fic em ingles muito fofa que li a um tempo, logico que a minha vai ser diferente, em alguns aspectos, mas a ideia básica é a mesma, três homens que não tem nenhuma noção de como cuidar de um bebê, De repente se veem pais._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo Vinte**_

Abracei Mel um pouco mais forte, pensei realmente em sair correndo para o mais longe possível.

O que teria feito aquela infeliz voltar pra me assombrar?

Infelizmente, todos estavam bloqueando a única saída.

\- Eu vim te ver... Quem é esse bebê?

Aff! Que mulher desnaturada, nem reconhece a própria filha.

\- É minha filha. – estufei o peito e estreitei os olhos pra ela.

\- Melissa? Por que ainda está com ela?

\- Oras, porque é minha filha.

\- Mas... ...mas achei que a daria para adoção.

\- Não, VOCÊ deu! Eu quis ficar com ela.

\- Sério?

\- Sim, agora, o que quer? – ela olhou nervosamente entre as pessoas na sala, eu ouvi o assistente social pigarrear.

\- Acho que já está na hora da gente ir. – ele agarrou o braço da Doutora e ela suspirou.

\- Ah, mas já? – ela parecia realmente emburrada.

\- Sim Esme, eles têm, uh, assuntos particulares... Vamos!

\- Mas, eu quero ouvir... – falou e quando me olhou arqueei uma sobrancelha. – Quer dizer, posso ajudar?

Escondi a risada, fui até ela, mas tendo a certeza de que Mel estava bem segura em meus braços, vai que a louca da mãe dela queria roubá-la de mim.

\- Uh, não precisa mesmo Doutora, você pode ir e obrigado por ter vindo. Pode marcar a consulta para o mês que vem? Só me ligar avisando o dia, ok?

\- Ok.

\- Vamos Esme.

Rapidamente o Assistente Social agarrou o braço da Doutora e a arrastou pra fora do apartamento, fechando a porta ao sair.

Agora estava sozinho com Mel e Lauren.

Nunca pensei que estaríamos nós três no mesmo cômodo um dia.

\- Ela está bem grande. – ela falou de repente, eu olhei para a minha filha que bocejou e se aconchegou mais a mim.

\- Sim. – murmurei ainda sem saber o que dizer e esfreguei gentilmente as costas de Mel, na esperança que ela dormisse.

Quanto menos contato ela tivesse com Lauren melhor.

Ela pode ter gerado a menina, mas ela nunca seria a sua mãe.

Vendo que eu não iniciaria conversa alguma, ela suspirou e voltou a falar.

\- Eu realmente não esperava te encontrar ainda com ela. Nunca te imaginei como um pai.

\- Bem, se você tivesse me chamado quando descobriu que estava grávida, eu teria te mostrado que te apoiaria, e, se ainda assim não quisesse ficar com ela, eu teria.

\- Eu vejo, eu... eu não te contei porque, uh, eu estava com outro cara na época. – olhei em pânico entre ela e Mel.

\- Então, ela uh, pode não ser minha? – abracei mais forte a minha filha e ela se apressou em negar.

\- Ela é! O meu namorado da época ficou bem feliz que eu estava grávida, só que bem, ele é moreno, o nome dele era Jared. Tinha a pele castanha avermelhada e cabelos bem pretos... E foi só olhar pra Melissa de olhos verdes e cabelos ruivos que era óbvio que não era dele.

Olhei mais uma vez entre elas e soltei um suspiro de alívio.

Lauren não chegava a ser morena, mas o seu cabelo era castanho claro e os seus olhos pretos, já a minha Melissa era como eu, ruiva e de olhos verdes.

Beijei a sua cabecinha inalando o seu cheirinho bom.

Minha filha...

\- O que aconteceu com o seu namorado?

\- Ele percebeu que não era dele, então não me quis mais, ou a ela... Ele terminou tudo e eu... Eu até tentei ficar com ela, mas eu não soube ser mãe.

Eu devia ficar com raiva.

Gritar e xingá-la.

Mas no fundo eu estava feliz. Porque se as coisas fossem diferentes, Mel não estaria aqui, agarrando um punhado do meu cabelo da nuca e dormindo enquanto estava tento umas das conversas mais importantes de nossas vidas.

Graças às decisões de Lauren, eu perdi a chance de estar com a Melissa quando ela nasceu, mas também graças as suas escolhas, agora ela era minha.

\- Olha Lauren, não vou dizer que estou extremamente feliz de como as coisas aconteceram, podíamos ter tomado decisões melhores, enfim, podíamos ter feito tudo diferente. Mas é tudo passado, o que me importa agora, é o presente e o futuro. E nos meus, eu sou pai de Melissa, e é comigo que ela vai ficar. – estreitei os olhos querendo ver se ela ousaria me contestar.

\- Eu fico feliz que ela tenha você. No fundo tudo que eu queria era que ela fosse feliz, que ela tivesse alguém que a amasse, quando eu não poderia.

\- Ela é feliz! – me apressei em dizer e ela riu.

\- Eu vejo. Da pra ver... Eu, huh vou embora.

\- Ok.

Ela se virou em direção à porta e essa abriu revelando Emmett e Jasper. Eu ouvi os dois ofegar, em seguida olharem ameaçadores pra ela.

\- O que essa mulher faz aqui?

\- Como você ousa vir aqui? – os dois pareciam que iriam atacar a mulher e não querendo dar mais motivos pro Assistente Social ser contra nós ficarmos com Mel, eu logo apressei-me em intervir.

\- Caras, calma! Ela já está de saída.

Lauren nem esperou uma segunda oportunidade, ela fugiu como se a sua bunda pegasse fogo.

Assim que a porta se fechou atrás dela, eles me olharam.

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Ela apareceu aqui e ficou meio chocada que eu ainda estivesse com Mel.

\- Nossa, ela achou que você daria Mel para a adoção? – murmurou Jasper se sentando e assenti.

\- Sim. Como se eu pudesse... – rolei os olhos e levei Mel até o seu cesto que ainda estava na sala e a deitei.

Ela dormia profundamente e sorri beijando a sua testa.

\- Acha que ela vai voltar? – Emmett, agora que ela se foi, parecia com medo e sorri tocando o seu ombro.

\- Não, ela confirmou o que já sabíamos, ela nunca a quis.

\- Como isso é possível? – murmurou Jasper e todos olharam pra Mel.

Mal podíamos imaginar a nossa vida sem ela. Era um absurdo para todos nós não querer aquela pequena menininha como um louco.

Relatei a história que Lauren me contou sobre o ex-namorado e eles escutaram atentamente, quando terminei, os olhei ansiosamente pra ver o que eles achavam.

\- Acha que é verdade? – murmurou Emmett e dei de ombros.

\- Acho que sim, por que ela mentiria?

\- Eu acho que você devia fazer um teste de paternidade... – Jasper falou ainda pensativo.

\- Por quê? Ela é minha.

\- Sim, mas caso Lauren a queira ou conteste, é bom ter uma prova. E se esse Jared aparecer e quiser voltar a ser papai. Ele pode usar o motivo de você não ter estado durante a gravidez ao lado de Lauren como abandono ou sei lá.

\- Sabe, ela nunca disse o porquê veio. – comecei a entrar em pânico.

\- Amanhã mesmo vou a Pediatra de Mel. A Doutora pode me ajudar.

\- Acho melhor.

Todos nós concordamos com o nosso plano, era melhor estarmos preparados. Não sabia o que Lauren queria, mas temia que não fosse à última vez que a visse.

Como ainda tinha que trabalhar hoje, eu me apressei em ir me arrumar e com um peso no coração, deixei Mel.

Com certeza, eu iria ficar paranóico por uns dias.

[...]

\- Então, o que acha de Secretaria?

\- Mãe, você é péssima digitando.

\- Sou nada!

\- É sim! – ela grunhiu e olhou para o jornal.

\- Oh e esse? Procura-se mulher jovem e bonita, pago bem. – ela me olhou esperançosa e torci o nariz.

\- Parece meio suspeito.

\- Sério?

\- Sim, parece que estão procurando uma prostituta.

\- Tem razão. Isso está muito difícil.

\- Vá até uma agência de empregos. Vai ser menos complicado, porque eles vão te ajudar com o seu currículo.

\- Eu vou ver... Bella vem hoje a tarde pra fazer a mudança, então amanhã vou atrás de uma agência.

\- Vai ser melhor. E como foi ontem com Bella?

\- Foi bom, ela é bem tranqüila, mas é divertida, nos demos bem, melhor do que eu esperava. – sorri animado.

Pelo menos uma boa notícia.

\- Sr. Masen?– a atendente chamou, me levantei, mãe agarrou a bolsa de Mel e fomos para a sala da Médica.

Mãe havia ficado tão louca quando soube de Lauren, que quis vir comigo, achou uma boa idéia eu querer fazer o teste, era uma prova a mais que eu fosse o pai de Melissa, embora fosse meio óbvio. Seria sempre bom, ter mais essa carta na manga.

Abri a porta e mãe entrou, entrei em seguida e a Doutora olhou confusa entre nós.

\- Edward, é bom revê-lo e uh, essa é a sua namorada Bella? – ela parecia confusa, imagino que pela idade da minha mãe, eu bufei.

\- Não, essa é a minha mãe.

\- Sua mãe? – mãe riu.

\- Eu sempre causo essas reações. – ela jogou os cabelos pro lado e piscou. – Rosalie Cullen.

A Doutora ainda estava meio atônita quando apertou à mão de minha mãe, quando se afastaram, ela se focou em mim e pareceu voltar ao normal.

\- Então, fiquei meio surpresa, quando a minha Secretaria disse que você pediu para um encaixe de emergência. Está tudo bem?

\- Sim, bem... Você viu ontem que a mãe verdadeira de Melissa apareceu, né?

\- E como foi?

\- Tudo bem, eu acho. Mas eu fiquei um pouco receoso, eu... ...eu pensei que fosse melhor fazermos um teste de paternidade. Sabe, pra deixar todas as pontas soltas bem presas.

\- Você ainda não fez?

\- Eu não achei que precisasse. É só olhar para ela, ela é minha filha, mas com a volta de Lauren, achamos que é melhor nos precaver.

\- Faz bem! Eu vou retirar o sangue e mandar para o Laboratório que temos no prédio, ok?

\- Obrigado Doutora. – ela sorriu.

\- Fico feliz em ajudar. – piscou e foi fazer algumas ligações.

Mel estava no meu peito em seu canguru, consegui roubar de volta do Emmett, ela estava bem quietinha e beijei a sua testa.

Tudo ia ficar bem, era nisso que tinha que me concentrar. Ninguém iria tirar a minha filha de mim.

[...]

Mel ainda estava um tanto quanto chorosa depois da retirada do sangue, eu também não estava feliz.

Mãe teve que me convencer que era para um bem maior, porque eu seriamente quis desistir depois de ver a agulha.

Faltou pouco para que eu agarrasse a minha filha e saísse correndo.

Mas fiquei! E agora tinha que confortar a minha menininha.

O elevador se abriu e fomos direto pro apartamento de mãe, a porta estava aberta, eu sorri ao ver Paul carregando um estrado de cama.

\- Hey cara!

\- Edward... Oi!– ele soltou a madeira e veio me cumprimentar.

\- Vem logo cara. – um dos outros gritou, ele rolou os olhos e voltou ao trabalho.

Bella saiu do quarto que seria agora o seu e sorriu.

\- Oi.

\- Olá linda. – ela se aproximou e beijou os meus lábios rapidamente.

\- E você querida como está?

\- Um pouco chateada. – resmunguei e mãe riu.

\- Vou ajudar os garotos. – piscou indo pro quarto, eu entreguei Mel a Bella.

Ela abraçou a minha filha com carinho, enquanto beijava a sua testa e falava com ela baixinho, ainda tinha um pouco de lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos de Mel, eu quis abraçá-la.

Mel pegou uma mecha do cabelo de Bella e passou a mastigá-lo, aquilo a fez se acalmar.

\- Então como foi?

\- O resultado sairá em alguns dias.

\- E como você está?

\- Nervoso, ansioso, meio paranóico.

\- Edward, ela a abandonou, duvido que volte.

\- Eu sei, mas ainda assim eu fico receoso. Sei que não fui o melhor pai no começo, mas agora não quero ficar longe dela, nunca. – ela riu e me deu mais um beijo.

\- Nem precisa, ela é sua! E tem um monte de gente que poderá falar em seu favor.

Tentei me concentrar naquilo.

Melissa era minha filha.

Lauren a abandonou.

Só esperava que fosse o suficiente.

Deixei Mel com Bella, que prometeu ir fazer uma mamadeira e fui ajudar os caras.

A maioria dos móveis já estava no quarto, só precisava ser montado.

E em vez de montar, eles estavam era discutindo.

Os caras só tinham tamanho.

Ri encostado na porta, enquanto via a minha mãe montando a cômoda. Bella veio ver o que acontecia e olhou de boca aberta.

\- Vocês não têm vergonha? – ela resmungou e eles pararam de discutir e se voltaram para ela, finalmente me notando.

\- Hey Edward.

\- Oi cara.

\- Seth, Sam, como estão?

\- Bem. Agora você devia ser mais legal com a gente irmãzinha, afinal trouxemos toda a sua parafernália e ainda vamos montar.

\- Sim, eu até seria, mas quando vocês decidirem montar, Rosie já terá acabado! – fez um gesto pra onde minha mãe estava. Ela já tinha montado toda a estrutura e estava colocando as gavetas.

\- Caralho! Ela é melhor que a gente. – grunhiu Seth e ri.

Os outros assentiram e vi que, na verdade, estavam era olhando pra bunda da minha mãe.

Bella notou também e começou a expulsá-los do quarto.

Eu até ficaria irritado por eles deixarem todo o trabalho pra ela, mas era melhor eles irem e eu ajudá-la, ou acabaria matando um.

\- Achei que ninguém iria me ajudar. – mãe resmungou quando comecei a ajudar e dei de ombros.

\- Os outros estavam meio chocados com as suas habilidades. – ela riu.

\- Eles estavam era olhando pra minha bunda. – gemi.

Mas ao contrário de mim, ela parecia era feliz com aquele fato.

Ela não tinha jeito, viu!

Era pior que eles.

Estávamos quase terminando a cômoda, quando ouvimos algumas vozes alteradas do lado de fora, deixamos as coisas de lado e saímos do quarto.

Vi a porta aberta, os irmãos de Bella todos parados em frente bloqueando a entrada e nos mantendo longe da saída.

\- O que está acontecendo? – Bella me olhou com lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Jake... – suspirou e me apressei em ir pra porta, não podia vê-lo, mas a sua voz era alta enquanto exigia entrar.

\- Caia fora Jake!

\- Ela é minha, saiam da frente.

\- Cara, você não vai machucá-la de novo. – os seus irmãos grunhiam, o mantendo longe, quando me aproximei e ele me viu estreitou os olhos.

\- Ela é minha idiota, nunca vai ser sua.

\- Ela já é minha. Agora dê o fora ou vou chamar a Polícia. – ameacei e ele apontou o dedo pra mim.

\- Isso ainda não acabou...

Soltei um suspiro enquanto o via se afastar.

 **Infelizmente, eu tinha o pressentimento de que ainda iria ter que agüentar aquele idiota por um longo tempo...**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs:** Então eu to baseando mais ou menos essa fic em uma serie de TV que eu adoro. BabyDaddy, quem não viu corre pra ver, três solteirões confusos cuidando de um bebê, é hilario, também me baseei em uma fic em ingles muito fofa que li a um tempo, logico que a minha vai ser diferente, em alguns aspectos, mas a ideia básica é a mesma, três homens que não tem nenhuma noção de como cuidar de um bebê, De repente se veem pais._

* * *

 **Capítulo Vinte e Um**

\- Vamos Mel... Isso é bom! Você precisa disso, e, olhe só como é delicioso, huuummm... – coloquei um pouco na boca e tive que esconder a minha careta.

Que nojo!

Mas os bebês gostam...

\- Viu? Delicioso! Então coma só um pouquinho, pelo papai... – assim que a colher encostou a sua boca, ela assoprou jogando a papinha nojenta de volta na minha cara. Com um suspiro cansado, limpei a sujeira com a ponta do pano de prato que ainda não estava suja.

Alimentar um bebê era mais difícil do que eu pensava.

Mas mamãe confirmou que estava na hora, assim como Bella e a Doutora, até Alice sabia sobre isso.

Tudo bem que só fazia dois dias que eu estava tentando. Todas as mulheres sabichonas da minha vida, disseram que demorava mesmo, porém quanto mais eu teria que agüentar daquilo?

Senti braços em volta dos meus ombros e sorri com a presença de Bella, ela beijou a minha bochecha, em seguida grunhiu.

\- Por que a sua bochecha tem gosto de papinha?

\- Porque esse bebê maligno gosta de me fazer sofrer. – olhei para Mel que riu soprando e fazendo barulho, ainda bem que não tinha nada na sua boca.

Bella também riu e pegou Mel do sofá, sentou-se a deixando no colo, depois beijou as bochechas rechonchudas de minha pequena.

\- Oh amor, você não está gostando da comida? Ou é mais divertido brincar com o papai? – sorri vendo a minha filha rir e espalmar as suas mãozinhas gordinhas no rosto de Bella.

Elas eram perfeitas juntas, o meu coração sempre se enchia de alegria e amor quando as via.

Bella só estava morando no mesmo prédio que eu há uma semana, mas as coisas já eram melhores. Eu a via mais vezes e ela vinha ver Mel o tempo todo.

Até ficar de babá, ela já ficou uma noite.

Claro que tínhamos o problema com o bombado, mas os caras estavam me ajudando, não deixando ela sozinha.

Como ela saia para trabalhar, no mesmo horário que Jasper, eles sempre iam juntos. No seu horário de saída eu ia buscá-la, ou Emmett ia lá, se eu estivesse ocupado com Mel. Até mesmo mãe se tornou meio protetora de Bella.

Fazíamos o possível para que ela não tivesse contato com aquele ser, felizmente depois do dia que o vimos, ele simplesmente sumiu, não havíamos o visto mais, o que era um grande alívio. Quem sabe se teríamos um pouco de sorte e ele acabou caindo em um buraco e morreu...

Um cara pode sonhar, né?

Embora o meu sonho favorito ainda fosse o que ele seria devorado por tubarões.

\- Então, é a sua folga hoje, sim?

\- Sim.

Ela sorriu, havia me sentado e voltei a tentar dar a papinha para Mel, mas ela se recusava a abrir a boca.

\- Então, podíamos sair?

\- Sair? – a olhei com um sorriso e ela corou um pouco.

\- Isso, er... ...sabe ficar um pouco sozinhos.

\- Bella, Bella, Bella, tsci, tsci, tsci, você está tentando me atrair para o seu quarto do amor? – ela ficou super vermelha.

Puta merda, ela estava!

Eu tinha muita sorte.

Obrigado Deus!

\- Não, quer dizer, er... – rindo me inclinei e beijei os seus lábios balbuciantes.

\- Eu adoraria... Mas antes vamos ao cinema ou algo assim, depois você pode abusar de mim. – pisquei e ela gemeu envergonhada.

\- Você é o pior.

\- Enfim, vou pedir a Alice para ficar de babá.

\- E como ela e Jasper estão indo?

\- Bem, é um pouco complicado, ela ainda é menor de idade, e é pequena, então fica difícil pra eles.

\- O que tem a ver o fato dela ser pequena?

\- Você já a viu ao lado de Jasper?

\- Acho que não... Ou não reparei.

\- É muito engraçado, porque ele é bem alto, mas ela nem liga... O escala como se ele fosse uma árvore. – ela começou a rir.

\- Eu sou baixinha também. – bufei e fui me sentar ao seu lado, passando o meu braço por seus ombros.

\- Não, você é perfeita pra mim. – ela deixou o seu cabelo cair cobrindo o seu rosto, eu afastei a mecha a colocando atrás de sua orelha, podia ver o seu sorriso e bochechas rosadas.

Tão linda...

\- Então, cinema e depois cama? – movi as sobrancelhas e ela soltou uma risadinha.

\- Claro, parece perfeito. – dei um beijo estalado nela, ela se afastou com uma careta.

\- O quê?

\- Vai lavar o rosto, você tem gosto de papinha.

\- Eca. Já vou, já vou. Cuida da Mel?

\- Claro.

Tomei um banho rápido, voltei para a sala, só de calças, enquanto secava o cabelo. Notei Bella babando em meu peito e sorri flexionando os músculos.

\- Gosta do que vê, querida?

\- Muito!

\- Bom...

\- Pelo amor de Deus, cara, vista uma camisa, eu não preciso ver a sua pele pastosa.

Olhei feio para Emmett, ele estava saindo da cozinha com uma mamadeira na mão e tampando o rosto com a outra mão, podia ver o seu sorriso idiota e bufei.

\- Vai se lascar.

\- Aqui, Bella.

\- Obrigada Emmett.

\- Olá família! – Jasper entrou sorrindo animado, todos demos um _oi_ e corri pro quarto pra vestir uma camiseta.

Ao voltar para sala, Emmett tinha dado um jeito de roubar Mel de Bella. Ele mesmo estava lhe dando mamadeira.

\- Não quis mais dar a mamadeira? – perguntei me sentando ao lado dela, erguendo o braço e ela se aconchegou em mim.

\- Eu até queria, mas Emmett disse que eu estava fazendo errado, então a tirou de mim. – fez beicinho e beijei o seu biquinho lindo.

\- Aquele idiota, você é uma mamãe natural. – ela sorriu, olhou para Emmett e lhe mostrou a língua. Ele bufou e a ignorou.

Esses caras!

\- Hey, vou chamar Alice pra ficar de babá.

\- Alice? – Jasper guinchou se sentando mais ereto, eu ri.

\- Ah, a impertinente Alice? O que você acha Jasper?

\- Er... eu? Nada, só, uh... – rolei os olhos.

\- Pare de atormentá-lo, Emmett.

\- Mas é divertido!

\- Não seja mal, Jasper gosta mesmo dela, não é?

\- Gosto, mas uh...

\- Hey ela tem 17, não 7! Você não está fazendo nada de errado.

\- Eu sei, eu sei. Mas é que não tivemos muitas oportunidades de conversar.

\- Sério, mas ela já veio aqui algumas vezes desde aquele dia, não veio?

\- Sim, sim, mas uh... – ele esfregou a nuca e deu um suspiro pesado, as suas bochechas se avermelharam levemente. – Quando ela vem, não conversamos nada...

\- Seu cachorro sortudo. – riu Emmett e Jasper grunhiu agarrando os cabelos.

\- Faça isso hoje! Lembre-se que Mel está aqui e se contenha.

\- Mas eu me contenho, ela é quem me agarra e me tenta.

\- Sério? – murmurei surpreso.

\- Não estou nenhum pouco surpreso. – murmurou Emmett e Bella riu.

\- Enfim, então a lembre de Mel, e que eu não gosto, aí vocês só conversam.

\- Isso é bom. Valeu cara, você pode sair também Emmett.

\- Eu?

\- Bem, será mais fácil conversar sem você aqui.

\- Aff, o que aconteceu com o papo de _os amigos antes das mulheres_?

\- Como se você fosse me escolher ao invés de uma mulher gostosa.

Emmett abriu a boca, em seguida fechou dando de ombros.

Rolei os olhos, eu me concentrei em Bella.

Ela sorriu quando me pegou olhando.

\- O quê?

\- Você é muito linda. – ela mordeu o lábio carnudo, eu queria morder pra ela.

Comecei a me inclinar para beijá-la, mas Mel foi posta entre nós.

\- Aqui, vá trocar a fralda dela.

\- Eu?

\- Sim, eu me recuso a trocá-la.

Rolei os olhos.

Só porque ela fez coco na mão dele e ele ficou traumatizado. Eu deveria estar traumatizado, já que a limpo todos os dias.

\- Ser seu pai não é fácil! – resmunguei a pegando e ela riu.

Droga!

\- Ah, acabou aquelas fraldas milagrosas. – Emmett falou enquanto eu a levava para o meu quarto e os meus ombros caíram em desanimo.

Porcaria!

\- Quer a fita adesiva? – gritou Jasper, eu já estava quase na porta, mas neguei.

\- Não precisa. Eu tenho no meu quarto já.

Ela acaba comigo.

Senti-a puxando o meu cabelo, enquanto sorria e sorri também.

Mas eu não a trocaria por nada no mundo.

[...]

\- Então, vamos para o seu quarto do amor agora? – movi as sobrancelhas e ela riu corando.

\- Céus, você não vai se esquecer disso?

\- Nunca! Mas é serio, temos que batizar o seu quarto.

Estávamos andando de mãos dadas, indo para casa, havíamos ido jantar, vimos um filme e agora que vinha a parte boa da noite.

\- Você é terrível.

\- Vai dizer que você não pensou nisso também? – ela riu baixinho e me olhou de canto de olho.

Ah, ela pensou!

Inclinei-me para beijar a sua orelha e ela suspirou, aproveitei para chupar o lóbulo e mordisquei.

\- Hmmm, que menina safada, aonde mais você vai se aproveitar de mim? Na cama, na parede, no chuveiro?

\- Edward! – ela guinchou ficando cada vez mais vermelha e sorri abertamente.

\- Todas as opções a cima, por mim, tudo bem.

Chegamos ao nosso prédio, entramos no elevador, assim que as portas se fecharam, eu a empurrei contra a porta e me colei a ela.

\- Olá.

\- Oi... – sussurrou ofegante, agarrei as suas mãos e as ergui, me prensando mais a ela.

\- Te quero tanto Bella...

\- Eu também te quero.

\- Isso é bom, então posso ter o meu mau caminho com você?

\- Sempre que quiser.

\- Eu já disse que você é perfeita?

\- Uma vez aqui, outra ali. – brincou e ri.

\- Você é perfeita, incrível, completa pra mim. – murmurei antes de beijá-la ardentemente.

Provando os seus lábios, língua dentes, queria tudo dela. E ela me deu de muito bom grado. As portas se abriram, mais animado, a ergui e a joguei sobre os meus ombros. Ela gritou enquanto ria.

\- Edward...

\- Quieta mulher, você disse que eu poderia abusar de você hoje.

\- Não me lembro de ter dito com essas palavras.

\- Pois eu me lembro. – dei uma tapinha na sua bunda e ela riu mais.

Ao chegarmos ao apartamento, ela me entregou as chaves e entrei correndo direto para o seu quarto, assim que entrei, fechei a porta e a joguei na cama.

\- Agora você é todinha minha.

Ela mordeu o lábio carnudo, enquanto corava, toda inocente, mas os seus olhos... Eles não tinham nada de inocente, eles tinham promessas bem safadas.

Rapidamente, nos livramos das roupas e entre beijos e risadas, nos deitamos juntos. Eu acariciei o seu corpo, tocando os seus seios, os seus mamilos, desci as mãos por seu estômago e brinquei com seu clitóris, ela me tocou também, me excitando, me deixando louco por ela.

Beijei os seus lábios, enquanto ficava sobre ela, esfregando o meu pau contra a sua buceta molhada e quente, ela gemeu em minha boca e me abraçou, com braços e pernas, me chamando para entrar nela.

Chamado esse, que eu estava mais do que disposto a atender.

Lentamente, me afundei nela, ambos gememos com a sensação gloriosa de sua buceta apertando o meu pau.

\- Ahhh...

\- Foda-se...

Comecei a me mover, devagar no começo, só sentindo o calor de sua buceta, o seu aperto delicioso no meu pau... Passei a beijar o seu rosto, fui descendo para o seu pescoço, onde mordi e chupei a pele, desci mais os meus beijos, parando em seus seios.

Os beijei, chupei, mordi, sem nunca deixar de me mover dentro dela.

Bella me arranhava, suspirava, gritava o meu nome em abandono, os seus sons só me excitaram mais, então passei a fudê-la com força e rápido.

Ela gemia mais alto, eu ia mais fundo, mais forte.

\- Edward...

\- Vem pra mim Bella...

\- Sim, estou quase.

\- Porra... – gritei quando o seu corpo começou a tremer, e a sua buceta se apertou em volta do meu pau, se contraindo deliciosamente.

O seu orgasmo puxou o meu e com um gemido, caí molemente sobre ela, o rosto enterrado em seus seios. Ela suspirou e me abraçou apertado, ficamos em silêncio um tempo, só curtindo estar juntos.

Achei que ela tinha dormido, já ia sair de cima dela, quando senti os seus dedos em meu cabelo, afastando os fios suados do meu rosto.

\- Edward...

\- Hmmm?

\- Obrigada.

\- Foi um orgasmo tão bom assim? – ela tremeu com o riso, eu ergui a cabeça para olhá-la.

Ela estava linda, cabelos suados, o rosto corado, lábios inchados de beijos.

Perfeita!

Eu a amava tanto...

Suspirei um pouco chocado, mas por fim sorri. Era lógico que eu a amava.

\- Foi um ótimo orgasmo, mas eu queria agradecer por ter olhado pra mim.

\- Como?

\- Minha vida é tão maravilhosa agora, porque você olhou pra mim. – sorri entendendo o que ela queria dizer.

Mas na verdade, foi ela quem veio olhar pra mim primeiro.

\- Então, obrigado também. – ela sorriu e me ergui um pouco para beijá-la, quando ouvimos um barulho.

\- O que foi isso? – ela sussurrou e neguei.

\- Será que tem alguém na casa?

\- Jacob? – falou assustada e grunhi.

Será que aquele infeliz ousaria entrar aqui?

Rapidamente, saí de cima dela e vesti as minhas calças, marchei pra fora do quarto, pronto pra encher de porradas aquele bombado miserável...

Os meus olhos se arregalaram, com a cena diante de mim.

\- Mãe? – guinchei e ela afastou os lábios da boca de Emmett e me olhou em choque.

\- Ah, Edward?

Concentrei-me no homem que eu considerava um irmão, ele estava abraçando a minha mãe... A minha mamãe, a minha mãezinha... A sua mão estava na bunda dela e as mãos dela, nas calças dele.

\- Mãe?

\- Merda, Edward eu... – estreitei os olhos e apontei o dedo pra ele.

\- É melhor você correr, porque eu vou te matar!

 **\- Merda...**

* * *

N/A: olá povo pervo olha quem voltou \o/

Agora sera que o Emmett é rápido? Vamos torcerr né kkkk

Antes de tudo vou explicar rapidinho o pq sumi semana passada

Eu tava meio depre

Tipo numa tpm tensa eu acho que era isso

Pq tava meio triste mesmo

Mas passou u.u

Então vão comenta que quero saber o que acham que o Edward vai fazer com o Emmett kkkk

Fuiii

 **N/B** – Depois de tanto tempo, eu só tenho a dizer... TADINHOOOOOOO!

CORREEEEE EMMETT!

 **TUCA**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs:** Então eu to baseando mais ou menos essa fic em uma serie de TV que eu adoro. BabyDaddy, quem não viu corre pra ver, três solteirões confusos cuidando de um bebê, é hilario, também me baseei em uma fic em ingles muito fofa que li a um tempo, logico que a minha vai ser diferente, em alguns aspectos, mas a ideia básica é a mesma, três homens que não tem nenhuma noção de como cuidar de um bebê, De repente se veem pais._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo Vinte e Dois**_

\- Vamos Edward, se acalme. Não é o que parece... – Emmett começou se afastando e a minha mãe entrou na frente dele.

\- Parece que você estava se esfregando na minha mamãe.!

\- Filho, ouça, eu e Emmett só estávamos brincando, não é nada assim... – mãe falou apressadamente, eu parei de me mover.

\- Sério? – sim, eu estou me fazendo de besta, porque seria a melhor alternativa.

\- Sim... – ela falou rapidamente, ao mesmo tempo em que o abusador de mães negou.

\- Não! Não é brincadeira... Rosie, eu te amo!

\- Ai meu Deus, Emmett, cala a boca!

\- Como é?- grunhi, amor? Ele não pode amar a minha mamãe.

\- Não, eu cansei de esconder, eu te amo e não quero mais ter um relacionamento escondido.

\- Relacionamento? Há quanto tempo isso vem acontecendo? – eu já estava entrando em pânico.

\- Hoje foi à primeira vez... – mãe falou rapidamente e mais uma vez o abusador de mães falou ao mesmo tempo a contradizendo.

\- Há alguns meses.

\- Acho que vou vomitar.

Eu seriamente estava começando a me sentir mal.

O meu melhor amigo e a minha mamãe!

Aquilo era errado.

Eu vou matar aquele desgraçado!

Espero que Bella vá me visitar na prisão, porque não tem outro jeito.

Estreitei os olhos, e os vi arregalar os deles... Ah, ele sabia que já era!

Mesmo ele sendo maior que eu, a minha vontade era assassina.

\- Edward, se acalme! Se for pensar bem, não é tão ruim assim. – ele começou a ir em direção a porta, sem deixar de me olhar.

\- Mesmo? Como pode não ser ruim? – praticamente, eu estava gritando, as minhas mãos em garras prontas pra apertar o pescoço daquele amigo da onça.

\- Quem melhor para ser o seu futuro papai do que eu? – aquele cara de pau sorriu e a minha raiva só estava aumentando.

\- Emmett, não é hora pra piadas. – a minha mãe gritou e ele grunhiu.

\- Ele parece que vai me matar. O que você quer que eu faça?

\- Pare de falar... – a mãe entrou na frente dele, eu a olhei irritado.

\- Saia da frente mãe. Eu vou matar esse desgraçado.

\- Não vai, não! Eu sou adulta e namoro com quem eu quiser, e no momento estou saindo com esse idiota.

\- E acha que eu vou aceitar assim?

\- Vai, porque ele me faz feliz, não quer que eu seja feliz?

Golpe baixo.

\- Mas você mesmo disse que ele era um idiota.

\- O amor não escolhe essas coisas, eu o escolhi... Você não pode me entender e apoiar?

\- Mas...

\- Edward? – me virei ao som da voz de Bella, ela olhou entre nós três e a ouvi suspirar.

Merda!

\- Você sabia? – ela ficou com as bochechas vermelhas e evitou os meus olhos.

\- Er...

Merda, ela sabia e não me contou.

\- Então todos sabiam e estavam me fazendo de idiota?

\- Não é assim... Só ficamos com medo de como você reagiria. Aí queríamos esperar mais um pouco para contar. – mãe se apressou em dizer, eu bufei.

\- É mentira! Vocês só queriam era me enganar. Eu não posso acreditar em nenhum de vocês! – rosnei indo para a porta, ouvi Bella me chamar, mas estava muito chateado com ela agora.

\- Edward espere...

\- Não vá assim cara... – ignorei todos, e ao chegar à porta, onde o abusador de mães estava, o cutuquei no peito com força.

\- Se você machucá-la, eu realmente te matarei! – saí batendo a porta e fui pro meu apartamento.

Ao entrar, encontrei Alice e Jasper sentados vendo TV e trocando olhares bobos e apaixonados, até o zoaria por aquilo, mas eu não estava com humor.

\- Edward... Oi... – Alice sorriu e resmunguei um oi.

\- O que houve? – Jasper se levantou vindo até mim, mas o empurrei, peguei a minha carteira no bolso e tirei uma nota de 50, então dei a Alice.

\- Aqui, obrigado por hoje.

\- Uh, certo, eu já vou...

\- Nem precisa... Eu vou deitar com Mel.

Já estava quase no quarto, quando Jasper agarrou o meu braço.

\- Qual o seu problema? O que houve?

\- Nem vou me dar ao trabalho de dizer, porque aposto que você já sabe.

\- Uh? Você não faz sentido cara, brigou com Bella.

Senti um gosto amargo na boca.

Ela sabia, e não disse nada...

Estreitei os olhos pro Jasper e ele se afastou um pouco me soltando.

\- Só seja honesto, você sabia sobre eles?

\- Eles?

\- Minha mãe e... ...e aquele traíra.

\- De quem... – vi exatamente quando ele entendeu e pela sua cara, já sabia.

\- Entendi. Boa noite.

Entrei e só não bati a porta para não acordar o meu anjinho, o ouvi me chamar algumas vezes, mas não estava com humor.

Eu tô pior que corno, sempre o último, a saber.

Tranquei a porta e tirei a calça jeans, vesti uma de moletom e me deitei. Mel dormia tranqüila no seu cesto, suspirando, fiquei olhando pra ela até cair no sono.

Concentrando-me no seu rosto, na sua respiração, e só nisso.

Pois ela era tudo que eu tinha no momento.

[...]

Abri a porta com um sorriso, Alice piscou enquanto entrava e olhava em volta.

\- Sozinho de novo?

\- Huh, ah sim, obrigada por vir, sei que tenho te enchido a semana toda... – comecei, mas ela bufou.

\- Quem sou eu pra reclamar, estou fazendo um bom dinheiro. – ri e ela passou por mim, fechei a porta.

Ela deu uma rápida olhava em mim e em Mel e riu.

\- Vejo que as papinhas ainda não são os favoritos dela. – ela ergueu a mão, tocando o meu cabelo e me mostrou a mancha de comida.

Eca!

\- Porcaria!

Dar comida a ela ainda era uma luta.

Pelo menos ela comia um pouquinho. Bem pouquinho mesmo.

\- Droga, vou chegar atrasado, e ainda tenho que dar banho nela.

\- Eu dou, tome o seu banho.

\- Sério?

\- Claro. Eu sei dar banho em um bebê.

\- Certo... Eu até poderia duvidar, mas eu estou realmente atrasado.

Ela assentiu e foi brincar com Mel, enquanto eu corria para o banheiro.

Esses dias eu realmente me senti um pai solteiro.

Cuidar de Mel sozinho era mais difícil do que pensava.

Mas como não fala nem com os amigos da onça, a namorada traidora e a mãe devassa, eu estava tendo que me virar.

Recusava-me a pedir a ajuda de qualquer um deles, então, Alice ficou de babá pelos últimos dias, e durante o dia, era só eu e Mel.

Estava exausto.

Ainda bem que amanhã seria a minha folga.

Duvido que Mel me deixe dormir até tão tarde, mas um cara pode sonhar, né?

Saí do banho. Vesti as roupas e corri pra fora, não sem antes dar um beijo estalado na minha Melissa.

Voei para o elevador, enquanto esperava as portas se abrirem, dei uma rápida olhada pro apartamento dela.

Mesmo com a situação, eu ainda me preocupava com ela e o ex idiota.

Eu nunca confessarei, mas eu ainda a acompanhava na saída do trabalho.

De longe, como um perseguidor, se bem que nesses momentos, eu usava um canguru e tinha um bebê muito fofo comigo, então eu parecia só um pai passeando com o seu bebê.

Mas Mel e eu sabemos a verdade, eu sou um perseguidor idiota.

As portas se abriram e suspirei um pouco ao ver a mãe devassa e a namorada traidora.

\- Edward... – elas murmuraram ao mesmo tempo saindo, assenti e entrei no elevador.

\- Com licença.

Evitei o olhar de Bella, porque me partia o coração quando ela parecia tão triste, mas eu ainda estava chateado com _eles_ também.

As portas estavam pra se fechar, quando a mãe devassa entrou e se fechou comigo.

\- Até quando isso vai continuar? – olhei pro teto a ignorando, ouvi-a grunhir e me deu uma tapa na cachola.

\- Hey, isso dói!

\- É a intenção seu idiota. Você está me irritando, deixando os seus amigos tristes e magoando aquela pobre garota. – a olhei irritado.

\- Por que eu tenho que pensar nos sentimentos de vocês, quando nenhum de vocês pensou nos meus? Eu estou irritado, triste e magoado também, tudo ao mesmo tempo. – ela fez beicinho e me deu outra tapa, agora no pé do ouvido.

Já ia xingar quando vi lágrimas nos seus olhos.

Merda, mãe chorando era o pior.

\- Não queria te magoar querido, mas eu só estava tão feliz, e... ...e eu não pensei nisso, me desculpe.

\- Oh, huh, tudo bem. – cruzei os braços olhando pro outro lado e a ouvi suspirar.

\- Edward, por favor, nós te amamos, dói muito você nos ignorar.

\- Eu sei, mas doeu vocês mentirem pra mim.

\- Você está certo, não pensamos direito, sinto muito.

\- Ok, eu já entendi. – ela rosnou e me deu um beliscão. – Caramba mãe, pare de fazer isso.

\- Então pare de ser um idiota. É tão ruim assim eu namorar?

\- Não, eu fico feliz que você namore, mas ele é o meu melhor amigo. Por que tinha que ser ele? – gemi, as portas finalmente se abriram e comecei a sair.

\- Eu vou terminar com ele... – falou rapidamente e voltei.

\- Não quero que termine com ele.

\- Mas... ...achei que não gostasse...

\- E não gosto, mas se ele te faz feliz, a minha opinião não deve importar tanto.

\- Então vai me perdoar e os outros?

\- Calma lá, eu ainda estou chateado. Sinto-me traído, eles são os meus melhores amigos e ela a garota que eu amo, mas todos esconderam tudo de mim por meses.

\- Eu sei, e todos sentem muito, mas só não sabíamos como dizer.

\- Era só dizer mãe. Eu gostaria menos do que gosto agora, mas pelo menos, eu não me sentiria assim.

\- Sinto muito querido.

\- Eu sei mamãe.

\- Não gosto quando me chama de mamãe.

\- Por quê?

\- Porque é assim que eu sei que você está realmente triste. – suspirei e dei um beijo em sua bochecha.

\- Eu estou, mas vai passar, com o tempo...

Dei um pequeno sorriso e fui embora.

Eu era um idiota.

Mas ainda me sentia traído, machucado e um merda, contudo ainda assim, não consiguia ir até eles.

Talvez eu só precisasse de mais alguns dias.

[...]

Saí do bar dando um longo bocejo, hoje foi uma longa noite.

Dei um adeus aos caras, comecei a caminhar para casa, mas ao virar a esquina dei de cara com os amigos da onça.

\- Oh...

\- Hey cara...

\- Olá.

Ficamos os três sem saber o que fazer ou o que falar, mas eu estava cansado, só queria dormir, eles que fizessem o que quisessem.

\- Bem, boa noite, tchau.

Mal dei um passo, eles se colocaram na minha frente.

\- Não, você não vai!

\- Olha, eu estou muito cansado e só quero ir pra casa ver a minha filha.

\- Sabemos, mas nós já cansamos de ser ignorados por você, Edward.

\- Isso! Viemos resolver as coisas.

\- O que há pra resolver? Vocês me traíram e enganaram, não quero papo com vocês agora.

Tentei passar, no entanto, mais uma vez, eles não deixaram, estava começando a me irritar.

\- Edward escuta, sei que foi uma baita mancada sair com ela pelas suas costas, mas eu a amo de verdade.

\- E eu só não te disse nada porque eu não sabia como... Emmett é meu amigo também, se fosse ao contrário, você não guardaria o segredo dele?

Merda, por que eles têm que jogar a carta de melhor amigo?

\- Acho que sim...

\- Então me perdoe. Eu sinto muito mesmo cara. – Jasper me olhou seriamente e suspirei.

\- Ok está perdoado.

\- E quanto a mim? – pediu Emmett e bufei.

\- Não!

\- Ah, qual é cara? O que eu preciso fazer pra provar que sinto muito. – fingi pensar e o olhei atentamente.

\- Termine com ela!

Sua boca caiu aberta, Jasper me olhou irritado, eu arqueei uma sobrancelha pra ele.

\- Er... terminar? Tipo para sempre?

\- É, o que é mais valioso pra você, eu ou ela?

\- Os dois são...

\- Tem que escolher.

\- Cara... – suspirou Jasper e o ignorei.

\- Você vai terminar com ela? – Emmett abaixou a cabeça parecendo desolado, em seguida se levantou e ficou ereto, parecia ter fogo nos olhos.

\- Não, eu a amo... Te amo também cara, você é como um irmão, mas não vou desistir dela, nunca! – estufou o peito e assenti.

\- Ok, te perdôo!

\- O quê? – os dois gritaram e bufei.

\- Eu queria saber se você a amava mesmo. Não quero um cara que desiste tão fácil namorando a minha mãe. – grunhi e os empurrei para passar.

Já estava andando quando eles se juntaram a mim.

\- Então era um teste?

\- Sim.

\- Que maldade cara!

\- Maldade é dormir com a mãe do seu melhor amigo, seu safado. – ele bufou, mas continuou andando ao meu lado.

\- O que você teria feito se ele tivesse te escolhido? – perguntou Jasper e ri.

\- Teria chutado a bunda gorda dele.

\- Minha bunda não é gorda. – Emmett resmungou e Jasper riu.

\- Até que é um pouco.

\- Sabe, é meio estranho que vocês andam reparando na minha bunda.

\- Vai te catar! – grunhiu Jasper e sorri.

Cara~, era a primeira vez em dias, que conseguia me sentir bem.

Ao chegarmos a nossa casa, comecei a ir pro apartamento, mas Emmett me parou.

\- Olha cara, eu realmente sinto muito.

\- Eu sei. Eu vou demorar um tempo pra me acostumar, tipo, muito tempo, mas eu vou aceitar, só tente não ser muito amorosos na minha frente.

\- Pode deixar! – ele falou animadamente e estremeci.

Ainda era muito nojento imaginá-los fazendo aquilo.

E por aquilo eu me refiro a beijo, porque na minha cabeça era só o que eles fazem.

\- Certo, vou dormir, estou cansado.

Ele assentiu e fomos para dentro.

Dei boa noite aos caras. Ao entrar no meu quarto e acender a luz, travei.

O cesto de Mel não está ali.

E nem Alice.

Ai meu Deus, ela seqüestrou a minha filha.

Já ia correr gritando que nem um louco, quando a porta se abriu e Bella entrou usando somente um roupão.

\- Bella?

\- Uh, eu dispensei Alice mais cedo. Mel está na sua mãe, então acho que é à hora de gente conversar...

Meu coração parou de disparar, só pra voltar no minuto seguinte.

Mel estava a salvo.

 **Mas agora eu tinha que falar com Bella... Eu tinha certeza que seria uma das conversas mais importante de todas...**

* * *

 **N/A: olá povo**

 **Nem vou fazer notas grande pra vcs poderem ler logo \o/**

 **Eita que esse Ed é birrento em**

 **Mó filhinho da mamãe**

 **Mas tudo acabou bem**

 **Agora como será esse papo Beward?**

 **Bora comentar pra saber ;)**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs:** Então eu to baseando mais ou menos essa fic em uma serie de TV que eu adoro. BabyDaddy, quem não viu corre pra ver, três solteirões confusos cuidando de um bebê, é hilario, também me baseei em uma fic em ingles muito fofa que li a um tempo, logico que a minha vai ser diferente, em alguns aspectos, mas a ideia básica é a mesma, três homens que não tem nenhuma noção de como cuidar de um bebê, De repente se veem pais._

* * *

 **Capítulo Vinte e três**

\- Certo... Então, Mel está bem?

\- Sim, ela já havia sido alimentada e quando saí da sua mãe, ela estava dormindo.

\- Ok. – murmurei esfregando a nuca, eu, na verdade, não sabia o que dizer ou fazer, e vendo que eu não tomava uma atitude, ela suspirou e entrou no quarto fechando a porta atrás de si.

Bella tirou o roupão o jogando em minha poltrona, a minha boca caiu aberta ao ver as suas roupas, ou a falta delas...

Já que ela usava uma camisolinha preta, muito curta, muito decotada, muito sexy, daquelas que enfarta o coração do namorado idiota, no caso eu.

Vendo a minha boca aberta, notei-a sorrir timidamente e ir para a cama se sentando, a sua mão bateu no lugar ao seu lado.

\- Venha Edward, se sente comigo para que possamos conversar.

\- Er... – murmurei ainda sem palavras e me sentei, mas um pouco longe dela, se ela queria só conversar, eu não me controlaria e acabaria pulando nela.

\- Por que você está tão longe? – ela bateu os cílios provocativamente e gemi.

\- A-achei que queria conversar...

\- E quero! Mas precisa mesmo ficar tão longe?

\- Se quiser só conversar, sim. – ela mordeu o lábio pra esconder o sorriso, veio para perto de mim, guinchei um pouco quando ela sentou em meu colo, colocando uma perna de cada lado e me abraçando pelo pescoço.

\- Hmmm, há algo te incomodando?

\- Por que você está fazendo isso? – gemi e sem me conter, agarrei a sua bunda. Céus, ela estava sem calcinha? Ou com uma muito pequenininha, eu queria muito ver...

\- Estou tentando chamar a sua atenção.

\- Você sempre a tem.

\- Sempre? – arqueou uma sobrancelha, suspirei enterrando o rosto em seu pescoço e respirando o seu cheiro, tão bom, quando voltei a encará-la, sorri fracamente.

\- Sempre! Eu só estava chateado e descontei em todo mundo, mas não devia ter descontado em você.

\- Eu sei... Eu sinto por não ter te contado, mas eu queria me dar bem com a sua mãe. Ela me prometeu que iria te contar em breve.

\- Queria se dar bem com a minha mãe? Por que são colegas de apartamento?

\- Não seu bobo, queria porque ela é a sua mãe, e quero muito que ela goste de mim.

\- Eu sou um idiota.

\- Um gigante. Mas eu senti a sua falta.

\- E eu a sua... Vamos fazer uma promessa.

\- Qual?

\- Mesmo se brigarmos no futuro, não vamos ficar longe um do outro.

\- É uma promessa difícil de cumprir.

\- Mas vamos tentar, odiei ficar longe de você.

\- Eu também. Senti a sua falta todos os dias.

\- E de Mel não?

\- Ah... hmm, Alice nos deixava ficar com ela a noite.

\- Aquela pilantrazinha! – ela riu e beijou a minha bochecha.

\- Não brigue com ela, ela só queria ser legal.

\- Eu sei. Eu sou um idiota.

\- Mas um idiota fofo.

\- Fofo? – torci o nariz, ursinhos são fofos.

\- Hmmm, e que tal um idiota sexy, ou um idiota gostoso?

\- Melhor... – ela riu e encostou a testa na minha.

\- Senti muito a sua falta.

\- E eu a sua.

\- Me desculpe por esconder as coisas de você.

\- Me desculpe por ser um idiota e um perseguidor.

\- Como é? – me afastei quando percebi a merda que disse.

Era tudo culpa dela e seus olhos bonitinhos.

\- Hã?!

\- Não se faça de bobo, o que quis dizer com perseguidor?

\- Ah, sabe, nada demais... E que às vezes, eu te seguia quando você saia do trabalho, mas só às vezes...

\- Quantas vezes?

\- Isso é importante?

\- Sim, avalia o seu nível de perseguidor. – olhei para o teto fingindo contar e ganhei um beliscão.

\- Ok, ok, todos os dias desde que brigamos.

\- Você me seguia? Por quê?

\- Pra ter certeza que estava bem, saber se o seu ex bombado não estava te perseguindo...

\- Então, para ter certeza que eu não estava sendo perseguida, você me perseguiu?

\- Er... mais ou menos isso.

\- E onde estava Mel nesses momentos?

\- Comigo, é claro.

\- Você transformou a sua filha em uma perseguidora também?

\- Foi por uma boa causa, tínhamos que proteger você.

\- Você é mesmo um idiota fofo.

\- Não sou fofo, sou apaixonado, é diferente.

\- O quê? – ela se afastou um pouco para olhar em meus olhos e grunhi com a minha falta de timer.

Eita boca grande, hein?

Era o cansaço que estava me fazendo ser um tagarela.

\- Bem, já que eu falei demais, vou dizer logo. Eu te amo!

\- Me ama? – sussurrou com um pequeno sorriso.

\- Eu te amo, Bella... – mal as palavras saíram da minha boca, eu fui atacado.

Realmente atacado pela minha namorada sexy e gostosa.

Ela me beijou com vontade, me empurrando para trás, o meu corpo caiu com o dela sobre mim, enquanto a minha boca era devastada. As suas mãozinhas ágeis pareciam estar em toda parte, tentando tirar a minha roupa.

Querendo sentir a sua pele contra a minha, nos virei na cama e apressadamente, me livrei das minhas roupas, o que foi meio difícil com ela me tocando, beijando e mordendo, quando tirei as calças, voltei pra cima dela e a beijei, enquanto tocava o seu corpo.

Acariciei os seus seios, mesmo sobre a camisola, ela suspirou contra a minha boca, enquanto arranhava as minhas costas, as suas unhas descendo até a minha bunda que ela apertou logo com vontade, só me deixando mais e mais excitado.

Deixei de beijar a sua boca, descendo os meus lábios por sua pele, pescoço, clavículas, seios, estômago e no caminho, me livrando da camisola sexy, quando cheguei ao paraíso, gemi ao ver a calcinha minúscula.

\- Tão sexy...

\- Achei que você gostaria. – ela sussurrou me fitando com os olhos escuros de desejo, grunhindo a arranquei fora e abri as suas pernas.

\- Posso te beijar?

\- Claro.

\- Aqui? – esfreguei um dedo em seu clitóris e sorri ao vê-la corando fortemente, s seus olhos um pouco arregalados, mas ao mesmo tempo ansiosos.

\- Aí?

\- Aqui! – desci o dedo até a sua entrada molhada e quente, ela suspirou.

\- Se realmente quiser...

\- Ah, eu quero, quero muito.

\- Hmmm, ok. – sorrindo abri as suas pernas enterrando o rosto nela.

Bella gritou quando a minha língua fez contato com o seu clitóris, gemi enquanto chupava o seu broto sensível, eu tive que agarrar as suas coxas para que ela ficasse parada.

\- Edward, hã... – arfou quando lambi a sua entrada empurrando a minha língua para dentro.

Saboreando, tocando, provocando.

Voltei a chupar o seu clitóris, enquanto empurrava dois dedos dentro dela, ela gemeu e gritou. Chupei mais forte, sem deixar de fudê-la com os meus dedos.

As suas mãos foram para o meu cabelo, puxando, enquanto ela fazia o som mais _sexy_ que já tinha ouvido enquanto ela se desfazia. Ela me deixaria careca se eu não a parasse logo.

Afastei a boca de sua deliciosa buceta e rastejei sobre o seu corpo, ela me olhou meio atordoada, irritada e linda, sorrindo, eu a beijei, ao mesmo tempo em que entrava nela, me afundando em seu calor, ela veio imediatamente se agarrando a mim, sem deixar de beijá-la e ainda sentindo o aperto da sua buceta no meu pau, passei a fudê-la com força, pois eu estava no meu limite também.

Fodi a sua buceta forte e rápido, sabendo que eu estava cada vez mais próximo, afastei a minha boca da dela, quando o ar se fez necessário, eu passei a beijar a sua garganta, lambendo e chupando a sua pele, desci os meus lábios até os seus seios, mordendo o mamilo, ora um, ora o outro, e quando os chupei, ela gritou alto, vindo novamente e dessa vez, me levando com ela.

Enterrei o meu rosto entre os seus seios, sentindo o meu corpo trêmulo e a abracei apertado, não querendo nunca mais me afastar dela.

Os seus dedos começaram a passar pelo meu cabelo e sorri contra a sua pele quente, beijei o vale entre seus seios e olhei para ela que tinha um sorriso bobo e sexy no rosto.

\- Hmmm eu te amo também.

\- Que bom... – voltei a deitar em seu peito e a ouvi suspirar e voltar a passar os dedos por meu cabelo.

Isso era o céu, eu esperava que durasse para sempre.

[...]

Então, é claro que não iria durar para sempre, mas eles não precisavam estourar a minha bolha tão cedo.

Olhei meio irritado pros meus amigos, que me tiraram da cama logo cedo, o que foi uma crueldade quando eu estava muito feliz e nu, agarrado a minha namorada sexy e nua.

Tô revendo cuidadosamente essa amizade agora.

\- Por que me acordaram tão cedo? – falei já que os dois só me encaravam com ansiedade.

\- Porque precisamos falar... – começou Jasper.

\- E colocar todos os pingos nos _is_. – terminou Emmett e suspirei.

\- Já não falamos tudo ontem?

\- Bem, sim, mas queríamos ter certeza que estivesse tudo bem.

\- Isso, com a sua mãe e eu!

\- Sim, cara, estou bem com você abusando de minha mãe. – rosnei e Emmett arregalou os olhos.

\- Cara...

\- Foi você quem perguntou!

\- Mas não precisava ser tão direto! Eu não abuso dela, acho que é mais ao contrário... – ele resmungou, em seguida colocou a mão sobre a boca como se fosse sussurrar, mas falou foi alto mesmo. – Na verdade, ela tem mais energia que eu, considerando a sua idade.

\- Cara... – gemi e Jasper riu.

\- Sério, isso é muito estranho...

\- Só por que ela é um pouco mais velha? Você deveria estar bem com esse negócio de idade, já que é um abusador de menores. – ri e Jasper bufou cruzando os braços.

\- Nada legal cara! E ela tem quase 18.

\- Mas ainda não tem!

\- Contudo a sua mentalidade é de uma mulher muito mais velha.

\- Sério? Porque a de Rosie é pior do que a de um menino de 12 anos.

Eu até queria defender a minha mãe, porém era verdade.

\- Sabe, nos somos melhores amigos e tudo mais, entretanto acho que não devemos falar sobre as nossas namoradas. – falei por fim e nós três nos olhamos e assentimos.

\- Tem razão, é assunto pessoal, e não devemos discutir isso. – concordou Jasper apressadamente, enquanto Emmett assentia.

\- Por mim tudo bem.

\- Bom, com isso decidido, eu vou voltar pro quarto.

Ainda tinha uma Bella muito nua e sexy na minha cama prontinha pra ser usada e abusada.

\- Bella vai passar o dia?

\- Acho que vou levá-la pra passear hoje, Mel também.

\- Por que não deixa Mel com a gente e vai passear sozinho? Vocês quase não têm tido chance...

\- Sério?

\- Sim, sentimos falta da pequena. – falou Emmett com um beicinho e ri, Jasper não parecia diferente.

\- Valeu caras!

Eles assentiram e já ia pro quarto, quando vi Emmett abrindo a boca e neguei.

\- Não vou te emprestar o canguru, compre um pra você.

\- Saco! – o ouvi resmungar enquanto entrava no quarto e sorri.

Parece que as coisas finalmente estavam se ajeitando.

Ainda iria ser um pouco estranho aquela coisa toda de Emmett com a minha mãe, ew, me dava tremores só de pensar, mas com o tempo, acho que iria me acostumar com a idéia.

Mas com certeza, levaria um longo tempo.

Entrei no quarto e sorri ao ver Bella toda enrolada na coberta, dormir com ela não foi fácil, já que ela era espaçosa pra caralho, se ela não me expulsava da cama, acabava meio que em cima de mim.

E tentar abraçá-la, enquanto dormia, era pior ainda, pois ela me empurrava depois de cinco minutos, então a deixei me usar como travesseiro que foi melhor mesmo.

Tranquei a porta e pulei na cama, a ouvi rindo, me enfiei no meio das cobertas e a abracei.

\- Estava me esperando?

\- Claro!

\- Que bom, pois tenho muitos planos pra você hoje.

\- Ah é? E o que envolve esses planos?

\- Você, eu, essa cama, roupas são proibidas, além de muitos toques e coisas pervertidas, itens obrigatórios. – ela riu e me deu um beijinho rápido.

\- Eu gostei dos planos, mas não está esquecendo nada?

\- Acho que não.

\- E aquela pessoinha que se parece com você, mas é mais bonita?

\- Primeiro, o nosso nível de beleza é igual, somos igualmente lindos! – ela riu e a beijei, - Segundo, os caras vão cuidar dela. Hoje, eu sou só seu!

\- Hmmm, só meu? Posso fazer o que quiser com você? – ela mordeu o seu lábio carnudo, mas eu queria morder pra ela.

\- Com certeza!

\- E se eu quiser passear, em vez de ficar na cama?

\- Você irá partir o meu coração, mas eu farei esse sacrifício por você.

\- Você é tão bondoso.

\- Esse sou eu! – ela riu e me puxou para cima dela.

\- Bom, vou usar a sua bondade em outro dia, hoje eu percebi que me sinto meio doente, cof, cof, cof... – ela forçou uma tosse e arqueei uma sobrancelha.

\- Ah é? Então não pode trabalhar! – ela fez beicinho.

\- Não, vou ter que passar o dia todo na cama.

\- Com certeza vai... E sabe, sendo um namorado que te ama muito, eu vou ter que ficar com você.

\- Pode acabar ficando doente...

\- É um perigo que terei que correr.

\- Bem, já que é assim... – ela me puxou para si, me beijando com vontade e gemi.

Aquilo que era vida!

Passar o dia todo com a mulher que eu amo, a minha filha estando bem, os meus amigos firmes e fortes, a minha família mais unida do que nunca, a partir de agora, as coisas só iriam melhorar.

 **Eu podia sentir isso!**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs:** Então eu to baseando mais ou menos essa fic em uma serie de TV que eu adoro. BabyDaddy, quem não viu corre pra ver, três solteirões confusos cuidando de um bebê, é hilario, também me baseei em uma fic em ingles muito fofa que li a um tempo, logico que a minha vai ser diferente, em alguns aspectos, mas a ideia básica é a mesma, três homens que não tem nenhuma noção de como cuidar de um bebê, De repente se veem pais._

* * *

 **Capítulo Vinte e Quatro**

Um dia com os Tios Emmett e Jasper.

\- Meu Deus, algo morreu aqui? – Jasper grunhiu tampando o nariz, enquanto Emmett se encolhia cada vez que passava o lencinho umedecido em Melissa, ela sorria, com certeza, achando graça do homem gigante que tentava com muito custo trocar a sua fralda.

\- Estou mexendo com produtos altamente tóxicos aqui.

\- Estou vendo...

\- E o próximo é você.

\- Por que eu?

\- Porque eu troquei agora, além disso, não poderemos jogar pra Edward como sempre fazemos. – Jasper suspirou e olhou para Melissa que sorria.

\- Certo. Mas eu vou usar luvas e uma máscara.

\- Como quiser, contanto que a troque. Acho que vou ter pesadelos depois desse momento traumatizante. – ele estremeceu enquanto terminava de colocar a fralda nova e enrolava a suja em uma bolinha.

Quando Melissa estava finalmente limpinha, ele colocou-a sentada no sofá, ela sorriu batendo palmas e ele lhe entregou um mordedor que ela passou a devorar com vontade, babando e sorrindo.

\- Hey não seria legal se a primeira palavra dela fosse tio Emmett? – Jasper olhou para o amigo como se tivesse algo errado com ele.

E com certeza havia...

\- Não seria melhor a primeira palavra ser papai?

\- Aff, todo bebê diz papai, ou mamãe, mas tio Emmett, seria incrível! – ele abriu a boca, em seguida fechou.

\- Até que você tem razão. Mas acho que tio Jasper seria melhor. – Emmett sorriu satisfeito que o amigo concordava com ele, isso até ele entender o que o dito amigo estava falando loucuras.

\- O quê? Não, tio Emmett!

\- Tio Jasper! – os dois se encararam estreitando os olhos, em seguida olharam para Melissa, que os encarava com o pezinho na boca, o mordedor esquecido ao lado, ela estava caída no sofá.

Nenhum dos dois viu aquilo acontecer.

\- Diga Mel, tio Jasper!

\- Não, tio Emmett!

\- Tio Jasper!

\- Tio Emmett!

\- Jasper!

\- Emmett!

A pequena bebê riu chamando a atenção dos dois homens, perturbado e ambos bufaram.

\- Ela nem liga pro que dizemos.

\- Sim, com certeza, nos acha dois idiotas.

\- Pois é...

\- Isso mesmo!

Eles assentiram e olharam para Melissa e de volta um pro outro, depois de volta para ela.

\- Tio Jasper!

\- Tio Emmett!

\- O que os dois idiotas estão fazendo? – ambos se calaram ao som da voz de Rosalie.

\- Rosie... – Emmett foi até ela, erguendo-a enquanto lhe dava um beijo estalado.

\- E aí Rosie! – Jasper murmurou pegando Mel no colo, a pequena agarrou o seu cabelo sorrindo.

\- Olá rapazes, cadê Edward e Bella?

\- Ah, nós decidimos cuidar de Mel pro Edward ter uma folguinha e fazer as pazes direito com Bella.

\- Sério?

\- É! O pobrezinho ficou uma semana na seca.

\- Emmett, olha a boca perto da menina.

\- Foi mal... Mas duvido que ela saiba o que significa estar na seca.

\- Mas é bom você começar a se policiar agora, porque um dia você vai chegar e dizer isso, aí vai ter que explicar pra ela o que significa. – repreendeu Rosalie, os dois se entreolharam com uma careta.

\- Esse tipo de conversa, nós deixaremos para o pai dela. – decretou Emmett.

\- Com certeza! Assim como a conversa sobre a menstruação e sutiãs. – completou Jasper.

\- Se Edward vai ter todas as conversas difíceis, o que vocês vão fazer? – perguntou Rosalie com as mãos nos quadris.

\- Ser os tios legais. – decretou mais uma vez Emmett.

\- E os que a levam pra tomar sorvete depois que o pai traumatizá-la. – mais uma vez Jasper completou pra ajudar.

\- Vocês são uns idiotas. Enfim, o que estavam fazendo antes?

\- Só tentando ajudar Mel a falar.

\- A falar?

\- É sabe Rosie, todo bebê sempre fala mamãe e papai primeiro, isso já tá meio clichê, então é melhor ela falar tio Emmett, primeiro.

\- Tio Jasper é melhor.

\- Tio Emmett!

\- Tio Jasper! – ela bufou e tirou a menina dos braços de Jasper.

\- Vocês são uns idiotas, nunca que a primeira palavra dela seria tão cumprida, o máximo seria um tio.

\- Ah?

\- Sério?

Os dois se olharam chateados.

\- Além do mais, ela vai dizer vovó, primeiro. Não é meu amor, diga vovó, vovó!

Ambos guincharam e rodearam a menina.

\- Tio Emmett!

\- Tio Jasper!

\- Vovó!

Os três ficaram nisso por mais de 20 minutos, o que fez a pequena Melissa adormecer nos braços da avó, ao ouvir o pequeno ronco, ela mandou que eles se calassem e colocou Mel no cesto dela.

Depois de cobri-la, Rosie se voltou para o dois rapazes. Emmett se sentou na poltrona e Jasper no sofá. Rosalie foi até o seu namorado, se sentando no colo dele, ele sorriu a abraçando pela cintura.

\- É bom poder fazer isso sem o medo de ser pego.

\- Sim muito bo... – houve uma batida na porta e Emmett a empurrou do colo, a fazendo cair no chão, ela o olhou indignada. – Emmett!

\- Foi mal, é o hábito.

Ele a ajudou a se levantar, enquanto Jasper ria e foi abrir a porta. Ele sorriu ao ver Alice.

\- Alice...

\- Oi gostosão. Está tudo seguro?

\- Sim, Edward está fazendo as pazes com Bella enquanto falamos.

\- Legal! – ele pegou a mão dela levando-a para dentro do apartamento.

Rosálie estava de volta ao colo de Emmett, ele beijava os dedos dela, enquanto lhe pedia desculpas. Jasper sorriu e foi até um sofá levando Alice consigo, colocando-a em seu colo também, ela sorriu muito satisfeita com as atitudes dele.

Ela sabia que ele tinha ficado um pouco relutante com a diferença de idade, mas agora ele estava se acostumando cada vez mais com o relacionamento deles. E a idade já nem importava tanto.

\- Então, vocês nunca me disseram, por que Edward ficou bravo com todos vocês? – perguntou Alice, depois de alguns minutos e todos a encararam.

\- Por causa do nosso namoro.

\- E o que tem demais?

\- Eu sou a mãe dele, e o idiota aqui, o melhor amigo. – falou Rosalie apontando para Emmett que sorriu abertamente.

\- Você é a mãe de Edward?

\- Sim.

\- Wow! Você é maravilhosa! – Rosalie sorriu abertamente.

\- Já gostei de você. Não deixe essa escapar, Jasper.

\- Pode ter certeza disso Senhora! – brincou e Alice riu.

\- Então, vocês estão namorando... Ele não aceitou bem?

\- Na verdade, o problema foi que mentimos pra ele, todos sabíamos do romance, mas ninguém contou a ele. – esclareceu Jasper e Alice fez uma careta.

\- Que mancada. E ele já perdoou vocês? Eu teria ficado um ano de bico.

\- Meu menino não é rancoroso, ele ficou magoado, mas conhecendo Edward, se o deixássemos ficar só de bico, ele iria se sentir rejeitado.

\- Por isso insistiu que falássemos com ele? – perguntou Jasper e Rosie assentiu.

\- Sim, eu conheço o meu filho, desde pequeno, quando algo realmente o magoava ou o irritava ele dava um gelo, mas se você o deixasse ficar dando gelo por muito tempo, ele ficava deprimido.

\- Hmmm, não sabia disso, mas acho que nunca o irritamos de verdade.

\- Com certeza.

\- Então, se passasse mais tempo, ele iria ficar triste?

\- Sim, ele iria achar que ninguém se importava com ele, já que ninguém foi atrás dele.

\- Então resolveu deixar ele de bico por uma semana?

\- É o suficiente, em se tratando do meu bebê. Sem contar que eu estava com saudades dele.

\- Sei o que quer dizer, as coisas não são as mesmas sem Edward. – murmurou Jasper e Emmett assentiu.

\- Não ter ele por perto é realmente triste. Ele anima o nosso dia mais do que percebemos.

Jasper assentiu em acordo, Alice e Rosalie sorriram.

A amizade dos três era bonita.

Rosalie estava feliz por seu relacionamento não ter estragado aquilo. Ela realmente amava Emmett, mas se ela acreditasse por um momento, que o seu envolvimento com ele estragaria a amizade dos dois, ela teria desistido em um piscar de olhos.

Ela era uma mulher com necessidades, é claro, mas as de seu filho vinham sempre em primeiro lugar.

Os quatro continuaram conversando um tempo, até Melissa acordar chorando.

Alice foi preparar uma mamadeira, quando voltou sorriu ao ver Jasper com ela no colo a acalmando.

Ela ficava cada vez mais caidinha por ele, sempre que o via com Melissa.

Na verdade, ela sempre tivera uma quedinha por ele, desde os seus 15 quando o vira no corredor no dia em que se mudaram. Ele era sexy, alto e mais velho. O sonho molhado de uma adolescente com hormônios em fúria, mas ele nunca se quer olhara pra ela.

Contudo ela o queria, trabalhou muito para parecer mais adulta e tentar ser notada por ele, infelizmente nada funcionava, até que ela virou babá de Melissa.

Essa menina era um anjo de acordo com Alice, pois foi graças a ela, que Alice teve uma verdadeira chance com Jasper.

Ela se aproximou com a mamadeira, ele sorriu e lhe deu um beijinho antes de começar a alimentar Melissa. Alice sorriu e se sentou ao lado dele, o observando.

Ele era perfeito e dela.

Mal podia acreditar na sua sorte.

Agora só precisava esperar os seus 18 chegarem logo pra que pudesse abusar do corpo sexy dele, já que o seu namorado era um careta, ele não queria dormir com ela até ela ser maior de idade.

Bem, nem tudo era perfeito, mas estava quase chegando lá.

Rosalie sorriu olhando o casal e deu um beijo rápido em Emmett.

\- O que foi?

\- Nada, só feliz que acabou o segredo.

\- Eu também. Agora posso te beijar e te agarrar quando quiser, além de bater nos idiotas que babam na sua bunda.

\- Mas eu gosto que elogiem a minha bunda.

\- Eu faço isso, mas só eu, ela é minha agora.

\- Hmmm, possessivo, eu gosto. – ela ronronou enquanto mordia a orelha dele.

Emmett gemeu baixinho.

\- Rosie se comporte, estamos de babá hoje.

\- Ah é, desculpe... – ela piscou, nenhum um pouco arrependida, ele só riu.

\- Vai ter volta!

\- Eu espero que tenha... – ela deitou a cabeça nos ombros dele enquanto observava Jasper e Alice. – Eles formam um casal muito bonito.

\- Pois é. Quem diria que Jasper namoraria uma ninfeta e eu uma puma? Ai! – ele grunhiu ao ganhar um beliscão.

\- Você quer me deixar irritada?

\- O que eu fiz? – ele esfregou o braço onde ela beliscou.

\- Está me chamando de puma?

\- Você é! – ela ofegou.

\- Emmett...

\- O quê? Eu não me importo, eu gosto, acho super sexy.

\- Mas... ...o termo parece tão...

\- Pervertido? – ele moveu as sobrancelhas e ela bufou, mas também tentava esconder a risada.

\- Não sabia que você tinha esse tipo de fetiche.

\- Com certeza, eu tenho.

\- Seu tarado!

\- Só por você, minha puma. – ela riu baixinho.

Rosalie não sabia, ao certo, quando havia começado aquele interesse por Emmett, com certeza, não foi na adolescência dele, ela nunca o olhara assim. Foi muito depois, quando ela o viu todo homem formado, devorando-a com aqueles olhos vorazes.

Ela sabia que ele sempre teve uma quedinha por ela, mas como um tombo, mas ignorou aquilo, afinal, ele era amigo de seu filho, mas em algum lugar no meio do caminho, as coisas mudaram... Ela começou a ver Emmett mais do que apenas como o amiguinho de Edward.

Ele era um rapaz, bonito, sexy, forte, gostoso e ainda tarado nela, então ela mandou tudo pro inferno e deu uma chance.

E nunca se arrependeu.

Bem, ela se arrependeu, nas vezes que escondeu de Edward, mas ela realmente não sabia como contar.

Afinal, como você contaria para o seu próprio filho que estava apaixonada pelo melhor amigo dele?

É claro que ela se arrependeu de esconder, e sabia que Emmett odiava aquilo, mas ela tinha muito mais medo de seu filho a abominar.

Mas como sempre, o seu menino a surpreendeu, as vezes ela esquecia do lindo e grande coração que Edward tinha.

Afinal, ele foi deixado com uma filha que nem conhecia e ainda assim assumiu a responsabilidade por ela.

Sentiu os lábios de Emmett em seu pescoço, sorriu deixando os pensamentos de lado, tinha que se concentrar no momento, finalmente as coisas estavam em paz.

\- O que você quer, seu provocador?

\- Agora eu sou o provocador? – ele brincou e ela sorriu.

\- Então?

\- Vamos passear no parque?

\- Claro, parece bom.

\- Vou preparar a bolsa de Mel. – falou Jasper enquanto entregava Melissa à avó.

\- Eu vou preparar algumas mamadeiras. – murmurou Alice já indo pra cozinha.

\- Eu vou escolher um vestido lindo para Mel. – correu Emmett e ela riu.

\- Você os tem envolvido em seu dedo mindinho, hein querida?

Mel riu e agarrou o cabelo da avó, enfiando um pouco na boca, o que fez Rosie sorrir e beijar a sua bochecha fofinha.

Pois ela era uma das primeiras da fila a ser uma das adoradoras de Melissa.

Quando estavam todos prontos, eles saíram.

Estavam conversando e brincando enquanto saiam do prédio.

\- Devíamos passar em uma loja de bebê. – murmurou Emmett ajeitando Mel nos braços.

\- Para quê?

\- Precisamos de um canguru. Edward se recusa a me emprestar o dele.

\- É culpa sua que o seqüestrou da última vez. – murmurou Jasper abraçando Alice pela cintura.

\- Puff! Como se você não quisesse também! É que eu cheguei primeiro. – se vangloriou Emmett e Jasper abriu a boca para contestar, mas a fechou.

\- Aquela não é Lauren?

\- Quem é Lauren? – Alice e Rosie perguntaram. Emmett olhou para onde Jasper apontava e gemeu.

\- É ela mesmo...

Ela não estava muito longe do prédio e conversava com alguém.

\- O que ela faz aqui? – sussurrou Jasper fechando a cara.

\- Não tenho idéia, mas coisa boa não é.

\- Com certeza!

\- Quem é Lauren? – grunhiu Rosie e os dois se voltaram para ela.

\- A mãe de Melissa.

\- Puta merda! – Alice guinchou e Jasper a olhou feio.

\- Alice, não fale palavrões na frente de Melissa. – ela agarrou a mão dele e mostrou o que via.

\- Puta merda!

O homem conversando com Lauren era o ex de Bella.

Os quatro se entreolharam, depois deram meia-volta.

 **O passeio teria que ficar para mais tarde, afinal, Lauren e Jake juntos não poderia ser boa coisa.**

* * *

 **N/A: Oláaaaaaaaaaaaa povo pervo \o/**

 **postando rapidinho por que ja ta tarde**

 **sei que não tenho postado as terças, mas to meio atrapalhada esses dias :(**

 **Espero que em breve eu volte ao normal :p**

 **mas garanto um cap por semana, mesmo que eu me atrase ok**

 **Enfim, amando os coments como sempre vocês são divasticas \o/ e divasticos ;)**

 **Agora bora comentar \o/**

 **O que sera que esses dois estão aprontando?**

 **E o que acharam desses quatro de babas?**

 **comentem, comentem pra mim saber \o/**

 **fuiii**

 **N/B** – E agora? Que medo! Trama macabra? Ui!

 **TUCA!**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs:** Então eu to baseando mais ou menos essa fic em uma serie de TV que eu adoro. BabyDaddy, quem não viu corre pra ver, três solteirões confusos cuidando de um bebê, é hilario, também me baseei em uma fic em ingles muito fofa que li a um tempo, logico que a minha vai ser diferente, em alguns aspectos, mas a ideia básica é a mesma, três homens que não tem nenhuma noção de como cuidar de um bebê, De repente se veem pais._

* * *

 **Capítulo Vinte e Cinco**

\- Então...

\- Então...

Rimos como dois idiotas apaixonados que era o que éramos e a puxei mais para os meus braços.

\- Queria poder ficar assim com você para sempre.

\- E Mel?

\- Ela poderá vir também, mas eu vestiria uma cueca para não traumatizar o meu anjinho. – Bella riu e virou enterrando o rosto em meu peito.

\- Sei que vai ser meio repentino, mas eu gosto de como, às vezes, parecemos uma família. – se o meu sorriso fosse maior minha cara iria rachar.

\- Eu também gosto.

\- Mesmo?

\- Claro, você devia ser a mãe de Mel, seria perfeito. – ela beijou o meu peito e quando me olhou, os seus bonitos olhos escuros transmitiam tantas promessas para o futuro.

Me inclinei para beijá-la quando o meu telefone começou a tocar, gemi caindo pra trás na cama.

\- Sabia que essa folga não iria durar.

\- Será que aconteceu algo com Mel?

Suspirando agarrei o telefone e atendi.

\- Oi...

 _\- Ah, Edward, que bom que atendeu, tem que voltar agora... Temos uma emergência_. – me sentei imediatamente.

\- Ah, Mel está bem?

 _\- Ah, ela tá ótima. –_ soltei a respiração que nem sabia que estava prendendo e coloquei a mão no peito pra acalmar o meu pobre coração.

\- Cara, não se dá notícias assim para um pai, sabia?

 _\- Foi mal._

\- Enfim, o que houve?

 _\- Ah sim, estávamos indo passear com Mel, então vimos Lauren..._

\- A minha ex Lauren?

 _\- Isso!_

\- Merda, ela viu vocês?

 _\- Não, mas essa não é a pior parte._

\- Tem mais?

 _\- Sim, ela estava conversando com o ex-psicopata de Bella._

\- Merda, isso não é bom.

 _\- Eu disse, uma emergência._

\- Nenhum deles viu vocês?

 _\- Não._

\- Que bom. Eu tô indo aí.

 _\- Ok._

Desliguei o celular e olhei ansiosamente para Bella.

\- O que houve?

\- Eles viram a mãe de Mel.

\- Oh... – toda alegria sumiu do seu rosto e amaldiçoei Lauren por voltar para as nossas vidas. – O que ela quer?

\- Eu não sei, da última vez disse que queria saber se Mel estava bem, mas não confio nela.

\- Hmmm, mas ela viu Mel, tentou pegá-la?

\- Não, na verdade, só eles a viram, ela não os viu.

\- Então por que ligaram?

\- É que a viram conversando com o bombado.

\- Jake? – dessa vez ela parecia muito preocupada. – Isso não é bom...

\- Nenhum pouco.

\- O que faremos?

\- Não sei. Mas vamos evitar deixar você sozinha.

\- Eu, devíamos nos preocupar é com Mel.

\- Lauren não tem direitos sobre Mel. Ela a abandonou. Eu sou o pai dela, ela é minha e ela não pode tirá-la de mim.

\- Eu sou sua também...

\- Isso me deixa muito mais tranqüilo.

Depois de esclarecermos as coisas, nos vestimos e fomos para a sala, assim que abrimos a porta, todos se viraram para nós.

\- Vocês estavam aí o tempo todo?

\- Achava que estávamos onde? – resmunguei indo até a minha mãe, beijando a sua bochecha, antes de tirar Mel de seu colo.

\- Oi querido.

\- Oi mãe. Oi meu amorzinho. – abracei Mel apertado, ela grunhiu e agarrou o meu rosto, beijei a sua boca e ela riu.

\- Achavam que estávamos onde? – perguntou Bella tomando um assento e me sentei com ela a entregando Mel.

Ela a pegou rapidamente, a abraçando com força, enquanto beijava a sua testa.

Ela seria uma ótima mãe pra Mel um dia.

\- Achávamos que tinham ido passear ou coisa assim.

\- Resolvemos ficar em casa e conversar.

\- Sei, só conversar né? – brincou Emmett e o olhei irritado. Bella corou um pouco e fingiu brincar com Mel.

\- Cara, não na frente da minha mãe. – resmunguei e ele deu de ombros.

\- Ela faz pior.

\- Emmett! – a minha mãe gritou, mas meio que sorria e piscou pra ele.

Por que Deus? Por quê?

\- Credo, eu não precisava saber disso. – gemi tentado pensar em tudo menos na vida amorosa da minha mãe.

Porque para mim, tudo o que ela e Emmett faziam era palavras cruzadas e seguravam as mãos, era o máximo de intimidade que eles tinham.

\- Pelo menos eles fazem algo. – resmungou Alice e Jasper a olhou com a cara vermelha.

\- Alice! – ele grunhiu e gemi novamente.

\- Nem disso...

\- O que eu disse que a gente não tá fazendo?

\- Alice! – Jasper voltou a grunhir e ela bufou.

\- Já entendemos, Jasper é broxa.

\- O quê? – ele guinchou e suspirei olhando para Bella, ela olhava entre nos divertida.

\- Aff, só porque não fazemos como animais, não quer dizer que ele seja uh broxa, ele só é meio lerdo. – ela tentou defender, mas só piorou a situação.

\- Ai meu Deus! – Jasper gemeu tampando o rosto.

\- O quê? Eu te defendi!

\- Me chamou de lerdo!

\- Você é! Eu já tô mais do que pronta pra fazer, por mim podíamos ir pro seu quarto agora mesmo e mandar ver.

\- Alice! – dessa vez foi eu e Emmett quem gritamos, ela bufou e cruzou os braços.

\- Céus! Vocês três são puritanos!

\- Hey...

\- Alice, por favor...

Jesus, vendo que isso não ia chegar a lugar nenhum, resolvi voltar ao que interessava, o bombado e a mãe maligna da minha linda pura e inocente Melissa.

Que iria acabar corrompida com aquela conversa de louco deles.

\- Certo, então o que exatamente vocês viram? – falei alto os interrompendo e todos se voltaram para mim, parecendo se lembrar do assunto importante em questão e se calaram.

\- Eles dois conversando, mas estávamos longe. – falou Jasper e Emmett assentiu.

\- Tem certeza que eram eles?

\- Sim. – confirmou Emmett.

\- Desde quando eles se conhecem? – perguntei pra mim mesmo, em seguida, olhei para Emmett. – Eles pareciam íntimos?

\- Hmmm, acho que não. – ele olhou para Jasper que deu de ombros.

\- Só duas pessoas conversando.

\- Então, ela poderia só estar pedindo uma informação? – os quatro se entreolharam.

\- É, eu acho... – começou Emmett e suspirei.

\- Entendo. Quer saber, vou aproveitar o resto da minha folga com as minhas meninas.

\- Mas quanto a Lauren e ao psicopata? – começou Emmett olhando para os outros em busca de ajuda.

\- Eu não sei cara, mas ela não tem direitos sobre Mel. Ela a abandonou, já o bombado, se ele ameaçar Bella, ela o denunciará, não é grande coisa realmente.

Me levantei, agarrei a bolsa que Jasper segurava e chamei Bella.

\- Até mais caras.

\- Ah...

\- Mas...

\- Tchau, querido!

\- Até logo chefinho.

Bella acenou para eles e me seguiu para fora.

Já na rua, comecei a ir em direção ao parque que fomos no dia dos pais.

Enquanto caminhávamos, me senti como em uma verdadeira família, e pelo sorriso bobo de Bella, ela também.

\- Não está realmente preocupado? – ela perguntou depois de algum tempo e dei de ombros.

\- Um pouco, mas não há muito o que se fazer.

\- Verdade. Não é bom ficar girando nossas vidas em algo que não tem solução.

\- Isso mesmo. Para que me estressar? Quando chegar a hora, eu dou um chilique, mas no momento, só quero aproveitar o dia com as minhas meninas.

Ela sorriu e Mel deu um gritinho animado.

Eu não sabia o que poderia vir acontecer, mas seja lá o que fosse, eu estava preparado para lutar. Por Mel e pela minha família.

[...]

\- Hmmm vejo que está indo muito bem, Sr. Cullen. – assenti apressadamente, o Assistente olhou em volta e de volta para Mel que tinha a mão cheia de baba na boca, em seguida esticou para ele e sem nenhuma hesitação, ele a pegou e fingiu morder, ela deu um gritinho feliz.

\- Desculpe.

\- Não tem problema, ela parece muito feliz.

\- Ela é! – me apressei em dizer e ele riu.

\- Certo. E onde estão os seus colegas de apartamento?

\- Trabalhando.

\- Eles trabalham de dia e você à noite?

\- Sim, normalmente eles cuidam de Mel depois que eu saio, mas se acontece algum imprevisto, eu tenho uma babá, e claro, a minha mãe no fim do corredor, ou Bella, a minha namorada. – ele assentiu com um pequeno sorriso.

\- Você parece ter tudo planejado.

\- Sim. E mesmo que um trabalho em um bar não seja o ideal, ele é perfeito, porque posso passar o dia todo com Mel.

\- Estou vendo. Sabe, quando, quando vim buscar Melissa, fiquei feliz que o pai decidiu ficar com ela... Muitos pais na sua idade nem dão atenção aos filhos, mas quando vi os seus amigos, realmente não acreditei que seria uma boa idéia, três homens e um bebê, realmente me preocupou...

\- Mas eles são ótimos! Amam Mel mais que tudo, fariam tudo por ela e... – ele ergueu a mão e me calei.

\- Posso terminar Sr. Cullen?

\- Desculpe... – ele assentiu.

\- Como dizia, três homens e uma menina não me pareceu certo, mas agora eu vejo que me precipitei, você, todos vocês têm feito de tudo por essa menina. Ela será extremamente feliz se viver com o pai e toda essa família maluca que vocês têm.

Sorri e ele riu.

\- Eles são malucos mesmo.

\- O Senhor incluído.

\- Devo ser o pior de todos.

\- Enfim, só queria dizer, que essa será a minha última visita.

\- Última?

\- Sim, não há mais necessidade de eu vir, eu vou mandar para a central a minha aprovação para você, eles não terão motivos para duvidar de você ou de sua família.

\- Obrigado.

\- Não há o que agradecer. E peço perdão por ter julgado você e os seus amigos, me deixei levar pelas aparências. – murmurou com pesar e assenti.

\- Não que eu esteja reclama, mas por que mudou de idéia?

\- Esme, ela foi uma forte advogada do seu caso. Ela me contou sobre a primeira noite de Melissa.

\- Primeira noite?

\- Os três pais perturbados no Hospital. – fiz uma careta ao me lembrar do nosso desespero.

\- Ah, essa primeira noite... – ele riu.

\- Sim, mas foi bom saber. Fiquei feliz, na verdade, em ver que os três realmente a amam e fico feliz que ela tenha todos vocês pra cuidar dela.

\- E vamos cuidar! – ele assentiu e começou a ir.

O acompanhei até a porta, enquanto ele se despedia, me lembrei de algo que estava me consumindo, mesmo que eu não deixasse transparecer.

\- Hmmm, Sr. Masen?

\- Sim?

\- Eu posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?

\- Claro.

\- Certo, a mãe verdadeira de Melissa... Se ela voltasse e a quisesse de volta, ela poderia a tirar de mim? – ele pareceu surpreso, mas negou.

\- Seria difícil, ela deu, ela assinou papéis dando a criança e ligou para a Assistência Social para eles vir buscá-la na sua casa, foi abandono, ela não tem mais direitos sobre Melissa.

\- Sério?

\- Sim, mas acha que ela a quer de volta?

\- Eu realmente não sei, ela apareceu recentemente e me preocupou.

\- Hmmm, bem, você tomou as devidas medidas. Esme me disse que fez um teste de paternidade, você tem a aprovação do Estado, não vejo com o que se preocupar.

\- Oh, isso é bom, muito bom. – ele sorriu e colou a mão no meu ombro.

\- Não se preocupe Edward. Melissa é a sua filha e ninguém a tirará de você.

\- Obrigado... uh Carlisle. – ele sorriu e se foi.

Olhei para Mel que bocejou bem alto e a aninhei nos meus braços.

\- Hora de dormir Mel.

Ela arrulhou e fez os seus barulhinhos fofos, comecei a levá-la para o quarto, e claro, que no caminho ela fez o favor de cagar e suspirei.

\- Sabe, eu aposto que você só faz isso quando tá comigo, tenho certeza que espera eu estar sozinho e sem chances de fuga.

Ela grunhiu e ri.

 **Mesmo assim, eu não a trocaria por nada no mundo.**

* * *

 **N/A: UHUHUHU \o/**

 **Consegui postar hj**

 **Foi dificil mas venci o sono kkkk**

 **Espero que adorem o cap**

 **agora vou dormir, que hj é a minha folga e só quero saber de preguiça u.u**

 **Ah amando os coments vcs são divasticos \o/**

 **fuiii**

 **N/B** – Muito fofo esse dadward... Bella, sua sortuda!

 **TUCA**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs:** Então eu to baseando mais ou menos essa fic em uma serie de TV que eu adoro. BabyDaddy, quem não viu corre pra ver, três solteirões confusos cuidando de um bebê, é hilario, também me baseei em uma fic em ingles muito fofa que li a um tempo, logico que a minha vai ser diferente, em alguns aspectos, mas a ideia básica é a mesma, três homens que não tem nenhuma noção de como cuidar de um bebê, De repente se veem pais._

* * *

 **Capítulo Vinte e Seis**

Coloquei Mel sentadinha no sofá, ela riu e bateu palmas toda animada, a minha bebê já tinha sete meses. Como o tempo voava... Daqui a pouco ela teria 50 e estaria casando.

Sim, só vou a deixar se casar com 50 anos, e ainda estará nova pra mim.

Como se pudesse ler os meus pensamentos sem noção, ela riu e balbuciou a sua língua fofa de bebê, suspirando, liguei nos desenhos e ela ficou de lhos arregalados para a TV.

Peguei o livro do bebê que estava lendo atualmente, Mel já estava na fase dos dentes e ultimamente ela vem ficando muito irritada.

Tinha até ligado no meio da noite para a Dra. Platt em busca de socorro, uma noite em que Mel estava chorando as suas tripas.

Ela me aconselhou a colocar o mordedor na geladeira e a massagear as gengivas sensíveis de minha filha, acabou dando certo, mas não foi uma noite muito produtiva, nem pra mim, nem pra Mel.

Continuei lendo o livro e Mel assistindo ao seu desenho, me assustei um pouco quando alguém bateu na porta, porém fui abri-la sem perguntar quem fosse. Arrependendo-me no minuto seguinte ao ver Lauren.

\- Oi Edward.

\- Oi, huh, estou ocupado, tchau! – já ia fechar, mas ela me parou.

\- Espere, por favor, só queria conversar.

\- Não temos nada pra conversar Lauren.

\- Mas... ...eu sou a mãe de Melissa.

\- Sim e você a abandonou, a deu para adoção... Esse tipo de coisa não tem volta Lauren, não é como devolver uma fruta ou uma roupa... É uma pessoa, a minha filha, você a largou, devolveu-a, não tem mais direitos sobre ela.

\- Eu sei, eu sei, eu só... Só queria saber se ela estava bem.

\- Sim, está muito bem. Ela está cercada por pessoas que a amam, ela é feliz. Algo mais?

\- Posso vê-la?

\- Não acho uma boa idéia.

\- Só por um momento.

Com um suspiro, abri um pouco mais a porta e Mel ainda estava sentadinha no sofá, batendo palmas e balbuciando.

\- Ela está bonita. – ela sussurrou e assenti.

\- Minha filha é linda.

\- Ela é... Fizemos um lindo bebê.

\- É sim. – esfreguei a nuca, meio nervoso com aquela afirmação de repente. – Certo, já viu Melissa, hora de você ir.

\- Sabe, eu... Eu estava pensando, já que sempre fomos tão bom juntos, por que não saímos?

\- Você enlouqueceu? Todo o meu respeito e carinho por você acabou no momento que soube que Melissa era minha.

\- O que isso tem a ver conosco?

\- Lauren, você não me contou que estava grávida. E o pior, abandonou a nossa filha, e se alguém mal intencionado a tivesse visto antes de mim? Eu poderia nem estar em casa. – grunhi apertando os punhos.

Às vezes tinha que me segurar ou bateria naquela mulher.

\- Aff! Não exagere Edward! Eu sabia que estava em casa. Fiquei olhando até você sair e pegá-la.

\- Oh, mas ainda assim, abandonou-a, eu não quero ter nada a ver com você.

\- Você é tão teimoso. Isso é por causa daquela mulher, não é?

\- Ah., Bella? Em parte sim, mas é por mim também, não quero ter mais nada a ver com você. – repeti e ela bufou.

\- Você está cometendo um erro.

\- Erro foi ter me envolvido com você, mas não vou dizer que me arrependo, pois graças a isso tenho Mel. Contudo não cometerei esse erro de novo.

\- Argh, seu idiota teimoso. – ela grunhiu antes de partir. Fiquei observando-a ir e suspirei.

Espero que ela finalmente entenda a dica e suma da minha vida.

Fechei a porta e me voltei para Mel, ela começou a bocejar e sorri.

\- Hora de uma soneca Mel?

Ela fez seus barulhinhos fofos e esticou os bracinhos pra mim.

\- Que tal uma mamadeira, hein amor?

Fui para a cozinha e sem soltá-la, preparei uma mamadeira, voltei para a sala e sentei-me no sofá com Mel no colo, depois a alimentei.

Ela segurou a mamadeira me olhando atentamente, acariciei a sua cabeçinha com calma sem deixar de olhá-la também.

Assim que ela acabou, soltou um pequeno arroto e adormeceu.

Sorri e limpei a sua boquinha com o pano e suspirei.

Embora eu quisesse acreditar que aquela visita de Lauren tenha sido sem motivo, eu sabia que no fundo, ela tinha algum.

Olhei para a minha Mel e temi perdê-la, mas eu não desistiria sem lutar até o fim.

Melissa era a minha filha, e só minha.

[...]

\- Então, o que acha de Agente Imobiliária?

\- Parece bom, mãe.

\- Eu sou bonita, boa de conversa e sei ser persuasiva.

\- Realmente você é tudo isso. – ela sorriu satisfeita e beijou a bochecha de Mel, que comia o seu cabelo na maior felicidade.

\- Vou à entrevista amanhã, estou um pouco nervosa.

\- Vai se sair bem, mãe.

\- Espero que sim, quero muito isso.

\- Hey, Edward, Rosie... – Emmett falou entrando e se aproximou de minha mãe, os dois me deram um rápido olhar e apertaram as mãos, sorri satisfeito e voltei a procurar algo para assistir, passei por um dos desenhos de Mel que a fez gritar animada.

Com um suspiro, deixei no canal, aff, nunca mais vou poder ver TV de adulto.

Emmett pegou Mel dando um beijo estalado em sua bochecha que a fez rir, então me levantei.

\- Tudo bem mesmo vocês ficarem com ela hoje?

\- Claro. – mãe sorriu e Emmett deu outro beijo nela, só que soprando a sua bochecha, aquilo a fez gargalhar.

\- Ela vai se divertir com a vovó e o vovô. – ele piscou pra mim e fiz uma careta.

Credo!

Fui tomar um banho e me arrumar. Bella tinha ido fazer compras com uma amiga, então não precisei buscá-la hoje, uma pena, se tivesse ido, teria evitado a conversa com Lauren.

Contei pra minha mãe e ela também achou deveras suspeito.

Como certeza, ela estava planejando algo.

De banho tomado e já vestido, eu fui me despedir de Mel. Ela estava toda animada com o seu desenho e nem me deu bola.

Dei um beijo rápido nela, me despedi dos outros e fui trabalhar.

Como o bar era perto, fui andando, cheguei rapidamente. Rendi Mike e tomei o meu lugar atrás do balcão.

As horas seguintes passaram sem problemas, alguns bêbados chatos, algumas bêbadas atrevidas, mas nada que não pudesse contornar.

Por volta das duas, alguns garçons vieram fofocar que havia um casal se divertindo no banheiro, rolei os olhos. Sempre tinha os animadinhos.

Estava ajeitando as garrafas, quando Ben, um dos garçons de mais cedo, me deu um cutucão.

\- Olha Edward, eram eles! – segui pra onde ele apontou e quase deixei a garrafa cair ao ver quem era o casal.

Lauren e o bombado?!

O que diabos eles faziam justo aqui?

Tinha que ser de propósito. Mas por quê?

Ela achava que me faria ciúmes?

Se fosse o caso estava perdendo seu tempo.

Mas por que justo com o bombado?

Tinha um mau pressentimento.

Tentei esquecer aqueles dois e me focar no trabalho.

As próximas horas passaram rapidamente, Por volta das quatro da manhã, estava voltando pra casa.

Ao chegar, mal tranquei a porta, quando ouvi uma batida frenética.

Dei meia volta e ao abrir me surpreendi com Lauren, ela se jogou em meus braços chorando.

\- Uh? Lauren?

\- Oh Edward, que bom que está em casa, fiquei escondida no corredor por horas. – ela soluçava se agarrando a mim como se sua vida dependesse daquilo.

\- O que aconteceu? – tentei me afastar, mas ela me abraçava mais e mais.

\- O cara com quem eu estava... Ele, ele se tornou violento de repente, e eu... – ela chorou e respirei fundo.

Merda!

\- Ele bateu em você?

\- Me deu uma tapa e me assustou.

\- Quer dar queixa?

\- Não, eu não poderia, eu... – ela tremeu chorando e suspirei... O que eu faria agora?

\- Certo, eu vou te levar em casa.

\- Eu... ...eu não posso ficar aqui? – fiz uma careta só de pensar naquilo.

\- Não é uma boa idéia.

\- Por que não?

\- Porque eu não a quero aqui.

\- Por causa de sua namorada?

\- Também, mas principalmente por Melissa, não quero que você tenha contato com ela.

\- Oh... Uh... – ela fez uma cara tão triste que quase, quase me fez deixá-la ficar.

Mas durou pouco, afinal ela abandonou Mel.

Não tem nem direito de ficar triste.

\- Eu vou pegar um casaco pra você... – comecei a ir em direção ao meu quarto quando a porta se abriu e Bella saiu usando só uma camiseta minha.

E como eu era um filha da puta sortudo, aposto que sem calcinha.

\- Oi amor.

\- Oi, por que demorou?

\- Estamos com um pequeno problema. – fiz um gesto para a sala e ela suspirou ao vê-la.

\- O que ela faz aqui?

\- Ela estava com o bombado e ele bateu nela, vou levá-la para casa.

\- Ele bateu nela? – ela parecia tão desolada, com certeza se culpando, com um suspiro a puxei para os meus braços beijando a sua testa.

\- Parece que foi só um tapa, mas ela não quer dar queixa, então termina aqui.

\- Certo.

\- Está tudo bem com você?

\- Sim, só estou chateado com a situação. – dei um beijo rápido em sua boca.

\- Não demore muito.

\- Não vou, uh, você está sem calcinha? – ela riu baixinho.

\- Talvez...

\- Sua safadinha... É bom estar quando eu voltar. – ela soltou uma risadinha ofegante, ficou nas pontas dos pés e mordeu o meu queixo.

\- Com certeza vou estar!

\- Obrigado Deus! – Bella riu e me empurrou.

Soltei-a e fui pegar um casaco para Lauren, voltei para a sala, vi que ela tinha um olhar meio perdido, com um suspiro lhe entreguei.

\- Aqui, vamos.

\- Sua, sua namorada está bem com você indo comigo? – ela vestiu o casaco e abri a porta pra ela, juntos fomos até o elevador.

\- Só vou te acompanhar até em casa.

\- Vocês, parecem se gostar bastante.

\- Eu a amo.

\- Isso é bom. Ela... ...ela ama Melissa.

\- Muito. E Melissa a ama.

\- Como sabe?

\- Dá pra ver.

Chegamos à rua e esperei um táxi passar, ela se abraçou e me olhou atentamente.

\- Sabe, eu já vou indo.

\- O quê? Mas...

\- Olha Edward, eu... Eu não sou boa nessa coisa de mãe, eu até queria ser, mas não está em mim.

\- Mas você...

\- Sim, eu sei, eu queria ter você de volta, ter nós, mas eu estou vendo que nunca houve um nós, não como você tem com ela e imagino como vocês dois se amam... Eu penso se alguma vez você realmente me amou?

Amor?

Eu gostei de Lauren muito, mas eu a amava?

\- Não... – ela assentiu com um sorriso triste.

\- Eu te amei. E eu tentei amar Melissa, porque ela era uma parte sua, mas eu não consegui, por isso desisti dela.

\- Então por que está aqui agora? – ela sorriu.

\- Ele achou que seria um bom plano. Mas não é... No fim, vocês se amam e nós só atrapalharemos.

\- Ele?

\- Jacob.

\- Ele não te bateu, né?

\- Não, e nós achamos que você me deixaria passar a noite no apartamento e a garota iria descobrir... Foi um plano meio bobo não é? Mas ele está desesperado para tê-la de volta.

\- Merda!

Tinha que ser, aquele bombado filho da puta, ele quer Bella de volta!

Minha Bella...

Um táxi passou e ela fez sinal.

\- Adeus Edward!

\- Vai embora de vez?

\- Sim, eu percebi que quero um amor de verdade e não pela metade. Não se preocupe mais comigo, ok?

\- Ok. – com um aceno ela entrou no carro e o observei partir.

Será que ela estava sendo honesta?

Resolvi voltar para o apartamento o mais rápido possível.

O bombado podia aprontar alguma hoje, achando que Bella estivesse sozinha, felizmente Jasper e Emmett estavam no apartamento.

Ao chegar, olhei de relance para a porta dele e suspirei.

Se Lauren estivesse sendo honesta, ela iria desistir, mas aquele cara, eu duvidava muito que ele desistisse sem uma boa briga.

 **Mas ele podia vir, pois eu não iria desistir de Bella tão fácil!**

* * *

 **N/A: Eita Lauren saiu de campo**

 **Será que saiu mesmo?**

 **É Jacob, ele quer a Bella dr volta 'o'**

 **Será que ele vai aprontar muito ainda?**

 **Curiosa e vcs?**

 **Hey finalmente consegui postar em uma terça, nem acredito r aposto que nem vcs**

 **então não é uma miragem, eu realmente to postando \o/ kkkk**

 **Enfim amando os comentários, vcs são divasticas**

 **Vao comentar e fuiii**


	27. Chapter 27

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs:** Então eu to baseando mais ou menos essa fic em uma serie de TV que eu adoro. BabyDaddy, quem não viu corre pra ver, três solteirões confusos cuidando de um bebê, é hilario, também me baseei em uma fic em ingles muito fofa que li a um tempo, logico que a minha vai ser diferente, em alguns aspectos, mas a ideia básica é a mesma, três homens que não tem nenhuma noção de como cuidar de um bebê, De repente se veem pais._

* * *

 **Capítulo Vinte e Sete**

Saí do quarto ajeitando a gravata. Mel já estava no colo de Bella usando um fofo vestido rosa.

E quando digo fofo, era fofo mesmo, ela parecia um cupcake.

\- Por que está usando uma gravata?

\- Exagerei? – ela riu e veio até mim, me entregou Mel e passou a desfazer a gravata.

\- Não precisa se preocupar. Renée vai adorá-lo, ela já o adora, por tudo o que eu falei.

\- Uh, tem certeza?

\- Sim, será tudo tranqüilo! Os rapazes estarão lá também.

Agora eu estava na duvida se aquilo seria uma coisa boa ou não.

Os irmãos de Bella eram ótimos, mas em pequenas doses.

Felizmente, eles gostavam de mim e esse fato seria um ponto a favor pra mãe de Bella gostar também.

\- Ainda bem que vamos levar Mel. Uma olhada nessa bebê fofa e a sua mãe vai se apaixonar por mim.

\- Você não quer dizer pela Mel?

\- Hey, ela não pode amar Mel sem me amar, somos um pacote. – ela riu e beijou nós dois.

\- Ah, faz sentido, por isso sou louca por vocês.

Sorri e dei um beijo rápido em seus lábios.

\- Também sou louco por você.

Antes que eu desse mais um beijo nela, Mel aproveitou aquele momento pra enfiar a mão na minha cara, com certeza chamando a minha atenção.

Suspirei e fingi morder a sua mãozinha gorduchinha, ato que a fez rir.

\- Vamos antes que fique tarde. – Bella agarrou a bolsa de Mel e juntos, nós saímos.

Os caras tinham indo a encontros, e, como era a minha folga, Bella, Mel e eu íamos visitar a minha futura sogra. Pra dizer que eu estava uma pilha de nervos, a ponto de explodir, era o mínimo.

Saímos do prédio e fomos em direção ao metrô, ia ser bem mais rápido do que arranjar um carro.

Durante todo o caminho, me senti como em uma família.

Uma mãe, um pai e um bebê super fofo.

E era muito legal ver as pessoas nos olhando e pensando, "Que família linda!", certo, com certeza nem todos estavam pensando aquilo.

Mas não custa sonhar, né?

A viagem de metrô acabou por ser bem rápida, assim como a caminhada até a casa de infância de Bella.

E era uma bonita casa, pequena e modesta de dois andares, mas bonitinha.

Ao chegarmos à varanda, Bella bateu. Eu estava esperando uma senhora doce e gentil quando uma mulher não muito mais velha atendeu.

Ela tinha cabelos loiros em um penteado curto e bonito, olhos azuis e estava fumando um cigarro.

\- Pois não?

\- Hey mãe! – ela deixou de me olhar para encarar Bella e sorriu.

\- Olá garota, chegou cedo, e quem é esse?

\- Esse é Edward e a linda Melissa.

\- Ah, a sua pequena família. – sorri com o apelido e estendi a mão.

\- Muito prazer Senhora, é bom finalmente conhecê-la.

\- Olha só que rapaz educado.

\- É tudo fechada mãe!

\- Não confie nele!

\- Esse rostinho bonito engana fácil.

Ouvi os irmãos de Bella resmungar de algum lugar e rolei os olhos.

\- Os ignore querido, eu faço. – ela falou sorrindo pra mim e agarrando Mel do meu colo.

\- Ouvi isso. – um dos rapazes gritou.

\- Era pra ouvir mesmo. – ela gritou de volta e se concentrou em Mel que a olhava com os olhos arregalados. – E essa princesa, como você está lindinha?

Ela começou a falar com Mel enquanto nos ignorava, Bella rolou os olhos e agarrou a minha mão, me levando para dentro da casa.

Passamos por ela, e ao entrar na sala, vimos os três patetas.

Todos acomodados no chão, vendo TV e comendo pipoca.

\- E aí caras?

\- Hey Edward, não sabíamos que era você. – piscou Paul e rolei os olhos.

\- Claro, claro!

\- O que fazem aqui?

\- Soubemos que vinha, aí viemos dar um oi, depois que mudou nem liga mais pra gente. – ela rolou os olhos.

\- Paul, falei ontem com você no telefone. E almocei com Sam tem dois dias.

\- Por que almoçou só com ele? – resmungou Seth.

\- Porque ele trabalha perto do meu trabalho.

\- Então precisamos fazer algo juntos. – ele murmurou pensativo, ela sorriu sentando ao lado dele e beijou a sua bochecha.

\- Claro, é só marcar!

\- E quanto a mim, só ganhei uma ligação.

\- O que você quer?

\- Cinema, só nós dois.

\- Por que só vocês dois? Eu também quero.

\- Mas você já almoçou com ela.

\- Hey, era pra ser só eu e Bella.

Todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, ela sorriu encostando-se a Seth e os deixando discutir.

Ouvi um bufo, olhei para o lado, Renée estava olhando para eles com um pequeno sorriso.

\- É sempre assim quando eles se juntam.

\- Eles são loucos por ela, hein?

\- Sim, desde pequenos. Seguiam-na como um bando de cachorrinhos, todos eles.

\- Mesmo Jake? – ela soltou uma risada, mas podia ver que era sem humor.

\- Ele era o pior. Sempre tive meninos. Bella foi a minha primeira menina, acho que os garotos ficaram meio encantados, mas quem pode culpá-los, Bella é linda.

\- Ela é... – e nesse momento ela riu e ficou mais linda ainda.

Ouvi a sua mãe rir e me voltei para ela.

\- Está caidinho por ela, hein?

\- Eu a amo.

\- Bom. Minha menina precisa de amor. E aposto que você e essa pequena aqui vão encher ela disso.

\- Pode apostar. – ela sorriu e me entregou Mel.

\- Aqui, vou pegar um refresco pra você.

\- Obrigado. – ela piscou e se foi.

Olhei para Mel que estava com a mão na boca e beijei a sua bochecha.

Quando ergui a cabeça vi os quatro me encarando.

\- O quê?

\- Sabe, agora que você é o namorado de Bella, ainda não tivemos aquela conversa. – começou Paul e os outros assentiram.

\- Ah, a conversa...

\- Sim, com certeza temos que ter a conversa.

Não sabia do que aqueles loucos estavam falando, mas Bella parecia divertida, então com certeza era alguma bobagem, então dei de ombros.

Que inferno! Vamos ter a conversa!

\- Certo, então conversem.

\- Bella, nós dê licença, a conversa é entre homens. – pediu Sam.

\- Isso aí, vaza maninha! – Seth a expulsou da sala e ela bufou.

\- Já vou, já vou. – ela pegou Mel de mim me dando um beijo rápido. – Ignore-os, eles só falam bobagem.

Assim que elas saíram me voltei para os três idiotas, eles tinham um sorriso bobo na cara.

\- O quê?

\- Vocês estão apaixonados. – murmurou Sam e ri.

\- Ok.

\- Eu nunca vi Bella apaixonada.

\- É estranho, né?

\- Muito. – eles murmuravam entre si.

\- Mas e Jake? – perguntei, realmente curioso.

\- Ela o amava, sabe, cresceu com ele, mas não estava apaixonada. – Paul deu de ombros.

\- Ela achava que estava, mas era diferente. – falou Sam.

\- Hmmm, e ele, acham que ele realmente a ama?

\- Do jeito estranho dele...

\- Ainda acho que devíamos ter arrebentado a cara dele. – resmungou Seth e ganhou uma tapa na nuca de Sam.

\- Paul e eu demos um jeito nele. – ele resmungou, enquanto Paul assentia.

Bom saber que pelo menos umas porradas aquele infeliz levou.

\- E por que eu não fui junto?

\- Porque você é menor de idade, cabeção. – Sam rolou os olhos enquanto Seth cruzava os braços, claramente irritado.

\- Aff! E quem ia saber?

\- Jake sabe, poderia te denunciar como vingança. – falou Paul.

\- Ele não denunciou vocês.

\- Porque não tinha como provar que éramos nós. Sem contar que ele sabe que mereceu.

\- Será que podiam dar outra surra nele? – aproveitei a deixa pra pedir, porque o cara estava começando a me irritar.

\- Por quê?

\- Ele fez algo pra Bella?

\- Não diretamente. Mas ele tem nos rondado.

\- Vamos manter um olho nele.

\- Valeu!

\- Já acabou a conversa de homens? – Bella gritou da cozinha e eles riram.

\- Sim, podem voltar.

As duas voltaram, com Mel guinchando animadamente.

Bella me entregou um refresco e sentou ao meu lado com Mel nos braços, sorri colocando o braço livre sobre os seus ombros.

\- Então, o que sua mãe acha de mim até agora? – sussurrei e ela sorriu.

\- Ela te acha incrível e amou Mel.

\- Era óbvio que isso ia acontecer. – ela bufou.

\- Como estamos confiantes agora. – fiz uma careta a fazendo rir.

\- Sua mãe é bem legal, estou feliz que viemos.

\- Eu também. Foi bom revê-la e os garotos.

\- Sim, eles são parte da nossa família louca, chame-os pra ir a casa mais vezes.

\- Mesmo? Não se importa? Eles podem ser meio idiotas...

\- Bella, eu convivo com Jasper e Emmett por anos, tô acostumado com idiotas. – ela riu deitando a cabeça no meu ombro.

\- O que vocês estão cochichando aí? – Paul gritou e nos afastamos um pouco.

\- Nada que te interesse. – ele ofegou.

\- Isabella, que tom é esse?

\- É o que você merece por ser intrometido.

\- Toma! Bem feito! – riu Seth e Paul bufou.

\- Mãe, vai deixá-la falar assim comigo?

\- Sim, você é um intrometido mesmo. – Renée deu de ombros.

\- É um motim contra mim. Pelo menos vocês estão do meu lado? – ele olhou para os irmãos esperançosamente.

\- Eh...

\- Se não tiver outro jeito.

\- Nossa, o apoio de vocês é comovente!

Logo os três estavam discutindo, Bella rindo, Renée tentando apaziguar, isso quando não se irritava e acabava discutindo também.

Voltei a ficar pertinho de Bella e sorri.

\- Você tem uma ótima família.

\- Eu sei...

[...]

Coloquei a babá eletrônica do meu lado e me sentei nos degraus da varanda, havíamos acabado de comer e Bella tinha ido colocar Mel para tirar um cochilo.

Seus irmãos ainda estavam se acabando na sobremesa.

Senti alguém sentar ao me lado e sorri para Renée.

\- Obrigado por me receber hoje.

\- Eu que agradeço por vir. Depois do que aconteceu entre ela e Jake, eu estava um pouco receosa sobre ela começar a namorar tão cedo.

\- Eu entendo, mas não se preocupe, eu vou cuidar bem dela.

\- Eu sei que vai. Minha Bella já passou por tanta coisa... É bom que ela tenha um pouco de felicidade.

\- Vou fazer o possível para que ela tenha isso.

\- Eu sei que vai.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo olhando a rua, as pessoas passando, algumas crianças andando de bicicleta, um cara passeando com o cachorro e uma mulher fazendo uma corrida.

\- Esse é um bom bairro.

\- Sim, as crianças adoram.

\- Um dia quero morar em um assim, sabe, pela Mel.

\- Você pensa muito no futuro, Edward?

\- Às vezes...

\- E o que você planeja para o seu? – dei de ombros.

\- Ter o meu próprio negócio, ter uma boa casa pra a minha filha e Bella.

\- Bella?

\- Eu vou me casar com ela, um dia. – ela riu.

\- Garoto esperto. Vai cuidar bem da minha menina?

\- Com certeza!

Antes que falássemos mais, um carro parou e três crianças saíram correndo, vi Renée dar um tchau para o motorista, as crianças vieram direto para nós.

Dois meninos, entre 12 e 14 e uma menina de 10 no máximo.

A menina foi a primeira a chegar e jogou os braços em volta de Renée que a abraçou apertado.

\- Oi mãe.

\- Olá querida, como foi a tal festa?

\- Foi boa.

\- Hey mãe. – os meninos cumprimentaram, eu vi todos me olhando desconfiado.

\- Uh, olá.

\- Ah sim, esse é Edward, o namorado de Bella.

\- Bella tá aqui!

\- Onde ela ta? – os meninos se animaram, esquecendo completamente a desconfiança.

\- Lá dentro.

\- Legal!

\- Vamos!

Eles correram, mas a menina ficou me encarando e sorri.

\- Olá.

\- Oi, sou Amy.

\- Olá Amy, sou Edward.

\- Nossa! – ela sussurrou e olhei para Renée, ela riu e deu de ombros.

\- O que foi?

\- Você parece com um príncipe, até o nome.

Príncipe? Essa era nova.

\- Obrigado princesa. – ela soltou uma risadinha fofa.

\- Eu... huh, eu vou ver Bella. – ela correu para dentro, olhei para Renée mais uma vez e mais uma vez, ela deu de ombros.

\- Desculpe, são as minhas novas crianças.

\- Não tem problema. Todos te chamam de mãe?

\- Sim, eu não posso ter filhos, então arranjei um monte de novos bebês para amar e cuidar.

\- Isso é legal da sua parte.

\- Sim, e como deve ter notado, todos são apaixonados por Bella.

\- Ela tem muito jeito com crianças.

\- Sim. Queria que ela tivesse terminado os estudos, seria uma incrível Professora.

Sorri. Eu podia ver Bella como uma Professora de Jardim de Infância, rodeada de crianças.

\- Por que ela não terminou?

\- Jake... – ela resmungou com uma careta e entendi o sentimento.

Ah, Jake.

Aquele infeliz conseguiu ferrar com todos os aspectos da vida de Bella. Mas agora que ela estava livre dele, eu iria ajudá-la a ter uma vida e a realizar os seus sonhos.

Se fosse aquilo que ela quisesse, né?

Então, eu iria ajudá-la.

Estava na hora de Bella recomeçar a sua vida. Ela não tinha mais ninguém para colocá-la para baixo, eu estava ali agora e só iria ajudá-la a crescer e crescer.

Era a hora de ela ser feliz.

Bella tinha que sorrir sempre.

 **E eu faria o possível e o impossível para sempre vê-la feliz.**

* * *

 **N/A: olá povo pervoo**

 **Postando aqui cedo pq a nossa beta Tuca tá the flash**

 **Já betou td 0.0**

 **Kkk**

 **Enfim esse cap nem sei se tá bom pq eu o escrevi meio sonâmbula kkkkk**

 **Mas espero que gostem \o/**

 **Bom nos vemos aki de novo na terça fuiiii**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs:** Então eu to baseando mais ou menos essa fic em uma serie de TV que eu adoro. BabyDaddy, quem não viu corre pra ver, três solteirões confusos cuidando de um bebê, é hilario, também me baseei em uma fic em ingles muito fofa que li a um tempo, logico que a minha vai ser diferente, em alguns aspectos, mas a ideia básica é a mesma, três homens que não tem nenhuma noção de como cuidar de um bebê, De repente se veem pais._

* * *

 **Capítulo Vinte e Oito**

Observava enquanto a Doutora Platt colocava Mel na balança, em seguida a media, esperei pacientemente até ela ser colocada no meu colo novamente.

\- Bem, a Srta. Melissa está fazendo muito bem?

\- Mesmo?

\- Com certeza, está crescendo, o peso está bom também. Teve algum problema recentemente com ela?

\- Não, ela é um anjinho. Embora ela chore a noite, mas eu li que isso era normal.

\- Sim, é... Muitos bebês trocam o dia pela noite, ou só querem chamar a atenção e ela está nessa fase.

\- É, às vezes é os dentes também.

\- Ela já tem dois, hein? – olhei para a minha Mel e ela sorriu me mostrando os seus dois dentinhos.

Confesso que tomei um susto quando os vi.

Tipo, eu vi nascendo, mas foi muito de repente que cresceram e aquilo significava duas coisas, o meu bebê estava crescendo e eu estava ficando velho.

\- Acho que isso é só, por hoje. – ela se levantou e fiz o mesmo, Mel esticou os bracinhos pra Doutora que a pegou de mim abraçando-a apertado. – Foi bom te ver querida, seja boazinha para o papai.

Sorri e peguei Mel de volta, ajeitei o meu canguru e coloquei Mel nele, a Doutora riu.

\- Legal!

\- Né? Rola uma briga em casa, pois todos querem usar. – ela riu mais.

\- Vocês são umas figuras. Ah, Carlisle me disse que você foi aprovado.

\- É, ele foi bem legal no final.

\- Ele é um cara bom, só meio tenso, às vezes. – ela piscou e ri.

Nem me fale, mas felizmente não tinha que vê-lo nunca mais.

\- Olá Sr. Cullen.

\- Ah, huh, Sr. Masen. – forcei um sorriso para o Assistente Social, dumal, que estava do lado de fora da sala da Doutora Platt.

\- Carl, o que faz aqui?

\- Almoço, esqueceu?

\- Ah é, esqueci, é que estava com a minha paciente favorita, mas não espalha, viu? – ela fez cócegas em Mel que riu.

\- Certo, vamos?

\- Claro, só vou ao banheiro e tirar o jaleco. Até a próxima Edward. – ela acenou voltando para a sala e fiquei sozinho com o homem.

\- Er... Eu já vou também.

\- E como vocês estão indo, Sr. Cullen?

\- Muito bem! Mel está com seis meses, está crescendo bem e está linda... Sendo muito bem cuidada. – arregalei os olhos e ele riu.

\- Eu não estou aqui para te avaliar, Sr. Cullen, só vim ver a minha namorada, mas fico feliz que você e Melissa estejam bem e que continuam vindo ao médico.

\- Bem, o livro do bebê diz que tenho que vir todo mês, né?

\- Lê muitos livros do bebê?

\- Alguns, são muitos bons para os momentos de desespero.

\- Teve muitos momentos assim?

\- Agora nem tanto, mas no começo, com certeza.

\- Que bom que estão fazendo melhor.

\- Estamos... E obrigado, por nos deixar.

\- Foi um prazer, o Senhor é um excelente pai.

\- Valeu cara! – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e pigarreei. – Er... Senhor, tenho que ir...

E corri o mais rápido que pode de lá, a Srta. Melissa só ria da minha cara, aquele sorrisinho dela era de deboche, tinha certeza!

Passei rapidamente na recepção para marcar a consulta do próximo mês, olhando pra trás o tempo todo, assim que estava livre, corri o mais rápido que pude... O que não foi muito, pois ainda estava com um bebê em um canguru e uma bolsa do bebê enorme, mas ainda assim, consegui sair do prédio sem esbarrar no Assistente.

O cara era legal e tudo mais, entretanto era melhor evitá-lo, antes que ele tivesse mais um motivo para decidir que eu não era um bom pai para Mel.

Já na rua, o meu estomago roncou e já fazia um tempo desde a última mamadeira de Mel, pelo menos, ela comeu a papinha hoje de manhã.

\- Hey amor, que tal irmos almoçar no trabalho de Bella? – ela arrulhou, fez uns barulhos, agarrou o meu cabelo e enfiou a mão na minha boca.

\- Vou entender isso como um sim.

Chamei um táxi, e rapidamente estávamos na rua da lanchonete, mas havia muito trânsito em volta. Como nós já estávamos bem perto, resolvi andar mesmo, paguei a viagem e saí com Mel. Estávamos caminhando enquanto eu falava com ela, sobre o livro de histórias que comprei para lermos juntos à noite, ela me olhava atentamente soltando os seus barulhinhos ocasionais.

Estava quase lá, quando comecei a reparar que não era só transito, mas a rua estava cheia de gente, todavia quando cheguei e ainda estava há vários metros da porta, havia vários carros de Polícia lá, eu quase enfartei.

O lugar estava rodeado, havia muita gente, tinha até a faixa amarela da Polícia em volta do lugar, mas o que diabos estava acontecendo? Será que foi um incêndio? Porra, um assalto?

Olhei freneticamente em volta, mas nem sinal de Bella. Eu imagino que sentindo o meu nervosismo, Mel começou a chorar e tentei me acalmar, enquanto a acalmava, demorou um pouco, mas ela acabou cochilando.

Bati no ombro de um cara que estava lá há um tempo e ele me olhou.

\- Sim?

\- Oi, o que está acontecendo?

\- Parece que um doido entrou no restaurante e atacou uma das meninas. – o meu sangue gelou.

Não seria o nosso doido, seria?

Seria muita, muita falta de sorte se fosse.

\- Sabe os nomes? A menina está bem?

Por favor, Deus, que não seja Bella.

\- Não... ...a Polícia entrou tem um tempo, mas parece que ele não está armado.

\- Graças a Deus!

\- Pois, é... O que parece é que era uma briga de casal, o cara se exaltou e começou a quebrar o lugar, e como ficaram com medo dele estar armado, chamaram a Polícia então virou uma bagunça.

\- Puta merda! – grunhi, ele me olhou, em seguida para Mel – Ela tá dormindo. – resmunguei e ele riu.

Antes que falasse mais, houve uma comoção e as portas da lanchonete foram abertas, alguns Policiais saíram rapidamente, alguns clientes e as garçonetes, porém não vi Bella, o meu desespero começou a aumentar, mas agradeci aos céus por Mel estar dormindo. De repente um Policial saiu carregando um cara algemado que chorava, o infeliz era ninguém menos que o bombado.

Todos bateram palmas, e poucos minutos depois, Bella saiu acompanhada de um Policial, ele esfregava as costas dela e falava-lhe algo.

\- Bella! – gritei, só não sei como não acordei Mel, contudo ela dormia profundamente.

Ela ergueu a cabeça ao som de seu nome, olhou em volta ansiosamente, acenei e a vi ofegar enquanto lágrimas caiam dos seus olhos, ela se afastou do Policial e correu até mim.

\- Edward!

O cara de há pouco me olhava com a boca aberta, eu lhe dei um sorriso triste, ele assentiu e se afastou, assim que ela chegou até mim, abracei-a de lado beijando a sua cabeça.

\- Eu sinto muito, amor. – ela negou em meus braços e a apertei o máximo que pude.

\- Estou tão feliz que esteja aqui. – sussurrou enterrando a cabeça em meu peito, beijei o topo da sua cabeça, já respirando aliviado por tê-la em meus braços.

Só de pensar que algo poderia ter acontecido...

\- Sempre estarei aqui pra você. – jurei e ela ergueu a cabeça para me olhar, ficamos nos encarando, dizendo com o olhar o que não precisávamos expressar em palavras.

Que não importava o que houvesse, iríamos sempre ficar juntos.

Meio meloso, eu sei, mas totalmente verdadeiro.

\- Srta. Swan? – deixei de olhá-la ao som de seu nome, o Policial que a estava acompanhando-a antes se aproximou de nós parecendo um pouco confuso.

Bella me deu um último aperto e com um suspiro se afastou.

\- Me desculpe... – ela começou, mas ele se apressou em negar.

\- Não há nada para se desculpar Senhorita, é normal você ir de encontro a um amigo, esse é o seu amigo ou irmão? – estreitei os olhos para o Policial que parecia muito interessado na minha Bella.

Ele era jovem, da minha idade mais ou menos, até que não era feio, claro que eu era muito mais bonito, então era bom ele tirar o cavalinho da chuva, porque não tinha alguma chance com Bella.

\- Sou o namorado! – enlacei a sua cintura enquanto o olhava, para deixar claro de que ela estava fora do mercado.

Era minha!

\- Ah, achei que o rapaz perturbado que fosse o seu namorado...

\- Huh, ele é meu ex. – Bella murmurou me olhando com curiosidade, dei de ombros, afinal foi o cara quem começou.

Sei que não era o momento, mas eu estava fazendo o que um cara tinha que fazer quando outro estava interessado na sua mulher, deixando bem claro que ela era minha!

\- Certo. Sei que está estressada, mas preciso que venha até a Delegacia conosco, para dar depoimento e queixa.

Aquilo me fez olhar para Bella e até esquecer que eu estava no meu modo macho alfa.

\- Vai dar queixa dessa vez, não é?

\- Vou... – se apressou em dizer e respirei aliviado.

Sei que ela cresceu com o cara, mas ele não era mais o irmão dela, ele era um homem perturbado que precisa ser encarcerado o mais rápido possível.

\- Tudo bem, venha comigo Srta. Swan, um carro irá levá-la a Delegacia. – ele esticou a mão para ela, mas ela o ignorou e me olhou.

\- Pode ir comigo?

\- É claro. Vamos juntos e vou ligar pra minha mãe e ela ficará com Mel, enquanto eu te acompanho.

\- Ok. – ela pareceu tão aliviada que o meu peito se apertou só de imaginar o que ela tinha passado com ele, naquela lanchonete.

Puxei-a para os meus braços e beijei a sua testa, ela fungou e a abracei mais forte.

Vi o Policial olhar ansiosamente pra ela e a puxei mais contra mim.

Faltou eu gritar um MINHA!

Mas não era o momento.

Quem sabe mais tarde.

Quando Bella se acalmou um pouco, seguimos o Policial em direção a viatura que esperava por nós, sentamos nos bancos de trás e aproveitei para ligar para a minha mãe, avisando, por cima, o ocorrido e pedindo para que ela nos encontrasse na Delegacia, local em que Bella tinha que depor.

Ela aproveitou para ligar para a sua mãe, também.

Enquanto éramos levados para a Delegacia, felizmente por um Policial velho que não parecia nenhum pouco interessado em Bella, afinal, ele estava mais preocupado com o trânsito, aproveitei para conversar com ela.

\- Então como você está?

\- Cansada, triste, irritada, frustrada, eu nem sei mais.

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Ele só apareceu lá, no começo dizendo que queria conversar, quando me neguei, ele se irritou... Aí culpou você por estar sempre colado em mim. Conforme eu o ignorava, ele foi ficando mais e mais irritado, me ameaçou, ameaçou você e Mel... Quando o meu Gerente ameaçou chamar a Polícia ele ficou mais bravo e o atacou...

\- Seu Gerente está bem?

\- Sim, mas aí foi uma bagunça, as meninas começaram a gritar. Os clientes tentando acalmá-lo, mas ele foi ficando mais instável e veio pra cima de mim... – ela parou de falar evitando o meu rosto e grunhi.

Com certeza não seria bom.

\- Ele te bateu?

\- Não chegou a bater, só apertava os meus pulsos, só foi... Tão assustador ver Jake daquele jeito.

\- Sei que ele é importante pra você, Bella.

\- Ele era, mas ele não é mais o meu Jake... Eu não sei o que houve com ele, mas ele mudou tanto, ou ele sempre foi assim e só eu não quis ver.

\- Vai ver ele escondia quem era...

Ela suspirou e deitou a cabeça no meu ombro.

\- Eu nem sei mais o que pensar. Só que estou feliz que acabou.

\- Será que acabou? – murmurei mais para mim mesmo, mas ela se afastou me olhando decidida.

\- Sim acabou! Eu vou denunciá-lo... Eu sei que devia ter feito antes. E me desculpa não ter feito, por minha culpa você e Mel ficaram expostos a ele e...

\- Hey, nada disso. Antes de tudo, ele era o seu irmão... Ok, isso soou meio estranho considerando que vocês namoravam. – ela sorriu e passei o meu braço em volta dela. – Só vamos tentar encerrar essa fase de nossa vida, Bella.

\- E recomeçar?

\- Sim, recomeçar, nós três. – Mel escolheu aquele momento para acordar, dando um enorme bocejo.

\- Como uma família?

\- Sim. Eu, você e Mel.

\- E Jasper, Alice, a sua mãe, Emmett, os meus irmãos, a minha mãe...

\- Chega... Daqui a pouco você vai querer ter um gato e um cachorro pra completar essa família doida.

\- Até que não é má idéia.

\- Shiii, é o seu trauma falando, não se deixe levar por esses pensamentos. – ela riu e pegou Mel que sorriu feliz ao vê-la.

Assim como eu.

 **Esperava realmente que aquela fase de nossas vidas estivesse terminada, e finalmente, pudéssemos começar a viver as nossas vidas em paz.**

* * *

 **N/A: Oiee gente**

 **finalmente postei**

 **estava com dificuldades pra me livrar do cão sarnento do Jacob, mas encontrei um jeito \o/**

 **espero que tenham gostado**

 **agora eu to morrida, tudo doi**

 **Trabalhei demais hoje, agora vou descansar, enquanto vocês leem u.u**

 **e é bom comentar em, passei a madrugada escrevendo :p kkkk**

 **to morrida**

 **agora me vou, espero que amem o capitulo e comentem muitãoooo**

 **fuiiiiiii**


	29. Chapter 29

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs:** Então eu to baseando mais ou menos essa fic em uma serie de TV que eu adoro. BabyDaddy, quem não viu corre pra ver, três solteirões confusos cuidando de um bebê, é hilario, também me baseei em uma fic em ingles muito fofa que li a um tempo, logico que a minha vai ser diferente, em alguns aspectos, mas a ideia básica é a mesma, três homens que não tem nenhuma noção de como cuidar de um bebê, De repente se veem pais._

* * *

 **Capítulo Vinte e Nove**

Abri a porta para Bella, ela sussurrou um _obrigado_ , enquanto entrava no apartamento. Sei que devia levá-la para o apartamento dela, mas ela parecia precisar de um abraço e eu queria muito abraçá-la também.

Quando chegamos a Delegacia, a minha mãe já estava lá para pegar Mel, infelizmente a mãe de Bella não pode ir, porque não tinha alguém disponível que cuidasse das crianças, os seus irmãos estavam todos no trabalho e Bella não quis chamá-los, então fiquei ao seu lado o tempo todo.

Durante o depoimento, no qual ela chorou muito, contou tudo, até sobre o seu relacionamento com Jacob antes de hoje. O meu coração se apertava para cada palavra que ela proferia, queria matar o infeliz, por todas as tapas e palavras cruéis que ele disse a ela ao longo dos anos.

Depois de assinar e ser liberada, eu levei Bella para o hospital. Ela não estava realmente machucada, mas mesmo assim, eles lhe deram um exame, tiraram algumas fotos para a Polícia, ela tinha marcas nos pulsos e uma bochecha um pouco inchada, lhe receitaram algo para dor e partimos.

Pareceu que duraram dias, mas foi só um par de horas.

Finalmente acabou.

Eu esperava...

Bella foi para o meu quarto, aproveitei para mandar uma mensagem a minha mãe, avisando que já estávamos em casa, mas só pegaria Mel mais tarde. Bella precisava de mim agora.

Tinha acabado de colocar o celular no bolso, quando ela voltou segurando uma toalha.

\- Preciso tomar um banho.

\- Claro... – assenti apressadamente, abri a boca para dizer que iria esperar no quarto, mas ela falou primeiro.

\- Pode vir comigo?

\- Tomar banho? – ela assentiu corando um pouco.

\- Eu queria te abraçar. – sorri e fui até ela, puxando-a para os meus braços.

\- Eu adoraria tomar um banho com você. – ela suspirou me abraçando de volta, ficamos assim por um minuto, até ela erguer a cabeça para me olhar, arqueei uma sobrancelha esperando.

\- Mas só banho, ta? – rolei os olhos.

\- Eu posso me controlar por alguns minutos. – ela sorriu um pouquinho, o seu primeiro sorriso em horas, beijei a ponta do seu nariz, fazendo-a suspirar.

Soltando-a, peguei a sua mão, levando-a para o banheiro.

Ambos tiramos as roupas, entramos no chuveiro, assim que liguei a água, ela imediatamente me abraçou, pensei em brincar ou fazer alguma piada, porém a ouvi fungando, então só a abracei e deixei a água quente cair sobre ela.

Bella chorou baixinho por alguns minutos, soltando pequenos fungos e suspiros, tudo que eu podia fazer era abraçá-la o mais forte que eu podia.

Quando ela se acalmou um pouco, peguei o xampu e comecei a lavar o seu cabelo... Ouvi-a suspirar e sorri, se tudo o que ela precisasse de mim fosse abraçá-la e lavar o seu cabelo, eu podia fazer aquilo, mas sabia que ela precisava realmente, era se esquecer daquela merda toda. Então passei a falar.

\- Sabe, eu estava pensando, eu faço isso, às vezes, mesmo que não pareça... – ela riu e belisquei a sua bunda, fazendo-a rir mais.

\- Desculpa...

\- Enfim, eu pensei que agora, que você tem um trabalho, um namorado incrível e uma quase filha, você poderia voltar a estudar.

Aquilo a fez me encarar com a boca aberta e pisquei.

\- Sério? Não seria estranho?

\- Depende... Eu achei que você tinha uns 24, mas se você já tiver 50, seria apenas um pouco demais, a propósito, você está muito bem conservada. – dessa vez, eu levei um beliscão que me fez saltar.

\- Besta!

\- E sim, falo muito sério. – ela sorriu e deitou a cabeça em meu peito, continuei lavando o seu cabelo, esfregando o seu couro cabeludo, ela ergueu a cabeça cheia de espuma sorrindo.

\- Eu gostaria de voltar a estudar.

\- Então volte!

\- Sempre quis ser Professora.

\- Hmmm, aposto que você será uma Professora muito sexy. – movi as sobrancelhas a fazendo rir.

\- Você só pensa em besteira.

\- A maior parte do tempo, sim! – pisquei, ela rolou os olhos, esticando o braço, agarrou o sabonete e passou a lavar o meu peito.

E claro, ter a sua mão em minha pele, fez o meu pau acordar na hora.

\- Achei que íamos só tomar banho... – murmurou corando um pouco, ao senti-lo contra o seu estomago e dei de ombros.

\- Hey, eu tô quieto!

\- Mas o seu pau não está.

\- Ele tem mente própria, posso fazer nada. – ela riu e sorri.

Então ignoramos o meu pau tarado e passamos a dar banho um no outro.

Depois do banho, fomos para o quarto, lá ela vestiu uma das minhas camisetas e a minha cueca boxer. Vesti só uma cueca e deitamos abraçados.

Bella rapidamente caiu no sono. Eu fiquei a vigiando por várias horas, agradecendo aos céus por ela estar bem e em meus braços. Só o pensamento de que poderia tê-la perdido me aterrorizava.

Ela e Mel eram as pessoas mais importantes da minha vida.

Faria qualquer coisa por elas.

Ouvi um barulho na sala, com certeza algum dos caras chegou. Levantei-me tomando cuidado para não acordá-la, vesti uma calça e saí do quarto, encostando a porta.

\- Hey cara, tudo bem? – dei um _oi_ para Emmett e acenei para Jasper, ambos estavam se sentando.

\- Rosie nos contou o que houve... Como ela está?

\- Agora está melhor. Tá dormindo um pouco.

\- E o idiota?

\- Preso! Bella prestou queixa, dessa vez.

\- Isso é bom, espero que tenhamos nos livrado do idiota para sempre.

\- Eu também... Bella precisa de um pouco de sossego, para recomeçar a sua vida.

\- Com certeza.

Ficamos batendo papo por um tempo, até a minha mãe entrar com Mel, assim que a minha filha me viu, abriu um sorrisão, esticou os bracinhos gorduchos e ganhei o meu dia.

\- Oi minha princesa. – a abracei soprando beijos em sua bochecha, ela gargalhou feliz agarrando o meu cabelo.

Ao soltá-la, beijei a bochecha da minha mãe e fui me sentar com os outros.

\- E como Bella está?

\- Bem, agora, está dormindo. Mel já comeu?

\- Sim, eu até a troquei pra você.

\- Valeu mãe, você é um anjo.

\- Só por que limpei um pouco de cocô?

\- Eu amo a minha filha, mas essa parte de ser um pai, não é legal.

\- Com certeza, como uma coisinha tão linda, faz algo tão feio? – Emmett estremeceu nos fazendo rir.

\- Cara todo mundo caga, até você. – Jasper lhe deu uma tapa na nuca e ele bufou.

\- Eu sou um cara grande, claro que eu cago, mas as meninas não deveriam.

Rolei os olhos enquanto a minha mãe bufava.

\- Querido, quando só vai dizer besteira, é melhor ficar calado.

\- Então, ele nunca mais vai falar. – brincou Jasper, e dessa vez, Emmett lhe deu uma tapa.

Mel riu e dei mais beijos nela.

A vida podia ser sempre assim.

Minha Mel comigo, Bella dormindo no meu quarto e os meus amigos idiotas, assim como a minha mãe.

Perfeito!

[...]

Bocejei alto enquanto abria a porta, não queria ter ido trabalhar hoje, mas não podia faltar e Bella me jurou que estava bem.

Mas eu sabia que não estava... Afinal, ela quis ficar em minha casa cuidando de Mel... Já tinha percebido que quando ela estava mal, abraçar Mel a fazia se sentir melhor. Ela tinha me dito aquilo uma vez, mas ao longo do tempo, vi que era mesmo verdade.

Então, com o coração apertado, as deixei juntas hoje e fui trabalhar. Felizmente foi uma noite meio lenta, porque a minha mente estava em todo lugar, menos no trabalho, não sei como não quebrei todos os copos e isso quer dizer que quebrei três.

Ao entrar em casa, a sala estava escura, mas mesmo assim, era possível ver as duas e sorri ao ver Bella ninando Mel.

\- Hey, ela te acordou? – murmurei indo até elas e beijei a sua testa. Mel ressonava tranquilamente nos braços de Bella.

\- Não. Minha mãe me ligou e eu não consegui mais dormi depois. – murmurou dando de ombros.

\- Ela ligou? Aconteceu algo? – ela suspirou, me pediu um minuto e levou Mel para o quarto, voltando em seguida com a babá eletrônica.

Sentou-se ao meu lado, puxei-a para os meus braços, ela deitou a cabeça em meu ombro e brincava com um botão da minha camisa.

\- Eles ligaram para ela por causa de Jake... Ela disse que ele estava instável e vão transferi-lo para uma área psiquiátrica.

\- Nossa! E depois?

\- Ela ainda não sabe, ele vai a julgamento, claro, mas ela acredita que ele continue na ala psiquiatra, porque ele parece muito fora de si.

\- E como você está? – aquilo a fez me olhar.

\- Eu?

\- É você... Está bem? Com raiva, triste, chateada, feliz? O que tudo isso te faz sentir? – soltando um longo suspiro, ela abaixou a cabeça e voltou a brincar com o botão.

\- Triste eu acho, eu cresci com Jake, eu o amei de verdade, e vê-lo ficar desse jeito, é só...

\- Triste... – murmurei e ela assentiu.

\- Você... ...você não está bravo comigo, né? – dessa vez eu peguei o seu queixo para erguer o seu rosto, para que ela me olhasse.

\- Por que eu estaria?

\- Porque eu ainda me preocupo com ele. Sei que não deveria, ele abusou de mim e foi horrível, mas...

\- Hey, nada disso Bella! Eu te amo, e sei que a mulher que eu amo é boa. É doce, generosa, carinhosa, gentil e tem um coração tão grande que é capaz de perdoar tudo. É por isso que te amo... Por quem você é... Não quero que mude nunca. – ela fungou e limpei uma lágrima solitária que escorria por sua bochecha.

\- Eu te amo, também Edward! E agradeço aos céus por ter te colocado em minha vida.

\- Sério? Com os amigos idiotas, a mãe pervertida e a filha a tira colo? – ela riu.

\- Sim, eu não mudaria nada.

\- Ok então, fico um pouco preocupado com a sua sanidade, mas feliz que aceite essa minha família louca. – ela riu e bocejou deitando a cabeça no meu peito, mas me olhando dessa vez.

\- Eu amo a sua família louca. Fico feliz de fazer parte dela.

Ri e beijei os seus lábios rapidamente, depois a ergui no colo, fazendo-a guinchar.

\- Edward!

\- Hora de dormir, mocinha.

Rindo ela se agarrou a mim, eu a levei para o quarto, a deitei na cama e se Mel não estivesse ali, teria mergulhado em Bella, mas teria que ficar pra amanhã, quando eu pudesse arrumar uma babá, para que eu pudesse ter um pouco de tempo adulto...

 **Ah, as maravilhas de ser pai** **!**

* * *

 **N/A: Essa fic tá com uma carinha de final né povo pervo**

 **É isso por que ela tá acabando mesmo rsrs**

 **Eu a adorei, mas ela ja tá chegando ao fim**

 **Acho que finalizo no próximo, mas quero fazer uns capítulos extras da Mel crescendo, então vamos comentar bastante pra me animar em \o/**

 **Agora me vou fuiiii**


	30. Chapter 30

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs:** Então eu to baseando mais ou menos essa fic em uma serie de TV que eu adoro. BabyDaddy, quem não viu corre pra ver, três solteirões confusos cuidando de um bebê, é hilario, também me baseei em uma fic em ingles muito fofa que li a um tempo, logico que a minha vai ser diferente, em alguns aspectos, mas a ideia básica é a mesma, três homens que não tem nenhuma noção de como cuidar de um bebê, De repente se veem pais._

* * *

 **Capitulo Trinta**

 _ **Alguns meses depois...**_

\- Eu perdi Mel. – foram as palavras exatas de Emmett assim que entrei em casa.

\- Como é?

\- Em um minuto estávamos cochilando no chão e no outro ela sumiu. – ele olhava freneticamente em volta.

\- Será que a mãe não a pegou?

\- Rosie?

\- Quem mais?

\- Eu não sei, eu só olhei pela sala em pânico desde que aconteceu.

Tentando não entrar em pânico também, tentando muito mesmo, eu liguei para a minha mãe.

Emmett levantou o sofá, olhou atrás da estante e levantou o outro sofá, tudo aquilo enquanto o telefone tocava.

\- Sim?

\- Mãe, Mel está com você?

\- Não. Por quê?

\- Merda!

Agora eu estava em pânico.

\- Ela não está com Bella?

\- Vou ligar.

Desliguei e Emmett me olhava ansiosamente.

\- Então?

\- Ela disse que não, vou ligar para Bella.

Rapidamente liguei.

\- Hey sexy.

\- Oi linda.

\- Diga...

\- Mel está com você?

\- Melissa? Não, eu estou na Faculdade. Ela não estava com os caras hoje?

\- Merda, merda.

\- Edward Anthony Cullen, onde está a minha filha?

\- Emmett a perdeu.

\- Cara, não conta pra ela. – Emmett gemeu, tentando enfiar a cabeça dentro do forro do sofá.

Não sei como ele acha que Mel entraria ali, mas nem vou comentar.

\- Ai meu Deus, eu estou indo para ai... Espera, ela não está com Jasper?

\- Eu vou ligar.

Desliguei e disquei o número de Jasper.

Ele demorou um pouco para atender, mas quando atendeu não parecia feliz.

\- O quê?

\- Onde você está?

\- O que você quer?

\- Quero saber onde você está!

\- Estou ocupado.

\- Mel está aí?

\- Graças a Deus não! – ouvi uma risadinha e suspirei.

\- O que você está fazendo?

\- Eu... – antes que eu falasse, ouvi uns barulhos, em seguida a voz de Alice.

\- Edward eu fiz 18 anos hoje.

\- Huh, parabéns?!

\- Obrigada. Agora pare de ser um empata foda e deixe Jazz terminar de me dar feliz aniversário.

\- Eca!

Ela desligou com uma risada e olhei para Emmett que me olhava esperançoso.

\- Ela definitivamente não está com ele.

Graças a Deus mesmo.

\- Oh meu Deus, eu a perdi, eu sou o pior tio/padrinho da história.

\- Certo, se ninguém está com ela. E a porta estava trancada, onde ela pode estar?

\- Eu não sei cara, se soubesse não estaria entrando em pânico aqui.

\- Você já olhou em todos os outros cômodos?

\- Não... – ele saiu correndo e o segui.

Ele foi para a cozinha e eu o banheiro.

\- Nada aqui.

\- Nada aqui.

\- Vou olhar no meu quarto.

\- E eu no meu e de Jasper.

\- Bate antes no de Jasper. – avisei né? Porque eu até achava que não estariam ali, mas não custava prevenir.

Ninguém merecia ter que ver a bunda branca do seu melhor amigo em momentos íntimos.

Cheguei ao meu quarto, olhando em volta, nada na cama, nem na poltrona ou nas gavetas da cômoda, que estavam bem fechadas.

Já ia saindo do quarto e acionar a Polícia quando ouvi um barulho.

\- Pa...

\- Mas o quê?

Abaixei-me e sorri ao ver a minha pequena embaixo da minha cama sorrindo.

\- Mel!

\- Papa.

Meu coração parou por um momento.

Ela me chamou... ...me chamou de papai?

Sua primeira palavra?

\- Melissa, vem aqui com o papai.

\- Papa... – guinchou e engatinhou de baixo da cama, vi que arrastava um ursinho junto.

Com certeza foi atrás daquilo.

Assim que ela estava fora, eu a peguei em meus braços e a abracei apertado, dando beijos no seu rostinho fofo, ela guinchou e riu.

\- Papa.

\- Sim, eu sou o papa.

Corri para a sala, enquanto Emmett vinha desesperado negando.

\- Ela não estava...

\- Papa. – assim que a ouviu, ele correu a tirando dos meus braços.

\- Mel, você quer me matar do coração?

\- Papa... da, de – e passou a balbuciar um monte de coisas que não entendíamos, como se estivesse explicando onde ela tinha ido.

\- Ela acabou de dizer papai?

\- Sim, ela disse. – a peguei no colo, lhe dando um beijo estalado e ela riu.

\- Cadê a minha filha? – nós três pulamos quando Bella entrou toda descabelada, berrando e quase quebrando a porta.

\- Papa. – Mel balbuciou feliz e Bella suspirou aliviada.

\- Mel, você está falando. – ela correu até ela, tirando-a de meu colo.

Em seguida, me deu um tapa na nuca e depois um em Emmett.

\- Ai! – resmungou Emmett com um bico, já eu estava irritado.

\- Por que eu apanhei?

\- Por não atender o bendito telefone.

\- Eu estava procurando por Mel.

\- Onde ela estava?

\- Engatinhou para debaixo da cama.

\- Estaremos trocando a sua cama amanhã mesmo.

\- O quê?

Ela me ignorou e passou a abraçar e beijar Mel, que sorria, e às vezes, soltava um _papa, ou da, be,_ ou o que quer que ela esteja dizendo na sua língua de bebê.

Sorri vendo as duas.

Elas eram perfeitas.

Minhas meninas.

Depois do incidente na lanchonete, Bella estava mais próxima a nós do que nunca. Ela quase morava comigo, eu já a chamava de mãe de Mel, na esperança de que Mel a chamasse assim. Bella começou a Faculdade e estava indo muito bem.

Nós estávamos bem.

Éramos uma família.

Os caras ainda moram comigo.

Emmett ainda namora a minha mãe, eca.

E Jasper ainda pega a minha babá, eca de novo.

Mas fora esses detalhes estranhos, a vida estava ótima.

E hoje a noite, eu vou pedir Bella em casamento e quando ela dizer sim, a vida será realmente perfeita.

Eu nunca imaginei que a minha vida tomasse esse rumo.

Claro, um dia eu pretendia me casar e ter filhos, mas não agora.

Mas eu confesso, quando me tornei _De repente Pai_ , foi o dia mais assustador da minha vida e o mais feliz também.

Eu não trocaria a minha Mel por nada no mundo, pois cada momento com ela sempre será precioso.

\- Toma, tem que trocar a fralda.

\- O quê? Por que eu? – podia sentir de longe o cheiro de merda.

\- Ela quer o papa.

\- Papa.

\- Por que você odeia o papai?

\- Papa!

 **Ok, esses momentos não eram nada preciosos, mas faziam parte de ser um pai.**

 **Fim.**

* * *

 **N/A: Olá povo pervo**

 **Então esse é mesmo o fim**

 **Mas eu quero escrever uns bônus dos grandes momentos dá Mel.**

 **Vou escrever cinco.**

 **Do primeiro aninho dela até o quinto niver.**

 **Agora o que vocês acham que deve rolar nesses momentos?**

 **Vou perguntar no grupo tb**

 **Mas me deem sua opinião.**

 **Agora amei escrever mais essa fic, e obrigada a todos que me acompanharam desde o primeiro capítulo.**

 **Vocês que são as divas e divos.**

 **Um beijão e nos vemos na próxima fic \o/**

 **N/B** – Que Maravilha! Mais uma bela história terminada. Muito Diva a nossa Paulinha. Feliz Natal, Pessoal!

 **TUCA**


	31. Bônus 1

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs:** Então eu to baseando mais ou menos essa fic em uma serie de TV que eu adoro. BabyDaddy, quem não viu corre pra ver, três solteirões confusos cuidando de um bebê, é hilario, também me baseei em uma fic em ingles muito fofa que li a um tempo, logico que a minha vai ser diferente, em alguns aspectos, mas a ideia básica é a mesma, três homens que não tem nenhuma noção de como cuidar de um bebê, De repente se veem pais._

* * *

 **Bônus 1 – Aniversário de Um Ano**

\- Então como foi?

\- Nada bem.

\- Oh... Mas não vai desistir, não é?

\- Claro que não! Acha que é o primeiro não que levo na cara. – Bella riu e me entregou outra bexiga, prendi-a no teto, grunhi quando a do lado caiu.

\- Merda!

\- Bella, você não está colocando dupla face o suficiente?

\- Eu estou colocando a mesma quantidade para todas.

\- Ah, então daqui a pouco todas vão cair.

\- Edward não me irrita.

\- Eu estou te irritando?

\- Muito.

Me calei, estiquei a mão pedindo outra bexiga, ela me deu com um bufo irritado, eu dei um igualmente irritado e voltamos a trabalhar.

\- Então, o que vai fazer agora?

\- Continuar trabalhando, juntando o dinheirinho que dê... Quem sabe mais para frente, tentar pedir um empréstimo de novo.

\- Tenho certeza que vai conseguir. – ela sorriu e sorri de volta.

\- Ainda vamos ter o nosso bar amor. - ela assentiu me entregando outra bexiga, coloquei-a no teto e mais duas caíram.

\- Merda! – ela grunhiu de novo.

\- Caramba, cadê o Emmett? Você está proibida de colocar a dupla face.

\- Como é?

\- Olha lá, mais bexigas caindo.

\- A dupla face que você comprou que é ruim.

\- O quê?

\- Por que não comprou uma mais forte, hein?

\- Saiba que essa é muito boa, você que não sabe usar direito.

\- Eu vou te empurrar dessa cadeira.

Já ia abrir a boca, mas os gritinhos felizes e passinhos me calaram, sorri ao ver Mel entrando correndo, além da avó atrás.

\- Sério? Dá pra ouvir vocês lá da rua. – fiz uma careta, Bella corou um pouco, mas demos de ombros.

Podíamos fazer nada.

\- Decorar uma festa é mais difícil do que imaginava. – murmurei e Bella assentiu.

Mãe rolou os olhos e agarrou Mel antes que ela agarrasse uma bexiga, ela fez beicinho e Bella correu a dar uma pra ela.

Rolei os olhos.

Duvidava que no mundo existisse uma mãe mais puxa saco que Bella.

\- Ma ma. – Mel gritou e Bella suspirou.

Fazia pouco mais de dois meses que Mel passou a chamá-la de mamãe. E ela parecia que ia chorar toda vez.

Na verdade, no primeiro dia ela chorou.

\- Bobó. – Mel guinchou feliz mostrando a bexiga, a minha mãe sorriu, não sem antes repreender Bella, só erguendo uma sobrancelha, Bella corou e murmurou um desculpe.

Rolando os olhos, mãe saiu da sala, indo para a cozinha.

\- Sinceramente, esses dois... – a ouvimos murmurando e rimos.

Não era nossa culpa, era só que Mel era tão linda e fofa, que sempre queríamos fazer as vontade dela, só pra vermos o seu sorriso.

\- Você tem que aprender aquilo.

\- O quê?

\- O olhar de mãe! Mel nunca vai fazer nada errado se você lhe der aquele olhar. – ela bufou.

\- Como se fosse fácil.

\- Você pode praticar comigo. – movi as sobrancelhas e ela riu.

\- Claro, vou até te dar umas palmadas depois.

\- Oh, eu não fazia ideia que você estava em sadomasoquismo... – ela riu e beliscou a minha bunda.

\- Idiota.

\- Calma Domme Bella, eu prometo me comportar. – ela rolou os olhos, mas mordia o lábio para esconder o sorriso.

\- Besta.

\- Eu... – outra bexiga caiu e grunhi. – Caramba Bella!

\- È culpa dessa dupla face ruim que você comprou. – a batida na porta, nos interrompeu e ambos gritamos um "entre".

\- Boa tarde. – a porta se abriu e uma Alice super animada entrou. Jasper logo atrás dela segurando um pano, ou papel, não sei o que era, mas estava enrolado e era super rosa.

\- Oi gente.

\- Oi Alice. Já terminou?

\- O quê? – ambas me ignoraram, então passaram a desenrolar o pano, percebi e ri ao ver que era um painel.

Com letras com muito, mais muito gliter escrito, "FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO MELISSA!" e tinha até uma imagem da Mel, além de flores e bonecas coladas.

\- Está incrível! Quem fez? – perguntei me aproximando e ao chegar mais perto ri, o cabelo de Jasper estava cheio de gliter rosa.

\- O quê?

\- Cara, se eu fosse você tomava um banho antes de Emmett chegar, ou você vai ouvir para sempre sobre todo esse gliter.

Ele gemeu e correu para o banheiro.

\- Espera, precisamos da sua ajuda pra colocar...

\- Foi Alice quem fez Edward. – Bella falou chamando a minha atenção e assenti.

\- Está incrível Alice. Assim que Emmett chegar...

\- Cheguei família. – falando no diabo...

Emmett entrou carregando uma caixa enorme, com o bolo.

\- Bem na hora.

\- Por quê?

\- Precisamos colocar isso. – Bella mostrou a faixa e ele assentiu.

\- Deixa só eu colocar o bolo na geladeira.

Ele correu para a cozinha e eu voltei a tentar colocar as infelizes das bexigas.

Passamos o resto da tarde trabalhando, ao terminarmos, sorrimos satisfeitos, pois a sala era um mundo rosa.

\- Papa. – Melissa veio até mim, eu a agarrei, beijando as suas bochechas, ela riu feliz.

\- Feliz aniversário, minha princesa. Pronta pra sua festa? – ela balbuciou um monte de palavras que ninguém entendia, outras que eu até que entendia, mas o mais importante, era o seu grande sorriso.

Ela estava feliz. E isso sempre foi tudo o que importou para mim.

\- Bom, vamos nos arrumar e começar essa festa.

[...]

A música rolava alto, a casa estava cheia, tinha poucas crianças, além dos meus colegas de trabalho, havia alguns amigos e amigas dos caras, alguns moradores do prédio e a família.

Mel estava adorando a bagunça e um monte de pessoas lhe dando presentes, fazendo as suas vontades.

Levei-a até a mesa do bolo e havia um monte de docinhos em volta, lhe dei um brigadeiro que ela comeu com vontade, estava limpando a sua boca quando fui rodeado.

\- Melissa.

\- Seus tios favoritos chegaram.

\- E com muitos presentes. – sorri para os irmãos de Bella, mas todos foram empurrados pro lado, por Renée.

\- Oh, como ela está linda. – ela tirou Mel dos meus braços e beijou a sua testa.

\- Bobó.

\- Sim, é a bobó, minha menininha linda.

\- Mãe, nós a queremos pegar também.

\- É, dividi aí!

\- Não enche, vão cuidar dos seus irmãos.

\- Sim, Senhora. – eles murmuram indo atrás dos irmãos menores, mas eles já estava com Bella, que já estava cuidando deles.

Deixei Mel com a avó e fui pegar uma cerveja, antes que chegasse a cozinha, vi Esme e Carlisle entrando e fui cumprimentá-los.

\- Doutora.

\- Edward, oi. Estamos atrasados?

\- Nada, a festa está começando agora.

\- Que bom. E cadê a aniversariante?

\- Tá com a mãe de Bella.

\- Ah, então vamos vê-la.

\- E aí, cara! – estiquei a mão para o Assistente Social, ele sorriu apertando a minha mão.

\- É bom revê-lo, Edward.

\- Você também, sinta-se em casa. – ele assentiu e seguiu Esme.

Fui atrás daquela cerveja e encontrei os caras já lá, todos com cara de cansado.

\- O que foi?

\- Dar uma festa cansa!

\- Muito! – assenti em acordo.

\- Mas Mel está adorando. – murmurou Emmett e assentimos.

\- Então valeu a pena.

\- Muito a pena!

Tomamos nossa cerveja com calma, quando acabamos respiramos fundo e voltamos pra festa.

O resto da festa foi muito divertido, conversamos, brincamos com Mel e na hora dos parabéns, ela tentou cantar junto, o que foi muito fofo. Bella e eu a ajudamos a assoprar as velinhas, mas antes que qualquer um de nós a segurasse, Mel enfiou a mão inteira no bolo, arrancando um pedaço e comendo.

Bella a olhou chocada, enquanto eu ria pra caramba.

Emmett fez questão de tirar muitas fotos, pro bendito álbum dele.

Depois do bolo, o pessoal começou a ir até ficar só nós.

Mel cochilava em cima de mim com a cara ainda com os restos de bolo. Alice estava no colo de Jasper cochilando também. Minha mãe tinha os pés no colo de Emmett e ele os massageava. Bella estava ao meu lado com a cabeça em meu ombro, enquanto acariciava o cabelo da Mel.

Apesar da festa ter sido incrível, no fundo eu gostava quando estávamos só nós, só a família.

As pessoas mais importantes da minha vida, todas juntas.

Queria que fosse assim para sempre.

Sabia que não seria, afinal eu já planejava pedir Bella em casamento, e como diz o ditado, quem casa quer casa e nós teríamos que nos mudar.

Em breve as coisas mudariam.

Mas eu iria me preocupar com isso amanhã.

Hoje, eu estava muito feliz, pois estávamos todos juntos.

\- Eu te amo. – Bella sussurrou baixinho e a olhei, achando que ela falava com Mel, mas ela me olhava e sorri.

\- Também te amo.

\- Queria que fosse assim sempre.

Sorri e beijei a sua testa.

Ela me entendia tão bem, por isso não via a hora dela ser minha para sempre.

Aí sim, seriamos uma família completa.

Mal podia esperar, mudanças sempre vêm, às vezes temos medos delas, mas só precisamos respirar fundo e aceitá-las, pois, se soubermos aproveitá-las, pode ser a melhor coisa da vida.

\- Eu também amor, eu também. Mas não se preocupe, daqui para frente a vida só vai ser melhor e melhor.

Ela me olhou, sorriu e voltou a se deitar em meu ombro.

\- Eu sei, pois estaremos sempre juntos.

 **\- Sim, estaremos. Como uma família...**


	32. Bônus 2

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs:** Então eu to baseando mais ou menos essa fic em uma serie de TV que eu adoro. BabyDaddy, quem não viu corre pra ver, três solteirões confusos cuidando de um bebê, é hilario, também me baseei em uma fic em ingles muito fofa que li a um tempo, logico que a minha vai ser diferente, em alguns aspectos, mas a ideia básica é a mesma, três homens que não tem nenhuma noção de como cuidar de um bebê, De repente se veem pais._

* * *

 **Bônus 2 – Melissa com 2 anos**

\- Papai, posso tomá mais xuco?

\- Claro, princesa. – ela me entregou a sua caixinha de suco agora vazia, corri até a cozinha para pegar uma nova e ao voltar à sala sorri ao ver a minha pequena Mel.

Ela balançava as perninhas toda feliz enquanto dançava com a música chata do desenho idiota que via no momento.

Sério, aqueles tipos de desenhos eram claramente para crianças, porque eu me sentia como se perdesse um neurônio, toda vez que era obrigado a ver mais algumas horas daquelas torturas extremamente brilhantes.

Sentei-me ao lado dela, furei a caixinha com o canudo e lhe dei.

\- Não aperta, hein?

\- Ok, papai.

Ah esse _Ok_ , era a sua nova palavra favorita.

Afaguei os seus cachos dourados, ela me olhou e sorriu abertamente.

\- Tudo Ok, papai?

\- Tudo Ok, Mel. – ela riu e voltou para ao desenho.

Ajeitei-me no sofá vendo o desenho também, mas estava quase arrancando os cabelos, quando Emmett e Bella chegaram.

\- Olá família!

\- Cadê os meus amores?

\- Sou eu! – Mel gritou ficando em pé em cima do sofá e apertando a maldita caixinha, que espalhou suco pra todo lado.

\- Droga! – grunhi, ela me olhou com um beicinho e os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

\- Deculpa papai.

Merda aquele beicinho...

Rapidamente a peguei no colo, beijei a sua testa toda, as bochechas e o pescoço, fazendo-a rir.

\- Você tem sorte que o papai te ama loucamente, ou ele ficaria muito zangado. – ela riu e me abraçou.

Emmett já estava limpando o suco e Bella veio me abraçar, beijei rapidamente a sua boca linda em seguida lhe entreguei Mel.

\- Como foi o trabalho?

\- Foi tudo bem. Você já vai? Oi minha princesa. – ela deu umas bitocas barulhentas em Mel a fazendo gargalhar.

\- Mamãe pala! – ela empurrou Bella e sorriu, Bella fez um beicinho, tão fofo quanto o de Mel.

Eu estava perdido com aquelas duas.

\- Só mais duas, mamãe. – Mel decretou e Bella riu antes de dar duas bitocas bem barulhentas.

Ao terminar, ela colocou Mel no chão e ela correu para Emmett.

\- Tio Emm?

\- Sim, coisa linda!

\- Vai passar o nosso desenho favolito.

\- Sério?

\- Selio.

\- Que demais! Vamos ver. – ele abriu a mão e ela bateu toda animada.

Ele me deu o pano molhado e a caixa de suco, deitou no sofá com Mel em cima dele.

\- Agora vazem que é o tempo da Mel com o seu tio mais legal. – ela riu tampando a boca.

\- Mas e o tio Jazz?

\- Ele é chato! Eu sou muito mais legal, hein... – ela mordeu o lábio, pensativa.

\- Não, tio Jazz não é chato, ele é legal, ok?

\- Ok, ok. Vem aqui sua pentelha.

Ele a abraçou e fez cócegas, ri e puxei Bella para a cozinha.

Assim que nós estávamos sozinhos, eu a abracei e lhe dei um beijo de verdade, ela gemeu na minha boca.

\- O que foi isso?

\- Eu senti a sua falta. – as suas bochechas ficaram rosadas e ela me abraçou deitando a cabeça em meu ombro.

\- Senti a sua falta, também.

\- E, tenho uma pergunta importante pra fazer...

\- Ai Deus, o que foi?

\- Hey é uma coisa boa.

\- Da última vez que você foi todo carinhoso, tinha cochilado e Mel usou toda a minha maquiagem.

\- Bem, isso é diferente. Estou sendo carinhoso por um motivo bom.

\- Ok, ok, fale logo.

\- Certo, respira fundo, e se prepara... Eu consegui um empréstimo!

\- Ai meu Deus! Sério?

\- Sério!

\- Ai Meu Deus! – ela gritou e pulou em mim, me abraçando com os braços e as pernas. – Isso é incrível, Edward.

\- Eu sei. Mal via à hora de você chegar pra te contar.

\- É grande?

\- Não muito, mas é o suficiente pra gente começar.

\- A gente?

\- Claro, sei que estou te enrolando com um noivado longo, mas quero fazer isso com você, Bella.

\- Oh, mesmo?

\- Claro. Eu... eu pensei em procurarmos por um lugar que tenha uma casa em cima.

\- Oh, uma casa?

\- Claro que não poderíamos sair de Nova York, teríamos que morar aqui, pois seria mais fácil gerencia o bar, entretanto se você não quiser... – ela me calou pressionando os lábios nos meus, a sentei na bancada aprofundando o beijo.

Beijando-a, provando tudo que eu podia, pois ela era minha.

No momento, só noiva, mas esposa muito em breve.

Quando afastei a boca da dela, ela sorria e eu também, encostei a testa na dela, enquanto a olhava nos olhos.

\- Vai mesmo fazer isso comigo?

\- É claro que vou, seu idiota.

\- Você é muito romântica. – murmurei sarcasticamente e ela me deu um beijinho.

\- Não, eu deixo o romantismo pra você. – ela piscou e ri.

\- Claro, claro. Caramba, nem acredito que vou mesmo fazer isso...

\- Eu tinha certeza que você iria. Você é incrível e pode fazer qualquer coisa.

\- Graças a você. Obrigado amor.

\- Obrigada também, por me deixar fazer parte disso.

\- Você fez parte no momento em que bateu na porta e ajudou a trocar aquela fralda. – ela riu e me deu mais um beijo.

\- Ai caramba, há gente aqui, sabia?

\- Mãe, pare de ser uma estraga prazeres!

\- Só tô devolvendo o favor.

\- Argh... – ajudei Bella a descer e a abracei pelos ombros. – Pelo menos não é esquisito quando fazemos isso.

\- Eu não acho nada esquisito, quando eu e o meu ursão damos uns amassos...

\- Lalalalala... – tampei os ouvidos e saí da cozinha.

Claro que pensei em dar meia volta ao ver Jasper e Emmett em uma queda de braço, enquanto Alice e Melissa torciam.

\- O que vocês estão fazendo?

\- Queda de braço!

\- Pra descobrir qual é o melhor tio.

\- Você consegue paixão. – Alice gritou animada. A cada dia aquela menina ficava mais doida.

\- Vai tio Jazz, vai tio Emm... – Mel gritava pulando.

\- Mostra pra ele quem manda ursão. – mãe entrou na sala, sentou no sofá e pegou Mel no colo.

Ela abraçou a avó e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

\- Não é divetido, vovó?

\- Muito boneca.

Rolei os olhos, ignorei os dois idiotas. Bella me abraçou pela cintura.

\- Já vai trabalhar?

\- Sim, vou só lá em casa tomar um banho. – dei um beijo nela e saí.

Atravessei o corredor, fui pro antigo apartamento da minha mãe e Bella, que agora era nosso, meu e de Bella.

Quando fiquei noivo de Bella, queríamos morar juntos pela Mel, e ao contarmos a minha mãe, ela sugeriu que trocássemos de apartamento.

A ideia foi ótima.

Só não gostei do fato de que ela iria morar no meu apartamento, e isso queria dizer, com Emmett.

Sinto calafrios só de pensar.

Entrei em casa e corri para tomar um banho, depois de me vestir, saí pro trabalho. Passei em frente do antigo apartamento e sorri ao ouvir a gritaria e risadas.

Era tudo louco...

E eu os amava assim mesmo.

Em breve iríamos nos mudar mais uma vez, eu iria deixá-los pra trás, o meu coração já se apertava com a possibilidade.

Mas ao mesmo tempo, estava cheio de esperanças para o futuro.

 **E eu tinha certeza de que ele seria incrível...**


	33. Bônus 3

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs:** Então eu to baseando mais ou menos essa fic em uma serie de TV que eu adoro. BabyDaddy, quem não viu corre pra ver, três solteirões confusos cuidando de um bebê, é hilario, também me baseei em uma fic em ingles muito fofa que li a um tempo, logico que a minha vai ser diferente, em alguns aspectos, mas a ideia básica é a mesma, três homens que não tem nenhuma noção de como cuidar de um bebê, De repente se veem pais._

* * *

 **Bonus3 – Melissa com 3 anos – Primeiro dia na Pré-Escola.**

\- Vamos lá, diga caquinha.

\- Caquinhaaaaaa. – Mel gritou rindo, Emmett disparou a máquina como um louco, enquanto ela fazia várias poses.

Rolei os olhos e continuei arrumando a sua mochila.

Quando ela já estava satisfeita com as fotos, ela correu até mim.

\- Papai, o meu uniforme não é lindoooo?

\- Sim, amor. Você está lindaaaa. – ela sorriu e me mostrou a sua boneca favorita, uma Barbie princesa que a minha mãe lhe deu no seu aniversário.

\- Eu posso levar minha Babie?

\- Para Escola?

\- Sim, papai, senão ela vai se sentir muito sozinha.

\- Ah, eu fico com ela.

\- Mas ela vai sentir saudades de mim.

\- E eu? E vou sentir saudades de você. – ela sorriu e me abraçou.

\- Você é grande papai, vai ficar bem.

\- Você é má... Nem liga que o papai vai ficar sozinho.

Ela pensou por um momento, me soltou e correu para o seu quarto, quando voltou carregava um dos seus ursinhos.

\- Papai, o Usulino vai cuidar de você, tá bom?

\- Esse Ursulino? Mas ele me odeia! – ela riu.

\- Papai bobo, ele te ama.

\- Como você sabe?

\- Porque eu te amo, então o meu Usulino te ama também.

Quem poderia ir contra aquela lógica?

\- Papai tem muita sorte, então.

\- Eu cheguei. – Bella entrou apressada e quando viu Mel suspirou. – Ah, como você está linda.

\- Mamãe! – Mel gritou e correu para ela.

Bella a agarrou, abraçando-a apertado e beijando todo o seu rostinho.

Que bom que ela havia conseguido chegar a tempo, com certeza, ela ficaria muito triste se perdesse o primeiro dia da Mel na Pré-Escola.

Como havíamos decido por ela estudar na parte da tarde, pois assim eu poderia passar um tempo com ela e não interferiria nem no meu trabalho e nem nas aulas da Bella.

Aproximei-me delas e dei um beijo estalado em Bella.

\- Oi querida.

\- Oi. Você que fez esse penteado lindo nela?

Olhei para a trança embutida e todas as prisilhinhas de borboletas e bufei.

\- Não!

\- Sua mãe?

\- Pior.

\- Oxê, quem então?

\- Emmett... – Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha e assenti a contra gosto.

Como um cara com umas mãos gigantes podia fazer aquilo que estava além de mim?

\- Nossa, incrível!

\- Eu sei, ainda estou muito chocado. – ela riu e colocou Mel no chão. Minha filha riu e saiu correndo para o seu quarto, aproveitei para tirar uma casquinha da minha linda noiva.

Com toda a mudança do bar e da casa nova, nós quase não tivemos tempo pra nós, ultimamente.

\- Eu imagino... Cadê todo mundo? – ela olhou em volta e ao não ver ninguém, agarrou a minha bunda, sorri e mordisquei a sua orelha.

\- Jasper disse que vai nos encontrar na Escola. Alice e a minha mãe foram se trocar.

\- Ok. Você já arrumou a mochila? – ela suspirou e se esfregou em mim.

\- Já. Está tudo pronto! Estamos com tempo de sobra.

\- Olha só que papai responsável! – me inclinei dando um longo beijo nela.

Ao se afastar, ela me olhou toda ofegante e corada e tão, tão linda, tudo o que eu mais queria agora ela levá-la pro quarto mais próximo e devastá-la.

\- Oh seus tarados, eu tô aqui! – grunhi e me afastei de Bella, com muito, muito contra gosto.

\- Emmett fica quieto, semana passada eu te peguei quase sugando o rosto da minha mãe.

\- Aff! Olha lá como você fala com o seu pai! – tirei o meu sapato e taquei nele, infelizmente depois de várias vezes fazendo aquilo, ele já estava craque em desviar.

\- Hey parem os dois! – Bella mandou mais ria.

Traidora!

\- Papai, papai, você colocou uma maçã na minha bolsa né, né, né?

\- Sim, Melissa.

\- Isso.

\- Maçã? Você come maçã? – Emmett perguntou confuso e ela bufou.

\- Não titioavô, é pra plofesola.

\- Ahh, entendi!

Gemi.

Titioavô, acabava comigo...

O infeliz adorava.

\- Então vamos?

\- SIM! – Emmett e Mel gritaram, ri da animação deles.

Saí para o corredor e mandei uma mensagem rápida para Alice e minha mãe. Era bom, pois todos moravam juntos.

Aquilo me fez lembrar-me do dia em que disse aos caras que finalmente iria abrir o meu bar, naquele dia achei que iria realizar o meu sonho, mesmo que eu perdesse um pouco da minha família, mas qual não foi a minha surpresa, quando eles me pediram para sermos sócios.

Ambos tinham algum dinheiro guardado, assim como eu e juntando com o empréstimo que consegui, resolvemos comprar um pequeno prédio de quatro andares.

No primeiro ficava o bar e os outros três dividimos entre nós.

Agora tínhamos a nossa casa e um bar pra cuidar. Emmett, com a sua experiência em obras, ajudou a reformar o lugar. Jasper cuidava do marketing. Eu gerenciava e a minha mãe cuidava da contabilidade.

Graças aos meus amigos, o meu sonho não só estava se realizando, como estava se torando muito melhor do que eu tinha esperado.

\- Vovó! – Mel gritou ao ver minha a mãe, ela sorriu e a pegou no colo.

\- Nossa, como você está linda!

\- Eu amei o seu cabelo. Quem fez? O seu pai? – Alice se aproximou e deu um beijo estalado em Mel.

\- Não Ali boba, o papai não sabe pentear cabelo.

\- Hey, eu sei sim.

\- Ele não sabe, não. – ela sussurrou, eu ri.

Ela acabava comigo...

\- Então, quem foi?

\- Titioavô.

\- Sério? – as duas se voltaram para Emmett que sorriu.

\- Essas mãos fazem mágicas. – ele balançou os dedos e as sobrancelhas olhando para a minha mãe e estremeci.

\- E fazem mesmo! – a minha mãe piscou e gemi.

\- Ai credo! Por que vocês querem estragar o meu dia?

Agarrei Mel e fui para as escadas, os idiotas só riram de mim.

Credo!

Fui pela escada que dava pra rua, o bar iria inaugurar em algumas semanas, então estava tudo fechado, estávamos todos ansiosos pela inauguração. Foi um ano de muito trabalho duro, mas finalmente íamos começar.

Fui até o estacionamento onde estava a van, coloquei Mel no assento de bebê. Emmett ficou ao lado dela e Alice do outro, a minha mãe pegou o assento da frente, já eu fui pro motorista com Bella ao meu lado.

\- Então querida, como foi na Escola hoje?

\- Foi bom. Minhas aulas são ótimas. E meus Professores maravilhosos.

\- Que bom que está gostando.

\- Muito. Obrigada mais uma vez por me convencer a fazer isso.

\- Você tinha que fazer. Tenho certeza que você vai ser incrível como Professora, muito melhor do que garçonete.

\- Acha mesmo?

\- Claro! Você é maravilhosa com as crianças. – ela sorriu e recostou a cabeça no banco.

\- Sim, eu as adoro, mas não sei ainda se vou para o Magistério ou se serei Pedagoga.

\- Você tem tempo. Faça alguns cursos primeiro até se decidir com certeza.

\- Eu vou. E você, animado?

\- Muito. Só queria que Jasper fizesse aquela coisa logo, ele está me deixando louco nesses dias. – ela riu.

Aquilo porque não era com ela.

Nos últimos dias, eu passava a maior parte do dia com ele, já que o bar ainda estava recebendo os últimos retoques e aquela parte era com Emmett. Eu e Jasper estávamos cuidando do marketing e propaganda pro bar.

Mas em vez de trabalhar, ele só me perguntava se eu achava que Alice iria aceitar morar com ele.

Caramba! Era óbvio que sim.

No último ano, ela ficava mais na casa dele do que na dela.

Sem contar que aquelas reclamações dele, ele fazia na frente da Mel, a papagaio e ela já contara tudo pra Tia Ali.

Parei o carro em frente à escolinha e saímos.

Emmett ajudou Mel e logo vimos Jasper.

\- Titio! Olha eu aqui! – Mel gritou animada, ele riu e a pegou no colo.

\- Caramba, eu quase não te reconheci.

\- Mesmo?

\- Sim, o seu uniforme é incrível.

\- É muito lindoooo, não é?

\- Você é muito lindaaaaa. – ele gritou dando um beijo estalado nela, ela riu animada.

O sinal tocou e ele a colocou no chão. Entreguei a minha princesa a sua mochila e a sua Barbie.

Ela olhou pra portaria aonde várias crianças iam e depois para todos nós, segui o seu olhar e ri ao ver Emmett chorando, enquanto a minha mãe o consolava. Bella chorava também e Jasper pressionava os lábios com força, imagino que pra não chorar. Alice tirava fotos de tudo, até do céu, imagino que pra esconder que estava chorando também.

Abaixei-me e arrumei a mochila dela.

\- Papai, eles vão ficar bem? – sorri mais e beijei a sua bochecha.

\- Eles só vão sentir muito a sua falta.

\- Ah, eu vou sentir falta deles também. Mas eu vou voltar.

\- Nós sabemos amor.

Ela suspirou e olhou para as crianças e de volta para nós, apertou a sua Barbie com força.

\- Papai, você vai comigo né, né, né?

\- Até a porta?

\- Sim, eu pleciso de alguém pra segurar a minha mão.

\- É claro, papai vai com você.

Ela mordeu o lábio, em seguida se aproximou de mim e falou bem baixinho.

\- Eu quelo só o papai.

\- Por que só o papai?

\- Polque, vão pensar que eu sou um bebê se eu apalecer com tanta gente. – assenti.

\- Verdade. É melhor só ir você e eu.

Ela assentiu e se voltou pros outros.

\- Gente eu vou agola, amo vocês, e não sintam muita saudade. Eu volto mais tarde, ok?

Isso só os fez chorar mais e ri.

\- Venha Mel.

Peguei a sua mãozinha e fomos juntos para a sala.

Na hora de entregá-la para a Professora, eu confesso, escorreu uma lágrima.

Minha menininha estava crescendo tão rápido.

\- Tchau papai. – ela gritou e correu pra dentro da sala.

Acenei e fui de encontro aos outros, no meio do caminho, encontrei Bella.

\- Cadê os chorões?

\- Foram se recompor...

\- Eles são muito bobos.

\- Aposto que você chorou também. – pigarreei e ela me abraçou.

\- Bem, é a minha menininha.

\- Papai fofo!

Rolei os olhos e ganhei um beijinho dela.

\- Então, vamos?

\- Onde? Para casa?

\- Sim, se você não percebeu, pelas próximas horas não vai ter ninguém em casa.

\- Oh... ...sem ninguém. – ela moveu as sobrancelhas e sorri.

Minha mulher era perfeita.

Tive que me conter para não jogá-la sobre os ombros e correr para casa, mas andei muito rápido, praticamente a arrastando e pela sua risada, ela parecia não se importar nem um pouco.

 **Afinal, ser pai é aproveitar cada chance que se tenha pra namorar um pouquinho, né?**


	34. Bônus 4

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs:** Então eu to baseando mais ou menos essa fic em uma serie de TV que eu adoro. BabyDaddy, quem não viu corre pra ver, três solteirões confusos cuidando de um bebê, é hilario, também me baseei em uma fic em ingles muito fofa que li a um tempo, logico que a minha vai ser diferente, em alguns aspectos, mas a ideia básica é a mesma, três homens que não tem nenhuma noção de como cuidar de um bebê, De repente se veem pais._

* * *

 **Bônus 4 – Melissa com 5 anos**

Ri enquanto via Emmett tentar equilibrar uma bandeja.

Ele era péssimo naquilo.

Mas insistia em ajudar sempre que estávamos lotados.

Senti um quadril batendo contra o meu e olhei para a minha mãe que tinha um sorriso correspondente ao meu.

\- Você sabe que ele só está aqui por mim, não é?

\- Sei. – resmunguei, mas não pude deixar de sorrir.

Eu já estava quase, quase me aquecendo para a ideia.

Ainda era muito perturbador, ver os dois... ...ver eles... ...estremeci com um calafrio.

Ainda era muito bizarro.

Mas ao mesmo tempo eu tinha que admitir, Emmett era ótimo para ela.

Semana passada mesmo, ele quase quebrou a mão de um cara por tocar na bunda dela.

Era bom que ela tivesse outra pessoa além de mim cuidando dela.

E mesmo sendo nojento, ai quase vomitei, ele a amava pra caralho!

E com isso, eu não podia me chatear.

\- Jasper vai vir ajudar hoje?

\- Claro, só foi buscar Alice na Faculdade.

\- Hmmm...

\- O que foi mãe?

\- Nada. Só, tudo está tão bom, não é?

\- Sim. Nem acredito em como o bar está indo bem.

Ela me abraçou pelo ombro e beijou a minha bochecha, ri e a abracei de lado.

Realmente, eu estava feliz em como tudo estava indo bem.

O primeiro ano do bar não foi tão bom, eu temi que os caras me culpassem se as coisas dessem erradas e se arrependessem por terem seguido o meu sonho.

Mas em nenhum momento eles vacilaram, ou me deixaram na mão.

Meu sonho se tornou o deles.

Então todos nos esforçamos para que ele florescesse e nos recusamos a desistir.

Foi um ano difícil.

Mas nos esforçamos, lutamos e vencemos.

O bar estava indo muito bem, assim como as nossas vidas.

Como disse antes, foi um ano difícil.

Bella estava na Faculdade e trabalhava, passávamos pouco tempo juntos. Melissa começando a Escola e às vezes fazendo birra, por não ter se adaptado bem.

Felizmente tínhamos a nossa família bagunçada para ajudar.

As horas seguintes passaram voando, Jasper chegou com Alice e ambos começaram a servir, ao contrário de Emmett, Jasper era muito bom com a bandeja.

Assim que ele chegava, jogávamos Emmett para o caixa, quando ele começava a se atrapalhar com as contas, Alice assumia o caixa e ele ia ajudar a minha mãe no depósito.

Ou seja, eles acabavam se agarrando no depósito.

Que nojo!

Sextas eram sempre os dias mais movimentados, então as horas passavam rapidamente e já estávamos quase na hora de fechar.

Depois de fecharmos tudo, servi uma dose de tequila para cada um.

\- Sabem que dia é hoje?

\- É claro.

\- Um ano.

Ri assentindo.

\- Saúde! – gritei erguendo o copo e todos me imitaram, tomei a minha dose em um só gole, assim como os caras.

Um ano como proprietários de nosso bar.

Era incrível!

\- Aff, comemorando sem mim? Vocês são uns traidores! – rindo corri até Bella.

Ela rolou os olhos, mas me deixou ajudá-la a terminar de descer as escadas.

\- BELLA! - Emmett e Jasper gritaram erguendo os copos, ela riu enquanto segurava meu braço.

Instintivamente toquei a sua barriga inchada e ela colocou a mão livre dela sobre a minha.

Nosso menininho chutou e ela riu.

\- Ele sempre fica feliz quando sente o papai por perto.

Rindo beijei a sua testa.

\- O que a senhorita faz acordada? Ambos têm que descansar.

\- Diz isso pro seu jogador de futebol. Parece que ele está tentando furar a minha bexiga com tanto chute. – resmungou esfregando a barriga com a outra mão.

\- Olha que mamãe fofa. – murmurou a minha mãe.

\- Eu quero um, Alice. – pediu Jasper fazendo beicinho, ela riu.

\- Que fofo! Vai ficar querendo.

\- Você é má. Era mais boazinha antes.

\- Antes do quê?

\- De me ter. Agora que sou seu, faz de mim gato e sapato.

\- Eu sei que você gosta. – piscou e ele bufou, mas ria.

Nem tento entender.

\- Cara, eu estou ansioso pra ser avô. – Emmett murmurou e gemi.

\- Você não vai ser avô, cara.

\- Claro que vou! O que acham de eu comprar um cachimbo. Meu avô tinha um, sempre achei muito legal.

Ignorei-o e levei Bella para um dos banquinhos.

Vi que ela segurava a babá eletrônica.

\- E Mel?

\- Desmaiada. Ela queria comemorar com vocês, mas eu disse a ela que iria demorar.

\- Amanhã faremos uma grande comemoração com ela.

\- Ela vai adorar.

Conversamos mais um pouco, mas os deixei comemorando e levei a minha noiva para casa. Ela estava muito exausta por esses dias, a gravidez já muito avançada e sabíamos que o nosso menino poderia vir a qualquer momento.

Já no quarto, ajudei-a a tirar as roupas e tirei as minhas, claro que ficando com as calças, já que quase fui pego pelado por Melissa mais de uma vez, deitei-me com ela de conchinha e esfreguei a sua barriga linda, beijei o seu ombro e a ouvi suspirar.

\- Então, até quando vamos viver em pecado? – ela riu e segurou as minhas mãos sobre a sua barriga.

\- Deixa só Thomas nascer, quero estar bonita quando me casar.

\- Mas você está linda agora.

\- Puff, a sua opinião não conta.

\- Como não? A minha é a única que conta.

Ela riu e se aconchegou mais contra mim.

\- Falta pouco agora. – sussurrou e sorri beijando o seu cabelo.

\- Muito pouco.

Grunhi quando senti a cutucada em minha bochecha.

Empurrei para longe, mas fui cutucado de novo, ouvi a risadinha mais gostosa do mundo.

Abri um olho e sorri ao ver os cachos ruivos e os grandes olhos verdes me encarando, assim como o sorriso mais fofo do mundo.

\- Bom dia papai.

\- Minha princesa. Já está na hora da Escola? – bocejei me sentando, ainda bem que lembrei-me das calças, puxei Mel para o meu colo.

\- Hoje eu não vou papai.

\- Não? – ela negou balançando os cachos.

\- Não, mamãe disse que é o dia de _comemolar_ o _anivesalio_ do bar, então vamos _comemolar_ o dia todoooo.

\- O dia Todoooo?

\- Todinho papai!

\- Que incrível.

\- Sim _. Inclivel_! – ri e beijei a sua bochecha.

\- Então, como começa a comemoração?

\- Cadê a minha ajudante especial? – Bella gritou entrando no quarto carregando uma enorme bandeja de café da manhã.

Corri a ajudá-la, enquanto Mel se escondia de baixo das cobertas.

Rindo, peguei a bandeja de Bella e lhe dei um beijo estalado.

\- Obrigado querida.

\- Não foi nada. Eu tive ajuda... ...uh por um tempo.

Rindo fomos até a cama, coloquei a bandeja sobre o colchão e Mel saiu de baixo das cobertas.

\- Oba, panquecas!

\- Ah, aí está a minha ajudante.

\- Ops...

\- Ela veio me acordar.

\- Ah, está explicado. Fui trocada pelo papai. Espero que Thomas seja mais time Bella, porque essa daí, tsci, tsci, tsci... – escondi o riso enquanto Mel fez beicinho.

\- Mamãe, eu sou do time da mamãe também.

\- Sei não...

\- Eu sou _julo!_

\- Ok, ok. Vou acreditar em você, se eu ganhar um mega, hiper, super abraço.

Rapidamente Mel correu para ela, comecei a comer enquanto Mel distribuía beijos por todo o rosto da mãe.

Depois de muitos beijos e risadas, comemos juntos, tomamos banho e nos preparamos para sair.

Estava tentando arrumar os cachos de Mel que ria de mim, pois ao contrário de Emmett, eu era uma negação com cabelos de menininhas.

Mel insistia que eu chamasse o vovô Emmett, o que só me fazia mais determinado em conseguir pentear a minha filha.

Felizmente eu tive que parar quando Bella gritou.

Corri na esperança de que fosse uma barata, ou coisa assim, tudo para me impedir de cuidar do cabelo da menina.

Mas ao chegar à sala, Bella parecia realmente desesperada.

\- O que houve?

\- Minha bolsa estourou.

\- O quê? Agora?

\- Edward... ...agora... – ela gritou e assenti, agarrei o meu celular já ligando para o Hospital, enquanto corria para o quarto para pegar a bolsa de maternidade da Bella.

Ao voltar à sala, fui ajudar Bella, mas parei ao olhar em volta.

\- Cadê Melissa... – as palavras morreram quando ouvi o berro da minha filha.

\- Meu _ilmazinho_ tá chegando, vamos logo.

Ri enquanto voltei a sair da casa, todos saiam dos seus apartamentos com cara de quem acabou de acordar, todos esbaforidos, se vestindo enquanto vinham nos ajudar.

Sorri e comecei a dar ordens, tentando manter a calma, mas por dentro, eu estava em êxtase e tão louco quanto os outros.

Meu filho iria nascer...

 **Minha família iria ficar mais perfeita ainda.**


	35. Bônus 5

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs:** Então eu to baseando mais ou menos essa fic em uma serie de TV que eu adoro. BabyDaddy, quem não viu corre pra ver, três solteirões confusos cuidando de um bebê, é hilario, também me baseei em uma fic em ingles muito fofa que li a um tempo, logico que a minha vai ser diferente, em alguns aspectos, mas a ideia básica é a mesma, três homens que não tem nenhuma noção de como cuidar de um bebê, De repente se veem pais._

* * *

 **Bônus 5 – Melissa com 15 anos**

\- Por favor, por favor, pooor favor, papai!

Virei o rosto pro outro lado para não ver o biquinho e os olhos pidões.

Ela sabia muito bem como eu era fraco quando se tratava do seu beicinho.

\- Papai?– ela veio para o outro lado tentando ser vista e abaixei a cabeça - Papai? – ela se abaixou na minha frente e vir-lhe-ei a cara para o outro lado, contudo, mais uma vez, ela veio e com o maldito "papai", ela queria acabar comigo de vez.

\- Vamos papai, por favor...

Com um suspiro a encarei, como um homem.

O beicinho quase me fez desistir, mas respirei fundo.

\- Eu ainda estou pensando Melissa.

\- Mas papai...

\- Mel, deixa o seu pai respirar. – Bella entrou na sala com um filho de baixo do braço, enquanto esfregava a barriga inchada de sete meses.

Rapidamente fui até ela, livrando-a do nosso diabinho de 4 anos.

\- Hey, sabe que não deve carregar peso.

\- Ele nem pesa!

\- Claro que pesa! É um saco de batatas. – falei o jogando sobre o ombro, o que fez Ben rir.

\- Papai, eu não sou um saco de batatas.

\- Acho que você é sim.

Ele riu enquanto se contorcia no meu ombro e fui até o sofá o jogando lá. Bella se sentou em uma poltrona ainda esfregando a barriga.

\- Tudo bem? – me aproximei lhe dando um beijo rápido e comecei a ajudá-la, massageando o seu estomago.

Essa última gravidez parecia estar mais difícil do que as outras, ela sempre parecia mais cansada.

\- Sim, sim, só um pouco de gases. – Ben começou a rir e rolei os olhos, assim como Bella.

\- Mamãe precisa soltar pum. – ele sussurrou para Mel com uma risada e ela riu baixinho e sussurrou de volta pra ele.

\- É por que a nossa irmãzinha precisa soltar um pum, aí ela usa a mamãe.

\- Oh, veldade?

\- Verdade!

\- Legal!

Os dois riram e ri.

Mel era tão fofa quanto os seus irmãos.

Tive receio que no começo ela tivesse ciúmes, mas desde que os seus irmãos nasceram há anos, ela se tornou uma grande irmã mais velha, cuidando e os amando com todo o seu coração. Minha menininha era tão bonita, por dentro e por fora.

\- Estou entrando. – suspirei com a voz escandalosa de Emmett, ouvi as risadas, em seguida Thomas entrando com Peter, todos sujos com o uniforme de futebol, sujos de lama e os cabelos suados e bagunçados.

Emmett usava o seu uniforme de Técnico e carregava uma bola tão suja quanto os meninos.

\- Oi pai. – abracei o meu menino beijando a sua testa, ele corou um pouco, mas não reclamou. Pelo menos em família, ele me deixava ser um pai bobão.

\- Oi tio. – abracei Peter também e beijei a sua testa, ele sorriu.

Sabia que ele gostava disso mais do que admitia, imagino que era por ter crescido em um orfanato. Ele já estava com 10 assim como o meu Thomas, mas só veio para a nossa família com sete, grande o suficiente para entender que não era nosso biologicamente, mas já sabia que em nossos corações, ele era da família.

\- Sabe que pode me chamar de irmão. – o corrigi como sempre e ele riu.

\- É esquisito...

\- É mesmo.

\- O que tem de esquisito. Vocês são irmãos, oxê! Veja eu, acho super normal eu ser o avô dos filhos do Edward. – se intrometeu Emmett e o ignorei. Peter riu.

\- Isso também é esquisito pai.

\- Menino, você anda muito com o seu irmão.

Ele somente riu e deu um abraço rápido no pai antes de ir até Bella, cumprimentá-la, Thomas já estava lá esfregando a barriga da mãe, junto com Ben.

Depois de cumprimentar Bella com um beijo, Peter correu para perto de Mel.

\- Oi Melissa, está bonita hoje. – fiz uma careta e Emmett riu.

O menino tinha uma paixonite feia pela minha menina.

E o pobre garoto nem conseguia disfarçar.

\- Obrigado Peter. – Mel sorriu abertamente como sempre, ela fingia ignorar e o tratava como trata os seus irmãos. Imagino que isso só deixa o garoto mais apaixonado.

\- Tudo bem com você?

\- Sim, embora o meu pai esteja sendo chatoooo. – ela gritou e suspirei.

Emmett arqueou uma sobrancelha e fiz um gesto de descaso com a mão.

\- Adolescentes.

Ele riu.

\- Cadê a mãe?

\- Foi fazer compras com Alice.

\- Ih, vão demorar. Me ajuda a abrir o bar, hoje era dia dela.

\- Claro. Vou só tomar um banho.

\- Jasper vem?

\- Não. Alice o deixou de babá.

Ri.

Já fazia sete anos que os dois se casaram e já tinham 3 meninas. Todas com diferença de um ano e meio entre si. Se continuasse naquele ritmo, daqui a pouco ele teria um time de futebol feminino.

Alice depois que engravidou do primeiro não parou mais. Nem eu que já estava no quarto filho, me comparava aos dois.

Se duvidasse ela estava grávida de novo.

Emmett se despediu, arrastando um Peter chateado com ele.

Assim que eles estavam fora, mandei Thomas para o banho e voltei pro meu martírio.

\- Papai, por favor.

\- Melissa...

\- Por favorzinhooooo.

\- Mel leva o Thomas pra cozinha e faz um lanche pra ele.

Ela suspirou.

\- Ok, mamãe.

Pegando a mão do irmãozinho, eles saíram da sala. Eu tomei o lugar ao lado de Bella, sentando-me no braço da poltrona e a abracei pelos ombros.

\- Então, por que não quer a deixar ela ir?

Suspirei e evitei os seus olhos.

\- Porque ela é meu bebê. – fiz beicinho e ela beliscou a minha bochecha.

\- Ah, esse beicinho.

Ri e peguei a sua mão entrelaçando os nossos dedos, beijando o dorso de sua mão, ela sorriu e encostou a bochecha a nossas mãos unidas.

\- Eu sei que quer que ela seja o seu bebê para sempre, mas ela está crescendo.

\- Eu não quero que ela cresça.

Ela se levantou soltando a minha mão e me empurrou para que eu sentasse, sentando-se no meu colo. Passei os meus braços em volta dela, esfregando a sua barrigona linda.

\- Eu sei amor. Eu também, mas não importa o quão grande ela esteja, ela sempre será o seu bebê. O nosso bebê.

\- Ok, ok ela pode ir. – resmunguei sabendo que eu era voto vencido.

Se Bella já tinha decidido deixar, de nada adiantaria eu fazer birra.

Aprendi há muito tempo que a palavra dela era lei.

Eu faria e faço qualquer coisa pela minha mulher.

\- Papai, papai, podemos ir ao cinema amanhã? – Bem entrou correndo na sala, com Mel atrás dele.

\- Cinema?

\- Sim, eu, Tomtom, mamãe, Mel e o papai? – ele pediu e olhei para Mel, ela sorria, mas podia ver a tristeza em seus olhinhos bonitos.

\- Hmmm, claro, mas só no fim de semana ok.

\- Por quê? Eu quero muito ir. _Po favô_? – ri e baguncei o seu cabelo escuro, ele era uma miniatura de Bella.

Tão fofo.

\- Infelizmente só no fim de semana, amanhã a sua irmã vai a uma... festa. – murmurei com pesar, Bella riu. Mel deu um gritinho de alegria e o meu pobre e inocente Ben, não entendeu nada.

Mel correu para me abraçar, abraçando a mãe junto, mas eu nem me importei, a minha menininha estava tão feliz.

\- Qual o motivo da festa? – murmurou Thomas se jogando no sofá, enquanto mexia no celular.

\- Papai me deixou ir à festa! – Mel gritou. – Vou contar pras minhas amigas. – saiu correndo e suspirei.

\- Ainda bem, não aguentava mais a choradeira.

\- Thomas! – Bella o repreendeu e ele deu de ombros.

\- Certo! Bella verifique com que roupa ela vai, nada muito curto. – ela rolou os olhos e me deu um beijinho antes de ir.

\- E nada muito decotado. – gritei enquanto ela sumia pelo corredor.

Soltei um longo suspiro e senti uma mão em meu ombro, era Thomas.

\- Tem que a deixar crescer, pai.

Aff, até o meu filho de dez anos é mais maduro do que eu.

Espera até ele ter uma filha adolescente.

\- Fica na sua, seu espertinho. – ele riu e voltou pro o seu celular.

Suspirando, peguei Ben, que ainda me olhava bravo pelo o cinema e o coloquei no meu colo.

\- Não cresça nunca, ok?

\- Vamos mesmo ao cinema depois?

\- Sim.

\- Ok, não vou crescer.

Ri e beijei a sua testa.

\- Bom garoto.

A campainha tocou e Thomas foi atender, logo veio toda a gritaria, as meninas de Jasper entraram correndo, seguidas por ele que parecia exausto.

\- Hey Jazz.

\- Oi, posso morrer ali no seu sofá.

\- Fique a vontade.

\- Onde ela está? – Alice entrou com várias roupas nos braços, eu a olhei confuso.

\- Quem?

\- Melissa, é claro!

\- Ah...

\- Oi filho.

\- Hey mãe, o que veio fazer aqui?

\- Voltei família. – Emmett entrou carregando Peter que ria, por estar nos ombros do pai.

\- Onde ela está? – Alice gritou chamando a minha atenção.

\- Ah, no quarto com Bella. – rapidamente ela saiu correndo e olhei para os outros em busca de explicação.

\- Mel ligou, disse que você finalmente a deixou ir à festa. Alice trouxe alguns vestidos.

\- Ah... – assenti ainda meio confuso.

\- Fez bem, meu filho, sei como é difícil deixar os filhos crescerem. Eu me senti assim quando você se casou. – você acha que quem falou aquilo foi a minha mãe? Não, foi o meu carma na vida.

\- Emmett, eu não sou seu filho!

\- Claro que é!

\- Um dia eu ainda bato nele. – murmurei para a minha mãe e ela riu.

\- Só não bata nas partes importantes.

\- Eu queria muito perguntar quais são, mas tenho medo da resposta. – falei com uma careta e pelo sorriso malicioso da minha mãe, era o que eu estava pensando mesmo.

Eca!

\- Papai, _quero_ suco.

\- Papai tô com fome.

\- Papai, fiz xixi.

As meninas ficaram rodeando Jasper que gemeu.

Sentia pena do homem, às vezes.

Dei um beijo na testa de Bem, o entreguei a minha mãe e fui ajudar.

\- Oi vovó.

\- Oi meu amor.

\- Vó, olha que jogo legal. – Thomas correu para a avó, assim como Peter quando foi colocado no chão.

\- Mãe, é boa em jogos. – falou animado e Thomas assentiu.

Ela era melhor que eu.

Emmett e eu fomos ajudar Jasper, que sorriu agradecido.

Eu brincava com Kate, que era um pouco mais velha que meu Ben, enquanto Emmett dava papinha para Carmen nos seus quatro anos e Jasper trocava Irina.

\- Se preparem para a princesa da festa entrar. – Alice entrou na sala, seguida por Bella.

Ela veio até mim, se sentando no chão e beijando Kate.

\- Venha, venha Mel. – Alice chamou então a minha menininha entrou na sala toda bonita e crescida, em um vestido roxo rodado que batia em seus joelhos e de alças finas.

Tão linda!

\- Incrível Mel!

\- Está linda!

\- Wow! – sim, aquele era Peter.

\- Tá muito curto. – resmunguei e todo mundo me olhou como se eu fosse doido.

Sim, eu era um pouco.

\- Mas vai ao joelho dela!

\- E muito decotado. – mais uma vez recebi o olhar.

Logo todos passaram a opinar sobre o vestido, a reclamar, a elogiar e já via que eu era voto vencido.

Senti Mel se sentar ao meu lado e ela sorria.

\- Você não gostou mesmo?

Bufei.

\- Claro que gostei, esse é o problema! Você tá bonita demais, melhor ficar menos bonita.

Ela sorriu abertamente e assentiu.

\- Vou tentar papai.

Como se fosse possível...

Sorrindo, ela foi se mostrar para os tios e primos, toda feliz e crescida.

Senti a mão de Bella na minha, juntos tocamos a sua barriga, sorri ao sentir o chute, a nossa Lizzie queria participar da festa.

\- Nós a criamos bem. – ela murmurou baixinho e assenti.

Sim, graças a todas aquelas pessoas, hoje a minha filha era uma linda mulher.

Lembro-me do meu desespero quando me vi de repente papai, foi assustador, mas com o passar do tempo foi maravilhoso também.

Entretanto o mais importante, foi que graças àquela menina bonita ali, a minha Mel, graças a ela ter entrado nas nossas vidas, entrelaçando os nossos destinos, nos hoje éramos uma grande e feliz família.

Ela nós uniu.

Não sei onde estaria agora se não fosse por ela, então agradeço todos os dias por ela ter entrado na minha vida, deixado o meu mundo de pernas pro ar. De ter feito o meu mundo mais bonito graças a ela.

Obrigado Melissa por existir e me fazer ser um pai melhor todos os dias.

Ela me olhou como se lesse os meus pensamentos, mesmo com todos falando a sua volta, ela encontrou o meu olhar e sorriu, sorri de volta.

 **Pois sempre que eu a olhava, eu só podia sorrir...**

* * *

 **N/A: Ain agora pode tirar os lencinhos e dar Adeus ao Dadward**

 **Finalmente acabou, ou infelizmente pra quem tava amando né.**

 **espero que todo mundo \o/**

 **Mas acabou o que era doce.**

 **e mais um projeto finalizado**

 **Quem amou de paixão?**

 **Então povo pervo, mais uma fic finalizada e mais um projeto pra gente guardar pra sempre no coração e no PC, celular, ou onde vcs guardam seus PDF da vida kkkk**

 **amei estar com vocês nessa linda aventura**

 **Obrigado pelos comentes e por me animarem sempre**

 **Agora me vou e nos vemos na proxima fic \o/**

 **fuiiii**

 **N/B – Quase não tem crianças nessa família!**

 **Tuca**


End file.
